Legend of Zelda: Fourth Bearer of the Triforce
by Link's Rose
Summary: Twilight Princess: When a fifteen year-old girl from our world and time finds herself in her favourite videogame, things get a little crazy. Things from the series are revealed that nobody could ever dream of. Full Summary inside. ON HIATUS DUE TO REVISIONS. FIRST 5 CHAPTERS REWRITTEN ONLY
1. End of Normalcy

_Summary: When a fifteen year-old girl from our world and time finds herself in her favourite videogame, things get a little crazy. Things from the series are revealed that nobody could ever dream of. A fourth bearer of the triforce? A prophecy that told of her arrival? Yep, things will definitely never be normal for one Celia Jensen again._

_A/N: Just a quick note, the point of view in this story is Celia's, and if it changes the point of view will be made known and clearly indicated._

_This chapter was rewritten as of 5/16/13_

_Disclaimers: I own full rights to Celia Jensen, Bethany Marshall, Carmen Vance, Scott Grant, and every other character that isn't from Legend of Zelda. Legend of Zelda and the characters within belong to their rightful owner, Nintendo._

* * *

Prologue - End of Normalcy

_**Everything that changed Celia Jensen's life forever started on June 16th, 2012, two weeks after she turned fifteen years old...**_

"Ah, free at last from the boredom and drama that is school." I sighed happily as I exited the school. One of my best friends, Bethany Marshall, was following closely behind me, though her exit was far hastier than mine. I raised an eyebrow at her slightly pink face, and the fact that she seemed out of breath. "Alright, what did you do?" I asked as we left the school property. She grinned mischievously at me.

"I... may or may not have set a bucket of water over the gym door... and it may or may not have hit the principal when he came to talk to my teacher." she said innocently. With a sigh, I put my hand to my face.

"If they ever catch you..." I trailed off with my warning, as I was fighting laughter. Of my small group of friends, Bethany had always been the mischievous one, playing pranks and tricks.

Perhaps I should introduce myself. I'm Celia Jensen, grade nine student and adoptive daughter to Shane and Alexis Jensen. I'm fifteen years old, I live in a reasonably small town in Alberta, and I have three people I consider my best friends. Their names are Bethany Marshall, Carmen Vance, and Scott Grant. We've practically known each other since we were in diapers, and we do everything together. Well...we did, until about a year ago when Scott went missing. But before that happened, we spent our every free moment together.

An uncanny common interest the four of us shared was our love of the Legend of Zelda series. The entire series as a whole seemed to have taken us by storm, and I in particular found myself drawn to one game; Twilight Princess. Maybe it was how realistic the animation and colours looked in contrast with the bright and colourful tones the other games in the series had adopted, or maybe it was just the storyline I enjoyed. Either way, out of the series as a whole Twilight Princess had always been my favourite, with Ocarina of Time as a close second.

That aside, all of us liked videogames in general, to be honest. I personally was playing videogames before I was in kindergarten, though I couldn't say the same about Carmen or Scott. I hadn't met them until first grade. Bethany, though... Bethany was always there.

"Helloooo~ Earth to Celia~" Bethany sing-songed right in my ear as she waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked rapidly, shaking my head to clear it.

"What? Was I spaced out or something?" I asked as I realized we were at my house now. She nodded.

"Yeah. It's all good though. I've gotta head to my place, so I can babysit the twins until mom gets back, so I'll text you later. You and your monster phone..." she muttered the last bit with a teasing grin. I laughed. It was a joke between us and Carmen that my tablet-phone, a Dell Streak, was a monster-phone, because it was so freakishly huge.

"Alright, and I'll text you back on my monster phone." I promised in return as I unlocked the front door and stepped inside. "See ya later!" I called to her when she reached the sidewalk, waving before closing the door. I stood in the doorway for a few seconds, in my jeans and my jacket, before kicking off my shoes, hanging my coat up and going up the flight of stairs - past the second floor - and up into my room. My house, once fitted with a family of six, was actually pretty big. I had three older brothers, the oldest of them turning twenty-five in a few months and the youngest turning nineteen in a matter of weeks. I was always the baby girl, even adopted. I found my mind wandering as it often did, wondering what my birth parents were like, and why they had given me up. Was it because I was... abnormal? I mean, my ears were kind of freakishly long, and pointed on top of that. Alexis and Shane didn't mind, but maybe they thought I was a freak-

I shook my head, derailing that train of thought. I'd had a discussion about this with my school Councillor, and she had said negative thoughts wouldn't help anything.

By then, I'd reached my room. Carelessly I threw my backpack onto my bed, letting myself fall heavily -though I wasn't really all that heavy- onto my couch. My room was more of an attic, but we'd used the basement for storage since we moved in here. The attic had been deemed my bedroom after much cleaning and furnishing, once I was old enough to have my own room. I didn't really have that much furniture besides my bed, an end-table here and a couch there, and the TV stand across from the couch. There were other small decorations, a few small shelves and a pair of chinese lanterns I'd gotten at a yard sale last year. My family was never lacking in funds, even when all of my brothers still lived at home, so it hadn't been a problem to get my own gaming tech in my room, such as a Wii and an X-box. And then, of course the TV that they were played on. I had a DVD player too, but I never used it, preferring to download and watch movies on the computer.

I stared at the ceiling for several minutes considering what to do. I had homework, but I could always work on that tomorrow. It was the weekend, after all. There was the X-Box, but none of those games were appealing right now. I briefly considered playing one of my Wii games, maybe Super Mario Galaxy, or Skyward Sword which I still had yet to beat, but it seemed my body made the decision for me, as I found my eyes sleepily drifting closed. I didn't sleep, though. Before I could even drift off into a light doze, I heard something.

_"Lilliandil, you must stay here with Rose! You must keep her safe!"_

_"But what about you, Jethro?"_

_"I must go with the other soldiers. Astaroth is attacking the town. I'm a Knight, I must defend the town. I love you both."_

I frowned. There were those voices. They were dreamlike, and familiar, though I knew I'd never heard them before. For the past two weeks, those voices had starred in my dreams. It started on the night of my fifteenth birthday, if I remembered correctly. I didn't know why I was even hearing them in the first place though. It was strange. I wondered who those people, Lilliandil and Jethro, were. Were they my birth parents? It could be a possibility, but a slim one. Alexis had told me I was barely a month old when she and Shane adopted me into their family of boys. If that was truly the case, then I shouldn't have had any recollections of my birth parents, let alone remembered their voices with the clarity that I heard them in, in my head. I shook it off again. Alexis and Shane were my parents, I reminded myself. Needing a distraction -and a welcome one at that- I quickly sat up and walked to the TV stand, opening the cupboard underneath and grabbing the first game my hand brushed against; Twilight Princess.

I slid the disc into the Wii and turned the TV on, grabbing my remote on the way and returning to the couch. The booting up went around the same as usual, 'Press A', Wii menu, clicking of the icon in the far corner and the clicking of 'Start'. Things went a bit awry when it was up to the game to start up, though. The screen simply went dark, as it usually did before the opening scene began, though it never appeared. Believing my Wii was just being temperamental as it often was, I waited patiently. One minute passed, then another. And another. I grew fed up when the waiting time passed the five-minute mark, letting out an exasperated 'Come on!' at the Wii as I glared at it.

Something started slowly fading into view on the screen, though it wasn't the introductory video that played in Twilight Princess. It was simple words, though they weren't in English. Nor were they in Japanese, I quickly confirmed. This caught my interest, as I thought that I'd perhaps discovered a hidden easter-egg on the disc, and my interest increased tenfold when I realized the letters were Hylian. Only a truly dedicated fan would be able to understand that that was what they were, let alone read them. I supposed I was lucky that that was exactly what I was; a truly dedicated fan.

"Young heroin, bearer of the Triforce of..." I murmured aloud as I translated. "Unity?" There was no such thing as a triforce of unity! Shaking my head, I continued reading aloud. "It is time for you to return to your true home, and come to the aide of the Hero of Legend in his quest to defeat the dark lord Ganon."

"Well, if that's not a sign that I'm crazy, I'm not sure what is. I'm gonna send an email to nintendo..." I mumbled, standing up and getting ready to power my Wii down. I didn't make it two steps though, before something happened. Not on the TV, but on me. More specifically, my right hand. I felt warmth on the back of my hand, and when I looked down I saw something I definitely did not expect; There was a triforce on my hand. Not like the ones I'd doodled with sharpies and highlighters out of sheer boredom, but an actual honest-to-goddess Triforce. There was something different about it, though. The center-piece, the triangle that was upside-down, was glowing crimson. I knew that wasn't normal, but what _was_ normal about this situation?

The strangeness factor increased when I found my world going dark again, and felt the feeling of falling over.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Welcome Home

The first things I registered consciously when I came to was that I was soaking wet, and it was very dark wherever I was. My first thought was that I had fallen victim to one of my brother's pranks, but that thought was just as quickly erased when I opened my eyes.

I was in a frighteningly familiar place, though it looked much more...real. Perhaps that was because I was physically here, as opposed to being behind the safety of a television screen. I was in the Ordon Spring. That explained why I was soaking wet, for sure, considering I was sitting in the water. I went to sit up, wiping the water away from the sides of my face, though I stopped when I noticed something else; I wasn't in the clothes I'd passed out in. In fact, the only things that I did have that I had before were my ring that I'd had since I was a baby, and my phone - which had no service. Obviously. Standing up, I took in the sights around me. I came to the conclusion that I was either A: Insane, or B: Dreaming. Just to check, I bit - yes, I bit - the skin on the back of my hand, disengaging with a wince. So, I wasn't dreaming.

"Maybe I fell into a coma or something..." I muttered. I took another look around the spring, and sighed. "Well, this is it Ceecee, you've lost it." I said to myself. "I bet I'm sitting in some asylum with a straitjacket, sitting comfortably in the corner of a..." I trailed off as I noticed strange patterns on the rocks of the spring. They were glowing blue. "Padded...cell..." I finished, barely more than a whisper. I took several steps back as a swirling golden light lit up the entirety of the water, the focal point being the centre of the spring, where the water was rippling. A single drop of water - though that drop, to be fair, was about the size of a basketball- seemingly jumped out of the water for a second or two, and a golden orb rose up from the water. It hovered about a dozen feet above the surface, and I saw the bright light beginning to gather around it, taking a shape.

I saw the shape of horns forming, and what looked to be the head of some type of goat or sheep, followed by the body and a crescent-shaped tail that arced upwards. This was Ordona, the protector of this small province. This light spirit seemed more feminine, to be honest. There were theories that Ordona was a female, the only female of the four light spirits, but I supposed I would be seeing for myself shortly.

"Ordona..." I breathed, my eyes widening. The spirit seemed pleasantly amused.

"I see there is little need to introduce myself, dear child, though I find myself not knowing your name."

That voice was definitely female. Well that was a shocker. I wondered how people at home would react, like the people on the forums. They'd flip, though I doubted any of them would believe me when I woke up. Wait... I already confirmed I wasn't sleeping. The two likely theories were insanity and comatose. Either one was likely, because there was no way this was real.

"Oh, uh... Celia. Celia Jensen." I introduced myself shyly. There's always those people who fantasize about meeting people, either fictional or celebrity, and they plan out exactly what they'll say. The rare few who ever do meet them -even though they planned on the exact words they would say- would always be a stuttering mess with no idea of what to say. I can't honestly say I wasn't one of those girls once upon a time, but what does one even say to a spirit of light? "O-Ordona... do you know why I'm here?" I asked hopefully. I really wanted to know what was going on.

"Young Celia... all I know of your purpose here is that you are meant to assist the one known as the Hero of Legend, in his quest to vanquish the evil that will soon befall Hyrule. I know not what evil this may be, nor when it will come. My brothers, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru shall reveal more to you as this quest progresses, of that I shall promise you." the spirit crooned soothingly. I nodded my head and took in a shaky breath.

"This is surreal..." I murmured, stepping back a few more paces until I could safely sit down without getting my clothes even wetter. Speaking of those clothes, I decided to take a personal inventory of my apparent new wardrobe. I appeared to be wearing a crimson red corset-style shirt that went to about a quarter of the way down my thigh, and there was a leather belt around my waist. I was also wearing a pair of plain dark brown boots and light beige pants. Attached to the belt was a small satchel-style bag, about three inches tall and five inches wide. Curious as to what may have been in it, I opened it. Right about then was when I finally figured out how Link had managed to carry things like the Ball and Chain, the Hero's Bow and whatnot; the bag shrunk the items down, such as the bow and quiver of arrows that were currently sitting ever-so-innocently in the bottom of the bag. Not bigger on the inside as I'd hoped, but just as cool. I also discovered that I had a sword - a very well-made sword - and a shield. Both bore the crest of Hyrule, and the shield greatly resembled the one Link would get in Kakariko village.

"Good luck, dear child.." was the last thing Ordona said to me before her image faded away, the golden orb returning to the water and the glow fading from both said water and the rocks around it. Now I was alone once again in the night. The only noises around me were the noises of nature, and my own breathing. I wasn't sure how long I sat there for, but I knew that insanity aside, I had to prepare for what I knew was coming. Though... I didn't quite know when it was coming. I knew it would be sometime soon though. If I was meant to fight alongside Link, why wouldn't it call me here right before the chain of events began?

Either way, I had to train. I drew the sword out of its sheath, and the weight of the metal was comfortable in my hands, though surprisingly light all the same. I wondered what type of metal was used to make the sword so lightweight. I gave it an experimental swing, reveling in the sound the metal made as it swished through the air. I felt a childlike giddiness bubbling up inside me. Real or not, this had to be one of the coolest things to ever happen to me!

I thought carefully, remembering the techniques that I'd seen used in the game itself for moves such as the Horizonal and Vertical slashes, as well as the Stab and Spin Attack. I didn't feel confident enough to attempt a Jump Attack quite yet, but I was doing well enough with the other ones. Then there was the matter of the Hidden Skills...what was I supposed to do about those? Maybe... maybe I could find the Hero's Shade, have him train me. I certainly wouldn't object to it, and I was supposed to help Link. Wait, I was in the Ordona Province, and Rusl was there! Maybe he could show me. Yes, I'd had pretend sword fights with my brothers sometimes, but those were always with wooden sticks. This sword was a whole new deal. I couldn't just go about it on my own.

I spent a few hours just practicing the simple swings and whatnot, as well as a few other things that I'd seen in movies. It all seemed to work, but I suppose my first fight against an actual enemy would determine how well it worked. When I finished, the sky was starting to turn pink and orange in the east; dawn was arriving. I figured it would be a good idea to wait until the villagers were awake and working before actually going into the village, so as not to startle them by having a stranger just happen to be there when they came out of their homes. So I would wait, maybe explore the small part of the forest that I was in. Maybe I could scrounge up a few rupees and buy some food from 'Sera's Sundries', the shop in the tiny village. But for now, I would wait until dawn.

* * *

_A/N: The first of my rewritten chapters._


	2. Ordon Village

_A/N: Welcome to the revised version of Chapter 2. For those of you who have read the original, I wrote this when I was in grade 8, and it was originally an English assignment. I had a limited time to work with, but everything's sorted and I've got all the time in the world. And as such, I give you the new and improved chapter 2!_

_This chapter was rewritten as of 5/16/13_

_Disclaimers: I don't own Legend of Zelda or Lord of the Rings, but I own my own characters and ideas._

* * *

Chapter 2: Ordon Village

I was surprised when in -seemingly- the time it took to blink, it was quite suddenly daytime. Still early in the morning from the looks of it, but I had no doubt that the small village down the hill was awake. With that in mind, I placed my weapons in my bag - I'd hate to intimidate the villagers - and stood up from the ground beside the spring. I stretched my arms out to the side, letting out a contented groan when the muscles loosened, before exiting the spring. When I passed Link's tree house, I saw that Epona was there, and that gave me a general idea of where I was at in the storyline. If I was right, Link was now running around in the village doing little tasks for the residents of the village. From recovering Uli's baby cradle that had been snatched by the monkey to knocking down the Hornet's nest above Hanch and Sera's house, today would certainly be busy for him. So much for a day off.

I couldn't help but let my eyes wander, enthralled by everything around me. Even the smallest details caught my attention, and I found myself comparing the appearances before me with the ones displayed in the game. In my opinion, Reality definitely topped the game version any day.

"You there!"

I jumped, startled at the voice that had yelled. I whirled around to face the path that led to the village to see Rusl there. I was amazed at how much more _real_ he looked, though I really should have expected it. At least his head didn't look like a brick.

"What brings you to Ordon?" he questioned, seeming suspicious. I shrugged.

"I'm a bit of a wanderer." I lied. No need to tell him where exactly I was wandering _from_ quite yet. "And also a bit lost." I added. Rusl hummed gruffly.

"I see... What's your name?" he asked.

"Celia. I give you my word, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just don't really have a place to stay right now." I promised him when he seemed about ready to turn me away. I must have had an honest face, because that convinced him.

"Alright. I'm not about to turn away a young girl who has nowhere to go. I'll speak with the mayor, and see if we can't find you somewhere to stay for the night. One of our own, Link, is making a journey to Castle Town tomorrow. Perhaps you can accompany him and find accommodations there." he finally said, beckoning me towards the village. I followed behind him, waiting expectantly for my first glimpses of the village.

And boy was it a sight to see. Although it was just as small - give or take a few dozen feet - as it was shown in the game, it looked twice as cool. The land, the buildings, the ground, I still found myself amazed at the complete _lack_ of computer animation. I kept expecting to open my eyes and find myself on my couch in front of my TV. The pillars and houses weren't so jagged and..._square_. The people I could see, Uli, Mayor Bo, Hanch and Jaggle also seemed more real. I internally smacked myself. _'Of course they seem more real, dummy! They are real!',_ a small part of me thought.

"Welcome to Ordon Village." Rusl said from ahead of me, and I realized I'd stopped to stare.

"This is so _cool_..." I blurted out. Rusl chuckled.

"It's not much, really, but it's home. Feel free to look around, I'll go speak with the Mayor." he offered. I nodded my head as he turned to walk towards Bo, while I turned to the earthen pillars standing in the water. I eyed the vines speculatively, as they seemed to weave around each other much like chain link fences did, creating a perfect climbing structure. No wonder it was so easy in the game.

"Uh, excuse me." I called to Jaggle. He looked down over the edge of the pillar. "You don't mind if I join you up there, do you?" I asked. He shook his head, beckoning with a hand.

"Help yourself." he said simply. I wondered why he wasn't regarding me with suspicion as Rusl had, but passed it off to the fact that I looked very non-threatening at the moment. Without any more consideration than that, I climbed up the lattice of vines up to the top of the pillar, flashing a smile at Jaggle before hopping to the next pillar, continuing on to the farthest one.

As I sat, I heard a faint but incessant squeaking coming from nearby, and I turned to the noise. It was a monkey further down in the water, holding a baby cradle I knew to be Uli's that she had made for Colin and would re-use for her currently unborn daughter. I sighed. I knew Link would be coming to get it, but why not speed things up a little bit. I scanned the clear blue sky, looking for a glimpse of the hawk that I knew flew around these parts. I sighted it quickly, flying surprisingly low. Upon making a snap-decision, I called out to it.

_"Teli na nin, aew._" Did I mention that I was also a fan of Lord of The Rings? I knew a fair amount of phrases in the elvish language, and I'd always found it cool, as I had with the 'Ancient Language' in the Inheritance Cycle, as well as the Hylian Alphabet(s) that I had taken the time to learn and all but memorize. The hawk seemed to understand, as it dipped even lower in the air before landing on my outstretched arm. I was glad that the sleeves of my new shirt were long and thick enough to keep the talons from cutting into me.

Gently and hesitantly, I ran two fingers over the feathers beneath his beak. "Beautiful.." I thought aloud. I'd never seen any birds of prey this close before, let alone touched one. The hawk seemed to preen at my compliment. I looked for something in the trees to see if I could get the bird to fly to it, having forgotten about my plan to get the cradle from the monkey. There wasn't much, but- wait, was that a red rupee I spotted in that tree? That hadn't been in the game.

"_Gwilo_." I whispered to the bird. "To the rupee." I added, pointing out the glint of red that shone from the tree. It took off, surprisingly straight towards the rupee. It snatched it up in one of its talons, before returning to me and dropping it in my open palm. "Thank you." I said as it flew away, back to doing its own thing in the sky. I turned my gaze to the rupee that now sat in my hand. Rupees, as it would seem, were a lot smaller in real life. There were fourteen facets on the glassy gem in total, seven to each side, and it was about the size of two toonies put together longwise. It was maybe half a centimetre thick.

"What language was that?" a voice asked from behind me. I froze. I'd never heard that voice before, other than grunts, gasps, and yells, yet I knew exactly who it was in a heartbeat. There wasn't a shadow of a doubt in my mind that the person behind me was Link. I just knew it. Turning around, I plastered a pleasant smile on my face, though my inner fangirl was screaming to get out and show Link just how big a fan of him I was. I couldn't do that, though. Keep it under control, I reminded myself.

"Oh, you heard that, huh?" I asked, slightly embarrassed. He nodded his head, lightly chuckling. "Alright. It was Elvish." I admitted. He seemed surprised by that.

"I see that works to call him. Usually I use those." he gestured to the hawk grass that was growing on the pillar he was standing on. I shrugged.

"To each their own. I would have done the same, but I've got no idea how to use that stuff." I explained. It was getting harder to control that fangirling part of myself, and I knew I'd have to go soon before I lost it completely.

"I can show you if you want." he quickly offered. No, no, _no_, _**bad**_idea for the fangirl. I shook my head, though I kept my expression neutral.

"I've gotta talk to the Mayor. I'm just waiting for Rusl to call me over. He said I could take a look around, so..." I trailed off, looking to my boots awkwardly. I had no idea what to say to him. And it seemed at that moment, I had gotten my cue. I looked up when my name was called to see Rusl waving me over with a hand. "I guess that's my cue. It was nice to meet you."

I jumped away from the pillars quickly, sure that if I stayed another moment near Link I would lose control over my inner fangirl. That would just be embarrassing. I made sure not to look like I was in too much of a rush to get away from him, though.

"Uh, hello." I greeted shyly when I reached the two men.

"Yes, Celia I believe. I'm Bo Ordon, the Mayor of this village." the mayor introduced himself. "So, Rusl tells me you've nowhere to stay." he stated. I nodded my head, tamping down the ruder part of myself that mentally retorted with_ 'Well what else would he have told you, I'm the queen of England?_'. I internally shook my head. My mind was a strange place.

"Yeah- er, yes sir." I stammered. He let out a chuckle.

"No need to be so uptight, little miss. Just call me Bo." he said amusedly. I laughed as well, though only a little. "Now, as I was saying before, you seem to have no place to stay. Rusl has invited you to spend the night in his home, with his wife and son. As he may have told you, our young friend Link is departing to Hyrule Castle Town tomorrow. If you wish so, you can accompany him, and perhaps find residence in the city."

I pretended to mull it over for a little while. As I'd now affirmed that tomorrow would be the day of the attack, I knew that I would be going to Castle Town anyways. Though not quite as planned, seeing as the shroud of Twilight was no doubt already spreading across the land.

"I'd be okay with that. A friend of my family, Telma, is in Castle Town. I might be able to work for a place with her." I both lied and decided. If it came down to it, Telma _would_ be the person I'd go to if I needed something like that to begin with, though she wasn't _really_ a family friend.

"Watch out!" I suddenly heard Rusl yell to me. I became suddenly aware of an Ordonian goat that was charging towards me, and moments before it would have rammed into my side, I ducked down and grabbed it by the horns. It was a strain on my muscles, but after several long seconds I tipped it onto it's side, surprising even myself. I knew that I was strong, but I didn't know I was able to do something like _that_.

"Oh, Fado's done it again..." Bo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers in exasperation. "Thank you, young lady, for stopping that goat from escaping." he said gratefully. I simply nodded my head at him, before Rusl and I went to his home to discuss the situation with Uli.

* * *

"Woah, who are _you_?"

These were the first words I heard a near-hour later when I made my way out of the village to explore the forest. Everything had been set up with Uli - who recovered her baby cradle, I had noticed - for the night, and now I was free to do what I wanted for the rest of the day. And what I wanted to do was explore the woods. Of _course_ I didn't have an ulterior motive, whatever could have given you that silly idea? I wasn't planning on helping Link save Talo from the Bokoblins, what are you talking about?

I turned to the source of the voice, only to see the village children; Talo, Malo, Beth, and Colin. It had been Talo to ask.

"Well who are you?" I shot back with a teasing smile. Talo frowned at that.

"Hey, I asked you first!" he exclaimed. I laughed at his offended expression for a moment or two.

"Alright, alright, calm down. My name's Celia." I said softly. I already knew their names, so it wouldn't really matter all that much if they didn't tell me. When I saw them again in Kakariko, I could just say Link had told me their names. And speaking of Link, Rusl had told me to make a quick delivery to his house. The wooden sword that he'd meant to give to him. I agreed to drop it off in his house, which I quickly made a point of doing. There was no fancy chest this time around, but it was the best I could do to leave it in open view.

I returned outside, leaning against the trunk of a tree just as Link came up. I saw he had a fishing pole and slingshot in his hand. The kids were delighted to see him, and the slingshot.

"Link has a slingshot! Woah!" Talo yelled enthusiastically.

Beth squealed, "Wow! You had enough money to buy it, Link?"

They took a short amount of time to set up a series of flimsy targets in the trees before they returned, Beth giving him instructions on how to properly use it, though I imagined he already knew and was simply humouring her.

Even I found myself impressed when he hit each of the targets spot-on, but the kids were doubly impressed. I then remembered I should probably tell Link about my delivery. Being sure that I had a tight hold on the part of myself that wanted to freak out over Link, I stood up and approached him.

"Uh, Link, right?" I spoke when I reached him. "Rusl told me to tell you he dropped something of yours off. It's in your house." I explained. I didn't want to tell him that I'd been the one to drop off the wooden sword in his house. Call me crazy, but I don't think that someone would be happy finding out that a stranger had been in their home .

"Alright, thank you." He said. That _voice_, the voice I'd tried to imagine and create in my head for so many years, was yanking at the mental binds I'd wrapped around my inner fangirl. It was just so cool! I was actually _hearing_ Link's voice!

Thankfully for the sake of my dignity and his safety, Link was now going into his house and away from me. It wouldn't do anybody good if I lost control and completely fangirled. I noticed something at the bottom of the ladder once he entered his home, and recognized it as a Walltula corpse that Link must have dealt with before. I shuddered; I hated spiders. So, so much.

"Excuse me…" I looked down when I felt a tug on my sleeve accompanied by the small voice. It was Colin. I bend down closer to his height with a friendly smile on my face.

"Hello." I greeted. He smiled back shyly.

"I-I'm Colin." He stammered. I let my smile widen slightly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Colin. Did you need anything?" I inquired. He shrugged, looking at the ground. I patiently waited for whatever question it was he wanted to ask. I had been good with dealing with younger kids, but I still couldn't manage babies very well. Yes, they were cute, but I had no idea what I was doing when it came to certain things.

"Well… I heard you talking to my dad before, and I was wondering… are you from Castle Town?" Colin finally asked.

"No, but I've been there before." I answered. It was true enough, with how many times I'd played through Twilight Princess I knew pretty much the whole place like the back of my hand. Colin's face lit up at my answer.

"Really?! What was it like?" he asked excitedly. "I've never been there before, but my dad said he'll take me there when I'm older." he added. I thought about that for a few moments, on how I would answer him. What was the town like? There was too much to tell.

"How about I tell you later tonight, hey? Your parents are letting my stay the night, and I'll tell you all about it then." I promised. He nodded his head with a happy 'Okay!' just as Link returned to the other kids. After much pleading from Talo, Link eventually agreed to show him and the other kids a few sword moves. They demanded to see the vertical slice, the horizontal slice, the stab, the spin attack, and the jump attack, each move getting a more and more amazed response from the children as he performed it. Though they were moves I already knew and practiced, I watched with rapt attention. Every little bit helped, and I had no doubt I would need those little bits.

"So, uh, I... I think I get it... Kinda... Hmm... Maybe not...So this means that anytime one of those naughty monkeys shows up..." Talo mumbled when Link finished his demonstration of a jump attack. I found myself practically gaping when I realized that the fancy footwork the game made him capable of was more than just fancy footwork. He could actually do said fancy footwork! I was beyond amazed when I realized he could backflip the same way he could in the game. _That_ had definitely made my jaw drop.

"Woah!" I was taken from my thoughts by Talo's exclamation. He was pointing towards the entrance to the forest, where I saw the female monkey from earlier, running away. "C'mere you!" he yelled, taking off after it. Beth and Malo were quick to follow them, darting into the forest without a second thought. Link called their names and yelled at them to come back, but they paid him no mind. Knowing that there were any number of dangers in the forest aside from the Bokoblins, I looked to Link, who was already mounting Epona to go after them.

It must have been clearer than I intended that I wanted to come with him, because Link extended his arm to pull me up. I hesitantly took it, and using a tree as a springboard of sorts - as well as with Link's help - I made it onto Epona's back, behind Link.

"Thanks." I said, though my tone was nervous. I'd only ever ridden on horseback a few times, and Epona was much larger than any of the mares I'd ridden. Link nudged her sides, and she took off a little faster than a trot.

Beth hadn't gotten far, having stopped at the entrance to Ordon Spring. "Talo and Malo went tearing off after that monkey like crazy people. I just can't keep up with them." she explained.

"You stay here, or go back to the village." Link said sternly before riding ahead a little ways more. We stopped at the start of the precarious rope bridge, where Malo was waiting.

"They went that way... the rest is up to you, Link..." the boy mumbled with his surprisingly deep voice. Not deep, but still surprising for a boy his age. Link passed the same order to Malo that he'd given Beth, to return to the village, before we started across the bridge.

Never having been one for heights, I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't be tempted to look down and lose my nerve. I'd have to deal with that soon. After all, we weren't exactly gonna be on level ground the whole time we were off defeating the Twilight.

* * *

"Woah, easy girl!" Link called to Epona when she reared up, frightened by something. We were at the fork in the path that would take us to Hyrule Field or North Faron woods, and the mare refused to go anywhere near the tunnel that led to the deep woods. I strugglingly dismounted the distressed horse while Link tried to calm her down.

"I'm gonna go see if Talo came this way." I said to Link, pointing to the path that led to Hyrule Field. He nodded his head at me, while stroking Epona's mane with his hand. I walked up to the boy in front of the admittedly rickety-looking house.

"Excuse me, did you see a little boy run through here?" I asked. The boy, Coro I remembered, sat up as though I'd startled him. Which I may very well have, come to think about it.

"Hunh?!" he exclaimed, his voice thick and groggy. I must have woken him up. "Woah, and Ordonian" he exclaimed, hastily sitting up. "A little boy? Sorry, I haven't." he apologized. "But then... I haven't been paying much attention. I was resting my eyes." he then admitted. I nodded in understanding. One couldn't expect someone to pay attention every moment of the day.

"Hey, lady. Listen, I'm not sure you should be wandering around the woods without a lantern. Just because it's daylight doesn't mean it's safe." He said almost sternly. "There are a ton of caves and dank spots around here that get pretty dark, even in the middle of the day. Here! Go on, lady! Take this!" He held out a lantern to me then, and it was already filled with oil. I half-smiled. This would be convenient.

"Thanks." I said, turning to leave.

"Good luck finding that little boy!" he called. I waved a hand to him, giving him a thumbs-up. By then I'd reached Link, who had dismounted Epona. I handed him the lantern, and started towards the tunnel without thinking, only to stumble backwards with a shriek when a Deku Baba sprung up from the ground, lunging at me with its needle-like teeth. I barely rolled out of the way in time, and moved my hand to my bag on instinct to pull my sword out. By the time I had, Link had already taken care of it, and I now had the job of explaining where I'd gotten a sword from.

"Where did- what?" Link was surprised, and confused. I could tell, not just from his tone of voice. Heck, I'd have been too.

"It's this bag... It's sort of... magic." I was conflicted on how I was supposed to explain this. I knew Link had one too, though. That was how he carried his stuff around, like the fishing pole I knew for a fact was still sitting in his own little bag.

"Where did you get the sword from?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. One day it wasn't there, the next it was." It wasn't a _complete_ lie, because yesterday I hadn't had a sword, and today I did. "We gonna go, or what?" I asked, a little impatiently. With that, we proceeded through the tunnel.

* * *

I stand corrected in how fun this whole situation is. Not to say that it still _wasn't_ the coolest thing ever, but things were a little less graphic when one was behind the safety of a TV screen. But that wasn't the case for me. I was living it. And, something entirely gross? The enemies don't just turn black and explode into nothing when you kill them; instead, they bleed, and it's disgusting. Because not only do they bleed, but they bleed_ black. __**Black**_! Tell me that's not even a little bit disgusting.

That, and as it turns out I'm not the best at properly using a sword. I'm _decent_, but if I tried to go up against say, a Lizalfos, I would lose. I felt embarrassed, because Link had a wooden sword and he was being more helpful than I was.

"Don't worry about it. You haven't been using a sword for long. I've been training with this since I was eleven." he had said, and I felt a little less embarrassed about my lack of skill after that. Well, not only because of that. He also agreed to help me train tomorrow before he went to the ranch to take care of the goats.

* * *

"Stop! Look!" I whispered to Link, pointing ahead of us. We were just exiting the tunnel that brought us to North Faron, and there were two Bokoblins ahead of us, seemingly conversing in their own language.

"I know, I see them." Link replied. I hung back a little ways as he went forward to get rid of the monsters. I heard Trill, the strange Afro-headed bird a little ways ahead screeching at Link. I caught up to him quickly, only for the triforce-bearing farmhand to run ahead of me full-speed when he caught sight of Talo in the wooden cage. Before I had taken five steps the last two bokoblins were dead, and Link was working to take apart the shoddily-made cage.

Even from where I was, I could hear the monkey squealing happily from the upper platform that was coincidentally the entrance to the Forest Temple, which Link would soon be going through._ 'With me.'_ I had to remind myself. It was hard to wrap my head around that concept, I was _in_ Twilight Princess. It was a wonder I hadn't lost my mind. Or maybe I had, and that was why I was seeing all of this.

_'Like in Sucker-Punch. Maybe this is all a fantasy I've concocted in my head.'_ I continued with my musings as I waited for Link to come back with Talo. Either way, I knew there was no way this could be real. There was just no way. I wasn't that lucky.

* * *

"Gee...if you hadn't come, Link... Gee, me and that monkey would have been eaten, probably!" Talo said softly. "She's a pretty nice gal, that monkey... She tried to protect me, but they got both of us. Um, Link, you're not gonna tell my dad, are you? He's always telling me to never ever go into the forest by myself, 'cause he says it's dangerous... So you really can't tell him! Really! You have to promise!" And after that Talo took off running towards the village.

"Link!" I heard a voice to the right of us, where I saw Rusl approaching. He'd probably been talking with Coro, asking about Talo as I had. "My son told me that Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard... but it seems you and miss Celia have brought him back already." he said. "...I apologize. Such a task should not fall onto either of you." Both Link and I shrugged it off.

"I don't mind it. I... I like taking care of them. I couldn't live with myself if one of them got hurt under my watch." Link had said. Rusl made a thoughtful noise.

"Still, have you noticed how strange these woods are, lately?" he asked.

"I have. Just last week, there weren't any kinds of monsters roaming the forest. Not like the ones we saw today..." Link replied.

"Yes... I feel... uneasy, about what may lie in wait... Anyway, Link, tomorrow is finally the day you will be departing for Hyrule. I think it is a good thing I have passed this task onto you."

'_He is the reliable type_.' I mentally agreed. Link said nothing, but almost seemed...shy.

"I wish you good luck, and a safe return!" Rusl said as he turned to leave, "If you are lucky, you may even get to meet Princess Zelda!" he finished with a chuckle. Now it was time to return to the village. And time to make the truth known to Rusl. As I didn't know when this crazy adventure would end, I resolved that I would tell _one_ person about where I was really from.

The two of us bid Link goodnight as he climbed the ladder to his home, before continuing on to the village. Right along the path that would lead to the village, I stopped.

"Rusl." I said softly. He turned to look at me questioningly. "You asked what brought me to Ordon. I didn't...exactly...tell the truth.." It was always hard admitting to a lie.

"Oh? Is that so?" I nodded my head at him.

"I'm not entirely sure you'll believe me, but I figured you deserve to know the truth."

And from there, I went on to explain that I was from another world, and that where I was from the land of Hyrule was in a series of 'Stories' of their past. I also explained the unusual circumstances of my arrival, and my conversation with Ordona the day previous.

"You have spoken with the light spirit?" he had asked incredulously. I nodded again, before finishing with how she'd told me about my purpose to assist the Hero in his quest to vanquish evil. I left out the part that I knew it was already happening, and would hit Ordon tomorrow. Somehow I didn't think that it would help any.

"You know... that reminds me of a passage in an old book that I read..." Rusl murmured. My eyebrows raised. "Ah yes! Now I remember. It was in a historical tome, a prophecy. A young woman from another world, sent to aide the Chosen Hero." he remembered. I was dumbstruck. A prophecy about me? In Hyrule? "Yes, it's in my home. Come, I'll see if I can show you."

* * *

"Hey Dad, and Celia! Mom just finished making dinner!" Colin exclaimed when we entered the house. I smiled at him as Uli beckoned us to the table. The meal was simple, only bread and pumpkin soup, but still very good. Uli had blushed when I complimented her cooking, though Rusl and Colin had agreed. Through most of the meal the boy was asking me questions about castle town, surprising and amusing us with his enthusiasm.

I answered his questions as best as I could, first telling him about the shops in the town square, and the great fountain, going down to the smaller shops in the southern thoroughfare as well as the Fortune-Teller's shop, and Telma's place. His young eyes were filled with amazement, but I didn't stop talking. I found myself telling him of a small flower shop run by a woman named Kreesha, about Hyrule Castle, things that I didn't even remember from the game. And yet I remembered them. It made no sense.

I talked right until it was time for Colin to go to bed, and he dejectedly went up to his bed. I wished him a good sleep, before Rusl sat me down on the couch. He had a very old book in his hands, and I watched as he thumbed through the pages until he seemingly found what he was looking for.

"Right here." He directed my eyes to one particular 'article' in the book. I could decipher most of it after a few seconds of thought, and this is what I got from it; A girl would come, from another world, in a time of need to aid the chosen hero in his quest to defeat the evil plaguing hyrule.

There were a few selections that stood out to me most.

_She will return to us at the age of fifteen on the eve of disaster to aide the goddess-chosen Hero, and will play a part in the conquering of many evils._

Was there more to this story than Zant and Ganon? It did say 'many' evils, but I couldn't say for sure. And then...

_In the world from which she comes she does not belong, she will return to us at fifteen years of age._

What was that supposed to mean? And whoever wrote this put an awful lot of thought into the fact that I'm fifteen years old. Creepy. And last but not least...

_Only the passage of time will wear away the binds around her mind, only then will she know the truth._

Passage of time? Binds around my mind? This whole situation was just insane. It definitely gave me a lot to think about that night as I drifted off. Those words were haunting my mind as I slept. It wasn't that I didn't want it, it was more that it was a lot to take in all at once. One of my last thoughts that night was, '_Now I know how Link must feel. Or..._will_ feel...'_

* * *

_A/N: So I'm still keeping with the theme of the originals here, I'm just improving on...well, everything. See you next chapter! Oh, before I forget, translations!_

_Teli na nin, aew - fly to me, bird_

_Gwilo - fly_


	3. Succumbed to Twilight

_A/N: More rewrites, now we get to the fun part! Since it's quite obvious that I don't own any rights to Legend of Zelda, and that I DO own rights to any and all original characters in this story, I won't be doing any more disclaimers. _

_This chapter was rewritten as of 5/17/13_

Chapter 3 - Succumbed to Twilight

"_You know you are only delaying the inevitable, Jethro. Your daughter will die, and her power will be mine..."The voice I heard was chilling and evil, something that made me want to curl up and hide. Made me want to run... to hide... to scream..._

"_NO! You will not touch her!" This voice I recognized. Between each word, there was an angry clang of metal-on-metal. I recognized the infuriated voice as Jethro. "Not my Rose!" His voice sounded like he was struggling against something. Maybe he was fighting? It could be. Wait...where was I this time? I opened my eyes and looked around me, trying to identify it, but- no... This was Castle Town! But... but it was _huge! _And in ruins! That aside, it was the size of a proper city, now. What happened?!_

_Wait, it looked like I was witnessing that turn of events right then. It was raining, though everything seemed to move right through me like I wasn't there. I saw a battle going on, where the fountain sat in Castle Town in the present. There were many dark creatures, though none of them like the shadow beasts. These were worse. And it seemed that the worst of all of them was fighting a lone soldier. _

_The soldier's helmet had been knocked off during the battle, and I could clearly see his face. Bright green eyes, dirty-blond hair, and a kind-but-weary face - though that face was angry right now. This was the man that had starred in my dreams the past two weeks; This was Jethro. _

_He fought bravely, as though the demon man was as small as he rather than nearly twice his size, though he was slowly-but-surely losing. He was bleeding from a number of minor cuts, and a nasty gash on his left arm, and still he continued to fight to his last breath. _

_I couldn't help it when a scream tore from my throat as the demon stabbed his wicked blade through Jethro's chest, and tears that I hadn't realized were pooling in my eyes had now spilled over down either side of my face. _

"_Your daughter is mine!" the demon hissed, wrenching his blade from Jethro's chest. I heard myself screaming again when-_

* * *

"Celia! Celia! Wake up!"

I sat up with a jolt, feeling my skin was damp with a cold sweat and my heart was racing. I looked to see who had woken me.

"Rusl." I croaked, my voice scratchy. His eyes were sympathetic as he sat quietly. "I ... I didn't mean to wake you up... I'm sorry." I apologized, my breaths hitching between words. He shook his head.

"No need to apologize." he dissuaded. "Nightmares are something the people in this village have become far too accustomed to..." he then sighed. I cocked my head to the side curiously, but didn't ask anything. If he wanted to tell me, he would tell me.

"...Our village was not always this small..." Rusl began a few quiet minutes later. I looked back to him. "Before any of the children were born, this village was much larger, with many more people in it..."

"What happened to them?" I asked quietly. Rusl sighed heavily again.

"There was an attack on our village. Monsters, bandits." he explained. "So many were lost... Link's family, Ilia's mother and aunt... Jaggle and Pergie's daughter..."

It was so sad to hear about things like that. I knew there wasn't anything I could do or say that would make it better, so I chose to remain quiet.

"So many..." Rusl repeated. He stood up from the couch, then, walking to the door and outside. I watched him go sadly. They had never addressed the reason for the village's small size on Earth, aside from random discussions fans had together, and there were very few theories. But now I knew the truth, and it was upsetting.

I stood up from the couch, taking a few moments to stretch, before going to the table. Uli had set out a small bit of food for me the night previous, for when it was time to leave. It was simple food, a few fruits, some bread and some cheese, and I took a small bit of each out of the small bag before exiting the house. Early as it was, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep again. I was wide awake.

Being sure to keep my footsteps soft, I made my way out of the village and to Ordon spring. It was peaceful and quiet there, and I would be able to relax. Looking down at the food I had taken from the bag, I slowly began eating. To be honest, I felt a little sick. That dream - no, _nightmare_, I corrected - had been terrifyingly graphic. I shook my head to clear away the images from my mind, no matter how persistently they tried to worm their way back in. I couldn't deal with that right now. I didn't _want_ to deal with that right now.

As far as my strange memories had gone so far, that had been the worst of them. The others, it seemed, weren't quite so terrifying. They ranged from things like talking with my father, to playing chase with other children, to even simpler things like drawing or reading. Though, I never saw the faces of the other children. They were a blur to me, though I couldn't deny how familiar the figures were. I felt a deep-rooted sense of longing at these small memories, though it didn't make sense to me.

Hearing that my memories would come back was one thing, convincing me was another. I wasn't ready to believe it yet. I knew I'd eventually have to come to terms with it, but right now I didn't want to.

"You're up early."

I flinched when the new voice startled me from my thoughts, and I twisted to see who I'd already recognized it was; Link. The second I processed that my fangirl was tightly bound, though even that part of myself seemed to be slowly adjusting.

"I could say the same of you." I shot back, getting to my feet. "What brings you to the spring this early in the morning?" I asked conversationally. He shrugged.

"Can't sleep. You?"

"Same. Nightmare?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, seeing as we're both awake, you up for that training session?" I suggested. It seemed like a good way for us both to get our minds off the haunts of the past. He seemed to think on it for a moment or two.

"Sure. I just have to grab the swords." he agreed. I wondered about the plural, but he'd already gone by the time I thought to ask. I'd just have to wait until he returned to see. When he did return, he had two wooden swords. One was his, the one I'd delivered yesterday, and the other seemed to be just a wooden staff with a sword-like handle on it. I was alright with it, though. God knows what sort of damage I could have done with a real one.

Link ran me through the basic sword attacks he'd shown the kids yesterday, and also showed me the easiest way to block them. I was already good at dodging, or the need to make a sudden move, so most of these were not a problem. I still didn't feel confident enough to try the jump-attack, but after little prompting from Link I made an attempt. It wasn't very bad, but it wasn't all that good either. I ended up stumbling when Link used his wooden sword to block the attack, and running right into him. I'd stammered an embarrassed apology, but he'd simply chuckled and shrugged it off.

Then came an actual round of sparring. I was hesitant at first due to the fear that I would either hurt myself or Link, but quickly loosened up. By the end of, say...the fifth round, I was completely having fun with it. But unfortunately, all fun has to end at some point.

"Hey, Link! Where are ya, bud?"

Link turned to the voice that had called him. I recognized it as Fado, and sighed a little.

"I suppose you have to go to work now..." I said, my tone betraying my disappointment. Link chuckled again.

"So I do." he agreed. "Feel free to stop by the ranch later, if you want." he offered. That made me smile again.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you then." I waved as he departed from the spring.

For the next several hours, I simply hung around in the village. The kids were completely captivated with me, though I couldn't understand their reasoning. They thought I was cool, apparently. That was new. I hung around and played games with them for a few hours before I said short goodbyes, wanting to head up to the ranch. With Uli's permission, I had taken up an apple for Epona as well. When I arrived, Link was sitting on the soft grass and staring up at the clouds, and Epona was grazing nearby. Both appeared to be happy to see me, Epona nuzzling me delightedly when I fed her the apple.

"Hello again." Link greeted. I grinned at him.

"Hey." I greeted in return. For a while, that was literally the extent of our conversation as the two of us sat in the grass and gazed at the clouds. I was trying to find shapes in the clouds, but once I saw one that I _swore_ looked like Zant's helmet, I stopped.

"So you've been to Castle Town before?" Link questioned from beside me. I nodded my head, not looking away from the clouds.

"Yeah." I responded simply. As far as I knew, I hadn't seen the town with my own eyes, but I'd _technically_ been there before, when I played the game.

"What's it like?" he continued. I thought about it for a minute. What _was_ Castle Town like?

"..Amazing." I decided. "There's so much stuff to see, so many people to talk to, there's so much you can do there. There's a fortune teller, entertainment, and _lots_ of shops. It gets even crazier on market days, when everybody's trying to buy or sell. That, and there's the occasional travelling merchant who can show up on the odd day. But there's _so _much more than that. My favourite places were Telma's shop, the Castle, and the Library. I learned to read when I was really young, and I always liked the books about the mythical creatures that I wanted to see. I liked books about animals in general, really." I didn't even know what I was saying anymore. I'd never been, so where was all of this coming from? "It's all so...I'd say amazing, but even then... I can't even describe some of it..."

And once again, our conversation seemed to trail off for several minutes. I was lost in my own thoughts as more small, insignificant memories surfaced. More simple flashes, things I'd described in Castle Town as well as a collection of images that were too short to make any sense of. The whole thing was giving me a headache. I massaged my temples to try and relieve the persistent soreness, closing my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Link asked. I nodded.

"Just a bit of a headache. There's so much new stuff in here, it's overwhelming me a little bit." I admitted. I was met with silence, though I could practically feel the curiosity rolling off him. "I'm sort of getting memories back, but I didn't know they were there in the first place." I tried to explain. "I learned some stuff yesterday, and none of it makes sense."

I went on to explain the prophecy, omitting the other-world parts, though it seemed I didn't need to.

"I remember reading that once. You mean... you're the girl in the prophecy?" he asked, surprised. I nodded, but ducked my head a little bit.

"Don't make a big deal out of it, please." I pleaded, a little bit embarrassed. "My problem with this situation is that I can barely use a sword, how am I supposed to help the Chosen Hero when the time comes? And I don't understand why I was sent away in the first place. If I was here originally, why was I sent to my other home, only to be brought back now? It doesn't make sense to me." I stopped myself before I could begin to rant about it, biting my tongue.

"I could probably help explain that, actually. My parents taught me some of the old legends when I was younger." he offered. I nodded mutely, motioning for him to go ahead. "Well, almost a century ago, there was some great evil threatening Hyrule. As with many of the legends, the Hero of Time defeated it. But before that, there was a young sorceress in Castle Town named Lillandil who married a knight under the Queen's service named Jethro. The two had one daughter who was chosen by the goddesses to carry some mystical power. They never named it, as far as I know. The threat against Hyrule at the time was -"

"Astaroth, Demon King." I cut him off. When I realized that I'd done so, I murmured an apology and let him continue.

"Exactly. He was trying to find this power the girl carried, and he attacked Castle Town when he found out she had it. When he attacked, Jethro fought against him while Lilliandil used her magic to open a gateway to another world. She turned her daughter into a newborn child, and used another spell to bind-"

"To hide my memories away. But when I turned fifteen those memories started leaking back into my head. That was two weeks ago." I interjected. I let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I don't mean to keep cutting you off like that. It's just... it sort of came to my head." I apologized again. He shook his head amusedly.

"It's fine. I'm glad I'm helping you remember."

"Hey! Link!" I heard Fado holler from the barn. We both looked to him, though he didn't say anything until he reached us. "So, almost time for you to get goin', huh, Link?"

"Pretty soon." Link answered.

"Right. So how's about we finish up early today, bud?"

I stood up from the ground. "I'll let you get back to your work, Link. I'll meet you down in the village." I promised, pushing away the disappointment at my time with my biggest hero and *_cough_*crush*_cough_* being cut short _again_.

"Celia, I have something for you." I heard Uli say when I entered her house to grab the food she had given me for the trip. After putting said food in my bag, there was suddenly a piece of folded fabric in my hands. Upon unfolding it, I saw that it was a thick, dark cloak. "It will keep you warm on cold nights. It's a two day journey from here to the castle, so you may need it. Winter's on it's way, you know."

It _had _been chilly out this morning when I went to the spring. And that cloak could be helpful in Snowpeak as well. I exited the house again soon after to wait for Link, and was surprised when a two of the villagers approached me. Talo and Malo's parents specifically, were the ones to come up.

"Well, it was nice meetin' you miss Celia, even if you were only here for a little while. Thanks again for bringin' my son Talo home safely yesterday." Jaggle said, giving me a firm handshake.

"You're welcome. I'm glad he's safe." I smiled, but was quickly caught off guard when the boys' mother, Pergie, pulled me into a tight hug. I returned it easily enough, and was about to ask before Rusl's words from this morning echoed in my mind. '_So many were lost... Jaggle and Pergie's daughter...'_ I didn't ask, instead I simply returned her hug and said nothing. I understood what it meant to her that Link and I had rescues her son.

"Father, Link's coming!" I heard Ilia call. I looked just in time for her to jog up to Link and Epona, and Bo walk out of his house. I heard Link and Ilia talking, but from where I was I couldn't make out the exact words, and by the time I'd reached them they had stopped talking and had reached Bo.

"Oh, done herdin' for the day, Link?" Bo asked as Link reached him.

"Yes sir." he said, patting Epona gently from the saddle.

"Well, nice work." he said.

Link dismounted Epona and went over to the mayor as he replied, "Thank you, I try my best."

"That you do, lad. Now, the royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so you should get ready for your trip to Hyrule Castle. Now, the royal family requested this gift specifically, so it's real special. It'd be...bad...if the representative of Ordon were to be late for such an occasion, you get me, lad?"

"I do, I'll leave right away." he replied. By now, I'd decided to join the conversation.

"When is the gift due at the castle?" I asked. It wouldn't matter anyways, since the sword would never get to it's location, but I was curious.

"Within the next few days. There isn't a terrible rush." Well, how are we supposed to not be late if we don't know when it would be _considered _late?

"Link...what's this?" Ilia suddenly asked. She was looking at Epona's leg. "What happened? She's injured, isn't she?" her voice was that of contained anger. I felt for Link. His silence and guilty expression must have said enough for Ilia. "How could you!" she suddenly yelled. "You were pushing Epona too hard! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you!"

She was _furious_. I realized the injury she'd pointed out must have happened yesterday in the woods, though I wondered when. I stepped back from the situation as the girl got in Link's face.

"Now, now, Ilia... There's no reason to get so hot with him..." Bo tried to calm his daughter, and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from snickering at the implications my sadly inappropriate mind made from that sentence. Ilia whirled to glare at her father.

"_Father!_ How can you be so easy on him? You're the _Mayor_! You should start acting like one!" she snapped. _That_ may have been a bit out of line, but I still said nothing. Bo hung his head, looking properly shamed, but I saw the look he and Link shared, making me want to giggle.

"Oh, poor girl. It'll be alright, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now. Once we soothe you in the Spirit's Spring, you'll be better in no time." the girl cooed at the horse, before beginning to lead her away.

"I'll...come with you." I volunteered, following the older girl. Bo called to Ilia, but she ignored him.

* * *

"So... who exactly are you, then? I heard Rusl and my father talking about you yesterday, but I don't think we've met." Ilia spoke. We were in the spring now, and it seemed her fiery temper had cooled.

"I'm Celia. And you're... Ilia, right?" I introduced myself, playing innocent. She nodded her head from where she stood next to Epona.

"Celia... I'll try to remember that. It's nice to meet you." she half-smiled. I nodded in return. She probably wouldn't be remembering again for a long while after today.

"Hey, Ilia!" Colin whispered from the gate. Both of us looked over, and Ilia went to open the gate to let him in. She closed it swiftly after. I would tell just from that that while her anger had cooled off, she was still very much upset with Link. I blinked, squinting as my vision seemed to blur and flicker from one scene to another. When the constant change started making my eyes ache, I simply squeezed my eyes shut for several seconds.

When I opened them, I was somewhere else entirely.

* * *

_I was outside Telma's Bar, I knew this from the sign, as well as the familiarity of the location. There was a blonde woman, holding a young girl in her arms that was no more than three years old. She was wearing a dark blue dress, while the young girl was dressed in purple. They both had matching features as well, which made me assume they were mother and daughter. They were walking down the stairs into Telma's shop, and I could hear the girl chattering away senselessly, though I couldn't quite hear it. _

_Everything was still fading in, and by they time they reached the second flight of stairs I could hear it perfectly. _

"_-And daddy tol' me dat Unc'a Haedwal can turn intwo a _dwagon_!" the young girl exclaimed, squirming excitedly as she told the tale to the woman. "Is it twue, mommy?" she asked, her eyes bright with excitement. The woman smiled, amused, as she touched her forehead and nose to the girl's. _

"_Yes, Rosalie, what your father said was true about Haedral. But he likes to keep it a secret, so you can't talk about it, alright?" she said softly. The girl, Rosalie, nodded. _

"_Otay mommy. I can keep seekwets." she promised solemnly. Then the two entered Telma's shop, and I followed quickly after. The place seemed much more bustling than it had been in the games, though I was sure that was to be expected. The entire _town _seemed bigger. _

"_Hey 'Lil! How ya doin'?" a woman's voice called happily. I turned to see none other than Telma -albeit a much younger-looking Telma- standing behind the bar. 'Lil' turned to her, and her smile widened. _

"_Hello Telma." she greeted just as happily. "I thought it high time you finally met my daughter." she explained, picking the girl up in her arms. "Rosalie, I'd like you to meet a friend of mommy's. This is Telma. Telma, my daughter Rosalie." she introduced. The little girl grinned widely, and I saw a full mouth of white teeth, save for a few._

"_Hiya." she waved at Telma. As Telma cooed and chatted with the toddler, I realized things were fading out of focus. Colours, sounds, feelings, all of it washing away until I found myself in the Spring again._

* * *

"Celia, did you hear anything I just said?" Ilia asked, and I picked up a trace of impatience in her tone. I shook my head to clear it.

"Sorry, I was sort of having a flashback," I apologized. "What were you saying?" Before she could reply I heard Colin gasp to my right. I turned my head so I could see.

"Link!"

Ilia turned as well, and I saw her glare on her face again. "If you've come to take Epona back, you can _forget it_!" she yelled furiously. "Why don't you think about what you've done for a change! I won't open that gate until you change your attitude!"

'**_I_**_ might...' _ I thought irritably. At this point in the game, Ilia had irritated me. It was _Link's_ horse, and he _had to go_. It wasn't a matter of changing his non-existent bad attitude, she was just being hissy with him.

"Ilia, I think you're being a bit unfair." I admitted from where I leant against the rocky earth surrounding the spring. She looked over Epona's back at me, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You're not giving Link a chance to explain anything. If you'd ask, you'd know that Epona got that in the forest yesterday when we went to go save Talo." I said with a feigned nonchalant shrug. I saw Link's vague shape in the tiny tunnel behind Ilia, but quickly shifted my eyes away from the spot. Colin continued the explanation from where I left off, and finished just as Link emerged.

"I didn't know. I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture. But Colin..." Ilia murmured. Then she saw Link and turned to Epona, who snorted irritably at the girl. Ilia let out a sound of resign. "So you still prefer your master over me, huh Epona?" I heard her quietly whisper. I rolled my eyes. Such preferences _tended_ to exist.

The two continued to talk, but I fought the urge to stick my fingers in my ears and hum when things started getting sappy, with promises to come home safe and whatnot. Aside from the sap, I also wanted to do so to fight the jealousy I felt bubbling up. I had no right to be jealous. These two had pretty much grown up together. I was here for what, two days? Not even. I had no right.

There was the sudden sound of multiple sets of heavy hoofbeats, before the sudden sound of splintering wood reached my ears. The attack had begun. The Bulblins rode in on their Bulbos, one guiding and one with a bow and arrow at the ready on each one. I saw a few more pass by the spring, towards the village.

Ilia and Colin ran back further into the spring, but with two arrows from the Bulblin archers, they fell.

"Ilia! Colin!" Link yelled. Before he could take a single step towards them, the Bulblin directly behind him cracked him over the head. With a grunt of pain, the farmhand was floored. My world suddenly flashed red, and pain exploded on the back of my 'd hit me too.

My body went limp, but I had just enough control as I fell to turn so I would land face-up in the water. My mind was blurry and my eyes wouldn't open, but I swore that through the water I could hear the sound of a loud horn echoing across the spring.

The hoofbeats returned, though they faded into the distance quickly. My head was clearing, enough for me to organize my thoughts and regain control of my body. My eyes sluggishly opened, and my body was reluctant to move as I sat up. I rolled so I was on my hands and knees, pushing myself back with my hands so I was standing. My head was spinning, my stomach churning. I felt sick.

Being sick would have to wait. Right now, I had to get Link up. I shifted over so I was kneeling over him, and started shaking him urgently.

"Link! Come on, wake up!" I yelled. It was only a few seconds before he was conscious as well, but dazed. His expression suddenly became frantic as he looked around the spring, but I was already running out.

"This way!" I called. I had taken off at a run, but Link overtook me before I had even reached the bridge. On the other end of the shifting rope-bridge, he skidded to a stop in the rocky crevasse that led deeper into the forest. I almost ran into him before I managed to halt as well. There, in front of us, was the barrier of the Twilight. I took a few steps closer as Link did, until we were barely two feet away.

The wall seemed to ripple on its own, like a stone dropped into a still pond. There were two ripples side by side. Suddenly from the centre of the ripple, a large, clawed black hand reached out, grabbing Link around the neck and yanking him in. A second hand came from the other ripple, and I found myself being pulled in as well.

* * *

Let's just say that on my 'List of Things I Want to Do in Hyrule', being choked to death by a Shadow Beast is nonesxistent. It's not even on the list at all. But, here I was, being choked by a Shadow Beast. I struggled for all I was worth, but the monster was unaffected. Black spots were appearing in my vision as I struggled to breathe.

'_Any time now..' _I thought. As if it had heard me, I felt the back of my right hand beginning to warm, and a bright light. The Triforce.

The creature shrieked as if in pain, before flinging Link and I away from it. I cried out when I hit the ground, squeezing my eyes shut against the pain. I gasped for air as I got to my hands and knees, looking through the bleary haze to find Link. He wasn't far, but at the same time he seemed miles away. I felt my strength draining, fast. I wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer.

With what strength I was able to maintain, I crawled over to Link, putting a hand on his before another wave of exhaustion coursed through me, but this one was stronger, and I barely remained conscious through it. My hand felt like it was on fire, where the glowing was coming from.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Link let out an agonized scream, before he... exploded. That's the only word I can think of. I heard the sounds of his bones popping and shifting, and when it was over, a grey and white wolf lay where he had. The transformation looked more surreal than I had remembered, and I reminded myself that that was due to the fact that it was _real_ this time, not just a game. That still hadn't completely sunk into my brain, even as my memories were returning.

I felt myself slipping, and before I lost complete consciousness I used the last of my strength to put my arm over the wolf protectively. Then I was lost to the world.


	4. The World of Ruin

_A/N: Aaand here's chapter 4, rewritten as of 5/22/13_

* * *

Chapter 4: The World of Ruin

I groaned as I slowly regained consciousness. My hands were numb, my wrists ached, and the back of my head was pounding. Wherever I was - though I had a pretty good idea - it was cold, and dank, and wet. I shivered as I forced my eyes open , and was greeted with gloomy grey stone and old metal bars; the dungeon of Hyrule Castle. I looked around until I set my eyes on the wolf that laid unconscious on the floor, about half a dozen feet away. Link. I moved to wake him, but found myself unable to move my arms from where they sat above me.

That was when I recognized the feel of metal against my skin. Tilting my head up, I saw my hands were chained to the wall above me with little wiggle room. I groaned again. My feet were unchained, but sore from standing for however long I'd been out. That aside, my reach wasn't far enough to be able to wake him through physical contact, and I wasn't about to go around shouting and possibly alert someone nearby to our presence. I'd just have to wait for him to wake up on his own time, which would hopefully be soon. In the meantime, I occupied myself with pulling at the manacles on my wrists. If I could just loosen them... I winced as the movement of my wrists made the metal dig into the skin -skin that had already been rubbed raw in my sleep, from the looks of it- but persistently twisted and pulled.

"_You're only going to hurt yourself." _A female voice warned. I tensed, looking around for the source. When nothing else came, I gave one final tug to both wrists, but gasped in pain when that one movement cut into my wrists. Not deeply, but enough to bleed.

_"Told you so." _the voice cooed unsympathetically. I glared, though I couldn't find the source.

"I'm not fond of talking to thin air. How about you come out where I can see you?" I asked. I got another giggle in return.

_"In due time. Go back to sleep." _Too tired to argue with the sourceless voice, I let my eyes droop closed again.

* * *

_'Rose. Rose, wake up!'_

My eyes blearily opened at this new voice. My wrists were now both sore and stinging, and I felt dried blood on the skin of my forearms

"Link?" I asked confusedly. He was a wolf, he wasn't supposed to be able to talk.

_'Yeah, it's me,' _he answered. _'Are you alright?'_ he then asked. I stared blankly at the wolf for several seconds. I was chained to the wall and had been for who knows how long, my wrists were bleeding and my head was pounding. Was I alright?

"No, but I'll live." I answered as I regained a little coherency. I tugged again at the chains irately, wanting nothing more to get out. Of course, that was a _really_ bad idea. "Ow!" I yelped as the cuts on my wrist reopened. This wasn't good.

'_Stop pulling at it. You'll make it worse.'_ Link scolded, though he was gnawing at the chain that cuffed him to the floor. When that did nothing, he tried doing the same thing I had, but he didn't hurt himself doing so. When he returned to gnawing on the chain, I noticed something in peripheral. A tiny form, standing outside our cell.

"Link... Look..." I whispered, grabbing his attention. He followed my gaze, and narrowed his eyes at the figure. An imp. It was obvious that it was a female. She had on a strange helmet that was nearly the size of her entire body. It seemed to be made of stone and it covered her left eye. Cracks along the edge above her right eye indicated that there was once more to the unusual helmet and that it had been broken. This was Midna. An irritating little imp that would soon become a close friend, I knew.

Link bared his teeth in a snarl, a low growl escaping past his teeth. The imp simply looked at him for a few seconds before grinning, revealing a single fanglike tooth among the normal teeth. She jumped into the air, her form blurring through the bars of the cell and landing directly in front of Link.

"_I found you!" _she exclaimed, a truly eerie grin on her face though her voice conveyed joy. That was when I realized; _she_ was the voice I'd heard earlier!

Link continued to snarl at the imp, narrowing his eyes dangerously. His low growling made her laugh her childlike laugh.

_"Ooh! Aren't you scary!"_ she teased. He didn't seem to be intimidating her at all, which surprised me. It really shouldn't have, I knew, but it did. When Link didn't stop, she folded her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow. "_Are you sure you should be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me? Well, that's too bad," _she sighed, and I detected disappointment in her tone. "_I was planning on helping you two... if you were nice."_

It was laughable how quickly Link's growling let up at those words.

_"Eeh hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eeh hee!" _she tapped him under his chin twice, amused. I giggled when Link tried to take a snap at her and she jumped back. _"There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" _she chided, like he was nothing more than a disobedient child.

I'm not quite sure what happened next. I remember Midna creating a strange crackling ball of magic in her hands, before flinging it. With the sound of multiple metallic cracks I felt myself falling, but my motor skills kicked in in time for me to catch myself on my hands and knees. I winced at the pain the action caused, but brushed it aside.

"_You look kind of surprised!" _I heard Midna giggle, and realized her statement must have been made to Link. When I looked up, she was floating backwards and blurring through the bars again. "_So, I bet you're wondering... Where exactly are we?"_ she said.

"I know exactly where we are." I said quietly. "Well, this is Hyrule Castle isn't it?" I asked rhetorically. She raised her eyebrow, but didn't otherwise acknowledge me. She made her offer, then; Get to the other side of the cell door, and she'd tell us. Or rather, 'Maybe' she'd tell us. Link made it out easy enough after adjusting to walking on four legs, and now he was just waiting on me.

"Give me a second." I said to him, opening my pouch. I stopped when I realized something. "I've got nothing in here that could break the lock, except for my sword." I said, frowning.

"_What do you_ have _in there?" _Midna asked. I raised an eyebrow at the genuine curiosity in her tone before I answered.

"Um, my cloak, my sword and shield, a bow and arrow, and my own little device that won't help." I wasn't sure what they'd make of the phone, so I didn't actually name it. "This is a problem." I sighed as I grabbed my sword. It was worth a shot, right?

The bars were wide enough to get the blade and my arm through til I got to the right angle to slash at the lock, but it took a few tries before it broke. The door creaked open, and I walked out easily enough. Strangely, though, Midna wasn't there. I looked around, trying to find the little imp. I heard a disembodied giggle before the imp appeared, landing on Link's back. He tried to buck her off, going in a bit of a circle. Midna was undisturbed.

_"Well, I guess neither of you are as stupid as you look."_ she said as Link reluctantly settled down. _"Listen, I like you two, so I think I'll get you out of here. But in exchange for my help,"_ she grabbed his ear between two fingers and pulled him towards her. "_You have to do _exactly _as I say!" _she whispered in his ear. I rolled my eyes again.

"I probably could get Link and I out of here without your help. But, I'll go with you anyways, seeing as you could be useful." I said, using the same tone she had used with Link just to annoy her. It worked perfectly. I could practically feel the anger radiating off of her.

I made a face when we entered the cell beside ours, and Link opened the gate. It led to the sewers.

"Ugh. Gross..." I muttered, but nonetheless followed Link into the tunnel. It wasn't large enough for me to stand, so I was forced to crawl on my hands and knees. Once or twice my balance wavered on a wet section of the stone, but I didn't fall. Lucky me, but lucky for both of us we weren't in the small tunnel much longer. Once I crawled out, I saw a small green light in the corner of the room, floating lazily in place. It looked like a green flame. I knew it was a spirit, and tuned out Midna's explanation as I drew my sword again to get rid of the Twilit Vermin in the sewer system beneath the castle.

They were just as disgusting as the creatures I'd fought in the light world, if not more. And they, too, bled an inky black substance that was just..._yuck_.

Once I took care of the ones that were in the way, I called Link over and pulled the chain-handle that opened the waterway. The water level raised enough for us to pass the bed of spikes embedded in the ground. The less-than-clean water stung my wrists, but I ignored it.

After a minute or two I found where we were supposed to go. There was a path, but it was blocked by more metal bars. When we reached it, Midna flew off Link's back and blurred through the bars.

"This way! Over here!" she called to us. Her orangey hair took the shape of a hand. "I'll be waiting for you two, but you'll have to help yourselves for a change!" she added, her hair seeming to beckon to us.

With that, I turned around and looked for the chain that would open the gate to drain the water. My first attempt didn't go well, and involved more Twilit Vermin. I got the right handle on the second try, and the water drained away.

'_Good thinking.'_ Link complimented when I returned. I responded with a grin, and allowed him to enter a small tunnel that he'd discovered when I drained the water. I followed behind and saw another floating spirit. Link relayed to me what the spirit was saying, before we moved on.

I started when Midna suddenly appeared on Link's back again, making her giggle loudly.

"_Well it took you long enough!_" she exclaimed. I frowned at her, and she giggled again. "Aw, did the little detour tire the light dwellers out?" she cooed in mock sympathy. I rolled my eyes at her, though I smirked challengingly.

"No way." I replied.

From there, we entered the circular room with the tightrope bridges and twilit bulblins among other things. This would be the room where we would do our first 'Midna-jumps'. I went first, though I eyed the ground beneath me warily, often testing different pieces for stability before putting my weight on them. It didn't work out all that well, unfortunately. I'd misjudged the stability of a larger piece of the stairs, and when I put my full weight on it the rock crumbled, dropping me onto the stone below it. The air fled from my lungs with a '_whoosh'_ when I landed flat on my back.

"_Ugh, what are you doing?"_ the imp demanded. I couldn't form a reply as I tried to take oxygen to my lungs, and I noticed when I managed to sit up that Link had fallen as well, but not on his back like I had.

'_Are you alright?'_ Link asked. When I was finally able to breathe again, I nodded.

"I'll live." I repeated my words from earlier. With the assistance of my wolfy companion I managed to get to my feet again, stopping when I saw the gap was too far to jump. I relayed this realization to Midna, who was not impressed.

"_Ugh, I guess I have to do _everything _for you two. Alright, I'll guide you with sure footing. Just focus on me." _she said. Link went first. When I tried, I missed by a few inches, and Midna's hand/hair thing caught me. I gave her a grateful glance before continuing on. There were a few more locations where we had to rely on Midna to guide us, and several more near-misses before we reached the top. And that aside, there was also the issue of the few bulblins and vermin that were spread across the expansion of rubble.

* * *

It was raining when we exited the spiralling tower, the Twilight making a gloomy setting around the massive castle. It was much larger than it had once appeared.

_"So, we were finally able to get out. And look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today?" _Midna giggled.

"Not exactly the word I'd use to describe it. It's all so... _gloomy_." I whispered, looking around the outside of the castle and the grounds below.

"_Look, there's someone I want to introduce you to...but I'll need you to go to that tower to do it!"_ she pointed to Zelda's tower.

'_Who?'_ Link asked curiously. Midna didn't answer, just gave him an insistent look as she pointed to the tower. I shrugged at him when his gaze turned to me, and let him lead the way. There were a few complications in the crossing, such as the Twilit Kargoroks and the rain, but it was manageable. I usually didn't like it when it rained, back on Earth. There was something different about it here though. It felt...different. Cleaner, maybe? I don't know.

Soon after dealing with the flying pests in the immediate area, we came across another spirit, and that was when Link realized where we were. He relayed to me what the soldier had said, and the realization dawned on him.

'_This... this is Hyrule Castle?'_ he had asked. I nodded my head at him.

"I remember coming here before. It was a bit bigger back then..." I murmured in answer.

Even as I fought against the Kargoroks, I couldn't help the sorrow I felt as I saw the castle within the veil of Twilight. It seemed less like the Hyrule Castle I knew; more dark, more frightening. I could sense smaller memories, playing in the courtyard with another girl while our mothers talked about something important, among other things. I think the girl was... wait... _Zelda?_ I knew _Zelda_ when I was a little girl? I shook my head. There was _no_ way that was possible, I wasn't that lucky.

I didn't realize we were out of enemies to fight until there was absolute silence for longer than five seconds. There weren't any of the flying nuisances in the air, circling like vultures any longer.

"To quote one of the most irritating inventions from my home, '_That was easy'._" I said simply when this fact registered in my mind. Link gave me a curious look, but I just shook my head and headed towards the opening in the tower, across the uneven stone shingles that made up the outer roof of the castle. And _just_ as I reached the regular flat stone, I slipped on a loose shingle. With a cry of surprise I slid down the heavily slanted roof, rolling once before impacting with the hard wood 'railing' type thing at the edge. I was lucky it was there, even if I wasn't quite prepared to move yet.

"I've got some sort of mixture of terrible and uncanny luck." I muttered. I closed my eyes as raindrops threatened to hit them, before forcing myself up to my feet. I stood precariously as my balance threatened to fail and send me to the ground again, and waited until the moment passed before climbing back up the roof and into the window.

I took a few extra seconds to get down from the window ledge to the stairs, and Midna nagged me the whole time for 'taking too long'.

* * *

The door was slightly ajar when we reached it, at the top of the stairs. I slipped in quietly, though I knew Zelda would hear me anyways. Due to our ears - much like elf ears, though longer - being much stronger than human ears, Hylians could pick up even the smallest of noises. But, perhaps Zelda was absorbed in her thoughts, because she didn't seem to react to us.

"Princess Zelda..." I whispered, more to myself than to her. I didn't even have to bother trying to control my fangirl, because it was more or less stunned into silence itself. She tensed slightly, and I realised she'd heard me. She turned in our direction, though she looked to Midna first.

"Midna?!" she gasped quietly as Link approached her. I followed behind them, a bit slower.

"_Eehee, you remember my name! What an honour!"_ Midna drawled from Link's back. Zelda's eyes then went to Link, and then to me.

"So these are the ones for whom you were searching..." she breathed, and I saw her eyes flit to the Triforce on my hand. When they did the momentarily furrowed, before relaxing again.

"_They're not exactly what I had in mind, especially this one," _she jerked a thumb in my direction and I huffed, crossing my arms. _"But... they'll do."_ she finally nodded her head. Zelda studied Link's right forepaw, and I saw the remains of the chain that had bound him to the floor.

"You were imprisoned?" she inquired, looking back up to me. I nodded my head.

"We probably still would be if not for Midna." I replied. Her eyes then flicked to my injured wrists, and a look of sad understanding came to her face.

"I am sorry..." she said. I shrugged it off.

"No need to apologize, Zel. It's not like it was your fault." I dissuaded her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked back up to me, a mixture of shock and confusion on her face. From what I remembered, I was the only person allowed to call her 'Zel' when we were young.

"Rose...?" I heard her say, her voice less than a whisper. She smiled briefly, and recognition shone in her eyes. I let my own smile slide onto my face, even if I didn't understand the name.

"_Poor thing, he has no idea what's happened or where he is, though _she _seems to know somehow... So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much..." _A smirk came to Midna's face. "_Twilight Princess!"_ she giggled.

Zelda sighed, but nodded.

"Listen carefully..." she began urgently, her lone focus being the wolf beside me. "This was once the land where the power of the goddess was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule... But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight... it has been turned into a realm of shadow, ruled by creatures who shun the light." The next thing that happened is, very difficult to describe. I saw images in my mind, but they were not my own memories. It was showing me what happened when Zant attacked

* * *

_There were many soldiers in the throne room, spread out with swords at the ready as though they were preparing for something, defending against something. then, out of nowhere, an ashy black shroud shot into the room and instantly overwhelmed a few of the palace guards. Other ran forward to attack, and many shadow beasts erupted from the darkness. The soldiers fought bravely, but were quickly overpowered, and forced into submission or killed. _

_All went silent save for the struggling soldiers when Zant, self-proclaimed ruler of the Twilight Realm, strode in with two larger shadow bears on either side of him. He halted about half way to the throne. _

"_It is time for you to choose; Surrender or die." he rasped. "Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule..." his voice betrayed the sneer beneath his helmet. Zelda remained silent. _

"_Life? Or death?!" he suddenly screamed. There were several more beats of silence, before the blade Zelda held in her hand fell, clattering noisily to the ground. Then the vision ended._

* * *

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits." Zelda whispered, her voice a lament. "Within the Twilight they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit form... All the people know is fear... Fear of a nameless evil..." Zelda's eyes opened. "The kingdom succumbed to Twilight, but I remain it's princess..." I waited patiently as she reached to pull the hood back from her face. Link sat up at full attention, nearly throwing Midna from his back from the suddenness of the act.

"I am Zelda." the princess stated when her face was revealed.

"_Well you don't have to look so down about it! We actually find it quite livable! I mean, is perpetual Twilight really all that bad?" _Midna asked cheerily, levitating several feet into the air.

"Midna, this is no time for levity. The Shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you." Zelda admonished. "..Why is this?" she asked. Midna crossed one leg over the other, still in the air, and made an 'I don't know' gesture with her arms, shrugging them.

"_Why indeed? You tell me!" _she said with another giggle. Zelda didn't seem disappointed, as though she hadn't expected a proper answer, before her face grew serious again.

"Time is short. The guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave, quickly." she urged. Link got to his feet, and Midna floated down onto his back. I gave a short nod of my head, before following after Link and Midna, who had already taken their leave to the outside of the room. I stopped just at the door, looking back to the princess.

"It's good to see you again, my friend." I said softly, before running to catch up with Link and Midna. There would have to be a proper time where we could truly 'see' each other again, but like she'd said, time was short. I stopped at the window where we'd entered, stopping Link beside me.

"_What is it?"_ Midna asked irritably.

"The guard's coming." I explained in a low voice. The door opened at the bottom of the stairwell just as Midna finished pulling me up onto the stone ledge.

_"Good thinking."_ she whispered. I blinked, surprised. _She actually complimented me?_ Link seemed a bit surprised too. I glanced around outside again once we exited the window, and saw that nothing had changed, except the corpses of the Twili-birds were gone. Once we caught up with Midna she sighed.

"_I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you both go back to where you first tumbled into twilight...But..."_ she hesitated for a second. _"Are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?"_ Then, she took the form of Colin, then Ilia, both screaming. I glared.

_"Eee hee! Do you want to save them? Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you!" _she said, using Ilia's form to speak. _"But... Well, you'd have to be my servants...and like a good pair of servanta, you'd have to do exactly as I say!" _she listed off with her fingers. I growled at that.

"I'm nobody's servant." I muttered. Midna giggled her annoying little giggle.

_"Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eee hee hee!" _then she warped us away.

* * *

Warping, has to be hands-down the _strangest_ sensation in the known universe. It's like feeling your body breaking apart, and then each fragment being pulled together like metal shavings to a magnet. All in all, _very_ disorienting. Once the world came into focus, I saw we were in the Ordon Spring. Link looked down to see he still had paws.

'_Why am I still a wolf?'_ he asked rhetorically. I shrugged, though I knew Midna would be able to answer him.

"_Oh, that's right! I forgot to mention, you may have left the darkened realm but that doesn't mean you'll be turning human again anytime soon!"_ Midna clarified from nowhere. "_Now why could that be? Eeeheehee! See you later!"_

I stood silently, waiting for Link to say or do something. When he didn't, I broke the silence.

"I'm not sure I like that imp very much." I commented.

* * *

_A/N: There we go. Lemme know what you think. If you've already left a signed review on this chapter before the revisions, just leave an anonymous review. I'm accepting those, so I don't mind :)_


	5. Sword and Shield

_A/N: I'm on a roll! Here's chapter 5, rewritten as of 5/28/13. Anyone who finds the reference to Rise of the Guardians gets a virtual cookie._

* * *

Chapter 5: Sword and Shield

_"So, um, what next?"_ Midna asked, popping out of Link's shadow. I jumped, and she giggled. _"What, did you think I'd just_ disappeared?" she teased, and I - _childishly_ - stuck my tongue out at her. She raised an eyebrow, rolling her eyes at me. Link was just ready to walk right past her, but she tapped him none too gently on the top of his head to get his attention.

_"Hey! there's something I forgot to tell you!_" she said demandingly. She waited until she had both of our attention before continuing._ "Don't think that you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't. Beyond that bridge,"_ she pointed to the north, where the bridge that led to the Faron Province. _"The land is covered in Twilight. Last time, a Shadow Beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight... But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone _from_ the twilight...like me!"_ she finished cheerfully.

"Because there's no Shadow Beast to pull us in this time, right?" I contributed, to which she nodded.

_"Exactly. So, you want to go back into the Twilight... You'll need my help. So you really have no choice but to do what I say. Saving your friends and all that... Well, that'll depend on your actions... Because you never can trust words, you know."_ she finished in a mock-serious tone. I rolled my eyes.

_"Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit me. You do understand me, don't you? Eee hee hee! So, what do you plan to do? While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand. Come on! Hurry it up!"_ That brought up a memory from the other world in my head.

"I know where we can get both those weapons." I stated. Midna's shadow looked over to me. "Or, at least the sword." I amended to make sure it didn't sound like I knew something I wasn't supposed to. _"Rusl made a sword as a gift to the royal family. That sword's in his house, on the couch._" Link reluctantly nodded.

_'I'm not happy with the idea of stealing, but we need that sword. And Jaggle has the shield somewhere in his house. It's the only way we'll get everybody home safe. '_ he agreed. Then he seemed to think for a moment, before shaking his head and moving towards the village.

* * *

"Let me get this one!" I whispered to Link when we came to the clearing right before his house. There was a lone Bulblin patrolling, and I wanted to see if I could handle it. Link nodded, but I knew he would step up and help if things went south. I slowly slid my sword out of my pouch as well as it's sheathe, before moving forward. I was glad that we had the cover of dark now, because it helped me blend in more until I was close enough to attack.

It didn't take much, given that the dumb creature was distracted by something. It was just the simple matter of... actually killing it. I had no problem with the Bokoblins, Deku Babas and Kargoroks among other things, what was making me lose my nerve _now_?

_'Just get it over with!'_ I thought to myself, and before I could chicken out I slashed at the creature's turned back. It flew to the ground with some approximation of a screech of pain, which choked off into nothing. That was...easy. Right. Easy. I tried to convince myself of that. Link ran up to me then, as I wiped the edge of my blade off on the grass.

"Let's go." I said bluntly, sheathing my sword back into the scabbard I'd strapped to my back. A frigid wind blew at my back, and I shivered as goosebumps rose on my exposed forearms, though it soothed the tingling sting on my wrists. I would have to deal with that soon, I realized. Letting them heal on their own time wasn't the best idea, since I had a ridiculously higher chance of the cuts getting infected. With that thought in mind, I asked Link a question.

"Um.. Link, do you have bandages in your house?"

He looked over to me curiously, and I lifted my left hand on reflex, gesturing to the forming scabs. Realization lit up his eyes, and he nodded.

_'Yeah, but first we should deal with those guys.'_ he pointed with his snout to two more Bulblins with crude stone clubs, standing around in the next clearing where Link's house was. With an internal sigh, I prepared to draw my sword again. _'Wait. I'll deal with them. Wait here.'_ he suddenly said. He dealt with the two monsters in a much more efficient manner than I had, and his movements seemed more practiced. He was about to move to the village, when he stopped as though someone had called him. I vaguely remembered the squirrel at the top of the ladder, and saw him looking in that direction.

I, unfortunately, couldn't understand it.

_'There's bandages on the table beside the ladder, inside. I'll meet you back here.'_ Link called to me, before going down the trail towards the village.

"Right, on the table beside the ladder..." I thought aloud, climbing up the ladder with minimal difficulty and going inside. Finding the bandages was easy, and I just grabbed the roll that was on the table in case we'd need it later - which we no doubt would - briefly noticing a picture of Link's family. I brushed it off. I wasn't supposed to be looking at his personal things, I was just there to get the gauze.

I exited his house quickly after, settling myself just outside. Wrapping one's own wrists isn't easy, and as irritating as the small task was proving to be, I managed to do so efficiently.

Link had told me he'd meet up with me here, so I decided to wait. To pass the time, even as I heard the unmistakable hawk-grass call I'd become so familiar with back on Earth, I decided to sort through my newly discovered memories. Though I was loathe to the idea of not helping Link like I was supposed to, I was glad for the alone time to gather and organize my thoughts.

From what I had so far - as well as what Link and Rusl had told me - I knew that my mother was a Hylian sorceress named Lilliandil, my father was a soldier named Jethro, and the reason I'd been sent to Earth in the first place was a demon king called Astaroth. Lilliandil had used some series of spells to not only open the 'portal' to Earth, but also somehow turn me into an infant again, as well as bind my memories - though that bind was wearing away, as the memories themselves proved. That happened when Astaroth attacked Castle Town, which must have been what I'd seen in my nightmare. So Jethro... Jethro was dead.

And all of that had happened when I was...nine years old? Yeah, I was nine. So that meant I wasn't _fifteen_, I was twenty-four! If someone knew that aside from myself, they'd probably think I was a very immature twenty-four year old...

I didn't realize I'd dozed off on the ledge in front of the door until I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes dazedly to see Midna's shadow form there.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to fall asleep." I apologized embarrassedly, hopping from the ledge to the ground to meet up with Link again.

Then we were running. Or rather, Link was running and I was barely keeping up, right until we went past Ordon's spring. I skidded to a stop even before the ethereal voice called out to us.

"Wait..." a familiar, soft voice called out to us. I turned in the direction of the spring. "You have,, been transformed by the power of shadow... come to me... I recognized the voice as Orfona, as I entered the spring with Link. I knew what was coming next; any second now, the dark pillars would fall from the sky and pen us in, and the shadow beast would come. I wasn't sure how well I would handle this fight, considering how I'd locked up at the idea of killing a _Bulblin_.

As soon as we reached the middle of the spring, the pillars dropped down, shaking the ground when they impacted and splashing water into the air. Despite knowing it would happen, I couldn't help but jump when it did I drew my sword and looked to the sky where I knew the portal would appear.

"Beware... a shadow being... it approaches." Ordona whispered. Sure enough, seconds later a portal faded into existence, glowing red. From the focal-point of the portal, a lone shadow beast dropped to the ground. It tossed up water as it disturbed the spring, and the portal faded away. Link was attacking it in an instant, tearing and clawing until he was thrown off. The creature turned on me next with a screech.

It swiped a clawed hand at me, and I swung my blade, intending to bat it away. What I _hadn't _intended or expected - though it still benefited us - was that the angle and force of my swing would be enough to sever the limb. The shadow beast recoiled with an agonized shriek, and I lunged forward with my sword before I could freeze up, stabbing it through it's abdomen.

Once it died, the shadow beast sort of exploded into dark Twilight fragments, which reformed the portal in the sky, though this one glowed green instead of red.

Ordona appeared to Link through the process I'd observed when I entered Hyrule - had it really only been two days ago? - and he was just as awestruck as I had been. From the dinner conversation I'd had with Colin and his parents the day previous, I knew that there were very few people left in Hyrule that believed in the Light Spirits. And yet here was a light spirit, directly in front of Link and I.

"O brave youth... I am one of the four light spirits that protectHyrule at the behest of the goddesses. I am Ordona." she said softly. "The black beast you and young Celia slew was a shadow being, sent here to seize the power I wield." the spirit continued. I wondered if she would have anything new to tell me. I wouldn't mind either way, since my memories were coming back on their own now anyways.

"My brothers across Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the Twilight." Ordona's tone became saddened but urgent.

"To save this land from the usurper, the lost light must be recovered. My brothers _must_ be revived. There are two who can complete this task; you. You who still have not discovered your true powers, and you who have yet to fully regain your memories."

"Those transformed by the Twilight usually cannot recover their true forms... Unless.. if you were to return to Faron Woods and revive the light spirit... There, by my brother's power, you may be able to regain your other state of being..."

The spirit began to dissipate, but said one last thing to me.

"Celia... traveler from another world... you are not the only one... in the provinces of my brothers, three more travelers lie in wait... find them..."

My mind instantly started drawing conclusions; there were three people from Earth aside from myself, and they were now in Hyrule. The first three that came to mind were Bethany, Carmen, and... Scott. But that would mean Scott was alive! No, I couldn't get too far ahead of myself. For all I knew, it would be three people I _hated_, or people I didn't even know. So... I wouldn't let myself hope.

_'Me... How?'_ Link's muttering brought me back to earth.

"You didn't turn into a spirit when we entered the Twilight." I reasoned. "Maybe that was a sign."

_'You didn't turn into one either._' Link countered._ 'Or a wolf.'_ he added.

"Your point being? Ordona said there's two people who can save Hyrule from the Twilight; us. We're the only two who didn't turn into spirits when we entered it. It has to be us." I retorted.

_"If you two are done _squibbling_, can we go to the forest to revive that spirit now?"_ Midna suggested irritably from Link's shadow. I nodded once, before we made for the exit of the spring. I distinctly kept my eyes locked on the wall of Twilight when we started to cross the rope bridge, still not entirely fond of heights, or bottomless chasms beneath rickety bridges. I didn't break my gaze save for once, when an insect of some kind flew right past my face.

I stopped a meter or so away from the barrier, and Midna took herself from Link's shadow.

_"Hey... the Faron woods you know so well are covered in Twilight. You two may not be able to come back here once you enter. Are you sure you want to go in?"_ she asked. I looked to Link, who nodded his head.

"Yes." I answered for both of us. Midna seemed satisfied by this, and flew into the barrier. It rippled where she'd entered, and her orange hair thing reached out, in the form of a hand, and scooped the two of us up roughly before yanking us in. It wasn't as unpleasant or painful as it had been the first time, but it wasn't exactly comfortable, to say the least. It felt like I was being pulled through molasses, and the molasses was trying to push me out, until I made it through completely, and Midna dropped me onto the ground.

"I don't suppose there's a gentler way to do that, is there?" I groaned at the feeling in my head. Midna seemed to be ignoring me, other than a shake of her head from behind the shield that she was wearing on her head for some reason. "Didn't think so..." I sighed.

_"Hmm! So these are the weapons you use in your world?"_ she asked, her voice muffled by the shield. She then swung the sword a few times experimentally, missing Link by mere centimetres.

_'Watch where you swing that!'_ he exclaimed.

"Yes, those are the weapons we use, but we don't wear shields on our faces." I answered Midna exasperatedly. Then a thought hit me; what if that was how the Twili used shields? It didn't seem very efficient to me, but...

_"Do you really think this thing can slay the creatures of the Twilight?" _she demanded of Link, ignoring me. She then threw both items to the ground. _"..Well, I won't use these, but I'll hold onto them for you."_ she said, turning them into twilight shards, which flew harmlessly into Link.

_"Alright, a promise is a promise... I trust you enough to help."_ Midna finally said. _"In exchange for my help, I need you to gather some...things for me."_

"What things?" Link and I both asked, though I already knew. Midna sighed, but said nothing for several more seconds.

_"Look, I can't tell you all the details right now, but it'll be easy, trust me..._" Even _she_ didn't know that that sentence was completely _wrong_. _"But enough about that. Do you hear that noise?"_ she whispered the last part, and I swore I could hear a... a _chorus_ of some sort. Many tones that melded into one, and sounded like a cry for help, or a cry of pain...

_"Where in the world could it be? Eeheehee! Better get going, don't you think? Don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and find that light!"_ she said almost tauntingly.

"We know that, Midna." I said impatiently.

"_Then come on! Snap to it!"_ she ordered, digging her heels into Link's ribs. He growled in discomfort, but regardless started at what was the equivalent of a human jog, making it easy for me to keep up. We went past the first clearing without complication, but more of the dark pillars dropped from the sky in the second clearing, firmly embedding themselves in the ground.

"Great, more creeps... " I muttered, glaring at the sky as the portal appeared long enough to drop the shadow beasts, before disappearing again.

_"Ugh, we're penned in again!_" Midna exclaimed, as though this was only a minor inconvenience._ "Pfft! Who do they think they're dealing with? You can handle these pests, right? No need to take them one at a time. Good luck, 'bye!"_ she practically chirped, flying off Link's back and going to the edge of the temporary cage. I frowned, but had no time to say anything before the shadow beasts noticed us. I slashed one across its chest a few times, and it fell easily enough. Link took one our as well, but that was when I remembered a problem with leaving one alive.

I let out a pained noise when the last shadow beast screamed loudly, throwing my hands over my ears as the sword dropped from my left hand. The shadow beasts we'd just dispatched now got to their feet like they_ hadn't just died_.

"Link, we need to take out the last two at the same time." I called to him as I quickly snatched my sword from the ground and skittered back from the beasts.

We didn't make it in the second attempt to off them either, and I may or may not have ruptured my eardrums. The only reason it worked on the third try was because we gave in and asked Midna for help.

"We could use a hand here, Midna!" I exclaimed as we ran up to her, not turning our backs to the beasts that seemed to have lost either sight or interest in us for the moment.

_"What's the holdup? If you leave the last one alive, it;s just gonna use that shriek to bring the others back. Listen, let me help you! Just move like I tell you, and I'll expand an energy field."_ she ordered, hopping back onto Link's back.

When the aforementioned energy field erupted, Link was practically blurred with speed as he lunged at the beasts, though that may have just been the energy making his movements faster. They fell at nearly the exact same time, exploded into Twilit shards, and formed another portal.

"Thanks for the help," I said to the imp. "Let's go find Faron, now." Thinking on it, Midna wasn't really that bad. She was rude, but not necessarily _bad_, or _mean_.

"Please...be careful..." an ethereal voice whispered weakly. _Faron_... "These woods have changed... The dark clouds of dusk cover this land... This drape of shadows is called... Twilight..." I paid rapt attention to his words, though I already knew everything he had to say.

"In this twilight, those who lived in the light become... as mere spirits. It is a place... where dark ones and evil creatures dwell. I am... a spirit.. of light. Blue eyed beast... young warrioress... look for my light... retrieve the stolen light... store it in this... vessel..."

Light began to gather in one spot, forming into a strange holder and promptly attaching itself to my belt.

"In the shadows of twilight... the dark insects that... took hold of my scattered light... are as invisible... as normal beings are here. Let me use... the last of my power to... reveal the locations of.. the dark insects..."

My all-but-forgotten cell phone buzzed in my pouch. Shocked, I pulled it out to see what had happened. A map of the Faron Province was on the screen, and several tiny dots were lighting up, marking the locations of the insects.

"Young woman... I shall grant you the ability as well.. to see the dark insects..." Faron's voice was growing weaker.

My eyes blurred and tingled for a moment, but the sensation quickly passed, and I felt like my vision was just a little bit clearer than it had been before.

"We won't let you down, Faron. We'll return soon." I promised before looking to the forest trail, where the first insects should have been, and my eyes widened when I realized I could see them. I mean, I was glad that I could, I wouldn't be as much help if I couldn't help Link get rid of the creeps, but actually seeing them in real life was a bit disturbing. Those things were _huge_!

"Alright, let's do this." I muttered, drawing my sword. I have a tiny phobia of large bugs, and these were just helping make that worse. That aside, it wasn't so bad. I still preferred the light world and it's creatures, but that would have to be expected. Especially when the bugs charged and did their little crackly self defence thing. It was like getting a nasty electric shock, and it stung for minutes afterwards.

We got the first several bugs quickly, until we reached the swamp of the forest, filled with its thick, purple fog. Link had to take a different path than I through the trees, meaning I had to wait until Midna came back for me. My job was merely to get any that he'd missed, but I didn't even make it through that simple task unscathed.

After a comparison, I think I hate the Deku Babas from the light world a lot less than the ones in the Twilight. Not that they're any less annoying, but their teeth aren't as needle-like.

It wasn't until we made it through the tunnel and into the official North Faron area that I realized we'd forgotten to get the insects in Coro's house. I sighed tiredly, but pressed on to get the ones at the entrance to the Forest Temple with Link. The moment we passed the "doorframe" of the tunnel's exit, more dark pillars appeared.

"Well, here we go again." I sighed, already used to fighting. That didn't make it any less scary, but I was getting the hang of it. The beasts didn't keep us waiting long, dropping from a portal a few seconds later.

_'You take the one on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?'_ Link suggested.

"Fine by me." I shrugged.

* * *

"Alright, let's get this over with." I muttered. I checked the map again, and confirmed the ones we'd missed at Coro's, as well as the ones on front of us. We ran past Trill's potion shop, and up the narrow path towards the forest temple. I saw two dark bugs, as well as one floating spirit. It was the monkey. Link confirmed this while relaying to me what she'd said. We took out the two bugs, got the tears and went back the way we came. Things were relatively peaceful, for which I was grateful, until we came back to the swampy part of the forest.

Almost to the other side, I was waiting for Midna to help Link with one more jump. She was alternating between the two of us to save time, and I only had a few more feet to make it across. I misjudged the distance of the jump, thinking I could make it. I almost did. I stopped just short of flat, stable ground, and tripped on a rock when I stepped back to steady myself. I ended up falling backwards, right into the purple, choking mist.

I coughed as I breathed in the purple substance, trying to get to my feet as my mind started going fuzzy. My knees gave out, but I felt something wrap around my torso before I could fall, pulling me up. When I was set on the ground, I put my head on my knees as my lungs cleared.

_'You okay_?' Link asked me. I shook my head to clear it before turning to look at him. I also saw a displeased Midna on his back, thinking it must have been her to pull me out.

"I... I think so." I said softly. "Thanks... for pulling me out." I added to Midna. She rolled her eyes,

"_Well, I wouldn't have had to if you'd waited._" she said irritably. I sighed_. 'A simple 'you're welcome' would have sufficed.'_ I thought, standing up.

* * *

"Huh? He's usually in front of his campfire..." I thought aloud when we reached Coro's house. Zooming in on the map, I went to the far side of the house, where it indicated a dark insect. I took it out easily, and saw Link was already on his way inside. I opted to wait outside, though it wasn't long before I saw the final two tears of light fly into the vessel, which lit up with a bright blue glow.

Link barely had time to meet up with me before the glow got so bright it temporarily blinded us. I felt like I was floating, like the ground was just gone from beneath me, for a few seconds.

When the world faded back into existence, we were back in Faron's spring. The vessel of light detached itself from my belt, floating in towards the back of the spring. The Twilight Squares floating upwards disappeared, and the dusky appearance of the land faded into much brighter colours as the sky lightened. Midna came up from Link's shadow, then, in her 'shadow form'.

_"Aw, but it was so nice here in the twilight!"_ she seemed to pout. _"What's so great about a world of light, anyhow? Eeeheehee! See you later!"_ she called, disappearing again.

The process of Faron appearing before us was slightly different than Ordona's. The beginning was the same, the light coming from beneath the surface of the water, the rocks taking on an unearthly blue glow, but it changed when Faron's light itself surfaced from beneath the water. The light started bending, taking shape, but the shape was different. The light spirit's hands and feet formed first, as they seemed to be holding onto the light. From there the arms and torso, then the head and lastly came the large tail. It was overly large, much like Ordona's was, and it seemed to curl around the light protectively. The spirit seemed to...coo, in a way, as its shape rocked forward and backwards. When it was finished, Faron appeared as some sort of lemur, or something similar.

"My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. I use the life force of the gods to protect this forest.." he began. I confirmed this voice to be more masculine, though I wasn't entirely sure if they actually had genders or not.

"O brave youth...In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast...That was a sign...It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you...and that they are awakening." Faron said, looking directly to Link. "Look at your awakened form." he suggested. Link did so at the same time that I turned to him, and I felt a grin form on my face.

Instead of the Ordonian clothes he'd had on when we were pulled into the Twilight the first time, Link was wearing an outfit that - to me - was very familiar. He was wearing a forest-green tunic with a pointed hat to match, with small designs on the collar and sleeves. The Ordon sword and shield were strapped to his back. Beneath the tunic was a shirt of chainmail, and beneath that was a white long-sleeved undershirt. He also had off-white slim fitting pants, dark brown boots, a pair of leather bracers on his forearms and fingerless gloves on his hands.

"I told you it was a sign." I pointed out with an 'I told you so' tone. He was looking down at himself, from the gloves on his hands to the boots on his feet.

"The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods..." Link's eyes widened in shock as he lifted his head to look back to the spirit.

"His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you. Your name is Link. You are the hero chosen by the gods." I could tell this was getting to be at the point of overwhelming for him. I put a hand on his shoulder in what was meant to be a comforting gesture. I wasn't sure if he even noticed me, though.

"Brave Link, Courageous Rose...A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice... You must match the power of the king of shadows." Faron spoke, disrupting my thoughts for a moment.

...Rose? Was that my name? It was possible. Zelda had called me that, and the little girl in my vision had been called Rose... To be sure, though, I spoke up before he could continue.

"Why did you call me Rose?" I asked.

"That is your given name from your parents, young one. Before the dark calamity swept across the land so many years ago, you were called Rosalie. Your mother, Lilliandil, passed this information to me long ago knowing you would return to Hyrule one day, as would three others."

Now it was my turn to be silent in shock. There was the mention of three other people from Earth, again.

"If you aim to seek the dark power I've spoken of, then proceed to the temple within the forest depths." Faron finished, before his shape dissipated and the light returned to the water. The subsequent silence was neither comfortable nor easy to break, as I simply thought about what I'd learned and Link was... thinking whatever he was thinking.

'_The poor guy's probably a little overwhelmed.'_ I thought.

"So! What did we learn from that? My name is Rose apparently, the thing we're looking for is in the forest temple, there's three other people from my world somewhere in Hyrule, and you're some kind of reincarnation or descendant of the Hero of Time." I summed up as I regained my voice, ticking off each addition with my fingers. Link didn't seem to respond for several seconds. I didn't blame him, I probably reacted the same, just for less time.

_"Well, well... You're the chosen hero and all that, huh? So THAT'S why you turned into that beast!"_ Midna commented, flying out of Link's shadow, her tone saying she hadn't known that. Liar. _"What a shame... I mean, maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity...right? Eee hee hee!"_ she teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Being a wolf would be better than living in fear for the rest of eternity." I muttered

_"So... What do you want to do? Do you want to head to that temple? Well, isn't that convenient! I was about to head there myself. Hey, look... You want to help your friends, right? The way I see it, maybe they're in the temple, waiting for you to rescue them..."_ she lied. She knew they weren't in the temple. She just wanted to get her hands on the fused shadow._ "Well, good luck, Mister and Miss Big Important Heroes! Eee hee hee! See you later!"_ then she disappeared again. I sighed, throwing a hand to my forehead. I didn't like the fact that she was lying to Link, but I had to follow with the storyline, lest I screw something up irreparably.

Right then, I agreed on a compromise with myself. The things that I knew I could change, just little tiny things, I would change. Any big events - _e.g, Zant's attack in Lanayru's Spring_ - that had to happen for the story to progress, I would leave alone. But there were things in the storyline that didn't have to happen.

"You ready to go?" I asked Link, nudging him in the shoulder to get his attention. Snapping out of his thoughts, he nodded his head at me.

"Yeah.." he answered. Then we were off to the forest temple, where I knew things were _sure_ to get interesting.

* * *

_A/N: There we go again. I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but both Link and Celia/Rose are left-handed, while the map and such is the one from the Wii version. It makes sense to me that the Triforce would appear on the bearer's dominant hand, and it's sort of.. tradition to have a left-handed Link, even if they didn't do that in SS or the Wii version of TP. Anyways, bye!_


	6. Road to the Forest Temple

_I own Celia/Rose and Bethany. Nintendo owns Zelda. Moving on._

* * *

Chapter 6 - Road to the Forest Temple

"So, what next?" Link asked. I shrugged, thinking for a moment.

"Well, we're gonna need to go to the forest-temple obviously, but the gate's locked, so we'll have to talk to the Coro guy. It'll make it easier in the long run than climbing over it every time. He locked the gate, remember?" I added the last sentence at Link's questioning look.

"Right." Link said sheepishly. I giggled.

"Yep. Let's go." I said, taking the lead. More Deku-babas were along the cave, which I found rather unpleasant. But, we made it past them with little to no injuries.

"Um.." Link started speaking. I turned, focusing on him.

"How.. How much of Hyrule have you seen?" he asked. I smiled.

"All of it. Every place is so different from the others. Did you want to hear about any place in particular, other than the castle town?"

"Yes. Um, the Gerudo Desert?" he suggested. Every memory - from the game, as I'd never been there as 'Rose' before - came to the forefront of my conscious mind.

"Okay. Well, it lives up to it's name, that's definitely true. It goes on for quite a few miles. At the far edge of the desert - and Hyrule - is the chamber of the mirror of Twilight. If you were ever to go there, you would have to cross the Gerudo Mesa, which is annoyingly hot. Somewhere in between, there's a deep cave, what most call the Cave of Ordeals, directly made for the Hero of Legend. Also, guarding the entrance to the temple of the Twilight Mirror is a camp of Bulblins and their steeds, the boars. Within the temple, is a rather large skeletal beast called a Stallord. Of course, it's dead, so it's not just gonna come to life and eat us, but it's there." I finished jokingly. Link chuckled with me, and we came to the two-way fork in the path.

"Well, what about Laky Hylia?" he continued. I grinned. I had a decent abundance of knowledge on Lake Hylia.

"It's probably one of the most _beautiful_ places in all of Hyrule, Link. I mean, the water is so clean, and clear. All the aquatic creatures, and the Zoras! The zora's are wonderful people, as a whole. Queen Rutela is a wonderful ruler of the Zora's. They have a temple on the lakebed, though the things inside are not all that beautiful, or wonderful." I wrinkled my nose at the thought of the Morpheel, the strange giant clams, and such.

"Above the water, is the spring of the spirit Lanayru, and an amusement.. thing, called _Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication_. It's quite fun, though the managers - Fyer and Falbi - are rather creepy. Ten rupees sends you to Falbi's from the lake, and another twenty lets you use a cuccoo to fly down to the Isle of Riches, which holds rupees, and a lot more stuff. It's all so amazing, I don't know how to describe the rest of it. Lilliandil, my true mother, took me there, not long before the attack." I said as the memory came to me.

"Yeah, speaking of her, I'm not quite sure what to call you. I mean.. what should I _call_ you? Rose, or Celia?"

"Um, Rose. It seems a bit better to call me that. Celia just reminds me of.." I trailed off. Link gave me a questioning look.

"Of my old world, where there isn't any Hylians. Just humans." I changed what I had been about to say. '_Of my old world, where I wasn't accepted'_ just didn't seem right, and it would probably make him worry needlessly. Then we came up to Coro finally.

"Hunh? So... It's the Ordonians! You seemed familiar, but then your clothes," he gestured to Link. "Seemed kinda different, so I got thrown off for a second!  
Listen... Things have been a little rough around here lately, so you should watch your step, OK? There are so many monsters now... I got kinda scared and closed off the path to the temple." I gave him a somewhat annoyed look unintentionally.

He saw that and tensed nervously, slightly. He probably got that look alot from his sisters, Iza and Hena.

"But... You, two... You wanna get back there, huh?" We both nodded. "You sure do looked geared up for it... So here you go!" he then pulled a gear-like key from his pocket and passed it to me. I took it gratefully, smiling.

"Thank you. Um, not to be rude, or offensive, but why do you have a _birds nest_ in your hair?" I asked, somewhat timid. Coro laughed.

"It's my little bird Trill's family. He sells Red-Potion and Lantern Oil just before the forest temple, and this is his family."

_'Umm. okay then... Now if I ever get back to Canada - which is rather unlikely - I can answer that question on the Zeldapedia page.'_ I thought, mentally shaking my head before going to catch up with Link.

"Oh yeah... The woods on the other side of the cave are covered in really thick fog, so make sure your lantern is full! You're definitely going to need to use your lantern a lot in there, so bring all the oil you can!" Coro called, just before we disappeared. I gave him a grateful thumbs-up before we went into the next cave.

The rest of our discussion on the many lands of hyrule continued in between fighting vermin, Keese, and Deku-Babas.

"What about Death Mountain, in the Eldin Province?" Link continued once again.

"Ah, the Gorons. They're normally very peaceful and kind, but as of late, there's been trouble in their mines, and they've distanced themselves, refusing to let humans enter them. I think it may have something to do with their Patriarch. Anyways, with that aside, Death Mountain is more of a Volcano on the inside. There's lava everywhere. I'm not kidding. Jethro was surprised that the Gorons just go in and out like its no big deal." I said, dropping a hint about the second place we were gonna go.

"Jethro, your father?" Link questioned. I nodded. "What about your other world?" I tensed. This was a bit of a touchy subject.

"What do you want to know about it?" I asked, pretending to check the map which was on my phone _(which I still think was utterly ridiculous, that my cell-phone had come with me. Although it DID come in handy)._

"Well, what was your life like?" he suggested.

"The basic life of someone who grew up in that era. As far as I can remember from when I was in a child's body, my host-parents had four sons when they adopted me. I grew up with them and their friends, though I was often the butt of some of the jokes. It was all in good fun, but I didn't get that at that age, and thought they were personally out to get me." I snickered at some of the memories before continuing.

"After I reached a certain age, my adoptive parents, Alexis and Shane, enrolled me in school, so I could learn to read and write the local language, and learn things such as counting and the like. With every year that passed, the education got slightly more difficult, but nothing I couldn't handle. Right about then was when I met my lifelong best friend, Bethany Marshall. We've been inseperable since the day we met. I've always counted her as a part of my family. Every year, once summer arrived we would go to our favourite swimming-hole, just in the outskirts of town with her mom, half-sister and stepfather." More memories assaulted my consciousness. Then, out of nowhere, both mine and Link's lanterns were snatched from out hands. Midna popped up two seconds later.

"Hey, what's this monkey's problem?" Link snapped out of his '_Lalaland_' state, as I've always called it.

"Hm?" Link jolted slightly, shaking his head for a second.

"You idiots! While you were staring off into dreamland, your lanterns got stolen!" Midna griped, looking to the monkey. I glared, looking from the monkey to Midna, and back to the monkey. Then I sighed, walking towards the monkey, who was obviously beckoning for us to follow.

"Well, let's go. We were headed in that direction anyways." I muttered, walking towards the female monkey. Link went behind me, but he seemed more annoyed than I was.

"Why does she want our lanterns anyways? Isn't that the one you rescued?" Link asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. And I think she's trying to lead us somewhere." I answered.

"How do you figure that?" he inquired.

"Well, I mean with the obvious hand-waving she's doing, I could guess that her annoying squeaking is her trying to tell us to follow her." I explained.

* * *

"Okay, we got our lanterns back, and they're out of oil." I said with a grimace. Link scowled at that fact. "Hey, you still have rupees, and we both have a full jar of oil." I reminded him. As soon as I had the scowl slipped off his face, having been replaced by slight annoyance. I could barely see in the cave as we walked, but I'd already lit some of the torches from inside, so there wasn't much of a need. Once we made it out, I was not without a few scratches and bruises.

"It's official; all creatures that are not adorable suck!" I groaned as I walked out of the cave. Link chuckled, and I rolled my eyes at him, jogging up to Trill's shop.

"Woo! Hey! Woo! You're super! Now just buy something! _Hey_!" I walked towards the lantern oil, scooping up a full bottle before dropping a red rupee inside the pay-box thing.

"Thank you! Hey! Thank you! Come back again sometime!" I rolled my eyes again. That bird was almost as annoying as Navi. _(See Ocarina of Time for details)_ But, I was eternally grateful I'd hardly ever see him, as opposed to if I'd been thrown into Ocarina of Time, where I'd be stuck with that stupid fairy. Then I remembered the four stages of "Hey, listen!" I'd seen on youtube, going from slow _(Decent),_ to normal_ (annoying),_ to fast (_shoot me now)_, and ultra-fast _(I'm already dead)_ and I barely suppressed a giggle.

"Woah, it's a golden wolf.." I said, almost surprised. I didn't remember, until that exact moment. Then it leapt at Link and I, it's paws barely touching us before everything went white.

* * *

I forced myself to my feet with a groan, seeing Link as well. I helped him to his feet, glaring at the golden wolf for a second.

"There isn't really a reason for my being here, I already know all the hidden skills." I whispered to him. His one eye widened before he howled. Seconds later, there was a white flash, and the Hero's Shade was standing in its place. Link moved to attack him, but was quickly knocked to the ground.

_"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."_ the Hero's Shade rasped in a scratchy voice. I gave him a level-headed glare as I helped Link to his feet. He, too, was glaring at the Hero's shade.

_"You may be destined to become the hero of legend...but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear. You must use your courage to seek power...and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world despairs._" he continued. Yeah, I was definitely being ignored.

_"If you do find true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces...Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold!"_

I sat off to the side as Link worked at mastering that first hidden skill.

_"Enemies that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack again even when stunned by a powerful strike. The ending blow is a secret technique you can use on stunned enemies to end their breath before they spring back into action. When an enemy lies collapsed on the ground, stunned, without delay leap high into the air and deliver a final strike."_ he demonstrated on the strangely icy ground. _"Now, try it on me!"_ he ordered.

Seconds later, Link lunged, doing a spin-attack that knocked the Shade to the ground. Before said Shade could recover, Link leapt, piercing the sword straight through the ghostly chest of the Hero's Shade. He jumped back after two seconds, and the shade stood up.

"_That was a pinpoint strike. Never pass up the opportunity to end your opponent's breath. The first secret skill, the Ending Blow, has been passed on. There are still six hidden skills for you to learn. Those are only for one who carries the blood of the hero...the one whose spirit is that of the sublime beast. Grow powerful. Test your courage. And when you find that you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you... Search for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to awaken me again. A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. Remember those words... Farewell!_" Then Link disappeared, though I was still there.

"Are you testing me?" I asked, drawing my sword from my back.

"_I am._" he said. "_Show me what you know of the Chosen Hero's Hidden Skills._" he ordered. I complied knocking him back with a shield-attack, doing a Jump-Strike to knock him down, I did the ending-blow, and once he got up I did the back-slice, helm-splitter, and Great-spin. That's all of them, I'm pretty sure. No, I waited for him to grow closer before initiating the mortal-draw flawlessly. The Shade nodded in approval.

"_Impressive. You seem well more than capable of performing my lost arts, though there are three skills I was told to reserve for you._" As the Shade said this, he held his hand out, palm-up, and three scrolls appeared. They floated towards me, and I opened the first one, reading the words. My eyes widened when I picked up on the words 'Din's Fire', 'Farore's Wind', and 'Nayru's Love' after reading the other two scrolls.

"I... I'm going to have Din's Fire, like Zelda? And that crystal shield she can make?" I asked excitedly, kind of forgetting Farore's Wind, which was a teleportation thing. The shade remained emotionless, at least in his expression, though I could tell somehow that he was amused with me.

"_Yes. Test yourself. You remember how to do this._" he persuaded. I nodded, focusing my energy before I let out a cry, slamming my left fist into the ground. A dome of fire exploded from where my fist connected with the semi-solid soil beneath me, clearing some of the fog near me, making the greyish grass visible.

I grinned, because I didn't feel the slightest bit fatigued, as Link's 'Magic-Meter' was whenever he did that in Ocarina of Time. I never did like that game. I mean, I had a real Ocarina, because I liked the sounds it made, but I just didn't like the game.

Then I tested Nayru's Love, and a crystal barrier formed around me. The shade sent a ball of electric-looking magic towards me, and the shield deflected it instantly. It was then explained to myself BY myself that the barrier would remain as long as I remained focused on maintaining it.

Finally, I tested Farore's Wind, having remembered it, and when I'd finished teleporting, I was about a dozen yards away from where I had been. I smiled gleefully at the Shade. I didn't feel as useless now that I had magic AND sword skills.

"_This is all I can give you for the moment, Rose. You do your father proud, dear one._" he said just before I snapped awake again.

* * *

I sat bolt upright almost immediately, standing up. But, I forgot the fact that I'd technically been unconscious and motionless, so I had to battle with vertigo for a second.

"Okay, I'm okay now. That was _awesome_!" I cheered.

"What happened?" Midna asked irritably. "We've been waiting for a few minutes you know." she stated. I rolled my eyes at her impatience.

"I got three new abilities, and the Shade gave them to me all at once so that it's less time consuming." I blathered, moving towards the Forest Temple.

"Well, what three abilities were they?" Midna demanded. She was awfully curious for somebody who '_Didn't care._' I smiled for a second.

"I'll give you a demonstration." I decided as the two Bokoblins noticed me. I quickly did Din's Fire, engulfing the foul creatures in flame, and burning away the spiderweb that blocked our way into the temple.

"If I remember correctly, I believe that was called Din's Fire. The other two I have are Farore's Wind and Nayru's Love." Midna snickered at the names, and I glowered at Link's shadow, where she was hidden.

"Nayru's Love is a protective shield, smart one." I retorted as she giggled, but then she stopped as I said that, finally getting it.

"Now, the fun begins." I groaned, moving into the tunnel.

_TBC_

_A/N: Bethany is a real person that I still consider my best friend, even though I haven't seen her since grade six (two years ago) and I gave her a different name.  
_


	7. Forest Temple WEST

_*sad face* I don't own Twilight Princess. Nintendo has all rights to Rose's powers as well, but I own her. And Jethro, but he's dead. Also, don't blame me if this chapter is the slightest bit strange, I've had a weird day._

* * *

Chapter 7 - Forest Temple (West)

The tunnel wasn't deep, but it smelled completely nasty though. There was one lone Keese that greeted us at the other end, along with a Bokoblin and two Deku-babas that couldn't see us. Oh, and that annoying monkey that I was supposed to rely on to help me get the fused shadow piece that was in this place.

"Okay, so now what? Just go in and kill them, get the thing the imp wants and leave, right?" I asked, taking out my bow and arrow and shooting at the Bokoblin, who didn't know what hit him until it LITERTALLY hit him. I let Link take care of the Deku-babas while I freed the monkey. I blinked in surprise when, as soon as she was free, she threw her arms around me and hugged me, before scrambling up the vines, waving her hands in a 'Come on!' gesture. Midna popped out of Link's shadow, looking amused.

"Hey! That's the monkey that stole your lantern! Doesn't it look like she's beckoning you? Aren't you the popular one? Eee hee!" she teased. I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to playfully swat at her, knowing my hand would go through nothing and probably hit Link.

"Yes, yes, you're hilarious Midna." I stated sarcastically. She just giggled, disappearing into Link's shadow as he began to climb the vines with ease, while I just used Farore's wind. I know it may seem like I was falunting my abilities a bit, but I promise I wasn't bragging or anything. I was at a bit of a loss at how to open the rounded door though, as it was a rolling door. With a shrug, I pushed it to the side as hard as I could. It rolled up, and I held it for Link to walk through before letting it fall back into place behind us. Just as I did I heard a scream. A human scream. I turned to look into the four-way 'Lobby' of the temple, and saw a figure that was mostly obscured by a Skulltula. (a giant friggin spider with a skull shell on its back)

Without a thought other than 'Help the girl' I darted forward, jumping over the Skulltula and standing between it and whoever the girl was. It reared back to strike, but I struck first, stabbing it's exposed underside, which is actually how you kill them in the game.. after unrealisticly stabbing them multiple times and not leaving a mark. The skulltula let out a high-pitched squeal (something spiders shouldn't be able to do) and it fell backwards, dead. I turned to look at the person I'd just saved and my eyes widened, my subconscious telling me "She shouldn't be here...".

"_Bethany?_ By the Goddesses above, what are you _doing_ here?" I demanded, helping her to her feet. I couldn't help but notice as I did so that Bethany looked slightly different. Her skin was more clear than it had been back home, her curls in her hair a little less pronounced, not to mention longer, and the colour of her eyes wasn't as dull. I knew for a fact it was her though. I knew it.

"Celia? I could ask the same of you, you know!" she shot back, a smile on her face before she tackled me in a hug.

"Okay, yeah, I get that you missed me, and you're glad that I just saved your butt, but can you _please _get off?" I begged. This caused her to burst into giggles as she let me go, and I joined in. Laughter is SO contageous for us. Then I remembered we weren't alone, and looked up to see Link looking at me with an odd expression.

"What? This is Bethany Marshall, the one I told you about!" I all but yelled at him. Bethany immediately stopped as I said that. She obviously hadn't noticed Link. And then she did, I had to cover her mouth to quiet her signature fangirl squeal. She glared at me, but stopped her scream.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment Link, I need to talk to Bethany." I said, walking to the other side of the entryway, barely out of earshot.

"Dude, is this not the most awesome thing in the world?" she whisper-yelled, a huge grin on her face. I frowned. Normally I was glad for her enthusiasm, but in Hyrule, where there's a lot of freaking monsters, it worried me.

"In a way, it is. How did you get here?" I whispered back. She shrugged.

"I came over to your house to see if I could hang out for awhile, because I was locked out, and when I got up to your room the TV was black, and you weren't anywhere, so I got worried. Before I could do anything though I felt like I got zapped and then I woke up here with the Skulltula. Then you showed up. That's the long-story-short version." she answered. That made my frown deeper. Was there some sort of portal in my house, or was it mere chance that my best-friend and neighbor was sent here not long after I was?

_'Great, MORE unanswered questions._' I growled in my head.

"Anyways, we should follow that monkey. She seems to want us to." I said, looking over to Link and then pointing to the monkey. He nodded and I practically dragged Bethany alongside me as Link lit the lanters, which decided to magically raise the steps to the doorway ahead of us.

* * *

It was windy outside. Almost painfully so, as my shoulder-length hair continuously got in my face. Seeing this, Beth gave me one of her headbands; a red one. I smiled gratefully, watching the familiar scene from the game unfold; the female monkey was scampering across the bridge, and the 'Monky Leader' Ook appeared. The strange evil bug was on his head, and the Gale Boomerang was in his hand. I actually found myself worried as Ook threw the boomerang, cutting the bridge, which strangely split down the middle, making the monkey fall, but she clung to the ladder. She climbed up seconds later, and she looked sadly towards Ook, who just hopped into the room where we would have to fight him.

"Oh! What's going on? Has there been a monkey fight? Oh no! Now we can't go any farther. We might as well go back. I don't know what's going on, but it seems like she needs our help, so we should just help her." Midna said.

The monkey made a sad noise.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll make him better, and we'll save your friends too, okay?" I promised, and she squeaked happily, beckoning us to the doorway. I shrugged at Link and Bethany's similar surprised expressions as I forced the rolling door open. They quickly ducked through the door, and I let it fall again. It was actually a lot lighter than it looked.

* * *

The monkey ran down the sairs and went to the right (West) and shimmyed onto the rope, waving her hands around.

"What's she doing?" Link asked. I rolled my eyes as I looked at him.

"She wants to help us to get over there." I said, and Beth made a face at the back of Link's head, and I gave her a stern look, and she stopped. That was slightly surprising; she never listened to me before, unless it was a matter of safety. I shrugged the thought off and leapt, grabbing the monkey's hands as she swung, letting me go once I knew I'd reach the other side. Of course, doing that, I overjumped, and somersaulted into the door. It hurt; a lot.

"Owie..." I groaned, laying on my back. Bethany giggled and helped me up as Link held the door open. When the door closed we were left in a dim hallway. Looking to my right, I saw the rocks, and the bombling. I moved Bethany back, Link with her, as I approached the bombling. With a quick shield-attack, the bombling fell against the rocks, activated. I backed up, hiding behind my shield as the hissing, sparking sounds grew louder before - BOOM!

"That's a lot louder than in the game." I whispered to Beth, my ears still ringing a bit. She nodded, rubbing her head a bit, and we moved towards the revealed area. I frowned when I saw one of the jars wiggling, but then I remembered it was Oocoo, the human-faced bird-thing. I kicked the jar a bit, and it broke, freeing the Oocca female. She squeaked slightly before looking up at us three. She smiled.

"Phew! Out at last! Gracious... Once I got in there, I couldn't squeeze back out! You were a big help... Thanks!" I smiled, but Link had a total 'Wtf' look on his face, which Bethany giggled at.

"You're welcome Ooccoo." I said softly. If my Hyrule memory was correct, my mother had encountered her before, when she was the size of Oocoo Jr.

"I've been looking for something in here, you see. Gracious, yes! You must need something here, too. Shall we try working together for a while, fellow adventurers?" she asked, looking to Link, who unsurely nodded. Oocoo could sense his hesitation.

"You may not think I look like much, but I can be quite helpful! I can even warp you out of here if you want to leave! So don't think of me as a burden! Now let's get started!" she enthused, and I held my forearm out for her to hop on. She smiled, seemingly studying my face for a moment before she gasped, her smile growing wider.

"Well if it isn't little Rose! Oh, it's been ages since I've seen you! Goodness dear, you've certainly grown!" she said, looking me head-to-toe. Her eyes settled on my sword. "And what in the name of the goddesses are you doing with a sword young lady? What would your mother think?" she demanded. I giggled at her appalled expression as we walked.

"Calm down Oocoo, I know how to use it properly. You wouldn't happen to have seen my mom recently, would you?" I asked. Oocoo could hear the underlying worry in my tone, but shook her head.

"Um, Celia, why did she call you Rose, and how do you know her?" Bethany asked. I smacked a hand to my face as I realized I still hadn't told her. Once we came into the West Wing of the temple, I found an excuse.

"I'll tell you once we kill Diababa, okay?" I whispered just to her. She wasn't pleased, much like before I'd told her about my ear thing, but nodded. I squeaked in surprise when the Deku-baba appeared from the ground, and I remembered that that one wasn't dead. Just as it would have taken a snap at me, I used Farore's Wind and reappeared behind it, using a quick Jump-Strike and it's Venus-Flytrap-like body was severed. Beth gaped.

"How did you use that? That was only used in-" I smacked a hand over her mouth, holding a finger to my lips.

"The Hero's Shade gave them to me when he gave Link the Ending Blow." I explained. She nodded, and I took my hand away from her mouth, giving her a look that said 'Watch-what-you-say-around-Link' before hopping across the wooden platforms and went to the first door, forcing it open and walking in after my friends.

* * *

We ended up outside again, but the wind wasn't as strong as before. Once we were out there, I saw there was a rotating bridge, which turned with the wind. The wind was just finished turning it from horizontal to vertical as we got to it, so we were able to cross without stopping. The bridge was a lot more unsteady-feeling beneath my feet than it had looked in the game, which made my slightly wary. Bethany took out the Keese flying around by - surprisingly - throwing rocks at them.

"Very resourceful." I commented with a grin. Then I saw Oocoo shivering slightly, and I opened my pouch to let her in. It was a little odd seeing her get shrunk down to fit in the bag as well, but I shook it off. _'It's a Zelda Game, everything's weird.'_ I thought, shaking my head slightly, opening a second door. Then I saw it was the four-way room, with the wind-bridge.

"We have no way to get to the bridge without falling. We'll have to go back." I groaned. Bethany stopped me though, wandering over to the chest that I hadn't seen before. I smacked my hand to my face again, realizing I'd forgotten it. When Beth reappeared, she had a triumphant expression on her face. She handed me the small key, which would unlock our next location, and Link held the door open for us again.

* * *

"Okay, now to unlock that door." I sighed, but yelped in surprise when a smaller Skulltula lowered directly in front of me. Link leapt forward beside me, smacking the creature and it fell into the water. Apparently they don't know how to swim, because it sunk to the bottom immediately. Link jumped across the large gap first, pulling himself up. Bethany went next, and Link caught her before she could fall into the water.

With a sigh, I darted forward, but my power erred on the lower side. I landed, but I had to flail my arms to try and not fall; yet another wasted effort. Before Beth or Link could grab one of my arms, I tipped backwards, falling into the water. I scowled as I surfaced for air, and I saw Bethany laughing, clutching her sides tightly. I quickly swam over to the shallow water, climbing up to the stairs near the entrance, hopping across the platforms again; this time I got help from Link as I jumped across, as he didn't seem to care that I was soaking wet.

Beth was still snickering; I shot her a glare as I stuck the key into the hole, twisting it. The lock unceremoniously fell to the ground, having released all the chains.

* * *

"Okay, so we've got to rescue another monkey." Link muttered as he saw the monkey in the cage. I nodded, jumping over the fence instead of going across the bridge, and I somersaulted to soften my landing. Bethany waited at the top, since she didn't have a weapon; it wasn't by choice. Link told her to stay and she, being a loyal Link fangirl as she was, couldn't say no to him. Not waiting for the Hero, I bodychecked the wooden, unstable pillar the monkey's cage was perched on; it wobbled, but did not fall. Then, me and Link did it at the same time, and the cage toppled over, the weak ties breaking instantly.

The two monkeys cheered happily, clapping their hands and jumping like hyper little children. I giggled, but then I heard the enraged screams of the bokoblins, who both jumped down from where they'd been guarding the monkey. Link made quick work of them, and I used Farore's wind again - after grabbing the hidden yellow Rupee under the broken bridge - to get back up.

"Farore's Wind is proving to be very, very useful." I said happily, watching as the monkeys helped Link hop across. Link and Bethany both rolled their eyes as we walked back into the room, with two monkeys instead of one.

"One more to go, and then we can cross the broken bridge." I sighed, walking through the opened doorway. I knew the going was gonna be a bit easier once we got the Gale Boomerang.

TBC

_Abrupt ending, I know, but seriously, I'm stuck on what to do next._


	8. Forest Temple East and North

Rose is all mine, and Bethany. Everything else in this chapter belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 8: Forest Temple - East and North

(After entering the door to the East)

"We should split up. Checking the map, there are two large rooms, and a doorway to outside. I can bet every Rupee I own that these two rooms," I gestured to the two slightly rounded rooms on the map. "have monkeys in them. Do we agree on this?" I asked, looking to my long-time best friend Bethany and used-to-be crush Link. They both nodded, and I smiled happily. "Excellent. So, me and Bethany will go to this room, and Link, you and Midna will go to this room here." I said, pointing out the respective rooms. Both nodded, and I dragged Isabelle with me up to the higher-up room, while Link went to the lower one - which required bomblings to get to; after killing the Baba-serpents of course. I really, really hate those things...

So yeah, instead of taking a leap of faith across a seven-foot gap in the floor and possibly grabbing the vines, I took the easier route; Farore's Wind, again. Now that Beth and I were alone, she began to question me.

"So what happened to you?" she asked. I sighed.

_'I knew this was coming.'_ I thought with a slight grimace as I opened the door.

"Long story short, I'm originally from Hyrule." I stated.

I saw the Big-Baba in the middle of the room, and the gear-shaped key was sitting on the ground. I moved to grab it, but then when I was mere inches away from it, it was swiped away by the Big-Baba head, which when dropped it into the center.

I dove out of the way as the Big-Baba lunged for me, and Bethany jumped away, having been missed by the length of an eyelash. I gave her a look and she backed away all the way to the door.

"Okay, let's take care of this thing." I muttered, pulling out my sword. It lunged at me again, and I remembered my shield. I quickly used Nayru's love, and the Baba's head jerked away and made some sort of gurgled screechy noise. _'Did the shield actually hurt it?'_ I thought, but shook it off as I leapt with my sword.

This time, I was surprised when the Baba-head actually did turn black and explode, contrary to what everything did before. Again, I shook it off as I saw that the Deku-Like thing opened its mouth wide.

"What are you waiting for Celia? Get the bombling and make the... thing, explode!" Bethany called. I looked back at her with slight annoyance.

"Three things, Beth; One, It's Rose, two, it's called a Deku-Like, and three, I want to try something first!" I called back. Then I looked to the Deku-Like, and focused my energy. Using Din's Fire was actually - to my surprise - somewhat tiring, and I wondered if it was just the fact that I was low on energy by now. Nonetheless, it worked; the Deku-Like incinerated, leaving no remains but the tiny key that was needed to free the monkey.

I quickly grabbed it, making a face at the slimy coating on it, before unlocking the lock on the cage door. I quickly rolled it up, somewhat surprised when it stayed open, and this monkey cheered and squeaked happily, clapping and hopping around as I moved towards the door, and Bethany, again.

"Alright, let's go get back to Link." I said, a little breathlessly. Bethany nodded in agreement, rolling the door open. I laughed as the monkey started climbing all over me, settling on my back; he seemed to have a lot of interest in my hair, which wasn't actually that surprising. I heard a giggle come from Beth, and Link chuckled once he saw as well.

"Alright little guy, you gotta get off now." I said to the monkey. He listened and jumped off, running towards the door.

"Okay, now we just follow them." Bethany muttered, climbing back up the stairs (North). Absently, I began to hum the Sacred Grove theme _(Saria's song for people who don't know)_ as we watched the three monkeys we'd rescued shimmy across the rope, the first one passing the second one to a little farther on the rope, and the second doing the same for the third.

"Um, no offence to the monkeys, but I don't want to put my life in the hands of monkeys." Bethany said nervously. I smiled a little.

"You can always wait back in the main room; we'll be going back the West way soon anyways." I reminded her. She nodded, looking relieved as she returned to the inside of the temple.

"Uh, I'll go first." I said nervously.

_'Just don't look down.'_ I thought to myself as I took a jump, feeling the monkey grab my wrists. Then there was a brief moment where I was flying through the air before a second pair of furry hands grabbed my wrists, and then it repeated before I felt solid ground beneath my feet. I sighed in relief. That was rather unpleasant. I mean, I could handle jumping from land, to one monkey, to land, but three was just frightening. Yes, the unpleasant thought - and possibility - that I could have been dropped hovered over my head, but disappeared when I forced it away.

"Okay, now we get our boomerangs." I mumbled, forcing the door open; this one was a little stickier than the others, which was rather annoying. I yelped in surprise when a loud **THUD** sounded behind me; the door had shut, and a heavy wooden gate of some sort blocked it. I turned back around after calming my pulse, and saw Ook doing little erratic movements, like he was hyped up about something.

Instead of holding the one lone boomerang, he had two; one was the gale boomerang, which looked like a large mass of blue-tipped white feathers held together at the curve of the boomerang, and a second smaller one that was covered in black feathers, and the bindings were red. On one side, a beautiful oval Opal was embedded in the bindings. The red and black boomerang was about six inches shorter than the gale boomerang.

_'Well that's a bit of a no-brainer. The red one's supposed to be mine.'_ I thought, rolling my eyes at how obvious it was. Then Ook threw both, and they cut the stems to four Baba-serpents.

"Link, you get the monkey. The strategy to stop him is to rattle the pillar he's standing on after he throws the boomerang, so that he gets hit by it. I'll take care of the creepers." I said instantly, drawing my sword. Link nodded and went to take care of Ook.

* * *

Ook yelled and screamed, as though he were throwing a tantrum, before he plowed headfirst into the middle pillar. The evil bug fell off his head, turned black, and exploded. Ook came to a second later, looking disoriented before he froze, slowly turning, and then he screamed the second he saw us, jumping to a pillar before jumping out of the opening in the side of the room; too far to use Farore's Wind, or to climb up.

"Well, let's..." I trailed off as I saw the Gale boomerang spinning and floating in the air.

"_I am the Fairy of Winds who resides within these boomerangs. You have freed me from evil, and I now have my true power back. Please... Take them with you, use them to aid your quest, and may both my power and my blessing go with you. If you focus power in your boomerang before releasing it, it will unleash the power of wind, aiding you in unforeseen ways."_ an ethereal voice echoed softly through the room, and the boomerangs floated into our hands. I grinned as I threw it, and it spun a cyclone across the room before returning to my hand.

Then Midna came up out of Link's shadow.

"I bet even the _monkeys_ should be satisfied now. Okay, let's continue combing this place. We already found something good, so let's keep searching places we haven't looked yet." Midna said - more like ordered - before disappearing in Link's shadow again.

"Okay, so how do we get out?" Link then asked. I looked to him before turning and pointing to the spinner above the blocked exit. He made an 'Ohh' noise, before throwing his boomerang. It spun, and the locking thing rose about four inches. I then threw mine, and it rose another six inches. Link threw his a second time, and the lock-door rose up all the way.

"That's how we get out." I said, running up to the door. Link rolled his eyes before pushing the door open.

"And how do we get back over there?" he then asked, pointing back the way we came. I pointed to the left, where the wind-bridges were, and I swear I saw Link actually facepalm before I looked away from him to see the monkey in the suspended cage. I used my boomerang to turn the wind-bridges for us to walk across, and I internally snickered when I saw the Bokoblin didn't see us. While Link took care of it, I broke the monkey's cage, and got another semi-unwanted hug from him before he ran away back inside.

"Well, I guess there are still some monkeys you haven't freed yet! At this point, you should just save them all and see what you can get for it!" Midna stated, making me jump; I hadn't known that she came up. She giggled before disappearing.

"Believe it or not, we'll actually need to rescue the monkeys to get out of here." I said, flipping the bridges so we could cross back to the main rooms. When we entered, we found ourselves in the room we had been in to rescue the other two monkeys.

"Like I told Beth, we'd be coming back this way anyways." I said with a little smirk at Link's surprised expression. Just as he was about to head back to the main room, I stopped him.

"I'll meet you back in the main room okay? There's something I need to do." I said. He nodded, a little reluctantly, before walking down the stairs, meanwhile I jumped to the room Link had been in earlier, the room with the Tile-Worms.

* * *

I used the boomerang to reveal the creeps, killing them quickly with my sword. The point of this was to get the compass. I walked across the floors cautiously, using the boomerang to extinguish the torches, which magically made the stairs fall into a flat floor, revealing a chest. I found myself screaming in shock when I was suddenly flying through the air.

_'Ugh, I forgot one._' I thought annoyedly, groaning in pain and irritation when I swear I heard the stupid monster snickering as I landed. I avoided the floor-tile as I opened the chest, where I actually saw some sort of flash drive, except wider and thinner.

"What in the world?" I thought aloud. Then I remembered.

"Oh yeah, my phone has the map. This must be the 'compass'." I muttered, plugging the plug-in into the charging port. Sure enough, little pixelated monkey-faces appeared in the western rooms, as well as treasure-chest pictures, and in the boss-room there was a picture of a skull with eyes.

"Good, we're almost finished here." I thought, genuine relief flooding through me before I made my way out of the room, being sure to avoid the floor-tile.

* * *

"Took you long enough!" Bethany griped as I walked in. I rolled my eyes at her before just using Farore's wind to cross back to the middle.

_(NOTE: I know I should have Rose using the Monkeys, but she has abilities, so she's gonna use 'em. And using Farore's Wind is now called Warping.)_

"Oh hush up! I needed the time that I took." I mock-scolded her. She giggled. "Now, we need to go west again." I stated, warping to the other side. I waited for Link and Beth before going through the door.

_TBC_


	9. Last Monkeys and Diababa

Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo, and Rose and Isabelle both belong to me in a way. Izzy's one of my BFFL's

* * *

Chapter 9 - Last Monkeys & Diababa

I could feel my exhaustion making itself known, but I forced myself to fight against it; now wasn't the time to rest, we needed to save the monkeys and get out of there. But even as we entered the room with the wind-bridge on the west side, I couldn't help but lean against the wall, my muscles screaming with relief when I sank to the floor for a moment.

"Celia? Are you okay?"

I forced my eyes open, not remembering closing them and gave Bethany a look.

"I do remember saying that my name is_ Rose_." I said feeling mildly irritated. "And in answer to your question, yes I'm okay, just extremely tired." I added, walking down to the wind-bridge Link had just turned. I wasn't looking at Beth, but I could tell she was rolling her eyes at me.

"Fine. Okay, we go right first, because the other door is locked, right?" she asked, looking at me for confirmation. I shook my head, moving to the door directly ahead of us.

"I guess in order for us to check the temple out completely, we need the help of the monkeys. Ah well... Let's help the rest of them!" Midna suddenly called, making my instinctively flinch away from her.

"Can you maybe, y'know, give me warning before you do that?" I griped. She just giggled and jumped back into Link's shadow. I sighed, moving to the east side of the room and turning the wind-bridge that was there, taking out the Bokoblin and Walltulas that were there, before climbing the vines. I knew I could have just as easily warped there, but that still felt like cheating sometimes, and I didn't want to become lazy.

* * *

There was water in this room, on either side of a wide pathway in the center of the room. On the left, there was a bombling nest, on the right there was a Deku-Like and a chest, and directly in front of us was a loft of sorts, blocked off by a large rock. I acted the moment we entered the room, using my hand to guide the boomerang from the bombling on the left, to the rocks, thereby destroying them, before it flew back to my hand.

"Bethany, swim to the chest, and avoid the freaking Deku-Like!" I ordered, moving on the Baba-serpent that sprang up as it sensed me. She nodded in confirmation before going to the water. She seemed hesitant, and I was about to urge her on before she took off her sweater and skirt, leaving her in volleyball-shorts and a tank-top._ 'Very smart thinking.'_ I thought happily, running towards the vines and taking out the second Baba-serpent.

"I got the key!" Beth called as I began to climb. I gave her a quick thumbs-up, but offered no other response.

* * *

"Okay, so we've got one more monkey left, then we can do whatever it is we need to do. Wait - no, there's two left. Oh for Christ's sake, I don't even know." I muttered, checking the map.

"Yep, two more." Bethany said, peeking over my shoulder before we left the room with a fourth _(or fifth if you count Midna)_ 'person', who quickly jumped to join his friends. After wind-bridging back to the door we first came through, we came back to the four-way path room. Nobody - or creature - was in sight. So, we went over to the locked door and unlocked it, entering a third door to the west. I groaned when I saw the room. It was all familiar - there were three annoying-as-hell Tile-worms in the floor. Of course, I didn't tell Link or Beth that before I was hurling my Boomerang, and it revealed all three of the gross creatures, which were promptly taken care of.

"I dislike tunnels." I said in mock-nonchalance as I was forced to walk through a tiny cave to rescue the monkey. Beth shrieked in fear when she saw the Skulltula - she reminded me of Miko Nakadai from Transformers Prime; adrenaline-junkie to the max, but has a near-ridiculous phobia of spiders. To quiet her, Link quickly took it out. Hehe, I wasn't doing his job for him anymore! I felt like I was taking most of the 'fun' out of the experience by doing everything my own way that I didn't like in the game.

"I also dislike climbing these grimy vines." I continued with my mutterings as I began to climb said vines, reaching the top where the monkey was. When the gates holding the monkey captive parted I frowned, seeing that they went nowhere - they just went 'POOF' and disappeared.

"Everything that's unexplainable in this world shall now be called magical and be left at that." I whispered to Bethany, who laughed in agreement.

"Now let's get out of here! We've got one more monkey to rescue before we can get to the Diababa!" she then cheered, running towards the door. Link and me exchanged amused looks before exiting the room.

"Come-on-come-on-come-on!" Beth yelled, already halfway across the wind-bridge. I actually giggled at that, but she froze just as she opened the door to the east. I looked in and remembered what was in there.

"You can stay out here." I whispered. I got a grateful and slightly shaky nod from her. Link gave me a questioning look.

"What was that about?" he asked me as the wooden door shut behind us.

"Well, back in our world, Beth never liked spiders. I suppose she'll be even more scared of them now, what with her encounters with giant spiders in the temple." I explained.

"Ah, well I guess that's all Skulltulas are, really; giant spiders." Link agreed, on his guard.

"They're giant spiders with shells." I elaborated, twitching a little bit as one lowered right in front of us.

"Do you want me to handle this?" I offered, not quite knowing if I had the physical strength to use Din's Fire at the moment. He shook his head.

"You're tired enough already. Let me handle this." he said sternly. I just gave in, using my lantern to burn away one of the many webs on the ground, and landing right next to the cage where the monkey was trapped. It squeaked frantically at me, yanking at the bars of the circular cage trapping him.

"Calm down, I'll get you out of here." I whispered to it. He seemed to understand and stepped away from the bars where I stood. I took out my sword from the scabbard strapped to my back and slashed at the wooden poles that served as bars; they were either really flimsy or my sword was very strong; one bar broke with every swipe until the whole thing couldn't support itself anymore, and the monkey was freed. He, as the others did, squeaked happily before jumping away to be with the others.

I sighed deeply, forcing myself to not let my eyes close. Knowing I was in no condition to climb, I used Farore's Wind to get back to the upper floor, where Link was waiting. He gave me a disapproving look, and I knew exactly why.

"It was either that or climbing." I grumbled, walking semi-sluggishly towards the green-clad hero. I was rather surprised when I felt said hero loop my right arm over his neck, so he was supporting me. I tried to move away, so I wouldn't slow him down, but he stopped me from doing so.

"I won't just stand off to the side. I'm helping you whether you like it or not." he said firmly, and I gave up on trying to struggle and just let him lead me back into the main room. Bethany freaked out, thinking I was hurt, but it took reassurances from both Link and me that I was just exhausted to calm her down finally, enough to get us back into the room where the rescued monkeys were.

* * *

I watched, rather bored - having seen this so many times before - as the monkeys formed a monkey-chain. By then I'd managed to muster my strength so I could jump and land properly once the monkeys began to swing.

_'Now, which jar was it... ?'_ I thought, looking at the jars around the area. I knew one of them had a fairy, but how could I tell? Then I saw a pinkish glow coming from the one in the corner. _'Aha!'_ I thought triumphantly as I kicked the jar, shattering it and freeing the fairy. In the game, the fairy swirls around you making little glittery noises as your health magically regenerates; I have to say, it's not far off. I could actually FEEL my strength returning to me until I felt just as rested as I had when I'd first tumbled into Hyrule.

Link and Beth, having seen that happen to me, tried to find fairies as well in the other jars. I was surprised when I saw the little red hearts used in the game came floating out, and gaped even more when they absorbed into Link - or Bethany's - hand as they touched them. So THAT'S how it worked. I'd always wondered about that, even with my logic of "_It's a Zelda game; everything is gonna be weird."_

"Okay, so we're ready to unlock this door and get the thingy Midna's after?" I said, feeling a lot better. They both nodded, and Link took the Big-Key - which we'd acquired once returning to the West Wing - which decided to magically float into the lock, unlocking it.

"Again, everything that's unexplainable in this world shall now be called magical and be left at that." I repeated, a bit louder than my normal voice. Link laughed a little bit as the lock unceremoniously fell to the floor. Sadly, the door didn't magically open though; we had to push open both of the overlarge rolling... plates, I suppose is the best word to describe them.

"Hey Cel- err, I mean Rose, you remember when you did archery?" Bethany whispered. I smiled slightly, remembering how those weeks of Archery club had paid off here in Hyrule.

"Yeah, I was always top of the class in my age-group." I whispered back, waiting for the two smaller parts of the Twilit Parasite (AKA Diababa) to surface.

"Yeah, well I was thinking about that, and maybe, while Link is using his boomerang to take care of the big head, you can shoot its eye with arrows." she suggested. I looked to the purplish gross-colored water, and saw two distinct areas beginning to bubble. I drew my boomerang.

"That s a genius idea, Beth." I complimented, just as the two smaller heads of Diababa surfaced, looking a lot like scaly Deku-Babas more than anything; but I was not deceived, I knew about the larger head beneath the nasty surface. "You may want to stay by the door." I suggested to the girl I considered my sister. I also coaxed Ooccoo out of my pouch, with her son, Ooccoo Jr.

"You two should stay with her." I whispered to them, and Ooccoo fluttered over onto Beth's shoulder, and Bethany backed up against the rolling doors. I returned my attention to the Baba-heads.

"I'll take the one on the left; you take the one on the right?" Link suggested, and I was suddenly reminded of when we'd fought off the shadow-beasts, as human, wolf and imp. I nodded, moving to the right. As I threw the boomerang, I directed it with my mind, locking it from the bombling nest on my side to the open mouth of the Baba-head. I admit I was surprised when it worked, but not much. We both took them out at the exact same time, and waited anxiously for the BIG Baba-head.

"Okay, Link, at this point I think it's plainly obvious that that thing's eye in its mouth is its weak spot. So, I suggest we back up to where Isabelle is, you take out the smaller Baba-heads while I use my arrows to shoot at the big one." I called, walking backwards fast, dragging Link with me. I replaced my Boomerang in my pouch, trading it out for my quiver and bow.

"Again, that's good idea." Link replied. "But how am I supposed to take out the heads? There aren't any of those bomb-things!" he said, gesturing to the obvious.

"Cool your jets! Help will come." I reassured him. He frowned in confusion, and I realized why.

"It's a figure of speech, Monkey-brain! It means calm the heck down!" I yelled exasperatedly. Then I grinned in relief and utter happiness as I heard a slightly obnoxious monkey-screech from above, and I saw Ook, the monkey we'd fought earlier, holding a bombling in his hand, before sliding across the rope, holding the bombling with his feet; he was helping us.

Link caught on immediately and caught the bomb with the boomerang, directing it to the Baba-head to the left, which soon sunk under the water.

Remembering my own task, I set an arrow in place, aiming carefully before I let it fly, making sure that our monkey-friend wasn't in the way. I knew I had a direct-hit when it shrieked in pain, just as the other Baba-head sunk below the water.

"Let's get this creep, yeah?" I said, a grin setting on my face as I set another arrow, waiting for the perfect shot; another direct-hit, just as Link snagged another bombling, and it flew towards the Big-baba-head. With another shriek of pain, it lurched forward, it's mouth-eye fully exposed. Link attacked it, and it continually shrieked in pain until fully recovering, finding its way back up again, as well as the other Baba-heads. Link's brow furrowed in frustration.

"Just repeat, once or twice more and it'll be done." I reminded him. Another part of my Zelda-logic; _"The boss always takes three hits at its weak-spot before it dies."_ It was very convenient that that rule seemed to apply to almost every Zelda game, but every boss in this particular game worked that way; I knew that from experience, it was just strange having everything mirrored (Since I'd played the GameCube version more than the Wii-version, which I'd still managed to play to death at my auntie's house.)

* * *

"This is the last time!" I cheered as Link lunged for the eye. Yet another piece of my Zelda-logic; _"In a boss-battle, the weak-spot is always obvious, and is more often than not some random eye or jewel that one must aim for with whatever given weapon."_ With one final shriek of pain, Diababa writhed, its middle head flipping in every direction before it stiffened, the colours darkening and turning completely black; the eye fell from its mouth and exploded into a heart-container. As that happened, the actual Diababa itself shattered into thousands of Twili-squares before flying towards us, forming into the first -technically second, if one includes Midna's helmet- piece of the Fused Shadows. Midna jumped out of Link's shadow.

"Eee hee hee! Well done! That's...what I was looking for." she stated.

"What is it?" Link asked, reaching to touch it, but I smacked his hand away lightly, shaking my head at him.

"That's a Fused Shadow. It's what the light spirit called _dark power_... Do you remember what that spirit said, about how you had to match the power of the king of shadows? Could it really be so easy? Is this all there is to it? Eee hee hee!" she giggled her STILL very annoying little giggle.

"Easy? How in the hell was this easy Midna? Ce- Rose could have passed out if she hadn't found that fairy, not to mention she's covered in icky monster-blood! Yuck!" Bethany said, shuddering slightly. Midna ignored her.

"There's a total of three Fused Shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest...If you want to know exactly what Fused Shadows are... Well, maybe I'll tell you if you find the other two. I guess you'd better do your best to find them, huh? Eee hee hee! So let's not waste any more time here when we could be looking for the other two... I'll get you out of here... You pick up the Heart Container that fell out of that thing." she said, opening le random portal on the floor.

"How do those work?" I asked curiously, pointing at the Heart-container on the ground. Link shrugged.

"I think we'll both get it absorbed into us if we touch it at exactly the same time." he suggested. That seemed reasonable. At the count of three we both touched two different parts of the edge, and it disappeared, at the same time I felt my energy returning to me. Judging my Link's expression, he'd felt it too. It had worked; I felt like there was more energy in me than there was to start with. Then, with Beth on my right, Link on my left, I walked towards Midna's portal.

"Want to go outside? Are you all done here?" she asked. We all nodded, walking onto the blue portal. Then the familiar - yet not painful - feeling of being broken into many pieces, and being formed together again somewhere else - which strangely reminded me of 'The Chairman's' teleportation device in Looney Toons Back in Action - made my vision go white, before I was in the Spirit Spring of Faron Woods. Then the peaceful ethereal voice of Faron sounded in the spring.

"Heroic Link, Brave Rose... Do not think that Hyrule is now saved from the spread of twilight..." Faron breathed. "Leave these woods and go to the west, where you will find the land protected by the spirit Eldin. There you will find those you seek...But know that these lands lie in twilight... They are now a dark realm covered by the clouds of dusk. Link.. If you set foot beyond the curtains of twilight, you will revert to your beast form, so be prepared. Hero chosen by the gods, leave these woods and go west, to the land of the spirit Eldin..." Then his/its' voice faded away to the noises of the forest, but I knew the Light Spirit would hear me.

"I give you my word, Faron; we WILL restore the light, to_ all_ of Hyrule." I whispered. Midna once again materialized out of nowhere.

"That's better. Searching should be much easier now. Eee hee! But... Of course, you feel the need to go help the other light spirits, don't you?" she asked rhetorically. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, don't worry Link. When you turn into a beast again, I'll take good care of you. The first thing you need to do is find the land covered in twilight. Once you do, I'll help you out. Eee hee hee! See you later!" she said with her typical parting giggle, disappearing once again. Then a thought struck my mind.

"What are we going to do about Beth? What if she turns into a spirit? She won't know where to..." I trailed off at my best friend's offended expression.

"I know how to get to Kakariko, I'll just follow the path there while you take out the monsters." she said firmly. I sighed slightly. She DID know a lot about this game. I finally, after considering it, nodded my head, albeit reluctantly.

"Okay, let's go." I said, turning to the North, where Hyrule Field lied in wait.

TBC


	10. Memories

_Rose, Lilliandil, Jethro, Bethany, and Astaroth are my OC's. Nothing else is mine._

* * *

Chapter 10 - Memories

"Okay, you said after we kill Diababa that you would explain. We've killed him! So explain." Bethany ordered as we exited the tunnel past the forest spring. I sighed.

"Do you want the abridged version or the full version?" I asked, waving to Coro as we walked past him.

"Preferably the full version." she said with a slight glower. Oh, yeah, Bethany hates being left out of the loop of things. I sighed a second time.

"Okay. So, apparently, almost half a century ago, I was born to a hylian sorceress named Lilliandil and a hylian soldier named Jethro. I grew up in Castle-town, saw nearly everything there is to see in Hyrule, and was rather good friends with Princess Zelda when she was younger." I began. Beth's eyes widened slightly.

"Then, when I turned nine, there was some evil monster attack. Lilliandil sent me to another world to keep me safe, using her magic to open the 'Gateway to another world' and turn me into a baby, hiding away my memories. Also apparently, she set a time-limit. In this world I would be gone for several decades, but I would come back when I reached the physical age of a fifteen year old, and my memory would slowly return, which it has already, completely. In the attack Lilliandil was protecting me from, Jethro was killed, leaving her a widow. Once the attack was over Lilliandil went missing, and apparently she's been gone ever since." I finished.

"Prove it." Bethany said, crossing her arms.

"Fine. When I was little, Lilliandil, my mother, would take me to Telma's bar in Castle-town and every day she would give me sugar-cookies and a glass of milk. I met Ooccoo for the first time when she was the size of Ooccoo junior, and I was five years old. My father Jethro was a hylian soldier before he was killed in a battle that I was sent to your world to be kept away from."

"I was born a Hylian." I continued, pointing to my ears. I held my left hand up, showing her my ring of the Hylian crest that my mother had given me before she sent me through the Gateway, as well as my triforce.

"My mother gave me this the day of the attack, the day she sent me to your world, turned me into a newborn again and put a block around my memories, so I would always be protected." I said, and gasped as I was quite suddenly pulled into a flashback.

* * *

'_Lilliandil, you must stay here with Rose! You must keep her safe!' Jethro ordered Lilliandil, who was holding a nine-year-old version of me in her arms._

_'But what about you?' Lilliandil choked out, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_'I must go with the other soldiers, to protect Hyrule. I love you both.' Jethro whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Lilliandil's cheek, and then one to younger-me's forhead. She gave him a quick hug before he ran out of the home._

_'Why are monsters attacking Castle-Town?" other-me asked. She was crying as well._

_'They are coming for you. There is great power within you, my child, and the evil one wants that power.' Lilliandil whispered, gently putting other-me on the floor on her feet._

_'What's going to happen to me?' she asked worriedly. Lilliandil gently tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear._

_'I'm sending you away from here, dear one. I will not let you die. I will send you to another world through the gateway, and will set it to return you when there is need.' Lilliandil whispered. Then she mouthed a few words that were probably some sort of spell, and a giant blue vortex opened in the air. It looked like the groundbridge from Transformers Prime._

_'Do I have to go through there?' Rose asked. She hugged her mother for a moment._

_'Yes, but there is something I must do first.' Lilliandil then mouthed another spell, and a white light enveloped other-me. When the light faded, she was a newborn. Lilliandil mouthed one last spell, picking up the baby. 'May you fare well in your new world, dear one. I hope we find each other again, some day.' Lilliandil breathed, before putting baby me into the portal. It closed directly behind her. The memory changed to something else._

* * *

_Everything around me was moving, and I was frozen in place. I was in the center of Castle Town. It was raining. Hard. But I didn't hear it. I didn't hear anything. It was like I was deaf. I saw Jethro fighting a dark creature, not like the shadow-beasts. This was something much worse. I remembered Lilliandil saying the evil one's name, a long time ago. Astaroth, the King of Demons. My father was in battle with him right now; the other soldiers were bravely fighting against Astaroth's creatures. Astaroth said something with a sneer on his face as he blocked an attack by my father. But I didn't hear it, and it was frustrating. Whatever he said must have made Jethro furious, because his attacks were growing more aggressive._

_I let out a soundless gasp as my father failed to dodge one of Astaroth's attacks and got a deep gash on his left arm. He fought well though, dodging more attacks than he took, though as I looked to the evil one, I saw that he had not a single scratch._

_I continued to watch the battle - not that I had much of a choice - and barely held back tears as I saw my father was slowly losing. He was injured, and most of his injuries were hindering his movements, and that was giving the enemy an edge._

_I let out a scream of shock and pain when Astaroth stabbed Jethro through the ribs, his sword appearing on the other side. I was cursing the fact that I couldn't move; I had to help him, and it wasn't letting me! But no matter how hard I struggled, I was stuck in place. Astaroth leant close to my father and hissed something in his ear; 'Your daughter is mine!' before he yanked the sword out and let him fall._

_I let my tears flow freely now; knowing that my father fought - and died - to protect me made me feel guilty, yet warm at the same time. He cared that much for me, that he was willing to die for me._

_There was stillness for a few seconds before another soldier charged at Astaroth, this one much bigger than my father. I studied his golden-plated armour, and his horned helmet, all of it so familiar. I gasped as I recognized who exactly it was; it was the Hero's Shade! Except when he was still alive. There was another short battle before Astaroth was the one who fell. It was obvious the Hero's Shade was at an advantage against the demon at the time. They had both sustained heavy injury, and just after Astaroth's monsters disintigrated into a black shroud with agonized shrieks, the Hero's Shade collapsed, extremely weakened._

_Everything began to spin, and I found myself back in Lilliandil's home. She was on her knees on the floor, silent tears streaming down her face. In her hands was a golden chain, and from that chain dangled an ovular emerald with a large crack down the center. At this point I wasn't sure, but that amulet could have been charmed to break when Jethro died._

_Then Lilliandil ran out of the house. I was forced to follow as she ran through the rain and the mud, her dark blue dress dragging slightly against the cobblestone streets._

_I watched as she made it to Town Square and dropped to her knees beside a fallen soldier. It was Jethro. He had been impaled by the sword, and simply bled out. I felt myself being allowed to move and I ran over to my parents. Lilliandil was cradling Jethro's head in her lap, her hands on either side of his face. She put her forehead against his as it rained above them. There were others mourning as well, everywhere I looked. I fell to my knees as well, crying over the body of my father. Now that I remembered everything, I remembered how much I loved him, which made me cry even more, knowing now that he was gone._

_'You do your father proud, dear one..' the Hero's Shade's words bounced around in my head. He was right; my father would have been proud of me. I looked to my mother, and I realized something as I took in her appearance again, something I hadn't noticed before. I didn't see that round -but small- bulge in her abdomen; my mother was pregnant! Oh my goodness, I was an older sister too, unless.. I shook my head. 'I'm not going to think about that.' I thought firmly. Then the vision ended._

* * *

I opened my eyes, unsurprised to find them blurred with tears. When I wiped them away, I saw I was on my hands and knees, a set of brown leather boots and a set of nondescript light-blue and white sneakers

"Are you alright?" Link asked softly, extending a hand to help me to my feet. I gratefully took it and got to me feet, but I couldn't stop the tears. I shook my head as my lower lip trembled.

"No.. I just saw.. what happened that day, when I came to Bethany's world." I said in a shaky voice. "M-my father.. gave his life, trying to protect me, and the Hero's Shade died defeating Astaroth, the King of Demons.." I continued, slowly regaining control. "My mother was pregnant. I don't even know if she's even alive or not." I whispered. Then I snapped out of my slight daze.

"Never mind that. We need to get going." I said, wiping away the last of my tears just as we came up to Hyrule field.

I looked up at the darkening sky and sighed; the sky was clear, showing off the stars that were slowly appearing.

"Should we stop for camp?" Bethany asked awkwardly. I shrugged.

"Probably. The Stalhounds come out at night. It'd be best to wait until morning to travel." I finally agreed. Bethany shuddered, obviously remembering the skeletal wolves.

So I learned something that night about Din's Fire; it works to make campfires too. We were just on the outer edge of Hyrule field, a safe distance away from enemies, and we had a fire going to keep us warm. I was surprised that it was even cold enough to NEED a fire for warmth. Once night fell I was able to pick out a few hyrulian constellations my parents once showed me.

"Rose?" Bethany whispered. I propped myself up on one elbow, facing her.

"Yeah? What's up?" I whispered back. At the time, I thought Link was asleep. He was quiet, his eyes were closed.

"What do you think's going on, back in our world?" she asked. I shrugged.

"For all I know, everybody's memories of us were erased, so we won't be searched for, or mourned." I theorized. Bethany nodded as she yawned, her eyes drooping shut.

"What was it like in Ordon Village?" she asked.

"Peaceful. Everybody was very kind to me." I answered.

"Even Link?" she asked slyly, a devious bit tired smile finding its way to her face. She opened her eyes when I didn't answer, and silently laughed at my flushed-red face.

"_Link and Rose, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G._" she teased quietly, and I threw a pebble at her playfully. Beth yawned again.

"Goodnight... Rose." she whispered, just as she fell asleep. I sat up, leaning against the 'wall' of Hyrule field, a half a dozen feet away from Link, who was in a similar position. I wasn't really that tired. I just watched the flames dance in the little fire-pit we had made, my eyes slowly growing heavier.

'Huh, I guess I was tired..' was my last thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

(Link POV)

After a good many minutes of an unsuccessful sleep attempt, I opened my eyes. The fire was still alive in the pit Rose had made, though much lower and hotter now that there were coals. I looked to the strangely dressed girl, Bethany. She WAS a strange one; from appearing out of nowhere, to the fact that though she was clearly not from here, she knew the creatures names; something even I didn't know much of. Then I looked to Rose, who was asleep against the border of Hyrule Field, her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She looked much more peaceful asleep than she had after her discussion of her past.

I frowned slightly when I saw her tremble; was the fire not warm enough? That was answered as she began to shiver. Cautiously and quietly, I slid over until I was sitting next to her against the border. I was a little bit surprised when she leaned her head against my shoulder, but not for very long. She had stopped shivering. That was the objective. I heard a familiar and irritating giggle before the imp appeared out of my shadow.

"Aw, that's so cute! You're keeping her warm!" she teased. I rolled my eyes.

"What's it to you? Do you even care, or are you just playing around to annoy me?" I asked irritably. Midna shrugged before giggling again.

"I'm not even sure. That song was ridiculous though." she replied, probably referring to the 'song' Bethany teased Rose with. I shrugged lightly before deciding to go to sleep myself. If I could. Midna flew back into my shadow as I decided to close my eyes.

TBC

* * *

_That flashback scene was for anonymous reviewer 'somebody'. Whoever reviewed that, there's a bit of Rose's past for ya. More will come, I promise, and we got a little glimpse of Link's opinion of the girls! There IS a sequel planned, which is why I put so much detail into the flashback. Read and review, not flames or I'll sic Link on you! Wait, and Wesker!_


	11. Awkward

_The newest installment, AKA Chapter eleven! Cute little Link/Rose moment coming soon. Nothing extremely romantic though. Just a little bit. I don't own Zelda, or Link. I own Rose and Bethany :D_

_Oh yeah, you may have noticed typos with Bethany's name. (Isabelle) but I'm gonna fix that!_

* * *

Chapter 11 - Awkward

"Awwe, Rose's got a sleeping buddy!" I heard Midna coo teasingly. I opened my eyes, confused, until I saw my head was on Link's shoulder. I blushed furiously and lurched away.

"Shut up!" I whisper-yelled.

Midna giggled and I glared, flipping her off. She glared back as I did so.

"That's VERY mature, my friend." Bethany teased as she stood up beside me, offering her hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me to my feet. I looked back to the still-sleeping Link.

"Who's gonna wake him up?" I asked. Both gave me a look. I rolled my eyes before I pulled my phone from my pouch, going to ringtones. Bethany peeked over my shoulder and slapped a hand over her mouth, very barely containing her giggles. I knelt down next to the green-clad teen, holding the speaker facing towards him before I touched the screen (touchscreen tablet phone.)

_"Oh my god (x5), I'm in SPACE!"_

Link jolted awake, looking for the source of the noise. That was it for me. I collapsed in a heap of giggles next to Bethany, while Midna was barely staying in the air because of how much she was laughing.

"I'm s-sorry Link!" I gasped in between giggles. "The_ look_ on your face..." I started giggling again. Link sighed while I came down from my hyper-high. With a sigh myself, I finally stopped laughing, as did Bethany. Midna offered one last giggle before flying into Link's shadow. It was quiet for a minute while me and Bethany regained control, and a little more as we all just stared at each other.

"So should we head out now? I mean, the sooner we get to Kakariko, the sooner we restore the light, the sooner we get to the village children." Bethany stated. I nodded, and squeaked when my stomach growled. I clutched it as I blushed. Link and Bethany chuckled. "And food." Beth added. I nodded a second time, and we began to walk. Bethany walked ahead of us, and Midna once again retreated to Link's shadow. I walked beside him.

"Sorry about this morning." I said quietly, blushing a third time. Geeze, this was passing ridiculous!

"Sorry about what? That... thing?" I didn't answer. He had been asleep, he didn't know my head was on his shoulder. Ugh, putting it like that, it didn't sound all that bad. "To tell the truth, I was already awake. Sort of." Link continued. I blushed even more. Again.

"She's talking about leaning her head on your shoulder smart one!" Midna called from his shadow. Again, that made it sound like nothing. But it seemed... like I was cuddling him in his sleep.

"Oh, that. You have nothing to apologize for. You were cold last night, and I moved over to keep you warm." Link said simply. My blush slowly faded. That made so much more sense! I decided to voice that.

"That makes so much more sense! I mean, I thought I was _sleepwalking_ or something." I said. Link chuckled.

"You talk in your sleep by the way. _Loudly._" Bethany called from ahead of us. I sighed as I covered my face with my hands. I couldn't believe I'd completely forgotten about that. I hoped I didn't do that in Rusl and Uli's house. Would they have mentioned it? I couldn't say for sure.

"What did I say?" I asked. I didn't remember the dream I'd had the previous night. Bethany fell back until she was walking beside me on my right side, while Link was on my left.

"You were asking somebody to not eat you. Then something about a giant marshmallow. It was weird." Beth answered.

I didn't say anything, but my expression probably said 'WTF' all over it, because Link chuckled again.

"That sounds odd." I finally said. Quite suddenly I felt something grab my shoulders, lifting me into the air. I screamed. Upon looking up I saw it was a Kargorok. Man, those things are annoying!

"_Rose!_" both Link and Bethany yelled.

"Put me down you flying freak!" I yelled, trying to reach my sword. Sadly, the talons of the Kargorok prevented that. I struggled as much as I could, but cried out when the talons gripped me tighter, thereby tearing the shoulders on the cloak, and my shirt, straight through to my shoulder-blades. Okay, so it didn't like that. I tried something else; I punched it in the... throat? I dunno. But, it worked. I won't question it. But, I also had to drop about twenty feet. Damn, those things could fly high! I was expecting a painful landing like the one in the castle had been _(Ch.4 Reference)_, but I was surprised when someone caught me.

I opened my eyes to find myself in Link's arms, staring at his face.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"Think nothing of it. I suppose we'll have to look out for those, huh?" he said, a slight smile on his face. I smiled back, blushing again.

_"Hell yes!_ I refuse to have my best friend carried off by a giant bird!" Bethany yelled. I rolled my eyes at her, but I was still blushing when I realized Link hadn't put me down yet, and I was less than a foot away from his face.

"Your eyes are a really pretty blue colour." I blurted randomly. I heard Midna snicker quietly when Link's face flushed.

"Hey, lovebirds! We need to get going now!" Bethany said exasperatedly. I shot her a glare as Link set me on my feet. I sighed, and continued walking closer to the very-visible wall of Twilight. On the thought of that, I wondered about Bethany; what would happen to her once we were dragged into the Twilight? I really hoped she wouldn't be a spirit. Or an animal. I'm not sure how I would react to that. Then I pictured a small brown puppy and I giggled. Bethany and Link gave me strange looks but I just shook my head at them.

"HEYY!" a familiar and annoying voice yelled. Seconds later, the annoying - and in my opinion, underdressed - postman appeared, running towards us. He heaved a breath as he stopped in front of him. I sighed.

"Go no further! There is a black wall ahead that blocks the way! I thought I would deliver a few letters, but it seems impossible..."

"Who are you?" Link asked, torn between defensive and creeped out.

"I am the honorable and dependable letter carrier, known to some as...the postman. Now that I have introduced myself, please! Take this letter and read it at your leisure!" he explained, pulling a letter from his pack and hading it to Link, who just put it in his magic pouch. "Well, my business is concluded! Onward to mail!" he declared, running off. I put a hand to my forehead.

"He never ceases to creep me out." I muttered. Bethany giggled.

"Well, let's go. The Twilight Realm is right there." she said, picking up her pace. I followed quickly before I passed her, also rather quickly.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid Rose!'_ I thought, mentally smacking myself. _'I can't believe I said that! 'Your eyes are a really pretty blue colour'! I can't believe it! Ugh, now he's probably creeped out, just like Travis.'_ I mentally ranted.

* * *

"Hey, it was much closer than I thought... You remember, right? You know what this is? If you set foot in there, you might be a wolf again for quite some time, and who knows what she'll do..." Midna pointed to Bethany as she said this. She huffed, crossing her arms. As much as she would never admit it, she really didn't want to turn into a spirit.

"For at least as long as it takes you to save the light of Eldin from the twilight, anyway... So, shall we try to go see the light spirit Eldin?" Midna added. I nodded, walking up even closer to the wall of Twilight. After the little incident with the Kargorok, I felt really awkward, and didn't really feel like talking.

"Want me to let you into the Twilight?" Midna asked, dragging me from my thoughts.

"Yes." we all said in unison. Midna giggled, phasing through the Twilight wall. Moments later, her hand/hair/thing popped out and dragged us all in.

* * *

_A/N: sorry it's so short, but I had to do it. This was just an irresistible idea_


	12. Where'd The Bridge go?

_A/N: I have returned yet again! If you like this story, you'll be very happy to know that there will be four more sequels to it, and a prequel, as far as I've planned. That's why I've neglected to write. There's been so many ideas, and stupid chores, that I couldn't find the time. Also, updates may not be as quick, because I'm homeschooling over the summer, and if I don't finish Science 8, then I can't do Power Mechanics next year in grade 9, so I NEED to finish Science. Yep, I'm gonna be an Automechanic, and a writer when I grow up :D. Anyways, back to my original point. I don't own Twilight Princess, only my OC's._

* * *

Chapter 12 - Where'd the Bridge Go?

I groaned. Going into the Twilight was extremely uncomfortable. I glowered at the gloomy sky as Link stood up next to me. He was just about to say something before he fell forward, turning into a wolf again. The moment he did, Midna landed on his back.

"Ahh, look! How lovely! The black clouds of twilight are so fetching today. I feel so much more at ease here..." she sighed. Then she smirked as she looked at Link. "And you look so much better like this than in those dusty old clothes, anyway." she added, patting him on the head.

"Hey, I_ like_ those clothes." I protested quietly.

"Eee hee! So, let's get going! Wait, where's your friend?" she suddenly asked, looking around. That was a good question; where was Bethany? I knew the answer when something poked my back. I turned around and almost screamed. A dragon._ A freakin' dragon!_ Not only that, but it was a Night Fury, like the one from How to Train your Dragon. In fact, it looked exactly like 'Toothless', only with blue accents all over.

"What. The. _Hell._" I said quietly, my eyes wide.

_'Hello to you too. By the way, being a dragon is really weird. And awesome.'_

I blinked. Okay, so Bethany was a dragon. How the hell had that happened?

"Again, what the hell? Why are you a dragon?" I demanded. The dragon shrugged.

'_Um, I was thinking that it would be cool to be a Night Fury when Midna pulled us into the Twilight?'_ she answered, her tone making it sound more like a question. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well. At least you'll be a human when we restore the light. Not that this _isn't_ awesome, but I like having my best friend as a _human_, thank you very much." I said. Then a thought occurred to me. "Hey, can you breathe fire?" I asked.

_'Hmm, let me see. The thing I took the form of can breathe fire. YES, I can breathe fire.'_ Bethany answered in a 'duh' tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Well then, let's go." I finally said, and we all began to walk. Well, until Beth tripped over her own feet - er, paws, or whatever it is Night Fury's have. I couldn't help but start laughing, until she glowered at me and shot a bit of fire out of her mouth onto the ground directly in front of me. I squeaked and leaped backwards, making the other three people in my group snicker or giggle. Then it was my turn to glower.

"Yes, haha, very funny, moving on." I said, rolling my eyes and beginning to walk once again. It took a few minutes, but Bethany finally got used to walking on four legs, and the probably-strange feeling of having a tail, and wings. She also liked using her fire-breathing abilities, because she was constantly shooting little fireballs at the enemies around us. It was convenient. And strangely adorable.

"Hey, Link, isn't that -"

_'-My old wooden sword.'_ he cut me off, answering the question I had been about to ask. The three of us ran up to it, and both Link and Bethany sniffed at it a little bit.

_'The scent of the kids is on it!'_ he exclaimed. I smiled. Even though I already knew they were okay, I was still relieved that we were that closer to getting to them.

"Well that's a relief." I sighed.

"See, isn't being a wolf more convenient?" Midna commented from Link's back.

_'Convenient? Yes. Fun? No.'_ Link answered. Midna just giggled. We picked up the pace, Link in the lead as we ran.

* * *

Well, the run didn't last long before we came to the missing bridge at Kakariko Gorge, penned in by the Shadow Beasts. There were three of them.

"Okay, now that there's three of us, we can take them all at once." I said to myself. And, we did just that. Bethany was a surprisingly good fighter, for a dragon. Well, we dealt with the Shadow Beasts pretty quickly, but hit a bit of a hindrance once the pillars dissapated.

'_Hey, where'd the bridge go?'_ Bethany asked.

"I wonder if this is the work of those shadow creatures... Ugh... What a _pain!_ Ah well, let's look for it... You! Get your map out!" she ordered as she pointed to me. I rolled my eyes, but did so. Bethany looked at the phone with narrowed eyes, which was a bit funny considering she was a dragon.

"The yellow arrow marks where we are. You knew that, right? Whenever you destroy those creatures from the darkness, a portal opens that looks like this on the map." she pointed to the pixellated portal on my screen. "You hear me? It's called a portal. You'd better remember that!" she suddenly said, giving all three of us a look. We nodded. "And...in those woods we came through... " her finger traced through the areas we'd been through, stopping at the general area where we'd found the forest temple. "Yes! It's got to be around there... I'll use my power to take you to the location of the open portal." she said. I pointed to the one at _'N. Faron Woods.'_. "You want to go the Faron woods?"

"Yep. I know for a fact that that's where the bridge is." I said. Bethany nodded as well. Midna shrugged but didn't question it as we warped.

* * *

_'That feels sooooo _weird!_'_ Bethany groaned as we found ourselves in the clearing Link and I had been in when we fought the Shadow Beasts in the Twilight for the second time.

"I know, but you'll get used to it." I promised.

"You know, most people can't leave the twilight that easily. You'd better be grateful! It's your job to look for the bridge! Look hard!" Midna snarked, appearing from Link's shadow. I rolled before running towards the bridge that was on its side against the knee of a cliff. Midna flew out of Link's shadow, seemingly appraising the bridge.

"Wow! It's perfect, don't you think? What do you think? Should we take it?" she asked. I gave her a look that said _'what do you think?'_ and she giggled.

"And you already know where to warp it to, so don't even ask." I said before she could speak again. She just nodded before turning to the bridge. With a grunt and slight cry of exertion, her hair/hand/thing lifted, and the bridge lifted with it. Then we warped again. I closed my eyes.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, we were back at Kakariko Gorge, and the bridge fell perfectly into place.

"See! Just as I thought... Eee hee! So, isn't the power of twilight amazing? Call me if you need the power again. It should help you find what we're looking for, don't you think? All right! Let's keep going!"

None of us said anything for a few moments, just running across the bridge. Then I remembered the Twilit Bulblins up ahead, just at the same time they spotted us. Bethany and I shared a conspiratorial look before she roared loudly, spewing a jet of blue flames towards the Twilit Bulblins, who had been running towards us. Both disappeared in a flurry of the Twilight-squares. Then we came to the locked gate to Kakariko.

"Huh... What are they _doing_ there? This is a pretty elaborate gate... What are they trying to keep in? ...Or _out_?" Midna mused. "I bet it'll be worth our while to dig in..." she said to Link. Bethany snorted.

_'Dig? Puh-leeze.'_ she said, rolling her sapphire-blue - and rather large - eyes before shooting another jet of flame towards the lock on the gate, this one wire-thin; the perfect way to melt off the lock. Which, she did. Then, using her claw, she flipped the lock away from the gate and pushed it open. I clapped and grinned, holding my hand out for a high-five, which Bethany obliged, doing a silly bow.

"Y'know, I'm really glad you didn't turn into a Gronkle, or a Zippleback, or a Nadder. I think it would have been cute if you were a Terrible Terror though. I can picture it now." I teased, giggling when an image of a Terrible Terror taking down a Shadow Beast came into my mind. Bethany rolled her eyes again.

_'Glad I amuse you. I'd never be a Gronkle though.'_ she said, shuddering slightly.

_'Sorry to interrupt, but what's a Gronkle? And a Zippleback?'_ Link asked, his wolfy face displaying the same confusion Midna's was.

"Um, they're different species' of dragons. I'll show you pictures of them later." I promised Link nodded, and we were once again running.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, consider shorter chapters my compromise. I'll make the chapters smaller, and I'll update faster. I promise!_


	13. Kakariko's Tears

_A/N: I'm back. I don't own Zelda. I own my OC's._

_Dear Anonymous Reviewer named Kyle: Thank you for all your advice and kind words. To be honest, this is the only Zelda game I've ever played *sigh*. Also, about Celia/Rose's phone, it's a DELL Streak, the same kind as the one I have. So, if you're curious, you should google it, cause I don't know everything it can do._

* * *

Chapter 13 - Kakariko Tears

'_The Twilight is depressing.'_

That was my first thought as we ran into Kakariko. There were no spirits outside, and there were three shadow beasts next to the sanctuary.

"Is it just me, or is this extremely depressing?" I asked aloud. Link chuckled.

'_It's not just you.' _Bethany said. I sighed.

"Let's get this over with." I muttered.

* * *

"And now I presenteth thee with another warping portal!" I announced in a dorky announcer's voice. Bethany giggled, Midna rolled her eyes, and Link seemed to be smiling at my childish antics. Hyrule is much better than my old world, evil monsters aside. Here, I can be myself without being judged. Yet back in Bethany's world, I had to hide so many parts of myself from the human's eyes.

_"To the hero...who was transformed into a blue-eyed beast... In twilight...This way..."_ Eldin's whispery voice called to us.

_'What about me and C- Rose?'_ Bethany muttered, offended. I rolled my eyes put patted her nose before jogging to the spring alongside Link.

"Eldin.." I whispered.

_"Heroes...chosen by the goddesses...Look for...my light... Gather the light stolen by the shadows...into this..."_ the vessel of light materialized and attached itself to my hip again. _"...The insects of darkness... They are the form taken...by the evil that attached itself...to my scattered light...In this shadowy twilight...the shadow insects are invisible, much as the people from your light world are...With the last of my power...let me mark your map...with the locations...of the tears that have turned into...shadow insects..."_

My phone buzzed in my pouch. I pulled it out and saw the little blue-white dots that indicated the locations of the dark insects.

_"But...be careful... The darkness...now hunts you...all.."_ Eldin finished. I sighed, slightly worried. Sure, not much had deviated from the videogame storyline so far, but how long would that last? I didn't know for sure, but it was definitely a worrying prospect. There was another thought nagging at the back of my mind; what would happen once the storyline of the game was finished? There was never really an epilogue, except for maybe the credits, but it didn't show a _'3 years later'_ type thing. I shook my head for a moment. I'd cross that bridge when I came to it.

"Okay, more bug-hunts." I stated. "Bethany, you know as well as I do where the dark bugs are, right?" I asked her.

'Yeah, you got me hooked long enough to know pretty much their exact locations.' came the reply.

"Good. So, Link, you go with Bethany up to Death mountain and get the tears that are up there. I'll get as many as I can down here in the meantime. We'll have to get the ones in the sanctuary together though." I said with a sharp nod of my head. I got two in return. Midna looked a bit skeptical.

"How does she know where they are?" she asked. I sighed.

"Let's just say I'm not the only one that knows more about Hyrule than somebody from another world should." I said. Midna nodded, probably still skeptical, and Bethany and Link began running towards the mountain. I watched them until they disappeared up the path, and I went towards the hill that led to the second floor of the inn. The Twili-Bokoblins were a piece of cake to deal with once I was inside, as were the two bugs. (there are two in there, right?)

* * *

As I exited the motel place, I began to think. Just in general. About my life, my memory, my adoptive parents, Bethany's world. One thought in particular jabbed at my brain like a needle, demanding attention. What was this power that Astaroth wanted so badly, that I was apparently born with? Again, I'd have to cross that bridge when I came to it. But I wanted answers. I blinked as something moist dripped into my eyes. I looked up, and felt droplets of water torrenting down. Then I realized it was raining. When had that happened, and why hadn't I noticed that I was soaked to the bone? (everywhere except the inside of my pouch was soaked through.)

I sighed, closing my eyes a moment. I officially love the rain. I know earlier I said I hate rain with a passion, but that was because in Bethany's world, there's so much pollution. There is no pollution in Hyrule. The rain actually feels clean here.

Then I remembered my objective; kill the stupid bugs and get the light.

I exhaled heavily as I exited the small storage room at the top of the lookout. I'd just gotten the annoying and fast bug that was in there, and I honestly admit chasing that stupid thing was one of the most annoying experiences in my life. This is coming from a girl who had to sit through seven hours of NON-stop Nyan Cat with Bethany and my OTHER lifelong BFF Carmen Vance (she was a Vance before Half-Life BTW). They're my besties. Anyways...

Then I headed to Barnes' Bomb-storage. I contemplated how I was going to get inside. I tapped the door slightly; it wobbled a bit. I tapped it harder, and the hinges squealed in protest. With a shrug, I body-checked the door, which broke off immediately, and I landed on my stomach. On the doorknob. Ouch. Unintentional tears pricked my eyes, to my embarrassment. But, I ignored them and rolled to my feet, groaning as I saw that I was covered in mud and dust.

I stalked over to the fire, grabbing the stick and lighting it instantly. I wasn't in the mood for this.

_Not. At. All._

The stick finally caught, and I put it in the fireplace. The burning bugs flew out of the chimney instantly, and I ran out before anything else caught, propping the door up quickly on my way out. Despite the distance I put between the shed and myself, I was still sent to the ground from the shock of the explosion. Without thinking I used Nayru's Love, to protect myself from the flying pieces of rubble. (these were not included in the game. This is my probably poor attempt to make it realistic.)

I waited a few seconds longer, while the rain extinguished the fires that clung to the rubble, before going back to the remains of the bomb-storage. The tears flew into the vessel, and as I looked to said vessel, I saw that there were three tears more. I smiled as I realized that we had three left, meaning Link and Bethany got the ones from Death Mountain. Of course, my two friends appeared down below not ten seconds after I thought that. With a smile, I waved towards them and began my descent towards the ground. I snickered when I saw Bethany was cowering under her wings, trying to keep her head dry.

"You okay down there buddy?" I called teasingly as I reached the roof of "Barnes' Bombs". Then I used Farore's Wind - while silently thanking the hero's shade for giving it to me - to get to ground-level again as Bethany shot me a glare.

_'You know that a wet dragon head can't light its fire!'_ she snapped. I rolled my eyes, but nodded.

* * *

"Finally, the sanctuary." I murmured as we walked.

More than once I found Link looking at me, and after the fourth time I finally said something.

"What?" I asked quietly. With his eyes he gestured to my filthy wet clothes. "Oh. That. Well, I got into the bomb-storage - fell in more like - and got a bit muddy. Then, when I was getting the bug out of the chimney in the fireplace, it caught on fire and lit up the explosives. Then after that I got outside, and got sent flying a little bit when everything exploded, thereby getting me covered in mud." I explained, facepalming when I realized I'd left my cloak in the building on the lookout, because not only was it soaked, it was heavy. Then I realized - too late - that my hand was muddy. So, now I had mud on my face too.. I scowled as Bethany started laughing, and I swatted at her with my other hand, which was also muddy.

"Don't laugh at my misfortune!" I whined as we reached the sanctuary. Then even Link chuckled. I pouted, but our playfulness was cut off when Midna flew off Link's back.

"Hey, you can climb up here!" she said. I used Farore's Wind again, and waited patiently while Midna assisted Link in reaching the roof. Bethany looked hesitantly at her wings before mentally giggling, jumping into the air quickly. Surprisingly, she landed softly on the roof a mere foot from me. I grinned at her.

"Okay, maybe I'm reconsidering you as a human.." I said teasingly. She snorted as she rolled her blue eyes.

_'Don't get used to this, I'm gonna be a human again.'_ she said warningly, walking straight towards the hole in the roof. I just about warned her, but not in time. She ended up falling. *Sigh*. I jumped down after her, and Link after me.

"I was just about to warn you of that.." I said, just getting an annoyed glare in return. Link looked around until he set eyes on the spirits. I knew it the moment he used his animal-senses, because he gasped quietly. I smiled at the relief I saw in his eyes. Then an idea hit me. I pulled my phone out eagerly, going into "Camera". I wasn't actually planning on taking pictures, but I wanted to see something.

'_Success_!' I mentally cheered as I saw the spirits. It was like watching it through the videogames, because I was seeing the subtitles on the screen as well. Was there anything this phone couldn't help me with, in regards to the videogame? 'Yes.' I thought as I began reading.

_'Cripes! I don't see those black brutes anywhere... They've gotta be hidin' somewhere, waitin' for their helpless little prey to come out! Then they'll FEAST!'_

I rolled my eyes at the man's cowardice and paranoia. I saw Talo tremble.

_'We are safe as long as we remain in here, child. Be at ease.'_ Renado said reassuringly. Barnes snorted.

_'Yeah? I wonder if the monsters out there agree with you... They sure didn't seem impressed by my bombs! How long do you think we can hold this sanctuary against beasts that strong, huh?'_

I saw Renado's expression darken.

_'Once they attack, it's OVER! Remember that lady from the general store? Just one of those things attacked her, and a whole gang from town went to save her! And what happened? She was already gone, and there were TWO monsters waitin'!'_

I wanted so badly, to just smack this man, as I saw Beth (little Beth I mean) begin to tremble.

_'...You connectin' the dots? That means that if we get attacked by them, then we'll be-'_

'-_BARNES_!' Renado abruptly cut him off, with a furious glare on his face. My face crumpled sadly as Beth began crying into her hands, and leaned into the shaman's robes. Renado fixed the bomb-maker with a look. Barnes sort of whimpered, sinking to the floor and flipping his mask down. The other kids - and Renado - were trying to silently console Beth.

_'Look, Renado... All I mean to say is that it's risky here, too! Ain't you got some place we can hide?'_ Barnes then asked, crawling towards the group on his hands and knees. Renado sighed.

_'There is...a cellar.'_ he answered, somewhat reluctantly. THAT got Barnes going. I snickered at the comical way Barnes jolted forward.

_'WHAAT? You've got a CELLAR? Where's the entrance, man?'_ he demanded fearfully. I was giggling even more. Renado sighed again.

_'The entrance to the cellar is designed to open when all of the candles have been lit...'_ he said softly. Within that second, Barnes had a torch and was scrambling to light the torch in the middle of the sanctuary, but he practically faceplanted into the floor when Luda spoke.

_'...I...would not do that.'_

Barnes looked up at her as if to say_ 'what is it NOW?'_

_'When Father instructed me to secure the cellar, I saw insects like the beasts outside...'_ she said. And that slowed Barnes down, metaphorically speaking. He then scrambled back to his lookout, trembling. Once again, I found myself rolling my eyes at the grown man's cowardice. Beth was still crying.

_'Don't cry, Beth! It'll be OK! Link is coming to save us all!'_ Colin said, in an attempt to sound encouraging. Talo also stopped trembling, looking surprised a little bit. Beth gave Colin a confused look._ '...I can feel it!'_ he then said, excitedly. Talo scoffed almost scornfully, turning to face the wall. Renado's expression was passive, Luda's as well. Barnes was wearing the comically stupid 'What?' expression from the game. Link looked both hurt and touched at the same time, and I could see why. I gently tapped his side, and he looked over to me.

"Don't worry, they'll be elated to see you once we restore the light." I whispered, and he gave a wolfy grin, that would have been frightening if his tongue wasn't lolling out the side. I sighed as I continued to try and get the mud out of my clothes, but to no avail. They'd have to be washed. I also noticed that the rain had subsided completely.

"Aw.. These kids knew you'd come to save them! What a hero! How sad, to be right in front of someone and not be noticed at all... Eee hee hee!" Midna teased from Link's back, which made me glare at her. "Sorry. You are chosen by the gods, and only that keeps you from turning into a spirit, or worse, into a dark monster, when you enter twilight." I rolled my eyes. She was stating the obvious, again. "And no one knows what you have done... You may be doomed to toil in obscurity forever..." I snorted. "Anyway, what's with having to light candles to get to the basement? Not very subtle, is it..." she muttered.

"And you would know everything about subtleties, wouldn't you?" I asked sarcastically. She glared at me, but I ignored her, looking to Bethany meaningfully, and then to the candles.

_'Already on it!'_

With that, Bethany launched many small jets of flame towards the unlit candles. Once the last one was lit, the owl-shaped statue - wait, that's a statue of Eldin - slid across the floor, revealing the cellar.

"Magic.." I muttered, jumping down. Bethany and Link followed close behind. Wanting nothing more than to just get this over with, I broke into a sprint, going through the surprisingly long tunnel and into the cellar itself, where that owl statue stood, as did the last three bugs. I didn't waste any time, and killed the first one before it knew what hit it. Bethany got the last two when she sneezed. Of all things, she sneezed. I couldn't help but laugh as she began pawing at her snout afterwards, trying to get the dust from the cellar off of her.

_'Who's laughing at who's misfortune now?'_ she grumbled as the last tears flew into the vessel, and just like last time, I was blinded by total whiteness.

* * *

_A/N: And this is where I stop. You like? You mad? Sorry reviewers, for the late update, but I've been busy as hell._


	14. Reunited

_A/N: Okay, I are back. I don't own LOZ Tp. I owns anything that DOESN'T resemble LOZ. Also, lots of reviews make me update faster (hint hint pwetty pwease?)_

* * *

Chapter 14 - Reunited

When the whiteness faded, I was brought back to my senses and found myself beside a human Bethany, and a human Link.

"So, we've restored the light to Kakariko, and I'm officially disgusted with my appearance at the moment." I said. Bethany and Midna giggled.

"Aw, I was just starting to have fun! Don't forget that Fused Shadow! Eee hee hee! See you later!" Then she disappeared. I watched, not quite boredly, as yet another familiar scene began before my eyes. The typical raindrop-effect before the spring began to glow, the orb of light rising from the water, and a great bird materializing around it. As per usual, I bowed to respect the light spirit, as did Bethany. Link was still a bit in shock, as he'd only seen this appearance thing twice before now.

"My name is Eldin. I am one of the light spirits of Hyrule. I am the spirit that guards these lands." Eldin's voice was more definably masculine than the other two spirits. I opted to call Eldin a 'he'. "O great heroes chosen by the gods... The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil." As per usual, the great evil poisoned something. "You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them."Of course, it's us that has to do it. Nobody else in Hyrule has the power to do so.

With that, Eldin dissipated, leaving the three of us standing in the spring. Bethany turned around first, looking around with much excitement as she took in every detail of Kakariko. Link merely stood for a few seconds, lost in thought. I just waited for a few seconds, but Link showed no signs of moving. Finally, I snapped my fingers in front of his face. I grinned when he jumped.

"Sorry. You were spaced out there." He gave me a questioning look, and I rolled my eyes. "It means you were lost in your thoughts." I explained, playfully splashing him with myboot, before I realized I was ankle-deep in water, and I groaned when I realized the water had soaked right through my boots and my feet were squishing inside them. I heard the creak of a door opening as we both made our way out of the spring, and I grinned when Link caught notice of Colin in the doorway to the sanctuary. The boy gasped.

"Link? Celia?!"

I grinned wider when the other kids ran out, but my face fell when Colin did, courtesy of Talo. I came up to him first.

"Hey Colin. You miss me?" I asked, grinning widely again. My answer was a very tight hug.

"Yes, yes I did miss you! But..." he let go, looking me from head to toe. "Why are you covered in mud?" It seemed like so long since I'd heard a child's voice, so I began to laugh, out of happiness, relief, and also slight giddiness.

"I'll tell you later." I promised, ruffling his hair as he ran over to Link. The other kids also noticed me just as I reached Link. We certainly looked different - I was covered in mud and dirt, and his clothes and face were perfectly clean. It almost wasn't fair that he got to turn into a wolf when we went into the Twilight Realm.

"Ha ha ha! See, Beth?! I TOLDyou Link would save us!" Talo said enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes.

"No, that was Colin! And what about Celia? She's here too!" she defended the smaller - but older - boy. I grinned as she hugged me as well, but pulled back, making a face as she brushed some dried mud off my shirt. Renado then came up, with Barnes and Luda beside him.

"...You are the ones from Ordon whom these children spoke of?" Link and I nodded. "We are well met. I am Renado, shaman of this town. And this..." He momentarily looked at Barnes, before looking to Luda. "This is my daughter, Luda." Barnes "Humphed" before walking off, grumbling.

"My name is Link. These are my friends, Rose and Bethany." he gestured to us respectively. Renado seemed surprised at the sheer amount of dirt that covered me.

"The beasts took us and left us to die...but Mr. Renado found us. And.. I thought your name was Celia? Celia Jensen?" Colin said, looking to me curiously. The other children did as well.

"Yes, well, I learned some stuff in the past few days, and found out that my name is Rose." I said, trying and failing to get the clumps of not-so-dry mud off my boots.

"At first, I couldn't believe these children had come from so distant a place as the Ordona Province..." Renado commented. I honestly felt bad, for the Shaman and the children. I can't imagine what it would be like, being a spirit, even if I didn't know it. Plus, if I had no weapons, the Shadow Beasts would pose a very significant threat.

"Yeah, I... We don't remember much. All of a sudden everyone was captured, and then...until now...it's been like..." Colin trailed off.

"A nightmare?" I offered, still failing to get the mud off my boots.

"Yeah! It was like a terrible dream and we couldn't wake up..."  
Renado hummed thoughtfully. "Nightmares are everywhere these days, it seems. This village has certainly seen its share of recent hardships..." With a sigh, he looked up to Death Mountain. "The dark beasts attacked, but even worse was the sudden and inexplicable change in the mountain-dwelling Goron tribe."

"What happened?" Bethany asked. Renado sighed again.

"They had long been our friends, but suddenly treated us as foes. Even now they  
refuse to permit us entry into their mines. It strains the limits of belief... To think that such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly... It makes me wonder if something in those mines is the cause of this change... In any case, you must take these children and flee this village before more nightmares descend."

"What about you, sir?" I asked with a frown.

"I, of course, cannot leave my village in such a time. There is no telling what may happen to us here, but it is my job to try to coax the Gorons back from their recent change of heart." he answered.

"Yes, but you should also have regard for your own safety.." I thought aloud. "We can go." I suddenly said. Everybody looked at me, a bit surprised.

"What?"

"Bethany, Link and I can go to Death Mountain to investigate the problems." I elaborated.

"Trying to go near the mines is very dangerous." Luda protested.

"Yes, but it would be more dangerous to wait around and hope nothing goes wrong. More of those monsters could come around for all we know." Bethany said from behind us.

"I do not know what is in the Goron mines, but surely we will soon come to understand it, and right what is wrong. Do not concern yourselves with me. You must flee this place as quickly as you can." Renado disagreed. I frowned.

"Look, Renado, I've seen enough people get hurt and die in my life, and I don't want to continue to add to the list. So, regardless of your disagreement, I'm concerning myself with you and your daughter's well being." I said firmly. "I may not know you well, but I care." I added softly, remembering the vision I'd had nearly two days previous, the wives and children mourning for their soldiers, while my mother mourned for my father. I noticed was very nearly sundown.

"Very well. If you insist on going to Death Mountain, I must insist that it doesn't happen until tomorrow. Dangerous creatures come out after the sun falls. I can also see you are weary. Rest for the night, regain your strength." Renado ordered, his gaze focusing on me. "You can bathe in the hot spring above the hotel, and I will have Luda bring you a change of clothes." he added.

"Thank you." I said, letting my exhaustion get the better of me. Well really! We'd been going non-stop since that awkwardness in Hyrule field, meaning we'd travelled across Hyrule Field for the better part of a day, travelled in the twilight through the night and a whole new day! No wonder I was so tired. I mean, I'd pulled all nighters before back in Bethany's world - and boy, were those fun- but still, two days was a bit of a challenge when fighting and running around the entire time.

Link and Bethany - the latter of whom I realized was wearing clothes similar to Ilia's, but in different colours after we restored the light - were perfectly clean, so they didn't have to clean up at the hot springs. No, that was just me. But, I was glad for the privacy, and the chance to change out of the disgustingly muddy clothes I was in. For about five minutes after the sun had set, I sat atop the roof of the hotel. There were torches set up around the pool of water, so if one - such as myself - wished to go there after dark, they could see. I hesitantly approached, hoping fervently that nobody was out wandering - not that they would see me anyways, but I was a bit self-conscious.

"Okay.." I sighed as I climbed over the large rock in the corner, sliding down onto a perfect-sized patch of dry elevated land. Then I unstrapped my pouch, sword, and shield, setting them down gently on the dry land, before untying the 'Laces' of the corset-shirt, easily slipping out of it. I'd already taken my boots off earlier as well, and despite my protests, Luda offered to clean them.

She'd given me the things I would need to clean myself - something akin to soap, and shampoo, and a towel and washcloths - and a bundle of clean clothes before instructing - more like ordering - me to bring my dirty clothes to her when I was done bathing.

Then came the dark leggings as well.

I didn't focus on anything around me as I cleaned myself, as I was more focused on the thoughts swirling around in my brain - the same thoughts I had pushed away when hunting the Twilit-bug things. I searched through the many memories I had, trying desperately to find anything regarding the mystical power I had been born the carrier of.

But, much to my dismay and irritation, there was absolutely nothing in my mind pertaining to the whatever-its-called, and I finished bathing, dressing quickly in the clothes Luda had given me.

* * *

"I see the clothes fit you well."

Luda seemed pleased by this fact. I smiled with a nod as I entered the hotel.

"Yes. Whose were they?" I asked tentatively. Luda's face fell for a moment, and I wondered if I shouldn't have asked.

"They were my mother's. She died when I was very little." she said sadly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, but she shook her head.

"You didn't know. Come, your friends are already upstairs!" she said, perking up again as she grabbed my hand, almost dragging me upstairs, before I stopped.

"Wait, I need to go get something. I forgot my cloak in that place above Barnes' shop." I said, remembering the warm cloak. Surely it was dry by now, but most-likely still filthy. Luda reluctantly let me go, and I went out of the door as quickly as I would allow, to make it look like I wasn't in a ridiculous rush.

The cool breeze of the outdoors caressed my skin as I made my way down the dusty path to the bomb shop. Hesitantly, I opened the door, and saw there were no lights on, but a stone-against-metal sound coming from upstairs. There, I saw Barnes scooping up what looked like lumps of coal into a pile.

"Sorry for the intrusion. I'm just passing through to recover something." I said quietly when he looked over at me. He shrugged and resumed working, and I made my way up the ladders, and back outside. It was like the rain from a few hours ago hadn't existed, with how dry and dusty the ground was. As I climbed higher, to the lookout, the breeze grew stronger, becoming a relieving wave of cold relief. Apparently it was very warm here, even at night. I opened the door to the lower floor of the... whatever that building atop the lookout was exactly, and I frowned as I entered.

It was _warm_, ridiculously so. And muggy too. But, I had to ignore that for the moment as I walked to the crate where I had left my cloak. It was completely dry, and mostly clean, much to my surprise. But, I shrugged it off for the moment, slinging it over one arm and leaving the room. My frown deepened when I walked outside. I could feel the breeze, and I knew it was cold because of the goosebumps that formed on my arms, but I still felt horridly warm as I walked briskly down the steep incline. Not even going into the bomb shop, I used Farore's Wind to get to the ground, and the heat increased, though I knew for some reason it was psychological, because my skin - physically - was cold, but I felt like I was in a freaking oven. I felt sweat beading on my forehead, but it offered little to no relief. My head began to pound.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?' _I thought as I stumbled into the hotel. I probably looked like a drunk. Everybody was down there, and I could hear them speaking, but why did their voices sound so far away? My vision was dimming, and I let myself go, hearing shouts of surprise, and many footsteps before I let myself fall into the black void.

(Link POV)

I normally don't scare easily. The last few days have been proof of that. But I won't deny that I honestly felt a cold chill run down my spine when Rose fainted in the hotel. I was the first to reach her, and I barely caught her before her head hit the ground, and the others crowded around. The Shaman pressed his hand to her forehead.

"I fear she is ill because of exhaustion. If she has been pushing herself too far, her body is more liable to pick up an illness. Her temperature is rapidly rising." he said grimly, gently taking her from my arms and standing up. The village children, and his daughter followed swiftly as he carried Rose upstairs, but I remained still, my worry eating away a pit in my stomach.

"Hey. Rose will be fine.." I heard Bethany say softly. I looked to her unsurely. "Rose's had this happen to her many times before, and she got over it pretty quickly, with rest." she reassured, following the others up the stairs. I could only hope that Bethany was right, but why would I want to prove her wrong? She had known Rose - as Celia - for much longer than I had. I couldn't help but remember the first time I had seen Rose, back in Ordon, before everything went wrong.

* * *

_"What language did you just speak?" I had asked, amazed when the hawk flew away from the mysterious girl in front of me. I was equally amazed by her answer;_

_"Elvish." She sounded so sure that it surprised me. Then she said something, too low for me to hear, but it sounded irritated. "The only reason I used the ancient language is because I can't whistle with that stuff." she then said, pointing to the special grass I always used to call the hawk._

_"I could show you if you want." I offered quickly, relishing in the possible chance to know more about her. I was disappointed though, when she shook her head._

_"I need to speak to the mayor, actually. I'm just procrastinating." she explained. That made me chuckle. Then, with that, she was gone, subjecting me to sneaky glances from Jaggle. Somehow, that man always found a way to tease, even without saying anything._

* * *

I sighed, then making the mental image of her in my head, of what she looked like just moments before she fainted.

* * *

_A vibrant blue short - and loose - dress with floral embroidery on the front and back, plain white leggings that accentuated the curves of her legs, and brown boots not much unlike the red ones I had met her in. In a word - as much as I am unwilling to admit; Beautiful. That was the first word that came into my mind when I saw her enter the hotel, her cloak on her arm, but it disappeared quickly when I saw the sheen of sweat on her brow, and her wobbling steps._

_The children called out to her worriedly, but she didn't answer. I saw her eyes flutter closed as she began to fall, and I lurched from my seat, letting her fall into my arms instead of on the floor._

* * *

Even with Bethany's reassuring words, I couldn't help but worry as I made my way upstairs with everybody else.

* * *

_A/N: This one came to me surprisingly easy, and I'd like to thank my reviewers for their hopefully continued support of my story. These are the links to Rose's outfit from Luda -_

_Shirt/Dress: s32 . dawandastatic Product2/32687/32687913/big/1340769344-286 . jpg_

_Boots: img0 . etsystatic 000/0/6143885/il_fullxfull.343427972 . jpg_


	15. Second Reunion

_A/N: Wow, this came out of literally nowhere. I don't own LOZ. I own everything that ISN'T from LOZ. Also, I added a twist of Link's past, involving his parents. This chapter has been revised/edited._

* * *

Chapter 15 - Second Reunion

_It seemed like just moments after my world went dark, it was getting brighter. I stretched my limbs as I forced myself to my hands and knees, off my stomach, and from there to my feet. Then I began to panic as I realized I was nowhere familiar. If anything, the foggy area around here was like the Ghostly Either, but the Hero's Shade wasn't anywhere near._

_"Relax, my dear."_

_I froze as I heard that voice. A voice I hadn't heard in far too many years. Slowly, I turned around, and I gasped at the familiar face to go along with the voice. The smooth face with the smallest amount of stubble, practically invisible, the messy blonde-brown hair, the green eyes, and familiar clothes._

_"Father!" I cried, my eyes filling with tears. He opened his arms to me, and I ran into his warm embrace. "Oh, father, I thought I would never see you again!" I sobbed into his shirt as we both sank to the ground, to our knees._

_"I know, my dear. I have missed you and your mother so very much." he whispered. I hugged him as tightly as I could, craving the familiar comfort he practically radiated, as he let me cry against him. Fifteen years I had been without him, even if I hadn't known it at the time. I don't know how long I cried, but I honestly felt better after it. Like Alexis always said - sometimes you just need to cry, and let it out of your system._

_"Father, how is this happening? Is it real?" I suddenly asked. He smiled softly._

_"Yes it is, dear heart." I almost raised an eyebrow, because that reminded me of Wesker. 'Daddy could never be like Wesker. He's too nice to be evil like that..'I dissuaded the reference to Earth._

_"But.. How?" I asked._

_"You exhausted yourself, and became ill from it." he answered simply. A growing feeling of dread pooled in my stomach._

_"I didn't die, did I father? Oh no, this will destroy Bethany, if I did." I thought aloud. Father chuckled._

_"No, my beautiful daughter, you are not dead. This is more of a void in between worlds, much like the one your friend Link came to when he _

_encountered the golden wolf." he explained, his eyes happy and amused._

_"That makes sense. I wish I could have remembered everything sooner. It seems horrid, thinking that just a week ago, I didn't know Hyrule truly existed, that my own parents..." Oh no, I was turning broody. This happened sometimes. I felt father's hand soothingly rubbing my back, like he had whenever I had a nightmare before._

_"It was for your own safety, my dear, and we must not fret about the past. It does no good in the present." he gently chided me. I rolled my eyes, but I knew he was right._

_"I missed you daddy." I whispered, falling into Earth Slang. "I had a vision a few days ago.. I saw... I saw you leaving the house after saying goodbye to me and mother, and when she sent me through the Gateway.." Father continued to rub my back soothingly._

_"But that was not all you saw, was it?" he asked, sounding as though he already knew. I shook my head._

_"No. I also saw you battling the King of Demons, Astaroth. I saw you die by his hand, and watched the evil one fall by the hand of the Hero's Shade, and watched the wives and children of fallen soldiers mourn in the rain, mother included." Had I not cried myself dry a mere minute previous, I would have been crying again. Helooked sad._

_"He told me that I was delaying the inevitable, that your power would be his." he said quietly, his voice breaking. I hugged him close again._

_"He was wrong, father. Whatever power it is I carry will neverbelong to him." I whispered. There was a comfortable silence for a little while, and I could tell even without looking that father was crying._

_"By the power of the goddesses, I was allowed to watch you grow up. You have a shining heart of gold, my beautiful little Rose." he broke the silence. I blushed a bit._

_"What about Mother? Do you know if she's okay?" I asked, cautiously hopeful. Father nodded._

_"Lilliandil lives, in the Western Thoroughfare of Castle Town, with your younger brother, Roran."_  
_I felt heat like sunlight explode inside me from my heart, warming every inch of my body from the inside out as I let myself grin. My mother was alive. I had a brother._

_"Well, I'll have to pay them a visit, once we banish the Twilight." I decided. Father smiled along with me, hugging me close. I gasped worriedly when I saw everything was starting to grow dark, including my dad._

_"Goodbye, my dearest daughter. I love you."_

_"Father, what's happening?" I asked._

_"You are returning to your world." he answered. I sighed, having mixed feelings about the situation._

_"Okay, father. I love you too. Goodbye." That was the last thing I said before I was yet again surrounded by pure black nothingness._

* * *

"Mr. Renado! I think Rose is waking up!" I heard little Beth call. I groaned as I tried to move my body, but it felt sluggish and heavy, as opposed to how it felt moments before, in that strange void. It was like that time when I had fallen asleep on Sunday after staying up all the way through Friday, Saturday and Sunday, and then woken up on Tuesday, missing school on Monday. Alexis had notbeen happy about that.

"Rose, can you hear my voice?"

I groaned, still attempting to move.

"Yes, Renado, I -" I stopped mid-sentence to stretch my limbs again. They felt stiff. "- I hear your voice." I mumbled, rubbing at my eyes.

"You had us all very worried. When you did not wake yesterday morning.." he trailed off before adding "You fever only broke this morning." I frowned at that.

"That means I've been unconscious for two nights and a full day?" I asked, slightly incredulous.

"And the better part of today. We just ate lunch about an hour ago." Bethany said from the doorway. ' 'We' being who? Where's Link? Did he already go to Death Mountain, and to Ordon Village?' I thought.

"Where's Link?" I asked, honestly fearing the answer I would get.

"He went to Ordon Village, to seek aid from the mayor. He left yesterday, albeit reluctantly." Luda answered.

"Barring any complications, he should be returning within the hour." Renado added. I had mixed feelings about that as well - Colin was gonna get kidnapped, but Link was coming back, and then we could go to Death Mountain.

"That's nice. Can I get up now? I'm feeling much better now, but I want to go and walk around." I said, not waiting for an answer as I threw away the covers, sliding my feet off the bed and onto the floor. With help from little Beth, Bethany and Renado, I got to my feet without falling straight back over on my backside, and made it outside into the pleasantly warm - and breezy - air. I knew it wouldn't last. If Link was going to be here within an hour, that meant I only had that amount of time before Mr. Green, Fat, and Ugly showed up. Once I assured my friends I could walk on my own, Bethany went to go assist Luda in cleaning up in the hotel, and little Beth went to go talk to Talo. I, on the other hand, went to see Colin and Malo by the sanctuary, who were surprisingly engaged in conversation.

"Hey Colin." I greeted. "Malo. What's up?" Colin smiled happily when he saw me.

"Miss Rose! You're okay!" he said, throwing his arms around me once I reached him. I grinned.

"Yes, I'm finally better. And, Link is gonna be back soon too." I said, but my smile instantly dropped when I heard a sound like thunder, coming closer.

"Rose? What's wrong?"

"There's something coming!" I hissed, looking to the South. Sure enough, there was Mr. Green fat and ugly. "Damn!" I growled. I'd been hoping I'd have more time than this. But, this was how the cookie crumbled, and I'd have to deal with it.

Despite having seen everything multiple times before - having played Twilight Princess over seven times - this was still frightening, enough to hold me in place the same way Beth was as Talo ran away. Time seemed to slow down as both me and Colin went into action, me only a few feet behind him. I watched as he pushed Beth out of the way and steeled himself for the sure pain to come, but I would not - could not - allow that, and I pushed myself faster until I reached him, wrapping myself protectively around the boy, and waiting for the inevitable pain to come. I cried out as I was rammed into by the blue boar-thing, and I swear I saw stars when I hit my head painfully on the ground, and the last thing I saw was the Bulblin king reaching to pick me up as Colin unwillingly ran. Then that was all she wrote.

* * *

(Colin's POV)

_I can't believe I ran away._ I felt like such a coward as I watched the green monster pick Rose up from the ground, holding her by the back of her dress. 'That should have been me..' I thought helplessly. I heard the whinny of a horse, and I felt intense relief when I saw Link riding up on Epona. He looked absolutely furious. _'I hope he saves her. Wait, what am I thinking? Of course he'll save her!'_ I thought, shaking my head, and I cried out quietly when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked down to see it was bent at an awkward angle. _'Definitely broken.'_ I thought through the pain and fear.

* * *

(Normal POV - Minutes Previous)

As Link came into the open clearing that was Hyrule Field, something felt off. There was a stench in the air, and it was entirely too quiet. None of the mindless creatures were roaming the plains as they usually did – it was lifeless. That was, until he moved forward a bit more. Up ahead, he met thegaze of a green demon. He would recognize those eyes anywhere. They were red and filled with no emotion whatsoever; they were an empty void of crimson, almost as if he had no being and was nothing more than an empty shell. Link froze, Epona doing the same as Midna popped out of the shadows to lecture him.

"What's the hold up?"

His face became like stone, his stare locked with that of the beast and there was an indomitable will about him as he replied sternly, "That."

The imp turned to look at what he gestured to and what she saw was a large, grotesque creature atop a massive boar.

She looked back at him, "So what? Either leave it alone, or kill it. Just get a move on!"

All was silent. Link hadn't even blinked, he was reliving that day over and over again in his mind. The hideous, green monster with which his gaze was locked was the reason for his lost childhood, the reason he grew up without a family, the reason he had no parents.

He was staring at his mother and father's murderer.

"I'm going to kill it," he declared, his voice low and holding all the seriousness in the world.

Midna was slightly shocked; she had yet to hear him speak with such anger, and she had noticed by now that he refrained from killing most things unless they were the ones starting the fight and the only solution was to end lives. To Link, killing was only used as a last resort. This creature – although hideous and obviously up to no good – had done nothing, that she knew of.

The demon snorted, as if to be taunting him, and then gave him a wide, mostly toothless, grin before he spurred his ugly pig in the direction of Kakariko.

Link's jaw dropped, just ever so slightly; was this thing heading to the village on purpose? Did he know where the children - and Rose - were located and that they were some of the only family he had left? It was as if this monster made it his one goal in life to destroy all of Link's loved ones. He screamed in his mind. What had he ever done to this beast?

The young man kicked Epona's sides a bit more harshly than he intended, sending her speeding after the fiends. They had a head start on him, though, for when he spotted the creature, it was already a great distance ahead of him, nearly to the bridge. They were quickly out of his sight, but he knew where the monster was going, he just knew it was after the children.

Midna was confused, but she wouldn't argue with his sudden change in speed. Finally, she thought, he was going at the pace she had wanted him to go at this whole time.

They crossed the short bridge and were in the village just in time to watch the repulsive ogre dash away with an unconscious Rose in its grasp. An unwanted image flashed into his mind's eye at that moment; the way it was lifting Rose up in the air was the same way it had lifted his father's corpse. He closed his eyes for a second and shook his head, trying to shake away the memory. As if Link didn't have a fire burning underneath him already, now the creature had only stoked the flames of his hatred towards it. Now he was even more determined, he was going to bring an end to this miserable being's life, even if it cost him his. He kicked Epona harder, sending her flying at a breakneck pace after the demons. The hero's mare had never been pushed to run so fast, but she did it well, her hooves kicking up the brown dirt as she went. They sped by so fast that he couldn't even hear the words of the shaman as he called out to Link to hurry. To all others standing by and watching, the duo must have appeared as nothing more than a blur; their shadows even had a hard time keeping up. Midna had never seen this kind of tenacity in his eyes before – she liked it.

As they emerged in the northern field, the beast had come to a halt, as if waiting for Link to arrive to mock him. He ceased his charge as well, shouting out to the creature, "Give me the girl!"

The monster grinned evilly, "Ha! Come and get 'er, kid!"

It raised a horn, summoning its pesky minions to help it with the battle before it turned around and ran away. Link growled in rage at the creature's spinelessness, he wanted nothing more than to face the beast, not its mindless followers. They all charged him in a flash, firing arrows imbued with fire and swinging clubs in his direction. He spurred Epona onwards, trying to ignore the senseless drabble and assault the leader of the pack. He came up alongside it, swinging his Ordon sword with all his might. Most of the hits were successful, knocking off some of the ogre's armor in the process. That was, until a club from one of the lesser creatures met his right side. He slipped from the saddle at the impact, but kept his hold on it as Epona continued her charge. He grunted slightly as he pulled himself back into the seat, the force had hit his still-freshly-healed wounds, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He nudged her sides again, urging her next to the beast once more. It only took a few more swings until the rest of its useless armor had fallen off from the contact of Link's blade.

The fiend staggered off onto the nearby bridge of Eldin where Link quickly followed. He could tell it was a trap as both ends of the bridge were barricaded and set to flame, but he didn't mind. He wanted to be confined with this beast; he wanted nothing more than to fight it to the death. It stood confidently at the opposite end, taunting Link with his newly acquired trophy. He gritted his teeth in anger.  
"Relinquish her," the young hero began, "or I promise you, you will be sorry."

The massive troll laughed so loud it reverberated off the walls of the chasm below, "And what would you do, boy? Cry me to death?" it chuckled again.

Link strangely smiled, "What do they call you?"

The imp in his shadow thought he had lost his mind, why was he talking to this thing? _Just kill it!_

"You're lookin' at the King of the Bulblins, boy. Come to pay your respects?"

He shook his head and replied forcefully, "No, I wanted to know the name of the demon that killed my parents. I wanted to know the name of the beast I was about to kill! Just as it killed my family!" he roared, his blade now raised.

Midna's mouth fell agape from the shadows; so much made sense now.  
King Bulblin snickered, remembering the day in his mind as if he was proud of his accomplishment, "Well then, kid, I'd be happy to destroy the last of the bloodline!"

With that, the king's enormous boar began its stampede, Link noticed and spurred Epona to do the same. The bridge was long and narrow with nothing on the sides to keep one from falling off. The enemies charged each other head on, and with the first pass Link landed a strike on the beast, causing it to sway on its mount. They reached the end, turned around, and began again. They made a pass in which no damage was dealt, but with the third pass, the hog's colossal horn made contact with Link's left side. He groaned loudly as he doubled over, leaning on Epona's neck for a moment. His right hand instinctively went to where he was struck, blood quickly wetting his tunic. Luckily, he had not been stabbed, but the horn had perfectly sliced at his already wounded side as if it were a sword. He grunted, pushing himself to ignore the pain as he turned his steed around and charged at the monster yet again. There was another pass with no contact until finally Link's blade collided so harshly with the large bulblin that it sent him soaring off the bridge into the abyss below.

He halted, taking a moment to revel in the victory as he watched the wretched creature fall to its death. He sighed in relief upon its defeat before turning Epona around to go retrieve Rose. Having lost its master, the boar didn't fight Link as he used his sword to cut the rope that bound the young woman to the long saddle horn the pig adorned. He grumbled slightly at the discomfort in his sides as he reached from atop his mare to grab the girl's small frame and bring her into his lap.

By now the flames that were ablaze at either side of the bridge had died down. Deciding to spare the mindless warthog, Link slapped its back harshly, sending it running in the opposite direction of the village as he pressed Epona back toward Kakariko. She galloped back, but not at the intense speed she had previously, knowing full well that her master had taken damage.

"Well, stupid wolf, you went and got yourself hurt again," Midna chastised, suddenly popping into his line of vision.

He closed his eyes momentarily and exhaled, "I had to save her, Midna.."

She placed her dainty hands on her cheeks, "Aw, young love, how sweet," she said sarcastically.

He looked over at her, perplexity on his worn features.

The imp scoffed, moving her hands to her hips, "Yeah right. Was she really worth almost losing your life?"

Link didn't hesitate, "Yes."

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes, "Why would the so-called Goddesses choose someone so stupid to be their hero," she mumbled to herself as she swooped back into the shade beneath them.

Back in the village, Talo had taken to the cliff top to watch for their friends' return. It had been at least an hour since they darted out of their sight and some of them had gone back inside to escape the heat while waiting for the young boy's call of their arrival.  
Malo, an unwilling Colin, and Luda had gone into the sanctuary while Renado and Beth thought it best to wait it out until they returned. Beth could hardly stop crying; she felt awful for what she had done or more so, what she hadn't done. The shaman had tried his best to console her, but it only helped so much.

"WHOA!" the scream of Talo could be heard by everyone in the village, "Hey everybody! I can see Link and Rose coming back!" he yelled as he ran down the hill as quickly as he could to greet them when they arrived.

Beth's head snapped up, wiping her nose with her forearm as she did so, "Did you hear that Mr. Renado?" she asked excitedly.

He looked down at her with a smile, "I did."

Colin, Luda and Malo came outside when they heard the call and soon after that, Talo had made his way down and joined the others on the dusty path in front of the sanctuary as well. They watched and waited as the sound of distinctive hoof beats filled their ears, and they were finally greeted with the sight of Link holding Rose atop Epona. The children's faces immediately lit up, their optimistic young minds automatically thinking the best of things. Renado, however, wore a serious expression; he was very aware that something could be wrong with either one of them, or even both of them.

Reaching the sanctuary, Link dismounted his steed, Rose still in his strong arms. He found he was slightly weakened though, and in order to hide it, he knelt down right there, laying the unconscious girl in his lap on the ground. The children quickly ran up to the two on the dirty terrain, barraging Link with questions. They all seemed to inquire at once:

"Is she okay?" Beth asked.

"Is she DEAD?" then came Talo.

"…Did you kill that thing?" Malo murmured.

Renado hushed them and soon after that, Rose quietly came to.

* * *

(Rose POV)

Woke up with a feeling of dampness across my face and arms, and the feeling of a strong arm supporting me. There was also a comfortingly familiar scent of Faron Pine. I fluttered my eyes, but they refused to remain open. So, uncaring at the moment that I was in severe pain, I snuggled closer to the pine-like scent, and I felt the arm holding me up hold me a little closer.

"Rose, you need to open your eyes."

Link! It was Link speaking to me! He was back! I furrowed my eyebrows a little bit as the pain in my back - directly where I had been hit by the blue thing - began throbbing, and I fluttered my eyes again, forcing them to open. I smiled weakly at the familiar face above me, the pretty baby-blue -_No_! _This was not the time to be thinking about Link's pretty eyes!_

"Hey." I greeted quietly. "I don't suppose I'm allowed to go to Death Mountain now, am I?" I joked, my voice sounding scratchy. Link chuckled quietly.

"No, you're not." he agreed, and I sighed in disappointment.

"Dang. I wanted to watch you be awesome and fight your way into the Goron mines." I said, my disappointment clear in my tone. There were a few childish giggles at this, and I saw the kids were there too, but I frowned when I saw Colin's arm was bandaged.

"That wasn't my fault, was it?" I asked worriedly. He shook his head.

"No. You saved me." he answered. I sighed, knowing that it had been my fault, but out could have been much worse. Then a thought came into my head; I had just changed a point in the game.

"I had the coolest dream, before Mr. Green, Fat, and Ugly showed up." I heard somebody choke on a laugh at my name for King Bulblin. "I was in some sort of void, like the one we found the shade in, and I saw my father, Jethro. We got to talk, and he told me..." I trailed off as I tried to remember.

"What did he tell you?" Link asked.

"I have a brother. My mother, she's alive, in Castle Town with my brother Roran. But.. I don't remember where in Castle Town." I was disappointed with this news. I didn't usually remember much of my dreams, but this was more upsetting, because it involved my family. My eyes decided to be stupid and start crying. Was I really _that_ emotional? Not usually, but... I had the excuse of a traumatizing experience.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything will be fine. We'll find your mother, and your brother, as soon as we can." Link whispered soothingly. I nodded, wiping my eyes. Suddenly my body became very heavy, and I once again succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

(Link's POV)

The kids began to panic when Rose passed out again but her injuries had taken their toll. She needed to rest, so she could recover. Renado gently took Rose from my arms, walking with Luda back to the hotel. The kids followed, all but Colin.

"Link, Rose is gonna be okay, right?" I heard him ask quietly.

"Yes. She'll recover, but it will take some time." I responded, getting to my feet as the sun let out its last rays over Kakariko. I frowned as I looked at Colin's bandaged arm. "Are you alright?" He nodded.

"Yes. It only hurts a little bit. I.. I think I understand now." he said. "I understand what my father meant when he said I needed to be stronger. He wasn't talking about physically, like lifting stuff. He was talking about being brave. But... I don't feel very brave." he explained, looking guilty.

"Why? You risked yourself to save Beth. I think that counts as being brave." I said, kneeling down to his height.

"Yeah, but, I ran away. When Rose and I got hit by that blue thing, I got back on my feet and ran away. I left Rose." Colin looked very close to tears. Gently, I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Colin, look at me." I said firmly. When he did, I continued. "Rose protected you, and you protected Beth. Rose knew what she was doing, when she did what she did, but just because you ran away doesn't make you a coward. If you had stayed, you both would have gotten captured. I don't hold anything against you, and I know Rose doesn't either."

Colin smiled after a few seconds, and threw his good arm around me, making me wince. He pulled back instantly, his eyes widening.

"Link! You're bleeding!" he yelled, grabbing my arm and leading me into the hotel. "Mr. Renado! Link's hurt!" he called. I could hear the trace of fear in his voice.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Renado came down instantly.

The children - who were all conveniently downstairs - fell silent as they turned their attention to the young hero. It all suddenly rushed back to him. Now that Rose was safe, his mind refocused on his wounds. He wavered a bit, resting a hand on the wall for support. The young ones were shocked at his sudden loss of balance. With his side turned to them, they could then easily spot the damage.

"Link, you are injured. You must let me dress your wounds," Renado stated calmly.

He thought for a moment, remembering that he needed to go to the mines and shrugged off the shaman's words, "I'll be fine."

Renado approached Link's unsteady body, "You are losing a good amount of blood, you need to be tended to or you will bleed out."

He didn't want to frighten the children with his words, but he needed Link to know the severity of his situation so he wouldn't run off and expire.

Link exhaled slowly, his vision beginning to blur as he tried to speak. "I'm…"

He trailed off and closed his eyes. Renado saw him falter and knew what was coming next. The hero lost consciousness as he began falling back. If it weren't for the shaman, he would have fallen roughly to the ground, but his steady arms caught him before that could take place. The children gasped; they thought this couldn't be truly happening. Without a word, the shaman carried Link up the stairs.

Renado placed the young man's unconscious form on the small bed in the center of the room, Little Beth, Bethany and Talo immediately going to his side. The shaman picked up Link's upper half and supported it so he was in a seated position as he asked, "You three, help me by removing his effects please."

They obliged, needing some words of guidance along the way as they were unsure of how exactly to unfasten a few of the buckles. They took off his boots, his sword, his shield, his cap, his gloves along with his bracer, and then the pack on his waist. With the unpleasant movement near his sides, Link began fluttering his eyes open slowly.

"Ah, Link, you have come to. Do you have the strength to remove your tunic, or do you need assistance?" the shaman questioned.

He shook his head weakly, "I can do it," as he began doing just that. He grimaced slightly at the motion but in time he managed to remove his green tunic, chainmail, and finally the white undermost shirt. The kids couldn't help but be amazed at how much the young man wore now; he never had this many layers back in Ordon. That shortly became the least of their worries as they laid their eyes on his wounds.

As soon as he was done with removing the top portion of his clothing, Link slowly slinked his upper half back down into the cot. The older man pulled a chair up beside the bed so he could have a seat at Link's left side, where he could easily tell the majority of the damage was dealt.  
Renado motioned to Bethany, "Would you go into the cabinet and bring its contents to me?" as he began examining the extent of his injuries. On his right side was a large, purpling bruise from the small bulblin that had clubbed him, and lastly was the large slash to his upper left side, nearly reopening the older injuries. It was obvious that he was hurting, but he hid it well for the young ones, the only indication of pain being the worn expression on his face.

Bethany returned quickly with the things she had found in the cabinet that the shaman had pointed her to. He took a moment to get the needed tools prepared and he got to work, starting with cleaning the wounds out to prevent infection.

Little Beth brought up a chair of her own so she could sit by Link's bed opposite Renado and Talo stood beside her. "Link," she began, "Are you mad at me?" she asked, her voice filled with guilt.

He looked at her through half-lidded eyes as he tried not to grumble at the discomfort of the cleaning process, "No… why would I be?"

She couldn't stop the tears, "It's all my fault you, Rose and Colin got hurt! If I had just turned and ran like Talo did… you might have gotten there before Rose even got taken!"

He tried to shake his head, "Don't be silly… that thing was a monster… it would have taken anyone…" he mumbled as he winced at the sting of the alcohol on his open flesh. He normally would have had more comforting words to say, but his head wasn't in the right place at the moment.

Talo stepped in, "Are you going to DIE?" he asked in his usual manner.

He mustered a chuckle, "No… I'll be alright…"

"Is that a lie?" the persistent boy asked, turning his question to the working shaman.

"No," he stated simply and with a smile, "he is going to be just fine."

* * *

_A/N: This is the edited version. I added alot more, and as you may or may not have noticed, there's bits from What Makes a Hero chapter 11 on here, and I take absolutely no credit for those bits, and I thank and give full credit to the amazing author of said fanfiction, Selphie Kinneas 175. Thanks for reading._


	16. Rest and Recovery

_A/N: OMGZ I was so scared I had writer's block when I started this. Nevertheless, I'm working on it. Just a heads-up, this is a kinda fluffy but sad chapter. I don't own Legend of Zelda. I'm not that creative. Also I don't have the patience to create dummies like Groose from Skyward Sword. Grooseland.. seriously dude, wtf? IMPORTANT - Re-read last chapter. I edited/added to it. Pwetty pwease? Lol I dunno why, but that's fun to write. Pwetty pwease XD_

* * *

Chapter 16 - Rest and Recovery - Not

_(Normal POV)_

"Link, when do you think we should head to Death Mountain?" Bethany asked the green clad teen, who was sitting on a chair next to a bed, which held an unconscious Rose upon it. He shrugged. The previous night the Shaman had stitched and bandaged the gash on his side, and he was honestly feeling a lot better.

"Sometime today would probably be good." he murmured, brushing a stray lock of hair off Rose's face before getting to his feet. "It'd be best to go now, actually." he decided. Bethany nodded.

"I'll meet you outside." she said, walking out of the bedroom. Once she was gone, Link gently put a hand to Rose's forehead.

"Be safe." he said quietly, before striding out of the room. What he didn't see was the almost nonexistent smile on Rose's face.

_(Later - Rose POV)_

I sighed as I looked at the ugly black bruise on my back. At my request, Renado had brought me a mirror so I could inspect the damage. What I concluded was that I had a basketball-sized bruise on my back from the stupid blue thing, a small-ish gash somewhere on said bruise from the blue things armour, a small bruise on my front from the landing, and the bump on my head. Add all of that with the fact that I wasn't going to Death Mountain, and that makes a very grumpy fifteen year old.

"Rose, father sent me up to tell you that the food is ready." Luda said from the doorway. Grumpy, but not snappish.

"Okay Luda. I'll be down in a moment." I said, setting the mirrors (I had two at the moment) on my bed and slowly walking out of the room, hyperaware of every bruise and scratch I'd attained recently. Then I realized something. It was so obvious that it made me want to hit myself. 'I could have just used Nayru's Love yesterday! If I had used that, I wouldn't be where I am now! I would be with Link and Bethany going up to Death Mountain!'

"Morning Rose." Colin greeted. I smiled weakly.

"Good morning."

"How are you feeling?" Renado asked. After I sat down, I let my forehead thud onto the table.

"Like I got hit by a bus.." I muttered without thinking. "Sorry. Form of transportation back home." I apologized, knowing they wouldn't know what a bus was. They shrugged it off, and Renado placed a plate of food in front of me. I nodded gratefully to the Shaman and began to eat. I finished rather quickly, and I got an idea to ward off boredom.

"Hey Colin, remember how I said I'd play you guys another song?" I asked, a secretive smile on my face. Colin smiled and nodded eagerly. "How'd you like to hear some now?" I asked. The kids cheered happily. They wanted to learn about my world, and listening to my people's music seemed to be a good way to do that. "Okay, meet me... at the sanctuary, when you guys are done eating." I said, about to walk out, but I felt a small hand on my arm stop me. I looked back to see Luda, with a pink-red bundle under her arm. I gave her a curious look, and she pointed to my blue dress. I very nearly screamed when I saw dried blood on it.

"What the heck happened?" I demanded, my voice going two octaves higher than usual. I studied the stain, lifting one side of the dress - glad I was wearing leggings - and saw completely smooth unmarked skin.

"Link was injured -" Renado started, but that was all I heard.

"What?! Link was hurt?" I squeaked. "And he _left_?" I continued, almost getting angry now._ 'Talk about hypocritical! He didn't let me come because of a few bruises and a cut, but with this much blood on _me_, Din knows what happened to _him_!'_ I thought. My anger was mostly overwhelmed by my worry though, knowing that he was hurt.

"Yeah, he had a cut on his side, but he's better now! He and Bethany left this morning." Little Beth chimed in. My face fell. Just this morning? I woke up shortly after everybody had breakfast, did that mean they left just before I woke up? Come to think of it, I did remember a faint whisper of _'Be safe.'_ this morning, just before waking up. Was that them?

I shrugged it off, taking the bundle of clothes from Luda without a word. It was a pinkish red dress, a brown sash-like belt, a fresh pair of white leggings, and another pair of brown boots There was golden stitching at the hems, and a green-blue jewel on the front. There was also a blue-white shawl. As I dressed upstairs, I thought about why this outfit was strangely familiar, and I inwardly giggled as I put two and two together; This outfit was exactly like Zelda's from Skyward Sword. I'd only ever played the game once, but I'd seen her once or twice.

_"What's funny?"_

I smacked a hand over my mouth to stifle my shriek. I saw a familiar shadowy figure hovering beside me.

"Midna what the hell! You're supposed to be with Link and Bethany!" I hissed, frowning. Midna rolled her one visible eye.

_"Link practically ordered me to stay here until you woke up."_ she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"And you actually listened to him?" I asked incredulously. She giggled but nodded.

_"I suppose I should go catch up with those two. They probably aren't even inside the mines at this point."_ Come to think of it, the mountain looked much larger than it did in the game, and if they only left this morning, I wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised. I nodded, and with that she disappeared, warping away. I exited my room a few moments later.

"You guys ready?" I asked. They had just finished eating by the looks of it, and all - other than Malo - of the kids cheered and led me - thankfully gently - to the sanctuary. From there I pulled out my phone and went into my music list. I clicked the touchscreen, on _Last Night - Skillet._

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night_

_Feeling like this_

_I just came to say goodbye_

_Didn't want you to see me cry_

_I'm fine but I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all_

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_The last night away from me_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on_

_Tonight, tonight_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_I won't let you say goodbye_

_And I'll be your reason why_

_The last night away from me, away from me_

"That was a sad song." Beth stated. "But I liked it!" she added with a huge smile. I smiled back as the other kids gave their opinions as well.

"I've never heard that kind of music before." Renado commented, making me jump slightly. I smiled.

"Music back home is rather diverse." I said, shuffling through the songs to find a good example. I found _Sweet Sacrifice - Evanescence._

_It's true, we're all a little insane._

_But it's so clear,_

_Now that I'm unchained._

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds_

_but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny sweet sacrifice._

_One day_

_I'm gonna forget your name,_

_And one sweet day,_

_you're gonna drown in my lost pain._

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds_

_but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice._

_(I dream in darkness_

_I sleep to die,_

_Erase the silence,_

_Erase my life.)_

_Do you wonder why you hate? (Our burning ashes,_

_Blacken the day)_

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? (A world of nothingness,_

_Blow me away.)_

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny._

_Sweet sacrifice._

"See?" I said knowingly. After I said no to another song - I wanted to save the battery life as much as I could - the group dispatched, going to various places. Malo into the abandoned shop next to the inn, Talo to the lookout, Beth to the inn with Renado and Luda, and Colin practically shadowed me. Well, until Renado insisted on checking my injuries. As it were, the reason - besides the obvious - that my back was throbbing so painfully was because I had a cracked rib or two. That also explained my difficulty breathing, to an extent.

* * *

A few days passed, with no sign of Bethany or Link. I was beginning to worry, though my mind was warring against itself._ 'He's fine. You're just being paranoid.'_ one side argued._ 'But shouldn't they have been back by now? Surely it can't take that long to go through, can it?'_ another shot back. Meanwhile I was pacing next to the Hot Springs. It was almost sunset, and Talo continued to keep watch atop the lookout. With I sigh, I went over to join him, climbing down as fast as I dared.

"Hey! There's somebody coming!" Talo hollered. I looked to the South. Nothing. I looked to the North, and my eyes widened. "Carmen!" I yelled, in shock. I would recognize that milk-white skin, that red hair, that jacket, anywhere. She looked up to where she heard me call, but I noticed something that made me want to cry and scream. She had an arrow in her right shoulder, and her previously gray - as far as I could see - turtleneck was almost completely soaked with blood. Uncaring of my own injuries, I quickly warped, despite discomfort, to the ground and utterly sprinted towards her. I ran past the Shaman, who was just coming out of the hotel. I heard him calling to me, but I didn't care. Carmen Vance, one of my best and only friends, was here, and she was injured. I reached her in a matter of seconds.

"For the love of _Farore_, what the _hell_ happened to you?" I demanded, slipping her left arm over my shoulder as I saw her knees getting ready to collapse beneath her.

"Celia..?" I heard her all but whimper. Renado then reached us, concernedly asking what happened. Carmen didn't answer though, just leaned on me more heavily. Once we got her sat down on the bed I'd recently occupied, I tried talking to my much younger friend again. She looked older in her face, but she was still younger than me. I always had people thinking I was eighteen, which I find funny. Carmen had people thinking she was sixteen or seventeen, but she's only thirteen.

"Carmen, hon, can you open your eyes for me?" I asked quietly as I gently slid her crimson jacket off her shoulders, leaving her in the long-sleeved and bloodied turtleneck. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

"Celia?" she whispered again. I nodded; I'd tell her later when she was fully aware that my name was Rose.

"Yes, it's me sweetie. Can you tell me what happened?" I asked quietly. I was in full_ "Motherly-Mode"_ now, as she and Bethany both called it. She weakly nodded.

"I died... back home.. I was hit... by a green sports car." she whimpered. "The driver was... my sister's ex boyfriend. _He didn't even stop the car_!" Now she was crying. "Then I- I woke up in a big field, and I was attacked by these wierd... _goblin_ things! I started running, but I got shot by one that was in front of me. I didn't stop.. Then I heard you.. I heard you calling me.. And I knew I was safe.." Then she fell silent, aside from the occasional cough or whimper. Tears were still dripping out of her eyes, making her makeup run.

"Don't worry, Carmen. Renado's gonna fix you up, and you'll be better in no time." I whispered reassuringly. Renado left the room for a moment, and when he returned, he had a bunch of medical tools in his arms. He explained to Carmen that he was going to remove the arrow, and then stitch her back up. He put a cloth of some sort in her mouth for her to bite down while he did so. As a gesture of comfort, I took Carmen's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I told her to either bite down on the cloth or squeeze my hand when it hurt, and she nodded.

Her grip on my hand was painful at the least, but I didn't let go until her grip slackened, and the bloodied arrow was out of her. I nodded to Renado gratefully as he began to stitch up the wound, which was thankfully not deep. After he finished, Renado gave us privacy, after having Luda bring up a clean shirt for Carmen to wear. Once I got her dressed, I let her fall into a peaceful sleep. I couldn't help the motherly instincts I felt over Carmen, even if she was only two years younger than me. She still had a childish innocence about her, even if she did wear makeup like a teenager. _'I wonder if Link and Bethany are okay..'_ I thought worriedly as I laid down on the bed next to Carmen's, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

_A/N: Teehee another OC. This is the last one though, I swear. So, review please, and check out my deviantart (eclipsethehedgehog98 .deviantart . com) to see a little pic I made of the three friends from our world. Thanks for reading! Again, reviews please!_


	17. Late Goodbyes and Night Time Chats

_A/N: Hola amigos! So, I had a few questions asked recently, and these are some of the things that have come to my attention._

_1) Carmen is the last of the OC's from our world. I planned for her to be in the story as soon as I started writing it. _

_2) I know it's a TRI force meaning three, but the idea was that it was 'The Triforce of Unity', the part that wasn't seen, but kept the others together._

_3) my deviantart is eclipsethehedgehog__**98 **__. deviantart gallery / . I forgot the 98 part. NOW if you take away the spaces, you should see my pics._

_... I'm pretty sure that's it. I don't know. I don't own Zelda. My OC's are my property, and if you wish to use one, ask permission please._

* * *

Chapter 17 - Late Goodbyes and Night Time Chats

It's now officially been two weeks since Link and Bethany left, and one week since Carmen appeared. I was beyond worried, or angry, but I tried to not let the anxiety show, for the kids' sakes. Malo's shop was open, and Talo kept watch at the lookout, as per usual. Carmen mostly recovered after four days, but the stitched wound was still tender. Luda had managed to clean her turtleneck, fixing the hole from the arrow. I don't know how she did it, but there was no trace of the blood that had soaked through almost the whole front of the shirt.

My injuries were recovering swiftly, mainly because of the herbal...whatever it was that Renado had me drink with each meal. I think he used red potion in the special drink. My bruises were no longer black and blue, but a green-yellow, which in itself wouldn't look any better if I didn't know it was healing.

Today I found myself pacing again, inside the sanctuary to escape the heat of the day.

"I know you're worried, but wearing away the floor and your shoes won't do anything." Carmen stated. I frowned. When had she come in?

"I know. But, there's also something else. Not only is it Bethany up there, it's also... Link, from Ordon." I'd held off on telling her this. Carmen _was_ a fan of Zelda as much as we were, but she had a more... traumatizing entry into this world.

"As in... Link?" Carmen asked, her eyes widening a bit. I nodded. "Well then... I feel like a great twit. I didn't even know this was Kakariko. But... Oh my god, is that the _Triforce_ on your hand?" her voice went up an octave as her eyes widened even more. I nodded.

"Apparently the Triforce of Unity." I said quietly, resuming my pacing. Aside from general worry, I was also still mad at Link. Even if he did save me. He got himself hurt and he left anyways. With a frustrated sigh, I laid down, resting my head on my forearms.

I was tired, but I forced myself to stay awake. Well, to the best of my ability. Which, unfortunately, wasn't very good. Due to nightmares, I only got a few hours of sleep the night previous. I felt my eyes drooping closed, but I didn't fight it this time.

* * *

"Rose."

I sighed happily as I recognized that voice. I fluttered my eyes open, sitting up in the strange void-like place I'd last spoken to my father in.

"Hello Father." I greeted happily, hugging him tightly. Then my face darkened. "I'm mad at Link." I said with a pout. Jethro chuckled, either at my statement or my face, I wasn't sure.

"And why is that?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well... Did you see the incident two weeks ago? With the Bulblins?" I suddenly asked. Father's expression became tense, slightly angry, and I knew my answer. "Yeah. So, when Link was rescuing me, he got a nasty gash from something on his side. Then when I asked, he said I wasn't gonna go to Death Mountain with him and Bethany, because I was hurt. But then he still went, and he was hurt too." I explained. The anger quickly fled his face, and he chuckled again.

"I very much want to meet this 'Link' fellow..." he said with a smile. Then he rose to his feet. "There is something we must do, my child. Follow me."

I did so, allowing him to take my hand. Out of nowhere, a green vortex appeared in the air. At first it looked foggy, but when it cleared, I saw the living room of my old home. I frowned, confused, but followed him through the vortex, and into my living room.

"Why are we here, father?" I asked curiously. He gave me a gentle smile, just as Alexis and Shane entered the room. They froze in place, their eyes flitting from me to my father.

"You didn't get a proper goodbye to your old family, and I wished to thank them face-to-face." he answered. Then he turned to my dumbfounded adoptive parents.

"Hello. My name is Jethro. I believe you already know my daughter, whom you know as Celia." When niether responded, he continued. "Pardon our intrusion into your dwelling, but I wished to personally thank you."

"Thank us? For what?" Shane finally spoke. I smiled teasingly.

"He wants to thank you for taking care of me the past fifteen years. I _am _his only daughter after all." I explained with the same teasing tone. Then I grew serious. "He also brought me here, to say my last goodbyes to you two." I added. Father nodded.

"I found it unfair that the people who took my child in when I was unable, would be unable to say farewell." he added to my statement. With that, I walked forward, aware of the sword and shield clanking on my back, and hugged Alexis.

"Thank you so much, Alexis." Then I went to Shane. "You too, Shane. I'll never forget either of you, for as long as I live." I promised. Then I got an idea. "Also, do you mind if I take a few small things from my room?" I suddenly asked. Both Jensen's shook their heads, and I led Father up the stairs, into my room.

"These were your sleeping quarters?" he asked as he observed the posters, dolls, clothes, and furniture in my room. I nodded excitedly.

"This was always my room. I just wanted to get a few things, for the villagers, Link, Carmen, Bethany, and myself." I explained.

Here is a small list of the things I grabbed;

A plain wooden sword for Talo - better than a stick, right?

One of my old cloth dolls for Little Beth - every girl needs at least one doll.

A small horse figurine for Colin - he seemed to like horses.

A dream-catcher for Luda.

My unused paint set for Carmen - something to get her mind off everything.

I stopped when I came to the next people. I had a large assortment of random crap everywhere in my room, but I couldn't think of anything for Renado, Link, Barnes, Malo, or even Bethany.

"Father, I'm stuck." I said with a pout. He looked up at me from where he was examining the Wii. "No touchie." I said, moving him away from it. "Like I said, I need help. What can I give Renado? Or Malo? Or Link?" I gasped as I got an idea. "I can give Barnes some of my old firecrackers Michael gave me, and I can give Bethany that set of earrings she always wanted!" I said happily, grabbing said items. "And I think Malo would like...hm.. That kid is an enigma." I stated. Father laughed.

"Perhaps something for his shop?" he suggested. I thought on that before nodding. A decoration of some sort. I grabbed two Chinese lanterns from where they hung above my bed, gently folding them down.

"What about the Shaman?" I asked. I couldn't think of anything. Then I came to another enigma.

"What's wrong?" Father asked. I sighed, falling onto the couch.

"I have no idea what to give Link." I whined into the cushion. I was stumped for a long while, and it appeared Father was too. I vaguely wondered how much time we had here.

"What about this?" he suggested suddenly. I looked up to see him pointing at one of my two Ocarinas. I facepalmed.

"Why did I not think if that before?" I muttered, putting both into my enchanted pouch. Then I went back downstairs, giving both Shane and Alexis parting hugs, before Father reopened the vortex, and we walked through it.

* * *

I gasped as my eyes snapped open. I was back in the sanctuary. The only indication that any time had passed was that the sun had switched places in the sky, and there were more people in the sanctuary. The kids were there, save for Malo, and the Shaman was there was well. I checked my pouch, and grinned when I saw the items I had grabbed from home.

"Good afternoon everybody, I have gifts for you kids!" I called cheerily, beckoning them over. At my insistence, Carmen came as well. "Okay, Colin, you first." I ordered excitedly, pulling out the wooden horse. "I'm sorry if it seems childish, but you seem to like horses." I said apologetically. He shook his head, hugging me with his good arm.

"I love it! Thanks!" he said, stepping back. Then I pulled out the little cloth doll.

"This is for you, Beth, because every girl needs at least one doll." I said with a smile. I got another hug. When I pulled out Talo's little wooden sword, his eyes bugged out of his head. He was too busy saying thanks to hug me, and I let him go back to the lookout. Luda seemed a little bit puzzled by the dream-catcher.

"It's called a dream-catcher, silly. You hang it up in your window, and it catches all your bad dreams before they can get to you." I explained with a giggle. She smiled, and, seeing as most everyone slept in the sanctuary rather than the hotel, she hung it in the window there. Carmen didn't say much, preferring to just hug me quietly after I gave her the paint and brush set. I gave an apoligetic smile to Renado.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything you'd like.." I said, but he shook his head.

"You shouldn't feel obligated to give me anything." he said a stern edge to his voice. I grimaced a little bit.

"I still feel like I should repay you _somehow._ I mean, you saved me, you saved Link, you saved my best friend..." I trailed off, but he just shook his head once again. I sighed, slowly going over to Malo's shop.

"Yes?" he called as I walked up to the counter.

"I have a few little gifts, to decorate your shop." I said, showing him the lanterns. We set them up, and I got a quiet 'thank you' as I put small candles in each, lighting them carefully. Barnes was next, but he was busy, so I just left them on the counter.

* * *

A familiar noise alerted me to the return of Link and Bethany, both of whom looked horridly flushed. I didn't hear what the light spirit said as I rushed forward.

"You're back." I stated quietly, helping the feverish pair to the sanctuary. "Renado! A little help over here!" I called, almost letting go of Bethany when Link stumbled. The shaman took Bethany, helping her sit next to Carmen, while I did the same for barely-conscious Link. His tunic was scorched in many places, and a sheen of sweat covered his brow, mixing with ash and dirt. Renado sent Luda off to get wet cloths. I put a hand to Link's forehead, retracting it instantly.

"You're burning up!" I exclaimed.

"Rose, if you would, assist me in removing his effects." Renado said as he began undoing the various straps and buckles. I nodded and did so, until Link was in naught but his white pants. I blushed at the sight of him shirtless, but forced myself to remain on task when Luda returned. She ordered me to hold the cold cloth on his forehead, while Carmen did the same for Bethany.

"You're in trouble.." I said quietly, to Link's unconscious form. "You got yourself hurt, then you left, and made me stay here." I continued. Then I sighed. "I had another dream, about my father, but I'm wondering if it was a dream at all." at this point, I was more talking to myself. "He took me to my old home, so I could say goodbye to my adoptive parents. I brought everybody gifts. Well, I wasn't sure what to give Renado, but he didn't mind. I hope you like the gift I brought for you..."

Renado then took over, telling me gently to go take a walk. Reluctantly, I did so, going to the little shelf-like protrusion above the spirit's spring. I took out my own Ocarina, and began playing Fi's Piano Lament from Skyward Sword.

"Why do you play such a sad tune?" I heard Luda ask from behind me. I sighed as I let the last note hang for a little while before speaking.

"It's a beautiful song. A lament." I sighed, as I realized I just wanted to talk. "I fear I'm developing feelings for somebody, who has feelings for another." I said sadly. Luda smiled knowingly.

"Our mutual friend in green?" she asked. I nodded.

"I think he has feelings for a young woman in Ordon village. Ilia, the mayor's daughter." I said forlornly. Luda smiled once again.

"I am not so sure. If he does have feelings for you, that's wonderful. I would still be happy for him either way, because if anybody deserves happiness, its him." she said, before leaving me by myself. I sighed, looking to the stars, before putting my ocarina to my lips again. I began to play the Sacred Grove theme quietly. Once I finished, I put the ocarina back in my pouch, pulling out my phone. I began sifting through my old pictures, smiling and giggling at some, shaking my head at others. Eventually, I slid that back into its place, curling into a fetal position as I gazed at the familiar - yet at the same time unfamiliar - constellations in the clear night sky. I was utterly surprised as I found myself falling asleep, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment as I fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

_A/N: So, whaddya think? Rose got to say goodbye finally, and she gave everybody gifts! Next chapter: A firsthand account of the volcanic Goron Mines._


	18. Difficult Mornings

_A/N: I have returned. Wow, I already got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. SO EXCITING! Sorry, I'm kinda hyper. DUDE, I went to the Calgary Zoo! Squee! And I saw all those epic animals I've only ever seen in movies! And I saw dinosaur bones. Holy scrap, the T-Rex was HUGE! I don't own TP._

_Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned Twilight Princess. Unfortunately, I don't, and I only own my OC stuff._

_Warnings: Fluff of the Rose/Link variety, mentions of violence, mild language, arguing of the Midna/Rose variety._

_Italics are thoughts/flashbacks/Midna Talk_

Normal text is normal stuff

* * *

Chapter 18 - Difficult Mornings

"Rose, you awake?" a slightly scratchy voice addressed me. I cracked one eye open, and I saw a sunburned-looking Bethany. I opened my eyes all the way, sitting up on my bed. Wait, my bed? I looked around curiously. How did I get here? Bethany seemed to sense my confusion, because she spoke up then.

"Renado found you asleep in that cave, and carried you back in, just as Link and I woke up." she said. I nodded. That made sense.

"Where's Link?" I asked, remembering him. She pointed to beside me, where I saw Link asleep in a chair, leaning against the wall. I giggled. "I have something for you." I said, facing Bethany, pulling out the earrings I got for her. She grinned as I handed her the circular earrings emblazoned with the Hylian Crest.

"Thanks." she said quietly, hooking them in. I got to my feet, then, walking to the door.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat." I said, before exiting the room.

* * *

"You're awake."

I whirled, surprised to see Link standing behind me. I grinned hugely.

"I could say the same for you, sleepy." I retorted, throwing myself at Link in a hug, mindful of the injury I knew was on his side. "I missed you. You and Bethany have been gone for two weeks..." I said, quieter, releasing Link from my hug. Then my expression went to playfully scolding. "And you're in trouble, because you left, even though you were hurt, probably worse than I was."

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"I missed you, too." he replied honestly. I felt my face heating up in a blush, and I dropped my gaze to the floor. For the love of the goddesses, _what was wrong with me?_ I'd _never_ reacted to guys back in my old world like this, and I'd had two boyfriends before I came back. To distract myself, I pulled out Link's ocarina.

"A little something I brought from my old world." I explained, handing it to him. I showed him my identical one. He smiled.

"Thanks." he said.

* * *

The sun was just barely rising as we walked outside. I bit my lip harshly to stop myself from screaming when Midna appeared out of nowhere, from my shadow.

_'Oh hell, did she hear my conversation with Luda last night?'_ I thought, panicked and embarrassed. She'd never let me hear the end of it, if she did.

_"Okay, so now we need to get to the Lanayru Province."_ the imp stated. I rolled my eyes, glaring slightly.

"No duh..." I muttered. "But we're not going anywhere until Link and Bethany recover." I said firmly

"Actually, I'm gonna hang out here when you guys go. I don't think a Night Fury'd be of much use near that much water." Bethany said from behind us. I nodded my agreement. Midna scoffed.

_"And what? You just expect me to put my plans on hold because of a little heat stroke?_" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, that's exactly what I expect! Link and I are both injured, and unless you'd like us to die fighting some big monster, I suggest you let us recover!" I snapped angrily. I saw Midna was now equally angry.

_"Which is more important, blondie? Saving your precious world of light or letting a few bruises heal up while you flirt with the supposed Hero of Legend?"_ she retorted

"When the hell- I was _not_ flirting!"

"_ENOUGH_!" Bethany hissed. "Unless you want to explain why you're travelling with a Twili Imp, I suggest you quiet down!" she whisper-yelled. Link spoke up, then.

"It's fine, Rose. I'm fine." he tried reassuring me.

"No, you're not. I can see it." I said stubbornly.

"Why are you-" I knew what he was gonna ask.

"Because _maybe_ I have some regard for your safety and well-being!" I snapped. Then I turned, walking back into 'Elde Inn'.

_(Normal POV)_

"What was that all about?" Link wondered to himself. Midna scoffed again, rolling her eyes.

_"You men are blind.."_ she muttered, shaking her head. Link shot her a look. _"Seriously? You can't see it?"_

"See what?" he asked. Bethany shot Midna a warning look that she ignored.

_"She's infatuated with you, you dummy!"_ she exclaimed quietly. Bethany facepalmed angrily.

"She wasn't planning on him knowing that." she growled directly in her ear. Link stood there quietly, honestly shocked. Bethany went back into the inn as well, leaving Link and his shadow outside.

_(Inside)_

"Rose? Are you okay?" Bethany asked quietly. Rose shook her head.

"No. Sometimes I wish that imp was a little more substantial in this world." she growled.

"Why?"

"So I could kick her." she grumbled. Bethany choked on laughter at the thought. Then she had another not-as-funny thought.

"Hey, why do you think you didn't turn into some kind of animal when you first went into the Twilight?" she asked. Rose shrugged. There was a small silence before Rose's face lit up in understanding.

"My ring, that mother gave me before sending me to your world!" she said, excitement in her tone. She held up the ring that bore the Hylian crest.  
"She used some sort of spell or charm so it would protect me. What I think is that it was meant to protect me from near-death experiences and magical stuff, which is why I don't turn into an animal in the twilight, because it's 'dark' magic." she mused. Bethany thought for a moment before agreeing.

"That's probably it. Hey- what are you doing?" she suddenly asked.

"Getting ready to go." Rose answered, walking behind a wall-screen of some sort so she could change back into her cleaned and repaired clothes that she'd first arrived in Hyrule in. She also packed the 'Skyloft Zelda Outfit' as she called it, and a small amount of food, that would last her and Link until they restored the light and went to Castle Town.

"Bethany, why is it that you're not coming with us? The real reason?" she asked when she finished packing. Bethany was quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm not strong enough..." she whispered, her head hanging.

"What do you mean 'Not Strong Enough?'" Rose asked, perplexed.

"I almost got Link killed." Bethany answered.

* * *

_"That would be the 'monstrous creature' that Darbus transformed into when he touched the Fused Shadow, correct?" Bethany asked Midna and Link. The latter nodded. The moment she spoke, the gem on Fyrus' forehead began to glow, and he began to rampage. When the twilit igniter stormed towards them, Link raised his bow, shooting the gem with ease. The creature roared in pain, stumbling blindly towards Bethany, who was frozen with fear._  
_  
"Bethany, watch out!" Link yelled, sprinting back to the girl and pushing her out of the way, barely moving himself before he would have been crushed by the monster's foot. It swung it's arms wildly, and the red-hot chain smashed into the two, sending them both into the wall._  
_  
"Oh gods, Link! I'm_ so sorry_!" Bethany yelled, helping him to his feet despite the burning pain - no pun intended - where the hot chain had hit her back. He shook his head._  
_  
"It's fine. I'm fine..."_

* * *

"I don't blame you for it. I don't think he would either. It's natural to be scared of something like that.." Rose comforted her friend after she explained. Bethany shook her head. Rose sighed.

"I'll be right back. Don't... go anywhere." she said flatly, walking out of the room. Link was just coming inside when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey. You need to go talk to Bethany. She feels bad about what happened fighting Fyrus and I'm not making her feel any better." she said quickly, not meeting his eyes. "Also, Midna," she glared at the shadow. "I'm ready to go whenever you guys are." she muttered, walking back outside into the clean air of the dawn.

_(Rose POV)_

While I waited for the sun to rise, I hung out at the hot spring above the hotel, sitting beside the water and quietly playing my ocarina. I wasn't even paying attention to what I was playing.

_"The Song of Healing?"_ I heard somebody inquire. Midna. Frowning, I nodded, resuming playing. She just floated there until I finished playing.

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly, letting my ocarina sit in my lap.

_"Link insisted I make nice with you before we leave."_ she explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Normally, if I were back in my world, I would say you were just generally mean, Princess," I gave her a knowing look as I said the last word. Her visible eye widened. "But you just want to reclaim your kingdom, by any means necessary. Sure, you could be a little nicer once in awhile, but you're not an inherently mean girl."

Why was I being so _forgiving_? I mean, she practically accused me of wasting precious time flirting with Link! Eh, I don't know. Speaking of Link...

"Hey, are you ready to go?" he called from the ground. standing up, I watched Midna fly into my shadow. I walked down quickly to the roof itself, warping down so I was a few feet away from Link.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

_A/N: lol dramatic ending._


	19. Confessions

_A/N: Suilaid, my lovely readers. Incase you don't know, that's "Greetings" in Sindarin. Anyways, so, here we are. Also, I created a page on facebook dedicated to this story. It matches my new penname, and the pic is the same too._**  
**  
_Disclaimer: If I owned Legend of Zelda, Link would end up with either Zelda, Midna, or Ilia in the game, and Midna wouldn't have broken the Twilight Mirror._

_Warnings: Mild language, Pain, Slight Fluff, and mentions of LoTR._

* * *

Chapter 19 - Confessions

"Hey, if you're still tired, you can go back to sleep. You know that, right?" Link asked me as I yawned for the third time in a minute. I nodded.

"Yeah, but even though I'm tired... What if we run into monsters or something while I'm asleep? I'm already partially handicapped by my two cracked ribs and the bruises on my torso, and you as well, from burns and cuts. It's better for us to both..." I was unable to continue for a moment, because I yawned again. "...to stay alert, as much as possible." I finished.

_"Yes, because you passing out when there's _actually_ a threat in sight would be _so_ much more helpful."_ Midna said sarcastically from her place in the shadows. I rolled my eyes with a sigh.

"I suppose a _little_ snooze wouldn't hurt..." I acquiesced. To be honest with myself, I just didn't like the idea of falling asleep on a horse. The trip across the northern section of Hyrule field, to the Twilight, would take the better part of the day, and from there to the Zora Domain would probably be around the same amount of time.

But, with a small sigh, I closed my eyes, slightly leaning forward so I was resting on Link's back. I felt my cheeks heating up at the realization, but I was still tired, and didn't do anything about it.

"Sorry if this feels awkward at all..." I murmured, already partly asleep. I felt and heard him quietly chuckle.

"It's alright." he assured, and I let myself fall to sleep with my arms around his torso, my head and shoulders resting on his back. It vaguely reminded me of the time my brother had taken me for a motorcycle ride.

* * *

"Hey, Rose, it's time to wake up." a voice jolted me awake, seemingly moments later. I snapped my eyes open, to see that we were several meters away from the wall of Twilight, and it was just barely evening.

"Hi.." I greeted, unwrapping my arms from around Link, just as Epona decided to rear up. I screamed as I began to fall off the saddle, and I hit the ground flat on my bruised and cut back, as well as my head. I gasped in pain as the air was knocked out of my lungs, and my head began to pound like a herd of elephants were stampeding on the inside. I continued to gasp for air, my lungs still screaming for the oxygen that they weren't taking in. When the black spots that covered my vision cleared away enough for me to see, I rolled onto my side, relieving the large bruise. There was a hollow roar in my ears, making me feel deaf for about a minute.

"...an you hear me?" I heard Link's voice in my ears progressively. I weakly nodded, my head still throbbing.

"That was stupid of me.." I groaned, attempting to sit up. My head was spinning to much. "Ow. How long did I sleep for?" I asked when Link helped me stand up, steadying me. I felt fragile, and I did not like feeling that way.

"About eight hours." Link answered. I pushed away from him, determined to walk on my own. He may have let me walk if my knee hadn't buckled. Then again, he might not have. "Hey, sit down for a second. We don't have to go right this minute." he said. I shook my head at him.

"No. Let's not keep Ilia waiting any longer than we have to." I said, trying to walk again. Link caught my wrist, halting my motion. I let out an annoyed whine of protest.

"Rose..." he gave me a stern look. With a pout and a sigh I slowly sat down, leaning against the wall/border of the road.

"This is completely unnecessary..." I grumbled, even though I was glad I could lean my head back for a little while. Well, in a way. I let out a small but quick exhale of breath as I felt myself being pulled into a vision.

* * *

_"Rosalie, where have you _been_?"  
_  
_"_Please_ don't call me Rosalie, Impa. I like Rose better." I watched a younger version of myself beg a familiar white-blonde-haired woman sleepily. She chuckled._

_"Alright, Rose. Now, off you go to bed before your parents find out I let you stay up past your bedtime!" she ordered with a gentle me nodded and ran up the stairs._

* * *

_"Mother, what are we going to name the new baby?" Younger me asked Lilliandil, her hand on mother's pregnant stomach. She hummed thoughtfully._

_"I think, if it's a girl, I'm going to name her Saria."_

_"After the Sage of the Kokiri Forest?" Little-Me inquired. Mother nodded._

_"Yes, and if it's a boy, I'm going to name him Roran." she finished. Little-Me grinned._

_"Hm... I don't know if I want a little sister, a little brother, or both!" she exclaimed in a cutely exasperated way. Mother laughed._

_"Well you don't have to decide. Your father and I could still have another child."_

_"Maybe, but didn't you say it hurts?" Little-Me asked. Ah, I remembered when mother told me what it was like to have a baby. Well, the G-Rated version._

_"Yes, but it's very worth it in the end." Mother said, nuzzling Little-Me playfully. She giggled._

* * *

_"Father, what's this mark on my hand?" Little-Me asked curiously. I looked closer at the same time father did, and saw the golden triangle upon her left hand.  
_  
_"That is a very special symbol, called the Triforce, dear one." he answered._

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in Hyrule field again.

"Something wrong? Are you hurting?" Link asked worriedly from where he sat about a yard away from me. I shook my head.

"I feel better now, and I just had another vision thing." I commented, slowly getting to my feet. I didn't even feel dizzy. The only issues were the throbbing in my head and back. But that was manageable.

"What was it about?" he asked as we slowly walked towards the solid black wall of Twilight. I shrugged.

"It wasn't frightening, or sad, as the first vision I had. The first part was in my home. A woman I know to be Impa was there. She called me Rosalie, and I told her I liked Rose. I think she was watching me while my parents were out, because she mentioned something about me going to bed before my parents returned and saw me awake past bedtime. The second part... I was discussing names with my mom. If the child was a girl, she was going to name her Saria, but the child was born a boy. Roran. The last part was me asking father about this." I gestured to my left hand, and we reached the wall of Twilight.

_"Well, here we are. You guys ready?"_ Midna asked, her shadowy form looking from the wall to us. We both nodded, but I held up a hand to stop Midna.

"Could you maybe be a little gentler about it?" I asked hesitantly. She shrugged. She wasn't. We were both yanked in as forcibly as the first time. It felt like being yanked through a wall of molasses, seriously. Only none of it stuck to me.

"I suppose not." Link muttered just before falling onto all fours, the twilight squares converging in on him. When they faded away, he was a wolf again.

_"Sorry. Really. The barrier of Twilight is too powerful. If I went slower, not only would you be pushed back out, but the barrier could kill you."_ Midna apologized, landing harshly on Link's back. I saw him wince.

"Well you have no excuse about _that_.." I muttered.

_'I'm fine.'_ Link said instantly. I rolled my eyes at how _automatically_ the words - or thoughts - slipped from his mouth - or head.

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England." I retorted sarcastically. I was surprised when Midna giggled loudly, almost falling off Link's back. I raised an eyebrow at her.

_"Bethany said the same thing in the Goron Mines._" she explained. Judging by the mirth in her eyes, Bethany had somehow turned it into a sarcastic rant.

"Anyways, let's go. We've got Twilight to dispel." I said, mustering a small amount of enthusiasm.

* * *

"Link, take a look at this!" I called to the wolf, who seemed to have fallen behind a little bit. He trotted up to me, and I gestured to the small bag that sat in front of me. He sniffed at it, and his eyes widened marginally.

"What is it?" I asked, even though I already knew.

_'Ilia.'_ was all he thought/spoke. The look in his eyes proved my statement to Luda correct. _(chapter 18 reference)._

"Let's go." Link nodded to me and we took off at a run, me once again glad for my inhuman stamina and speed.

Well, we didn't run for long before we encountered a problem; and that problem came in the form of Twili Bulblins riding something very familiar, and not in a good way.

_"What the freaking bloody F-_" _this word has been removed for young eyes_ "! Wargs aren't supposed to exist here!" I screamed, grabbing my bow and quiver. They were still some distance away, so that would allow me to pick off the riders before they reached us, even running at the speed they were. I felt a drop of water hit my forehead, and I looked up at the clouds for barely a second before letting my arrow go. It flew far and fast into the first Bulblin's head, sending it and the passenger flying back off the creature. More raindrops hit my face as I continued to shoot my arrows at the oncoming half-dozen Twili-Warg things. By the time the creatures were nearly upon us I had taken down the riders, drawing my sword.

The beasts surrounded us, and I listened carefully, to their growls and panting breaths, waiting for one to lunge. The one directly behind me, and in front of Link, did first, but he and Midna seemed to be holding their own at the moment. I couldn't dwell on it though, because then the one to my right leapt at me. I cried out in fear, holding my sword pointed up, and the warg-thing landed on it, impaling itself with a slight whimper of pain. That made the other three jump into action, and I saw Link had managed to take down the first warg that attacked him, momentarily, before launching myself into attack again.

Three on one is in no way fair, but I could deal. I quickly did a spin attack, sending the three creatures back, before I went to the first one. Seeing as it was slightly disoriented, I sent a spinning kick to it's muzzle, and it reared up with a roar, exposing it's underbelly. Without a thought, I stabbed the beast in the general area of it's heart, and it fell to the ground seconds later, dead. My now the other two had recovered, and I screamed when I saw one of them leaping at a distracted Link.

He was sent flying sideways, and he landed on the ground harshly. I glared at Midna.

"Don't just stand there, _help me_!" I yelled, uncaringly beheading the Warg that was about to leap at my exposed side. She nodded, and with a bolt of black and orange energy, she took care of the last two. I shot her a furious look.

"Are you_ F-ing kidding me?!_ You could have done that this whole time?!" I screeched angrily, running over to the still-down Link. As I reached him, he tried getting to his feet, but I shook my head at him, examining his wounded side. There was a long gash, perhaps six inches in length, between his ribs. Tears stung my eyes as Link's blood pooled a little bit on the ground below him. I lifted my shaking hands in front of my face, seeing my fingers covered in crimson.

"L-Link..." I whimpered, looking to the wolf.

_'It's not as bad as it looks.'_

I scoffed, anger sparking. "Not as bad as it looks? If we don't find some way to fix you up, you'll freaking _die_!" I screamed hoarsely. I tried to hide the fact I was crying as I thought. Out of nowhere, I remembered when Zelda saved Midna; she used her Triforce. I think. Reaching out with my bloodied left hand, I let it hover an inch away from the bleeding wound.

_"What's wrong? If you're going to do something, do it!"_ Midna yelled. I glared at her.

"I _would_ if I had any idea _how_ to do it!" I snapped. I felt a hot, tingling sensation in my left hand, and I saw the Triforce beginning to glow. "_Please_, let this work..." I whispered, gently putting my hand against the gash. The tingling grew hotter, and I felt the energy slowly leaving me.

_'Rose, let go!'_ Link ordered, and I pulled back. The wound was mostly healed, and I felt weak. _'You're hurt too.'_ he reminded me. I remembered my ribs, and my bruises, not to mention a shallow cut I had on my cheek from the first beast that impaled itself on my sword. I shook my head.

"I can take care of myself.." I murmured. We went off again, more cautious of our surroundings, and at a walk instead of the sprint we'd been going at earlier.

* * *

We followed Ilia's scent into castle town, and it looked much gloomier than when last I saw. I couldn't think of it much, but I felt a heavy ache in my heart when we went past the place where I grew up. Link panicked when we followed the scent to the doctor's place, but seemed relieved that it reappeared outside a little ways away from us. We followed it down the cobblestone streets, and my mind flickered between past and present as the rain pelted against my face. Once we reached the market area of castle town, I led the way, going past all the familiar venues and down an alleyway. At the bottom was a sign, indicating that this was Telma's Bar, and that it was currently open. I went down the second staircase, and continued to move as a memory flitted through my head.

* * *

_"Telma, where are you?" I heard myself call, only it was the voice I had as a child. I felt myself running to the bar and inside. There was a storm outside, but it didn't bother me._

_"What is it, honey?" Telma called to my right. I looked over and ran into her arms._

_"Daddy went to fight something. He got hurt, and now mommy's looking after him, but the doctor said he might not make it!" I wailed._

* * *

I ran my hands over the familiar wood of the bar, looking around as I let the memory in.

* * *

_"Now don't you worry, honey, if I know your father - which I do - he'll pull through just fine in no time. Hey, look at me," she instructed. I did so. "Your father is a very brave, strong man, and he _will_ make it through this. He'd better..." she muttered to herself._

* * *

_"Hey! Wake up Ms. Warrior!"_ a voice drew me from the slightly unpleasant memory. I brushed my matted wet hair away face with my hand, looking to Midna.

_"We're going to Lake Hylia."_ she stated. I nodded, beginning to walk, when I stopped, looking to the left. There was a spirit there, hovering all by itself, against the wall. Unsurely, I pulled my phone out and went into the camera. I nearly dropped it that very second.

"Impa..." I whispered. I replaced the phone in my pouch, and began walking again.

_'You okay?'_ Link asked for the hundredth time. Or so it seemed.

"Yes, I'm _fine_, Link. I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself." I sighed.

_"You also seem to have an interest in taking care of others."_ Midna added hintingly.

"Duh. If you're referring to Link... would you have preferred he died?" Midna stayed quiet as we walked up the stairs. "Didn't think so..." I muttered.

* * *

_'Why did you do it?'_ Link's mental voice of sorts pulled me from my thoughts. I looked to him curiously.

"Do what?" I asked. Link huffed wolfishly.

_'Rose, you could have _died_ if you didn't pull away when you did. Why did you do it?'_ he asked again.

"You _seriously_ have to ask that?" I retorted, not liking where this was going.

_'Yes, I do.'_

"Well, you're not only one of the bearers of the Triforce, and the Hero of Legend, but you're my friend. Like I said to Renado, I've seen enough people die in my lifetime, I'd rather not add to the list." I told a partial truth. Link sighed.

_'That's one part of it, but I can tell there's more. Please... Other than the obvious, I don't see what's so special about me, so I want to know why you-'_

"Alright fine!" I snapped, cutting him off. "I'm in love with you, okay? I-I couldn't just watch you die!" I slapped a hand over my mouth after I blurted that, eyes wide. I felt utterly mortified. _Stupid... Why did I say that?_ I demanded of myself. "Let's go." I muttered, taking the lead.

_"Told you so."_ I heard Midna whisper to Link.

* * *

_A/N:... I have _no_ idea where that came from. I wasn't planning on that happening for a _long_ time. Stupid plot-bunnies making everything dramatic..._


	20. Surprise

_A/N: Bet you weren't expecting THAT, huh? Yes, dad, this will be a romance. Anyways... HAPPY 20th CHAPTER! So, I doesn't have very many reviews, which I was kinda surprised to see. But, I did get to see some new likers and subscribers! Yeah, so this chapter is mostly in Rose's POV. Anyways, onto the rest of this! Also, I'm back in school now, so updates are gonna slow dramatically._

_Disclaimer: I love LOZ: TP, but I'm not creative enough to write something that epic. _

_Warnings: Mild language. Violence._

* * *

Chapter 20 - Surprise

_'I can't believe I said that. I can't believe I said that. I can't believe I said that.'_The thoughts repeated themselves like a mantra in my head as I avoided speaking with Link. Occasionally Midna would let out a teasing jibe, which I tried to ignore, but everytime she did I blushed as red as my shirt. Then we reached the bridge above Lake Hylia. There was a blackened slick fluid atop the stones that formed the bridge. It made my nose wrinkle in distaste.

"Hey, Link, do you smell that?" I asked, putting a hand over my nose.

_'Yeah. What is that?'_he asked, shaking his head. Before I could answer, I saw a flaming arrow zip over us, igniting the oily substance on the bridge. Then I looked the other way, seeing the Twili Bulblin drop a torch on his side. I cursed loudly.

_"We're trapped!"_Midna squeaked.

"No duh!" I snapped. I looked around, trying to find a box or something to stand on. There weren't any. With a scowl, I climbed up to a ledge on the bridge, gesturing for Link to do the same, without looking.

_"Are you crazy?"_Midna demanded. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you _want_ to be burned alive?" I asked, gesturing to the fire that was drawing ever-closer. She shook her head. "Then _jump_!" I yelled before doing so.

* * *

I couldn't help the exhilarated and fearful scream that escaped my throat. As the water grew closer, I took a deep breath and used Nayru's Love. It softened the blow, but I still got soaked. The water was surprisingly warm.

I looked around me at what was left of Lake Hylia. The fact that such a beautiful place was so dreary and gloomy, even without the help of the Twilight, made me feel sick to my stomach.

_'Hey, you okay?'_Link asked. I looked over to him, avoiding his eyes though.

"Yeah, fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, swimming to the dry land. "Stupid _bulblin_, trying to light us on fire..." I growled childishly, kicking a rock and consequently slipping on said rock back into the water. I scowled, glaring at the laughing Midna. I sighed sadly, then, looking at the remains of Lake Hylia.

"This place used to be so beautiful." I whispered. Then I felt myself growing angry. "We need to figure out what's going on. _Now_." I all but growled, walking towards Falbi's cannon thing. Link followed soundlessly behind me. He seemed lost in thought. Then I remembered something. Without a second of hesitation, I pulled out my bow, shooting an arrow towards the Bulblin that would be so much trouble later. Even in the game I'd had trouble with him.

"Let's just go." I muttered, walking over towards the dead creature. I eyed it cautiously. By now I was used to the turning black and exploding, so the fact that it wasn't doing that worried me. It showed no signs of living or breathing, which made me cautiously hopeful. I confirmed it dead, looking to the Hawk-Grass.

"Now I regret not taking up your offer about teaching me how to use those things..." I sighed. "I'll give it a shot though," I added, plucking a piece of the strange reed, putting it to my lips.

Well, it took several good tries_ (and too many pathetic tries to count)_before I got the hang of it, and got the tune right. I couldn't help tensing in nervous fear when the Twilit Kargoroc showed up, landing on the ground several feet away. Link seemed confused.

"We can use this guy to get us to the upper river." I explained. He nodded. Hesitantly, I climbed on top of the kargorok, and Midna floated up in front of me.

"Okay, let's go." I spurred the creature. It flapped into the air, picking Link up in its talons as it flew towards the waterfall.

My movements were automatic; hold on at sharp turns and dips, shoot an arrow when I saw a bulblin shooting, duck when the ceiling got low, and I wasn't focused on any of it. That same mantra that had buzzed in my head earlier came back loudly, and I tried to think around it. _'I can't believe I said that. I can't believe I said that. I can't believe I said that.'_It was annoying, and embarrassing, but I tried to think around it.

I wondered where my mom was, in Castle Town. Was she one of the floating spirits I'd seen as we ran through the streets? Was she still in my childhood home, with my brother Roran? Did she know I'd returned? I didn't know any of the answers to these questions. I was surprised when I felt myself being dropped, but then I realized we were at the upper river, by Iza's house.

"That was fast..." I murmured. Then I shivered. "It's cold up here..." I added. I grabbed the shawl from my pouch, draping it over my shoulders.

_"Okay, let's figure this out- is that ice down there?"_Midna abruptly exclaimed incredulously. Sure enough, there was a thick coat of ice on the riverbed. I warped down, and it was even colder down there.

"Let's g-get this over with." I said through chattering teeth.

* * *

"Who would have thought that the Zora Village was frozen..." I muttered as we came to the frozen waterfall.

_"Well that explains why the lake is dried up. But why is it frozen? Could the Shadow beasts have done it?"_Midna mused. I shrugged. Then I warped to a ledge beside the broken waterfall.

"Hey, my range is further now!" I called happily, pleased by this fact. I didn't wait as I continued to warp as far as my range would allow until I reached the top of the frozen river. _Then_ I waited.

* * *

I dropped to my knees in the center of the throne room. Brushing away the frost that had culminated on the surface of the ice, I gazed sadly at all the spirits, completely motionless beneath the ice.

"We need to find some way to defrost them." I murmured, my voice cracking slightly. Then I remembered. "Death Mountain!" I exclaimed. My companions looked to me curiously. Out of nowhere, red and black pillars dropped into the ice. I leapt away with a shriek when I saw that I was two feet away from being crushed by one.

_'Rose!'_Link yelled as the red barrier formed, penning us both in different sections. Having tried it once, I knew warping wouldn't work. So, I was trapped in a completely different section, and I was left to take care of a single shadow-beast, while Link and Midna got the other two.

I felt numb as I fought. My mind was hazy, and it wasn't allowing me to properly focus.

_'I found you...'_ a chilling - no pun intended - voice whispered in my mind. I frose, my muscles locking in place. I _knew_ that voice. But, I didn't know _where_I knew it from. I fished in my memory, trying to find it.

_"Rose! What are you doing, you idiot!"_I vaguely heard Midna yell.

_'Your power will belong to the rightful ruler of these lands!'_the haunting voice hissed angrily. Then it registered in my brain.

_'Found you.'_I thought, drawing up energy and shoving the presence from my mind. My head cleared, and I focused on a black claw swiping towards me. I quickly severed the arm connected to the claw, dispatching the shadow beast. The barriers and creatures exploded into the twilight, forming a green and black portal above us.

"_Now_we can go to Death Mountain." I stated, my adrenaline rush fading. I was suddenly aware of a searing pain in my left arm -thank the goddesses it wasn't my sword arm- and I saw I had a deep gash from shoulder to elbow. Reaching into my pouch, I pulled out a roll of bandages.

"I think Renado knew one of us would get hurt again." I stated blandly as I wrapped the bandage around my arm. As I turned, I saw Link standing in front of me.

_'You wanna tell me what happened back there?'_he asked reproachfully. I sighed, fear seeping through me again.

"Lady Nimarae, of King Astaroth's court..." I murmured. They didn't seem to think much of my statement. "She was in my head. Astaroth had four generals in life; his second-in-command, General Haedral, commander of the sky-fleet. Lady Idreniel, ruler of the southern forest. Lady Nimarae, ruler of the western oceans. And then there was General Edriel, rider of the shadowy plains of the east." I explained. "He took Lady Nimarae as his wife and queen, and she soon provided the dark king with an heir: 'Princess' Ardanelle. If Nimarae is near, then no doubt the other generals are not far behind, unless they're dead. I have no doubt in my mind that not only do they want the power I have, but Lady Nimarae will want revenge for her husband's death." I added, trying to mask my fear, pass my trembles off as shivers from the cold.

_'Are you sure you're okay? You seem shaken.'_Link stated. I nodded my head, feigning nonchalance.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You two need to warp to Death Mountain. There's something that can help us there." I said, waving them off with my hand. I sat at the base of the Zora throne, plastering a fake smile on my face.

Said smile dropped the instant my companions disappeared. I didn't want to admit it, but I was beyond scared. Beyond _terrified_, even. I didn't want to focus on it at the moment, so I needed a distraction. Pulling out my phone, I went to my music and pressed play before returning it to standby.

I growled in frustration as_ Sally's Song_ by Amy Lee, from_ Nightmare before Christmas_ poured from the speakers. It related too much to my own romance situation. But, I was beyond caring, and I just listened to it until I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

(Normal POV)

When Link and Midna warped the giant boulder to Zora's Domain, it came crashing down into the deep pool. The boulder instantly broke the ice on contact, and the residual heat melted the rest of it, creating a strong current downstream, taking care of the rest of the frozen waters down the river. Link was glad to notice that none of the Zoras were harmed when the giant boulder plunged into the water; they were confused and disoriented from being thawed out, but they were alright. There were two things he wasn't expecting; one, Rose was asleep, two, her... device, was playing music.

_'And will we ever, end up together_  
_No I think not, it's never to become_  
_For I am not..._  
_The one...'_

The instant that song ended another started, this one with a slower beat.

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Then Rose took it upon herself to wake up with a jolt. For a moment, both stared at each other, before Rose fumbled to shut her music off, very nearly dropping it in her haste.

(Rose POV)

_'Okay, Link's back. The sooner we get those bugs the sooner we get this mess over with.'_ I thought, sitting up and slipping into the water.

"Wait!" a voice called. I stopped. Link and I looked back to see the spirit of Queen Rutela. "Please, you must allow me to thank you for revitalizing both my people and this spring, which is the water source for all the lands of Hyrule. In life, I was the elder of this Zora village and the queen of my people. I was called Rutela." the ethereal zora spoke.

_"Not to be rude, but we didn't exactly do it for you guys..._" Midna stated. Without even looking, I smacked her upside the head, ignoring her viscous glare she was sending my way. Rutela didn't seem to notice.

"The creatures you call Shadow Beasts invaded our village, and, as a message to my people, executed me before them. Young woman, young man who has taken the form of a wolf, I have a favor to ask of you. Before the attack, I sent my son, Ralis, to Castle Town to send for help. But I fear he did not make the journey. His presence grows fainter by the hour." she continued sadly. "So, I ask of you, save my son. If you do this, I will bestow upon you the protection of water. This power will grant you the ability to swim and respire in very deep water as if you were a Zora. Please... Save my son..." Then she faded away.

* * *

_"So what's the deal with General What's-her-name?"_ Midna asked as we moved towards the exit.

"Lady _Nimarae_is Astaroth's queen. She and the other generals were once regular Hylians, but they were corrupted by Astaroth's dark magic, and fell into shadow." I explained as we finally exited the throne room.

"We can follow the current back to Lake Hylia." Midna stated just before we were carried off the waterfall. I took a deep breath as we plunged into the now-lukewarm water.

_'Careful, there's some pretty strong undertows.'_ Link warned. I nodded, just before I was pulled into one. We were tossed, rolled, turned, flipped, and dropped. Then there was a sharp pain at the back of my skull and the world went black.

* * *

_A/N: Do you think I knock Rose out too much? Also, what do you think of the Generals? Review pretty please!_


	21. The Antics of Otherworlders

_A/N: Holy cookies, this has not been a good two weeks for inspirations. :P School is fun. For now. IRRELEVANT! Where are mein reviews? I'm hardly getting any anymore! Are you guys bored with my fic? Oh goddesses, please don't tell me that my older reviewers are BORED! I'll - let's just... Uh... let's just... go ahead and... read the... read the rest of this..._

_Disclaimer: If you recognize it from LoZ, it OBVIOUSLY ISN'T MINE._

_Warnings: Mild language. Violence._

* * *

Chapter 21 - The Antics of Otherworlders

_"Wake up!"_

I growled, reaching for my pillow to throw over my head. Then I realized as I woke up a bit more that I wasn't in my bed, I was soaking wet, my head hurt, and I didn't have a pillow. When I realized this, I opened my eyes to see a worried Link-Wolf and an irritated Midna.

_'Are you okay?'_ Link asked.

"Are _you_?" I retorted, getting to my feet. Something seemed...off. Again. I was inside the spring, the vessel of light was attached to my hip again, and it was about half full already.

'We decided to bring you in here, and Midna insisted we get as many of the tears as we could.' Link explained. I was torn between pouting and being grateful. I settled on the second one, checking my map; we only had the ones in the Zora's Domain and Castle Town (and the invisible one in the lake. EW) left to gather.

"Okay. Let's go. The closest one is the one in Castle Town."

_"But we don't have a portal _there_, do we?_" Midna retorted. I sighed.

"Good point. We'll have to get that one last. Okay, back to Zora's domain we go." I said, just before we did so. I felt myself falling, and instantly warped to dry land, to avoid getting soaked through again.

"_Cheater_." Midna teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Not cheating, being resourceful." I corrected. "Even if I have to get soaked one minute from now, that's not now, is it?"

Midna shrugged.

_"Okay, let's go."_

* * *

"The Game."

"Carmen, you suck!" Bethany yelled at the redhead. The kids began laughing. They'd been watching the two girls have small contests, and they'd been in the middle of a staring contest when Carmen had said that.

"What's the game?" Colin asked. Bethany and Carmen shared a look and a laugh before Carmen spoke up.

"The rules of The Game are this; you _cannot_ think of the game, you are always playing the game, if you think of the game, you lose, and if you lose, you have to tell one other person." she explained. They understood, but they didn't get the point of it. Neither did the girls.

When asked, Bethany replied, "It's for when you're bored. That's about it." The kids laughed at this, before everybody was called to eat.

* * *

"Holy frick, this water's cold!" I squealed as I jumped back in the Zora river. I tried to get my mind off of it, and Midna managed to do that.

_"How did you know what those monster wolves were? You called them 'Wargs', right?"_ she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I called them Wargs, because... well, they're supposedly fictional creatures from a book series called The Lord of the Rings. I said 'Those aren't supposed to exist here' because they're NOT. Unless..." I thought for a moment, and it came to me. "Lady Idreniel created them with dark magic. If I'm correct, those used to be ordinary forest creatures, but when she was corrupted my Astaroth, she needed troops, so she made the forest creatures into..those, and their riders. The Bulblins aren't their riders, though. My guess is that her creepy little minions are safeguarding her little base." I explained my theory. Midna looked surprised.

"What? My father used to be friends with them." I explained. By then we'd reached the upper area of the river. I got up onto the dry land, beckoning for Link to do the same. Then I led him to the Howl Stone, and let him do his thing.

I watched with interest as he slowly slumped to the ground, unconscious, after howling the tune. And, in the time he was unconscious, i'd managed to have a thumb-war with Midna. She didn't enjoy it, and thought it was dumb. I just think she thought that because she lost.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye, something that is..." I trailed off, trying to find something. Then the hanging jars by Iza's door caught my eye. "Orange."

Midna huffed; she didn't like Eye Spy either.

"This is boring." I suddenly said, and Midna seemed to agree. Of course, at that very moment, Link came to, and my phone vibrated in my pouch. Without looking, I knew it was indicating the location of the Golden Wolf.

_"You need to teach Rose some fun games, the ones she plays are boring."_ Midna stated to Link as she hopped onto his back. I rolled my eyes, but avoided meeting Link's curious gaze. Out of nowhere a voice flitted through my mind, accompanied by small flashes of my memory.

_"I have to stop him. We have to protect her from him!"_

_It was my father, talking to my mother in a hushed but urgent voice._

_"Before he and his army reach Castle Town."_

_I saw my smaller self peeking through a crack in the door, as my parents spoke._

_"But what is it he wants?" Liliandil asked fearfully. "What did you and Haedral discover?" Then I allowed myself to be fully drawn into the memory. My father sighed heavily, his eyes sad, angry, and grievous._

_"Haedral was captured, and is now under the service of Astaroth.." he started. Little-Me and Liliandil gasped. "The demon king plans to attack Castle Town, with Idreniel, Nimarae, Edriel, and now Haedral commanding his troops." he continued, his hands clenching into fists. He had become close friends with the two female warriors and their respective brothers, and now he would have to meet them on the field of battle, if ever again, unless he found some way to free them from Astaroth's spell._

_"Why, though? Why are they coming to Castle Town?" Liliandil pressed. My father leaned close, and whispered something that sent icy fear shooting down my spine._

_"He wants her power, and he will not stop until he carries it."_

I snapped my eyes open again, and I was back on the edge of the Zora river.

"Something tells me that memory was reminding me of something vitally important, but I don't know what." I muttered. Oh well, eventually I'd figure out what I needed to do. For now, we were on a bug hunt.

* * *

A/N: This was surprisingly hard to write. You know, writers block should REALLY leave me alone. See you next time I update, and PLEASE REVIEW, anonymous or not, just REVIEW PLEASE. I mean, you just gotta type a few little words, and click the word review...


	22. Memorable Day

_A/N: For the love of LOZ, school is screwing over my fanfiction! I hardly have time to work on this fic, and when I DO, my inspiration runs away like a chicken with its head cut off! Ugh, lets get on with it already._

_'This is Wolf-Link talk.'_

_"This is Midna and Light Spirit talk."_

_'This is also thoughts/flashbacks.'_

"This is normal talking."

_Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Twilight Princess, I own the extras._

_Warnings: Giant light bug, violence, mild language._

Chapter 22 - Memorable Day

"Uh, something's wrong here." I said bluntly as the last dot on the map disappeared, but there was one tear missing from the Vessel of Light.

_"Obviously. One's missing. Wait- there it is!_" Midna pointed to Lake Hylia, and somewhere around the middle, another dot had appeared out of nowhere. Link stayed quiet, the soft rain landing soundlessly on his fur.

"Shall we?" I asked, putting the map/my phone into my pouch once again. Midna nodded, and with a snap of her fingers, the familiar sensation of warping overtook my body. Once again, I closed my eyes. I didn't open them until I felt solid ground beneath my feet. I always closed my eyes because warping was extremely disorienting otherwise.

There was an ominous feel about the once-peaceful lake, but I knew why that was. I started walking towards the entrance to the spring, stopping at the top of the stairs.

"There. The last bug is out there." I informed Link, pointing towards the wooden planks that were floating above the surface. He nodded.

_'Got it. But, I think you should stay here.'_ he replied. I looked at him quizzically.

"Why?" I asked.

_'Something tells me that last bug is a big one, and whether or not you're noticing it now, you got a concussion from when you got knocked out earlier. I don't want to see you get hurt because of it.'_

I sighed, my stubborn side wanting to argue, but rationality won me over, and I nodded my head. Not that I'd ever admit it to Link, but my head actually felt like it was being repeatedly hit with a hammer.

"Just..._be careful_. Okay?" I requested, not looking away from my folded hands that sat in my lap.

_'We'll be fine, Rose.'_ Link promised before he jumped into the water. For some reason or another, I had a feeling that he wouldn't be. But that was probably me just being paranoid. The words from my memory I'd relived (in the third person) earlier kept repeating in my head.

_"...have to stop him...have to protect her from him...He wants her power..."_

There we go again, with that mysterious power I know absolutely _nothing_ about. I laid my head down on the cool stone beneath me, uncaring about the wetness of the surface; the damp chill was relieving my headache a bit. I didn't look, to where I could see my friend swimming his way to the floating planks on the water. Though, why and how said planks got there was a mystery to me.

_'Unless, maybe that's the reason the bug didn't appear on the map until now; the dark guys were holding it in a box of some sort, and then they only dropped it down there a few minutes ago. I bet that's why the wood's there.'_ I mused. I'd never thought of that when I played Twilight Princess, back in the other world.

"Makes sense." I thought aloud. I forced my overly-sensitive ears to ignore the sounds of a fight going on in the distance, as I lay on the chilled rock. The lake was much bigger than the game-makers made it look, and it didn't seem overly out of place, or as dull as it had appeared in the game. I tensed when I heard a pained yelp. _Link_.

I sat up ramrod straight, but I couldn't see anything except for Link. The bug was hiding from me. Or _maybe_ it was just too far away for whatever magic stuff that LET me see the bugs to work. I cursed under my breath as a wave of dizziness and nausea hit me. Thankfully, I didn't throw up, but I forced myself to lay back down again. What had just happened? I wasn't sure, but I didn't want to see if it would happen again.

I was caught off guard, but completely relieved, when I saw a blue light shoot into the last place on the vessel of light, and was blinded by a white light.

* * *

_"You make sure to get that last Fused Shadow, now! Eee hee hee! See you later!"_ was Midna's parting comment before disappearing. I waited patiently, absentminded, as Lanayru formed in front of us. I still had a strong feeling that I was missing something vitally important.

_"My name is Lanayru. Your efforts have at last restored each of us light spirits in Hyrule. O hero chosen by the gods...The dark power that you seek...It waits in a temple set in the bed of Lake Hylia...But before seeking it, you must now bear witness to something...and never forget it. You must know that it was the will of the goddesses that we lock away the forbidden power..."_

Link got a seemingly blank look on his face, and I waited for myself to be pulled into the same vision, but I wasn't. I looked to the light spirit, confused. Wait...He _knew_ that I already knew all of this, I'd bet. But, I closed my eyes, and allowed myself to relive the scene from the game as Lanayru spoke..

_"When all was chaos, the goddesses descended and gave order and life to the world. They granted power equally to all who dwelt in the light, and then returned to the lands where the goddesses descended came to be known as the Sacred Realm._  
_For ages, the people lived at ease, content in mind and body..."_

_"But soon, word of the Sacred Realm spread through Hyrule, and a great battle ensued... Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled at magic powerful sorcery, they tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm. It was then that the goddesses ordered us three light spirits to sealed away the great magic those individuals had mastered."_

_"You know this magic...It is the dark power you seek...the Fused Shadow."_

Link opened his eyes, seemingly horrified by something, but his eyes were still glazed.

_"O hero chosen by the goddesses... Beware...Those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it. Never forget that..."_

Link's eyes cleared up, and he suddenly looked quite exhausted.

_"The dark power that you seek is sleeping within Lakebed Temple in Lake Hylia..."_ Lanayru whispered, and I was unable to react before Link collapsed to his knees. I rushed to his side, keeping him from keeling over completely when he began to slump forwards.

"Link, snap out of it..." I said quietly, tapping his cheek. He didn't respond, and I frowned. I lightly rapped my knuckles on the top of his head, and he blinked in surprise. He was back. Then it hit me. Of all the _inopportune_ moments for my memory to kick in, it was then, and I realized why I'd generally felt ill and sad today.

"Today is the anniversary of the death of Astaroth. And the death of my father, and the Hero's Shade. The anniversary of _'The Great Calamity'_." I whispered.

In my mind, this was possibly the worst day of every year of my life, back on Earth, and now here. I hadn't understood it, but every year, around this day, I would get sick, and depressed, for no reason.

Without my permission, my memory drifted back to my vision. Astaroth and my father were fighting, and I was unable to turn away when my father was stabbed.

_'No! I don't WANT to remember!'_ I thought viciously, throwing my hands to either side of my head as I tried to shove the memory away, but It wouldn't leave. Then I realized something as the vision changed; It was showing me how Astaroth knew I had the magic power thingy.

_"My lord, General Haedral returns." Lady Idreniel announced as she entered Astaroth's throne room, a non-corrupted General Haedral behind her. That image alone made me angry, but what the man said next made it even worse._

_"Your majesty, I return with intriguing news. The mystical power you seek is not as distant as we once believed."_

_"Speak quickly!" Astaroth bellowed._

_"The offspring of my comrade, Jethro, is the carrier of the power. Her name is Rose. She's little more than an infant." Haedral reported. Astaroth's face went from irritated and impatient to sadistically gleeful._

_"You have done well, Haedral. Remember the plan. You may go, now."_

I felt fury bubbling up inside me. _'How freaking DARE he?! That damn traitor was working with Astaroth even BEFORE he was 'captured'!'_ I mentally screamed.

_"Do you now see why you were sent to the other realm?"_ Lanayru's voice spoke in my mind.

_'I knew that before..'_ I thought, almost snapping something snarky at the light spirit, before I reigned in my anger, which was quickly replaced by sadness and betrayal. I was, thankfully, pulled away from the vision, and found myself within six inches of Link's face. He was talking to me, but my head was too jumbled to make sense of his words. I waited until I could see his mouth not moving - meaning that he'd stopped speaking - before I attempted to voice my thoughts.

"Haedral was a traitor... It was his fault my dad was murdered by Astaroth, along with so many others." I whispered, the tears brimming in my eyes spilling out. Link's expression was sad, and I felt him hug me as I dissolved into sobs against his forest-green tunic.

* * *

_A/N: Man, this took for-freakin'-EVER to write! I don't find writing this story a chore, but SCHOOL just- ARGH. (I'm kidding. I actually am really enjoying Grade 9. BUT SERIOUSLY!)_


	23. Long Time Coming

_A/N: HURRAY FOR 23 CHAPTERS! :D Anyways, moving on. So...I don't know what to say about this chapter. Some stuff got skipped? Anyways..._

_Disclaimers: NINTENDO. OWNS. ZELDA. I only own my OC's and their backstories. If I owned and/or created Zelda, I'd be a lot older than a grade 9 student. Which I'm not. _

_Warnings: Is there anything worth warning you about in this chapter? You tell me. _

* * *

Chapter 23: Long Time Coming

"Is Castle Town always like this?" Link asked quietly as we walked through the bustling streets. Yes, we finally made it. After my little..._episode_, we went to see Fyer and Falbi, found Epona, and rode off.

"Like what?" I asked, wondering what he meant.

"Crowded, _busy_." he elaborated. I laughed lightly when I realized that he wasn't used to seeing this many people all at once.

"Most of the time. Today's a market day, so things will be extra packed." I said, weaving through the massive crowd. I'd almost forgotten this place. Then I came to a familiar flower shop once we made it through the main square.

"Kreesha!" I exclaimed with a wave. The familiar brunette looked to me, and she grinned, waving me over. I led Link behind me so I didn't lose him in the hustle and bustle.

"Rosalie! It's been ages! You..you're all grown up! And who's this fine young lad you have with you here?" she asked, looking to Link.

"That would be my travelling companion, Link. Is Telma in?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I just saw your mother not ten minutes ago, with Roran and his wife." My heart lurched in my chest.

"Wife?" I repeated. Kreesha nodded.

"Yeah. You didn't know? Well, I guess you wouldn't, but yeah. Few years ago he met my cousin Elena, and now they're happy newlyweds with a baby on the way, due in a few months. They're a little young, if you ask me. Both only nineteen." she explained. I didn't know how to wrap my head around this. My brother, my chronologically younger brother, was happily married, and his wife was pregnant. Wow. Just..._wow_. I shook my head, clearing it.

"Well, I was just planning on headed down to see Telma, maybe Lilliandil and Roran will be there." I said, smiling, though making sure I didn't get my hopes up, just in case they weren't. So, with a quick goodbye, we were once again walking down the cobblestone streets.

"Who was that?" Link asked.

"That was Kreesha, an old friend. She's sold flowers there since I was a child, taking over the shop when her mom was killed during Astaroth's raid." I explained, my expression hardening as we reached the stairs that would lead to Telma's bar. Link nodded, and there was a tension in his eyes.

* * *

"That is a Zora child! This is beyond my expertise! Hmmph!" an old voice squawked, and suddenly I saw Link start slightly when the doctor bumped into him.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized. The doctor scowled and stormed out of the bar with a "Humph!"

"Doctor, wait! If something isn't done, this child will..." I saw Ilia run up, within two feet of us. She trailed off, when she saw the doctor was already long gone. Link gasped, and Ilia looked to him. There wasn't the flare of recognition in her eyes I'd seen before, and she simply turned away from him. I, on the other hand, was completely overwhelmed by the scene that greeted me.

In the back room, where The Resistance sat in the game, instead of one table, there were two. Occupying the one to the left were a blonde man with green eyes, sitting next to a younger woman with caramel-coloured hair that was obviously expecting a child. Across from them was a woman with blonde hair, wearing a dark blue dress. I couldn't see her face. And beside her, was another woman with almost white hair tied off into a thin braid on the side of her head, though were it not for her feminine frame, she could easily be mistaken for a man.

And I recognized them all. It was my family. The soldiers were at the other table, but _my_ _family_, sans Jethro, was right there.

"Well, this isn't good. A human doctor won't do, _huh_..." Telma muttered, and I was drawn back to the current issue. I decided to speed up the scene a little bit.

"There has to be somebody. Maybe... somebody who's treated Gorons and Zoras?" I suggested. Telma looked to me, and it almost hurt when I realized she didn't recognize me.

"Maybe. Aha! I've heard of a shaman in Kakariko Village, in the Eldin lands, who's tended Gorons and Zoras." she remembered. Ilia leaped to her feet, looking to Telma excitedly afterwards.

"Is that true? Perhaps if we take him there..." Ilia trailed off, cautiously optimistic. The soldiers that had obviously been listening in on the conversation turned around, one of them clearing his throat.

"Inadvisable. Too dangerous. But we can't turn a blind eye to a pretty girl in need, either. Yes, we'd better escort you! Am I right, boys?!"

I rolled my eyes at their raucous cheers of agreement._ 'Din's flame, dad, if you acted like this..'_ I thought, smirking slightly. Telma didn't seem to mind. She actually seemed to be used to this, but the group in the corner seemed bored, and disturbed by the noise.

"Well, isn't that nice." Telma turned to Ilia. "To reach Kakariko, we've got to cross two plains that are each infested by dangerous beasts. But we'll be safe now!"

In the midst of her sentence, the guards slowly edged out of the bar, all but the shortest one. When Telma turned around, he noticed the others weren't there and tore out. Telma growled, and I bit my tongue to hide my snickers.

"Cowards! Don't ever show your faces here again!" Telma hollered. Then she caught sight of us. "Oh my!" She glanced to our weapons. "Well, it looks like we've got two young swordspeople left." When we didn't immediately book it, she smiled. "And not only that, but it looks like these fine young'uns are gonna escort us to Kakariko! Go get ready honey, pronto!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Ilia said, a hopeful smile on her face as she ran off. Link's eyes followed her the whole way. I couldn't help the pang of jealousy I felt.

"You know that girl, don't you?" Link only nodded in reply. "It's a real shame... She can't even remember her own name right now." a flash of pain entered Link's eyes at this news, but I tried to remain as detached as I could, viewing it as I would were I playing the game instead of living it. "Bless her heart... She found this poor boy collapsed in the road, so she did all she could to save him. More courage in that girl than in all the soldiers of Hyrule, for sure!"

A soft smile formed on Link's face. He knew Ilia, and I guess that sounded like her, to him.

"You lend your strength to her, you hear me?"

"I will. And... her name... is Ilia." Link murmured. Then I saw the blonde man from the table walk over to us.

"If you wanted an escort, you could have just asked, Telma. It's the least I could do." he said. I forced myself to keep my shock off my face. My little brother was _huge_! How did I know he was Roran? Well, aside from the hair, the ears, and the eyes, his face resembled Jethro's so much, it was surprising, but in a good way.

"Come with us." I offered. He looked down at me _(he was at least six inches taller than me, good grief!)_ curiously.

"Well, like Telma said, it's a dangerous road ahead. We could use all the help we can get." I explained. I could see he was trying to figure out who I was. Probably why I looked familiar too. Roran looked over to the caramel-haired woman I inferred to be Elena. She nodded her head with a reassuring smile.

"I'd be happy to come. My name's Roran." he held his hand out, and I shook it with a smile.

"Rosalie, but I prefer Rose." I said in reply. The two women I couldn't see tensed slightly, and I figured I should come clean, especially at Telma's quiet gasp. "It's been a long time coming." I added. Now, the three women from the table had come over. I saw my mother, and I couldn't help the fact that tears were brimming in my eyes. You'd probably do the same if you hadn't seen your mother for fifteen years, and your last memory of her wasn't very happy.

"Rose..?" she whispered, coming up to me. I nodded my head. A happy, beaming grin lit up her face, and I was suddenly being crushed in a familiar embrace.

"Mom!" I gasped out, immediately returning the hug. "I can't believe you're alive!" Suddenly I felt another set of arms war around both me and mom. Roran. "And my brother, you're all grown up and married, and I never saw any of it!" I felt a pout slipping onto my face at that, and a third set of arms joined the embrace. Telma. "Okay, enough of the mushy happy moment, it's corny." I said, and we shared a laugh, before letting go of each other. Lilliandil was still crying, a smile on her face. Then I looked to Roran.

"Now, I suppose it's high time I actually met my brother and his wife, huh? At least while we're waiting for Ilia." I suggested. Of course, not five seconds later Ilia came down. "Huh. Okay, so I'll get to know you on the way to Kakariko." Roran laughed at my statement.

"I suppose so. In the meantime, Elena, meet Rose, my sister. Rose, meet my wife Elena." I grinned and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Now c'mon, we gotta go. I'll introduce Link later too." I said, and we moved towards the door.

* * *

"So who's the boyfriend?" Roran asked. We were in the Stables, and Link offered to meet us outside Castle town. I gave him a look.

"How do you even _know_ that word?" I asked, giving him a 'wtf' look. I mean, we were in Hyrule, after all. Girlfriend is Earth slang.

"Peculiar guy who calls himself Scott Grant. I met him about a year ago, and we became friends. He used a lot of strange words, like Computer, Telephone, Internet. None of them made sense to me."

I facepalmed. Then I remembered something.

"I used to know a Scott Grant. But he went missing...last year. Oh for the love of-" I smacked my hand to my face again. Scott Grant, the little boy that had a crush on me back in grade 8 and 9. Then when grade 10 started, he just... didn't show up. His mom filed a missing persons report, but he was declared dead after six months of searching. At least now we know he wasn't dead. Carmen would be relieved. She kinda had a crush on him. Silly thirteen year old girls... I just considered him a really good friend.

"Back to the point, the green boy?"

"Huh? Oh, that's Link. He's a friend, he's from Ordon." I said, remembering the topic of our conversation.

"Ordon? He's a little far from home, eh?"

I rolled my eyes, getting into the back of the carriage with Ilia and Prince Ralis. "Yeah, so? He's more a proficient swordsman than many of the babies that serve as soldiers." I retorted. He and Telma laughed at that, and we were off to meet Link.

* * *

_A/N: Is this shorter than usual? I can't really tell on Google Drive. Anyways, review and tell me what you think. Please? Hey, guess what? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IN FOUR DAYS! I'm gonna be FOURTEEN! :D_


	24. Backstories and Bulblins

_A/N: Huge apology for how atrociously late this chapter is. It was my birthday on the thirteenth, and I got LoZ: Skyward Sword as a late gift from my dad. Then my wii broke, so I'd been making up for lost time, then I got sick. Bleah. My life sounds fun, doesn't it? Anyways, now we look to the Kakariko crowd, see how they're doing. THEN we'll go back to Rose and those other guys. Okay, I know, the title to this chapter is kinda dumb, but bear with me. _

_Also, revisions were made, corrections and such. Google Drive loves screwing me over, so when I uploaded this I thought it was longer :P Anyways, onwards!_

_Disclaimers: If I owned Zelda, so much stuff would not happen._

_Warnings: Uh.. there's a bit of blood and violence later._

* * *

Chapter 24: Backstories and Bulblins

(Carmen POV)

_"Lady Idreniel, what are we to do with your daughter, should you not return?" a young maid asked._

_"I will send her to another world through The Gateway. No doubt Astaroth will use every piece of leverage against us that he can. It's for her own safety." the beautiful red-haired woman said._

_"Mama, no! I don' wanna get send away!" a young red-haired girl wailed before she was put under a sleep spell, her memories hidden, and sent through the Gateway._

_"I'm sorry, Carmen."_

My eyes snapped open as I abruptly sat up. My face was covered in a cold sheen of sweat, yet I was freezing.

_'Just what was that?'_ I wondered as I slowly calmed. Knowing I wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon, I slowly slipped out of the bed, tiptoeing to the door.

"Can't sleep either?" a voice whispered behind me. I turned around to see Bethany, sitting up in her bed. I nodded.

"Strange dream. Not a nightmare, just really weird." I explained.

"Same here. What was yours?" she whispered as she made her way over to me, and we both went down the stairs, and out of the hotel.

"There was a woman, with bright red hair, like mine, but darker in colour. There were soldiers and servants around her, but it couldn't see the room they were in. One of them called her Lady Idreniel, and asked her what to do with her daughter, if she didn't return from woman said something about sending her through 'The Gateway', and a man named Astaroth. After this happened, a little girl, maybe three years old, said she didn't want to get sent away. She was put to sleep, in the literal sense, not killed, and sent through some sort of magic portal. Just before I woke up, I heard the same woman, Idreniel, say 'I'm sorry, Carmen.' " I murmured, sitting down on the stairs of the porch.

"Weird." was all Bethany said.

"What was yours?" I asked, looking over to her.

"Pretty much the same, but the kid was already asleep, and there was this guy named Haedral." she answered numbly.

"Don't those names sound familiar to you?" I asked, frowning slightly

"A little." Bethany said with a nod of her head. There was a brief silence. "There was a bit more, now that I think of it. Haedral mentioned something about... I don't remember what he called it, but it basically worked the same way the Imperius Curse from Harry Potter worked."

"Mind-Control?" I asked, to clarify.

"Yeah. He said that the counterspell wouldn't work for long, before he was a puppet to the demon king again, as he put it. I wonder what that means." she answered, thinking aloud. I shrugged, before I yawned.

"Wanna go back inside?" I asked, standing up. With a shrug, Bethany did the same, before we crept back into our beds.

* * *

_(Rose POV)_

"It's late," I observed as we reached the eastern entrance to Castle Town. It was just Telma, Ilia, and I. Well, and Ralis. Roran and Link had rode ahead to deal with the monsters some minutes ago. "Telma, the bridge of Eldin was destroyed, by Shadow Beasts." I suddenly remembered. She looked back to me, shocked.

"You sure about that, Rose?" she asked. I nodded, frowning slightly at the fuzzy memory.

"I saw the remains of the bridge with my own eyes." I said severely, just as Link and Roran returned to the gate.

"This portion of the field is cleared, up to the bridge, but there's something up there you'll want to see." Roran said, and I could see anger in Link's eyes. I almost asked, before I remembered. The Bulblin King. I also remembered Midna informing me of what happened on the bridge while I was unconscious, how Link proclaimed that the Bulblin King murdered his parents.

"Okay. You two ready to go?" Telma called to Ilia and myself. We both nodded, and with a snap of the reins, the carriage was moving.

Then I had a thought.

"Hey Roran, I have a question." I called. Roran slowed until he was directly beside my spot in the carriage. "How are you still nineteen years old?" I asked. "I mean, mom was pregnant with you, when I was sent to Earth. And yet..." I gestured to his barely-physically-older body.

"Don't believe everything you hear, little sister." he said cryptically, a cheeky smile on his face. I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Hey, I'm still chronologically older than you, baby brother!" I shot back. Roran just laughed, before going to catch up with Link. I frowned, but shrugged it off, preferring to chat with Ilia. It was sad, knowing that she didn't remember anything.

* * *

"So you say the bridge to the west has been destroyed, huh? Then our only option is to cross the bridge to the east. You see what that means?"

We were at the lookout, and Telma was pointing towards the distant bridge, where we could see the Bulblin King patrolling.

"You'll have to deal with that thing!" she finished.

"I don't see a problem with that." Link said in a low voice, narrowing his eyes at the green monster. I could see the cold anger in his eyes, and I'm a hundred percent sure Roran did as well, judging by the questioning look he sent me.

"Let's just say we've got a..._personal_ score to settle with it." I answered the unspoken question quietly. Then we began moving again, until we were just barely out of sight from the bridge. Link was on the right side of the carriage, where Ilia was, and Roran on the left. Knowing what was going to happen soon, I moved to the front seat alongside Telma, my bow and arrow at the ready.

"Hey, Link, up here for a moment." I beckoned him up, and he slowly brought Epona up alongside the front of the carriage.

"What do you need?" he asked. I leaned in closer.

"We both know that after his last defeat, that monster will try to protect his sides as much as possible. That's the other reason I have this out," I gestured to my bow and arrow. "You guys are gonna end up jousting, and he has the key to unlocking the gate to Hyrule Field. When I tell you to duck, I'm going to fire and arrow, and hopefully give you time to snag the key. Then I'll shoot him once more, and that'll give you the opening you need to knock him off the bridge. Okay?"

"Got it, and thanks." he said with the smallest of smiles. Then I heard Ilia speak.

"Th-Thank you both so much for this. Um, if you don't mind me asking, what're your names?" she asked.

I looked into the carriage, seeing Ilia was looking to me first.

"Rose, Roran's long-lost sister." I said, making a little bit of a joke out of it. She smiled, nodded, and looked to Link.

"I'm... uh... Link." he murmured, and I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"...Link?" For a moment, I almost thought she'd regained her memory, but it was naught. "I will never in all my life forget your kindness, Link."

As soon as she looked away, I saw his face fall minutely. I sighed. I knew it was wrong to feel jealous over how much he cared about her. I mean, they had grown up together, right? I'd only been in the picture for almost two months, and they'd known each other for years.

"Little lady, I think you'd best save your thanks until we're safe in Kakariko..." I frowned at the implication that we may not succeed, but said nothing. "This swordsman of ours has great eyes, honey. They're proud and wild...like feral beast. We need a beast right now, to keep the true ones at bay. If we make it to Kakariko safely, we'll just thank him then, OK?"

I winked playfully after Telma finished speaking, and Link snapped from his thoughts. I swear, I saw the slightest red tinge in his cheeks.

"You ready to roll, Roran, Link? You've got to protect these young ones on the way to Kakariko!" Telma said, before we began moving forward.

'Remember the plan.' I mouthed to Link, who nodded. Then Roran fell back until he was behind the carriage. Then, Telma snapped the reins lightly, and the carriage began to move. I nocked an arrow, holding it ready in case any unexpected surprises, like the Wargs, showed up before we got to the bridge.

Thankfully, there were none. Just the green ugly troll that tried to kill me. And Link's parents, but that was a successful kill for it. I narrowed my eyes at the creature when it sneered at us, showing off the shields on it's arms.

"OK, it's your turn, honey! We're counting on you!" Telma urged Link as he slowly trotted forward onto the bridge.

"Surprised to see me, boy?" it sneered. Then it looked to me, and Ilia, who's head was poking out of the 'window'. "Your little girlfriends look better than last I saw. Maybe when I finish with you, I'll give them to my men. Been awhile since they had any as pretty as them." it added, goading Link. My eyes burned at the implications of that sentence, and I blinked back furious tears. If Link didn't kill this thing, I _would_. I didn't know what expression Link had on his face, but I saw his hands clench into tight fists, his whole body tense.

"You talk too much." he remarked, veiled anger in his tone. He drew his sword with his left hand as Epona reared back, before rushing forward. King Bulblin's boar did the same, and I pulled the bowstring back, waiting for the right moment.

"Duck!" I yelled, and Link did just as I let the arrow fly, right into the bulblin's chest. It roared in pain, flailing slightly, and I saw that Link managed to yank the key off it's leather strap. King Bulblin didn't notice, as it turned around, rearing up and charging once again. I winced as Link's arm got bashed by the shield, but I was relieved that he managed to stay on, even with his harsh collision into the wall.

One more pass was all it took. I concentrated on the creature's disoriented actions, anticipated its next move, and fired. The beast staggered about helplessly before its idiotic boar plowed into the wall, sending its rider into the lake below.

"Good riddance." I growled as Telma started the carriage moving again, stopping beside Link, who was in the middle of the bridge.

"Nice, honey! Keep up the good work!" she complimented. Link nodded curtly, before riding forward again. Things were relatively quiet, other than a few bulblin archers that were easily taken care of. No, the real trouble started once we got through the gate. That, was when more bulblins appeared from utterly nowhere, shooting flaming arrows at both Link, Roran, and the carriage. Luckily for all of our sakes, their aim was horrible, and about 85% of the shots fired missed. The other 15%, on the other hand, were mostly flesh wounds from the arrowheads nicking at the two young men, or bouncing off their armor and shields. Of that fifteen percent, perhaps 4% were full-on hits.

I gasped when I saw Link take a shot in the arm, and quickly shot an arrow back to the creature that hit him. Then I saw the Kargorok overhead, a lit bomb in it's talons. I aimed carefully, and fired. I sighed in relief when I hit the creature, and it fell behind, taking out two bulblins in the process. What I hadn't counted on was the Bulblin charging at us from the narrow pathway that led to Kakariko gorge, or the arrow the passenger bulblin fired, directly at me.

"Rose, look out!" I heard Roran yell, moments before I saw the arrow. I quickly raised Nayru's love, but the barrier was weak. The arrow went right into the barrier, shattering it, before fiery pain erupted in my torso. I cried out, both in shock and pain, and I looked down. Not the best thing to do. My eyes widened in horror when I saw it.

The crude arrow looked like it had hit just below my rib cage, but the pain was widespread, so I couldn't say for sure if I wanted to. It felt as if a burst of flames had erupted beneath my skin – it was excruciating.

_'That can be dealt with later.'_

I forced myself to pick up my bow, setting another arrow.

"Rose, honey, you're hurt. Let Link and your brother deal with this!" Telma ordered as we entered the narrow path. Thank the goddesses, that meant we were nearly there.

"No! I'm fine! I can handle myself!" I snapped, shooting another Bulbin down. There were so many of them, and I wondered where they all came from. Had they been waiting? I shook my head, as a tingling sensation started spreading through my body, traight from where the arrow was.

"Rose, this isn't the time to be stubborn,"

"I don't care, I want to help, and we're almost there." I said defiantly, and continued shooting off arrows. As much as she thought I didn't notice, I could see Telma was impressed, despite her worry. By now we were just reaching Kakariko Gorge.

"There's a Kargorok coming up, and it's got a bomb!" Roran called from behind us. We were almost across the bridge, now. I looked up, and sure enough, there it was. I reached for an arrow, but my hand grasped at nothing. I cursed quietly, before pulling out my boomerang. I hurled it at the winged beast, sending it to the ground in a whirl. We were close now, even though the plains were much larger than depicted in the game. I looked to the gate, surprised to see it already open.

_'What..?'_ Then I remembered that Bethany had melted the lock off, in her brief experience as a dragon. Okay, it wasn't brief per-se, but still. I heard a loud, animalistic roar from nearby. Turning to the noise, icy fear shot down my spine. _Wargs_. Again! Wait, only one.

"Damn it!" I hissed. "Link, we've got more trouble!" I called. My warning didn't come fast enough, because the creature leaped at him, and tackled him straight off Epona. "LINK!" I screamed, and I used Farore's Wind to get off the cart.

"Rose, get back here!"

I ignored Telma's exclamation as I drew my sword. The creature had Link pinned to the ground, unable to reach his sword. Before I could even reach either of them, another roar sounded, but from the air, followed by a high-pitched whistle. Instinctively, I dropped to the ground, wincing at the pain the action caused. I watched, though, as the warg-esque creature was thrown off Link by a shrouded black...thing. Seemingly out of nowhere, said warg-creature was engulfed in flames. The black figure had disappeared. Fortunately, that seemed to be the last of the enemies. Ignoring the disgusting smells from around us, I ran over to Link, helping him to his feet.

There were eight small holes in his tunic, obviously from the beast's claws. Small beads of crimson blood oozed out, saturating the fibers of the tunic, though only little.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

_'No, My body's going numb, and I've been shot with an arrow that may or may not be poisoned.'_ I wanted to say. I didn't though. I didn't want to worry him, so instead, I said, "Yeah, except I feel like I'm being lit on fire from the inside out." with a grimace as we hurried back to our respective places.

"You need to learn to listen, sometimes." Roran scolded as we began moving again. Link was ahead of us now, probably heading to wake Renado, for the task at hand. I glowered.

"I didn't get hurt. I was saving my friend. But I guess that wasn't needed. What _was_ that thing?" I changed the subject as I looked at the sky, trying to find a trace of the black thing I'd seen, that saved Link's life. I didn't even know which direction it flew off in.

"I don't know. I just saw it fly up, and then it disappeared. It was too dark to see." Roran answered. I sighed, disappointed, as we passed the gate. Renado was waiting, just past the sanctuary. He looked to Link after he saw me.

"You did not tell me Rose was injured as well." he said reprovingly.

"The zora boy needs to be tended to first." I said crossly.

"Rose, Ralis is fine, you've been shot." Link disagreed. I glowered at him.

"I've been through worse." I retorted.

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

The shaman looked between the two for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"But Rose, you need tending to as well. I'll see to the child after-,"

"No," she stated more firmly this time, the strain evident in her voice, "Please…"

Renado sighed at the young woman's stubbornness, but mentally commended her level of selflessness. The older man hurried to the wagon where Ilia was watching over the zora like a hawk. He lifted the boy up into his arms and began carrying him to the inn, the Telma and Ilia following close behind.

Several quiet minutes passed, as the two teens and young adult stood outside.

"Link, Rose! You better get your injured selves in here, pronto!" Telma's loud voice could be heard from indoors. I grimaced when I had a thought.

"Carmen and Bethany are going to bite my head off as soon as I get in there." I groaned, but began walking.

* * *

_A/N: See you all soon. And yes, I kept Link left-handed in this, even though the terrain and such is based off the Wii version. Hey, y'know what I noticed? I HAVE 140 FRAGGING REVIEWS! That's SO awesome! Also, now it's longer! Yay!_


	25. Venom

_A/N: SQUEE! I've been waiting to write this particular bit for so long now! Heehee! Um...darn it! No, scratch that. It won't happen until next chapter. We'll see how it plays out. Also, HAPPY 150 REVIEWS! The person who left said review is Indigo Ninja, one of my very bestest internet friends! She said-_

_"I can't believe the interesting-ness to this chapter. A very good read and I can't wait to see more ;P" _

_Hee. Anyways_

_Disclaimers: Nintendo has all rights to Legend of Zelda. I own Rose, her family and otherworldly friends, as well as her personal enemies (the generals)._

_Warnings: This is redundant. There's nothing, really, except for...I dunno. There's nothing._

_Oh, one last thing. To 'Guest' Reviewer who mentioned my borrowing bits and pieces from What Makes a Hero, I'd just like to say that my using what I did was done with permission from Selphie Kinneas 175, author of said fanfiction. And, I gave her credit at the bottom of the chapter (I only did that in chapter 15? *checks* Yeah, I didn't do any copy-pasting in the other chapters (if I missed anything plz tell me) and the stuff in Ch. 24 was just what was coming to my head at the time, so I didn't know how similar it was to Selphie's until after I posted. I only noticed like three or four similarities :P Also, trust me, you'd see how much I've improved if you read my very first fanfiction.)_

_Anyways, enough of my rambling. ONWARDS!_

* * *

Chapter 25: Venom

For those of you who've never had an arrow in their body before, it hurts. It _burns_. It's not fun. Now I can sympathize with Carmen.

"Rose, these are just scratches. You've been _shot_. Renado is fixing you up first."

Oh, and did I mention I'm currently in a circling argument with Link? He's being stubborn because he and I both know that an arrow wound in the stomach is more serious than a few half-centimetre deep claw scratches. I'm just being stubborn because I hate stitches.

This I voiced to Link.

"I know that," I huffed, flushing beet-red. "I just... I _hate_ stitches." I mumbled. Link chuckled weakly. Upon his, Renado's, Telma's, _and_ Roran's orders, I was on my bed, while Link was on the stool beside me.

"You got shot in the arm, why do I get the special treatment?" I reminded him. "I've gotten that too much recently. Recently being, since I first came back to Hyrule. Let's see, I didn't change into anything when we entered the Twilight, but I think that had something to do with my ring, and you got stuck as a wolf. Oh, and I got a few bruises and cracked ribs, and didn't go to Death Mountain, while you came close to being stabbed by that stupid boar, and still went. On our way to the Lanayru Province, I got to sleep while you had to stay alert in case monsters showed up. Because of a small concussion, I stayed by the spirit's spring while you and Midna gathered the majority of the Tears of Light, and fought that gross bug. When we were fighting the pack of wargs, the worst I got was this," I gestured to the small scar on my cheek. "While you could have _died_. And now this." I listed with my fingers.

"I wouldn't call that special treatment. Special treatment would be relaxing in Castle Town with your family, or staying here with your friends, while I went off to get the Fused Shadows."

"True." I agreed. "Don't hold your breath expecting me to say I'm ditching you." I added mock-sternly. I was surprised I was able to hold up the conversation at all, actually. My head was foggy, and I felt almost completely numb, other than where the arrow was. That was still on fire.

Then, our conversation ended when Renado came in, with the same tools he'd used when he removed the arrow from Carmen's shoulder. I inwardly groaned. I was _not_ looking forward to this.

Link left the room, at Renado's recommendation, and I felt the urge to pout. I didn't though. I was instructed by Renado to put a small blanket over top of my upper torso. I did so, and asked why. He said something about my modesty, and how, to remove the arrow and stitch me up, he'd have to lift the bottom of my shirt. I shrugged, and let him do so, after snapping off a portion of the tail of the arrow. I was given a cloth to bite down on, the same as Carmen had, and I realized why, when the Shaman inserted the spoon-like tool into the wound.

In a word; _agony_. Even with the haze and numbness, it was excruciating. I felt a few tears slip from my eyes at the pain, before it lessened dramatically, and the haze returned. He said something, but I couldn't make it out. Not quite. My vision began to blur, but I vaguely saw Renado rush to a wall cabinet and grab a bottle with a strange greenish purple (seriously, it looked _green_, and purple) liquid in it. I remember I opened my mouth, and tasted something nasty, with the consistency of slime. I wanted to gag, but something forced me to swallow. Then I lost consciousness.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"I'm gonna _kill_ her!" Carmen half-raged, half-cried.

"Calm down, Carmen. Rose'll be fine." Bethany tried to reassure her younger friend.

"Yeah, but she should have told us, even if she only suspected that the arrowhead was poisoned! And now we didn't find out until Renado removed it!" Carmen snapped. Ilia watched the two bicker quietly from the other end of the hall.

"Give her a break, Carmen. After everything she and Link have been through, she deserves a break." Bethany said, a little quieter.

"What do you mean _'everything they've been through'_?" Ilia asked as she walked up to the two. They looked uneasily at each other.

"Well, we don't know the exact details of that. We've been here in the village for most of it. Well, she wasn't." Carmen answered, pointing to Bethany, who sighed exasperatedly.

"I wasn't there for most of it. Just the forest, and the Mines." she corrected.

"Which would constitute '_Most_' at this point." Carmen retorted. Bethany rolled her eyes, before looking back to Ilia. There was a minute-long silence as she thought on what to say.

"I think.. the best person to ask about that, would be Link. Or Rose, but she's..well.." Bethany trailed off. "Because they've been through the whole thing together." she finished.

Ilia nodded, but returned to tending to Ralis. Not long after, maybe five minutes, Renado emerged from the room where Rose was.

* * *

_(Minutes Earlier - Outside) _

"Nice to see there's still hope in the world. And it's always good to see happy results repay your efforts..."

Link started slightly at the new voice, turning to see Telma. He smiled slightly, returning his gaze to the slowly dawning sky.

"Those skills of yours... Any chance you're of the mind to put them to use for Hyrule?" Surprised, the hero looked back to the barmaid.

"Well... yeah. Why do you ask?" he asked. Telma sighed, almost a sad sound.

"What hope there is in our kingdom is frail and dying...but there's still a group trying to do what it can. And I'm a member of that group." she answered, stepping forward and sticking out her hand. "Call me Telma."

"Link." the hero replied as he shook the woman's hand. She smiled.

"Oh, I already know your name, honey. Those kids around here can't stop talking about you. They remind me of Rose when she was that age.." Telma sighed, leaning against the railing beside Link. "I may just stay here a bit longer. I'm still worried about those girls, and... Well, never mind about the rest." Link watched Telma look back to the inn longingly. Then she seemingly came back to reality, coming up and pointing a stern finger in Link's face.

"Link, I want to see you again at my bar, you hear me? The bar is actually a kind of safe house for my friends. There's a passageway that leads to the castle from in there, as well. If you ever need something, stop by, I'll be waiting for you, and Rose."

Right about now, Renado exited the Inn. Both Hylians turned to look at him.

"The Zora boy.. he has passed through the worst of it. As long as he rests, he should recover in due time." he looked directly at Link. "Do you know the fate of his mother?" Link's face now held a pained, saddened expression. "Her welfare consumes him. He has been mumbling deliriously about her almost constantly..." Then the shaman noticed his grieved expression "...I can see the knowledge troubles you. It must be an awful memory."

"And... what about Rose?" Telma asked concernedly. Renado sighed.

"The arrow was laced with poison," he began.

"But, she'll be okay, right?" Colin asked from the doorway. The three looked to the worried child. Link wanted to ask the same question.

"I... do not know. I gave her an antidote of sorts, but we will know for sure if she lasts through the night." the shaman said grimly. Link looked forlorn as he turned away from the man before him. The thought that the one person that understood what he was going through, other than Midna, could possibly die, was painful beyond reason. He knew, under normal circumstances, he probably wouldn't feel as strongly, but this was _Rose_, who'd stuck through it since day one, when she had every right to leave whenever she wanted to.

And now, that same unorthodox girl that he'd first met in Ordon merely admiring a rupee, that fought like a warrior, saved not only his life, but that of the village children, and admitted her own feelings to him, was now unconscious upstairs, fighting for her life. The thought that she wouldn't wake was unbearable.

"Is there anything you can do?" Link asked, his voice as calm as he could make it. Renado shook his head.

"There isn't anything we can do, other than be here for her while she sleeps. Even with the antidote, I do not know how the poison will affect her." he answered. Link planned to do that. He gave a silent nod of acknowledgement to the shaman, before re-entering the hotel. Colin was still in the doorway.

"Hey, Link, about Ilia... Is it true, what they say about her?" Colin's tiny voice asked. Link opened his mouth to answer, but Renado beat him to it.

"Yes, she has lost her memory, Colin, and regaining it will be no simple task..." As if things couldn't get worse, his best childhood friend didn't remember anything about him, or the kids, not even her own _name_!

* * *

Link stopped just outside the door, looking at the scene before him; Bethany and the other girl, Carmen, were both asleep on the floor on Rose's right. Her right hand was clasped in both of theirs. Roran was at the foot of the bed, also asleep. With a sigh, Link looked at Rose; her blonde hair was splayed across the surface of the pillow, her expression serene, other than a small crease between her eyebrows. Link sighed again, before making his way over to the stool beside her bed, on the left side.

He lifted his hand from his side, wincing at the movement, and put it over Rose's for a moment. He noticed a stray hair on her forehead, and brushed it away. He vaguely heard his shadow giggle at the display of affection, but he couldn't care less.

He began to mull over the events of the day, in his mind. From his encounter with the Light Spirit Lanayru all the way to seeing Ilia again, all was well, mostly. A small smile appeared on his face when he recalled Rose's reaction to seeing her mother, and Roran.

It seemed that everything had been going well, until they actually left. Most of the crossing was a blur of sword-clashes and the sound of arrows whistling through the air. The Blublin King. Anger. A cry of "Rose, look out!", and a blue glow, followed by a bright flash and a sound akin to the shattering of a crystal. A wordless cry of pain. Link remembered looking back, and seeing Rose's horrified expression, and the arrow protruding from her lower abdomen.

Still, stubbornly, she continued to fight, though her movements had been slightly sluggish, and she seemed dazed, but in pain. He remembered a familiar roar, and being thrown off Epona. He remembered being pinned, hearing Rose call his name in fear, and a second animal-like roar, before he was free, and the creature that had pinned him was engulfed in flames.

He could clearly see Rose was fatigued, and seemed out of sorts, moreso than usual, though when he asked if she was okay, she downplayed her obvious anguish, insisting Renado take care of the Zora Prince first.

"And look where that got you..." he murmured. He yawned, as his body made its exhaustion known. He felt his eyelids growing heavier and heavier, until he could hold them open no more, and merely drifted off to sleep whilst leaning against the wall. His hand was holding Rose's again.

* * *

_(Rose POV)_

I ran, through the empty blackness around me. Something was chasing me, gaining on me, and I had to run from it, as fast as I could. As fast as I ran, though, as large as my stride, it was to no avail. The evil presence pursuing me grew ever closer. I felt myself stumble and fall, and heard the presence give a cry of victory, before the evil surrounded me, though never touching. Through the black shroud, five pairs of glowing, evil eyes stared back at me. Demonic fangs appeared from the blackness, and the creatures leapt forward. I screamed in fear, raising my arms to defend myself. Where were my weapons?! Then suddenly my attackers disappeared into the black fog.

The black fog was no longer that, so much as a liquid, and the glaring eyes had disappeared. I felt like the black shroud was water, now. I could see a bright light above me, and I moved towards it, desperate for my head to break the surface of the water, so I could breathe again.

_"You can fight this, Rose."_

_"Come back, wake up, we need you!"_

_"Our mother can't lose you again."_

These familiar voices were pulling me deeper into the murky water, and I struggled. I wanted to go up, but the voices were calling me back, and I sunk lower. I could no longer see the sun, or any light. Just empty blackness again.

_"And look where that got you..."_

I jumped slightly at the familiar, soft voice, and tried to find its source; to my left. I eagerly began running towards the voice's origin point, but it was like I was running in place. I could feel the warmer, kinder presence that belonged to the voice, and it was right out of my reach.

But I _wanted_ it! I wanted to embrace the warmth, kindness, and affection that the presence emanated. I was so close, and so far. I gave up on running with a huff, sitting on the floor dejectedly. The comforting presence seemed to be taunting me, as I was just out of its reach, yet its emotions were promising, loving even.

_'Yeah yeah, rub it in my face why don't ya...'_ I thought towards the presence, laying on my back. I wondered where I was, and who the familiar presence was. What had I been doing, before I was in this empty void? I couldn't remember. Did I remember who I'd been with? No. I just remembered blonde hair, and a green tunic. Why couldn't I remember? I wanted to, and it just wasn't coming. As unmeasurable time passed, I began to feel several other less-prominent presences. Two on my right, one seemingly right in front of me. They were all worried, hopeful, and sad.

I wished I could speak to the presences, assure them that I was alright. But I couldn't find my voice, I couldn't speak.

More time passed, and he fainter presences eventually faded into the blackness. This made me sad. I wanted them to come back. I still had the closer, brighter one. It seemed irritated. I wondered if the other ones had tried to make it leave as well. I was glad it didn't. I'd miss it, then.

I slapped my hand to my face as I realized just how crazy that sounded in my head.

"Rose, you're losing it.." I muttered to myself. Then I was surprised; I could speak again! But then I got less pleasant news; the presence was fading. I scrambled to my feet, trying to chase it, but I was still running on the spot. Eventually I couldn't feel it any more. With a depressed sigh, I sank back to the ground again. My limbs felt heavy and sluggish, and there was an ever-strengthening, aching pain in my lower abdomen. More time passed, and I found that I didn't have a concept of time, so I couldn't keep track of any of it. For all I knew, it could have been days, or only a few seconds.

If it was even possible, it began to get darker. Soon, I couldn't even see myself, but I began to hear more voices.

_"Mr. Renado, when will Rose wake up?"_

_I knew that voice. _But... who was it? I struggled to remember.

_"I do not know, Colin."_

_"Oh. I hope it's soon..."  
_  
_"She'd _better_ wake up."_ a female voice muttered. I knew that voice well, but I couldn't put a name, nor a face to the voice.

_"Hey, where'd Link go? I thought he was here with Rose."_

Link? Who was Link? Was it that presence I'd first felt? Somehow, it seemed fitting, as did the image I had in my head as the name was spoken; a young man, maybe seventeen, with dirty blonde hair. He wore a green tunic, white pants, brown boots, and a strange green hat that looked like a wind-sock. I inwardly laughed at the thought. The voices sounded clearer, and closer now.

_"I put a salve on the arrow wound, father, not very long ago. Do you suppose the antidote worked as well?"_ a young voice asked.

Antidote? Arrow wound? What on Farore's green earth was I _doing_? Wait.. Farore? Right, one of the three goddesses. Goddesses... Goddess chosen hero.. Link. I frowned as I remembered what happened. I had... been bringing someone to.. Kakariko... And... I'd been shot. The arrow.. was poisoned? Yeah, it was poisoned. I remembered Renado removing the arrow, then...passing out.

Now, it was time for me to wake up.

* * *

I felt my eyes opening, but everything looked like a big blurry blob of colours.

"Father! Rose is awake!" I heard somebody... Luda? Yes, Luda, exclaim surprisedly. At this, I heard more than one set of rushed footsteps.

"Hold, you two, do not crowd her." Renado murmured. The footsteps receded, all but one, and my eyes were slowly focusing. I was slowly seeing the familiar form of the Kakariko Shaman in front of me, his daughter behind him, and behind her were Carmen and Bethany.

I slowly morphed my face into a smile.

"Hey." I greeted. My voice was scratchy, and my throat was dry, so my greeting was barely more than a whisper.

"Rose, are you feeling any better?" Renado asked. That was kind of a dumb question, in my opinion. I mean.. I'd _just_ woken up from a poison-induced sleep. I mentally shrugged it off.

"Considering the circumstances... pretty okay." I said, thinking through my answer, before nodding my head at him. "I have a question, though. What was it on that arrowhead that..." I let the sentence hang. They'd know what I was talking about.

"Venom from a rare type of Baba Serpent." Renado answered. I shuddered.

"One more reason to hate those things.." I muttered. I looked to Renado again. "Am I allowed to get up?" I asked. Renado nodded, though he passed me my 'Skyloft Zelda' dress. I looked down at myself under the blanket and understood why; my red shirt was blood stained, torn, and it was filthy. He ushered everybody else out, so I could change, and I did so with care, wincing as even the slightest twist of my torso pulled at the stitches. Well, that certainly ruled out stretching. I exited the room when I finished, feeling slightly more refreshed. I saw Bethany and Carmen standing at the end of the hall. They beckoned me over, but I could tell they were angry.

"What?" I whispered. My throat was still really, really dry.

"Come here!" they whisper-yelled. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Just come here." Carmen ordered. Then I knew what was going on.

"No, you're gonna hit me." I said. What? We're fifteen and thirteen years old, who says we'll always be mature? They sighed, and I grinned, walking up to them. As soon as I reached them, I was being crushed in the middle of a group hug, though they were being careful of the stitches. Then there was identical smacks as both of them lightly smacked me upside the head.

"Ow!" I exclaimed quietly. Then they let me go, snickering a little.

"Well, we should let you be on your way. After all, we weren't the only ones worried about you." Bethany said, giving me a look. I knew who she was talking about.

"I'll..." I trailed off, tiptoeing down the stairs. Telma was seemingly lost in her thoughts, and Roran was pacing worriedly. Wow, did I really have that big of an effect on him? I mean, he'd only met me the day before, or...however long ago it was.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked. Both Telma and Roran instantly turned, happily surprised to see me there.

"For what, honey?" Telma asked as she enveloped me in a hug. I laughed as I hugged her back, still mindful of the stitches.

"For being a not-smart person on the way to Kakariko, and scaring the heck out of you?" I suggested. She gave a hearty laugh, and I heard the door open. I looked over, and a wide grin formed on my face. It was Link.

* * *

_A/N: So, I was sick, and my phone broke, and got stolen, and I got addicted to Skyward sword again. This is all I have to say in my defense. And, apparently I took long enough to get eleven new reviews. I now have 161 reviews on my story. Now, I"m off to go get Gangnam Style out of my head my listening to the scary music that plays in the silent realms when the guardians wake up. DUDE! I beat TWO Silent Realms in one day! SO EXCITING! :D :D Now I just have to get those Tad-notes or Note-poles or whatever they're called. I've decided I don't like the Water Dragon, Faron -_-_


	26. More R&R

_A/N: Hello, amazing readers that reviewed! :D I have another lovely chapter for the lovely readers! Holy cookies, I've got 26 chapters! And, I'm particularly excited about this chapter, because something totally adorable happens! Also, those tad-note things in Skyward Sword are actually called Tad-Tones... I still don't like the Water Dragon, for making me find those stupid things -_- It took forever. And the last chapter may have been a bit confusing (particularly the bit in Rose's POV) but it was meant to be like that because Rose's mind was all scrambled and not thinking clearly. Anyways..._

_Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Zelda, Rose and her friends are all mine! 3_

_Warnings: ehh... hm. Let me think on that for a second. Hmm... _

_Oh! Something I forgot to mention last chapter, was that it would NOT have been possible without assistance from Selphie Kinneas 175, who gave me some tips for writing out a scene that was giving me trouble.. So, thank you Selphie! And Indigo Ninja, who helped with this one._

_(Again, guest reviewer, in the top author note in the previous chapter, I said "and the stuff in Ch. 24 was just what was coming to my head at the time, so I didn't realize it was Selphie's until after I posted." I'd just read the chapter before writing that part, and i was just thinking. I know you're not meaning to come across as mean or rude, and I'm glad you enjoy my story, and selphies.)_

_I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER . I've been so busy, and my brain just goes *phwump* over my inspiration when I try to write ;_;._

_I FINALLY BEAT SKYWARD SWORD! It took forever, but I finally killed Demise! I'm not even gonna try to attempt Hero Mode yet... ANYWAYS._

* * *

Chapter 26: More R&R

My reaction was instant.

"Link!" I exclaimed happily. Before I realized what I was doing, I practically sprinted to him, throwing my arms around him in a hug. Then my mind caught up with my body, and I realized what I was doing. I felt myself blushing as I went to pull back, but found I couldn't. And the aforementioned blush deepened when I realized Link was hugging me back. And he was almost a head taller than me, so it felt like I was a child hugging an adult.

I felt more than heard him laugh as he let go of me.

"Glad to see you too." he said, the laugh still in his voice. I grinned at him again. Then I had a thought.

"Did you get the Zora Armor?" I whispered. He nodded his head at me, though I could tell he wondered how I knew about that, considering I'd been unconscious for...how long had I been unconscious for? I mentally shrugged it off, promising myself to ask when I could. Renado then appeared at the top of the stairs.

"It is very fortunate I removed the arrow when I did. Had I not, we would not have discovered the poison in time, and you would have been lost to us." he said as he descended the stairs.

"How long have I been out?" I remembered to ask.

"Five days. Your friends, and your brother, did not leave your side until just yesterday." the shaman answered. Well, no wonder I'd felt so stiff! I'd been out cold for a bloody _week_! I laughed weakly.

"Rose, can I talk to you for a second?" Link asked. I could tell he meant alone. I nodded my head, but it seemed Renado was going to protest. "We won't be long." Link assured him as he opened the door to outside.

* * *

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked. Link had led me to the building at the lookout, our best bet for privacy. With a small sigh, he pulled two folded bundles from his pouch. I frowned slightly as I recognized both of them. Two sets of Zora armor. This was just getting stupid. Two _boomerangs_ was okay, but...

"As much as I appreciate that, there's only supposed to be one set of Zora Armor." I stated as the pieces fit together. I put a hand over my mouth as I realized I wasn't supposed to know that. Link seemed to ignore it though.

"I have something I need to tell you." he said. I waited patiently for him to continue. "I...I want you to stay here in Kakariko." he quite suddenly blurted out. Ice flooded my veins, and a tidal-wave of scattered, incomplete thoughts ran through my brain;

_'Danger. He doesn't know what's coming. He needs my help. He could die. He needs me. Why does he want to leave me here. Because I'm a danger magnet. I don't want to get in the way. But he needs me. One little slip and we're both dead. But I know so much. He doesn't know that. He just has the best interests at heart. Stupid overprotectiveness.'_

"I'd ask why, but that's plainly obvious." He seemed relieved at that. "But that doesn't mean I'm staying here." I added, and he frowned.

"Rose-"

"_No_. Link, this is my responsibility as much as it is yours. We both have a part of the Triforce in us -even if four pieces of a _Tri_force makes no sense- and it's both of our obligations to defend Hyrule." I said forcefully. His frown deepened. Clearly, he didn't agree.

"You almost died." he said coolly. "I wouldn't live with myself if you died tagging along in this." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't a tagalong. I knew it, and I knew he did too.

"But it's not your choice to make, whether I stay here or don't. Like I said, it's as much my responsibility as it is yours. And no way am I leaving you to go to the Lakebed Temple on your own. You don't know what's down there." I insisted.

"And you do?" he countered.

"Yep. Chu's, Tektites, Helmasaurs, monster jellyfish, giant man-eating clams, and I'm pretty sure some Lizalfos as well. Among other things. After that, there's also this really gross frog thing, and a creepy monster called a Morpheel." I listed, ticking each creature off with my fingers.

"I still think you should stay here." Link returned to our initial disagreement. I shook my head.

"I can use my magic to defend myself, and in case you haven't noticed, I have decent sword and archery skills." I argued. Link let out an exasperated sigh.

"Can you not be difficult? Please?" His voice was softer and quiet as he asked this.

"No, I can't do that. I know how things work around here, you don't often see many female warriors, but I'm not a porcelain doll. I _can_ handle a few scrapes and cuts."

"And arrow wounds?" Link added with a humourless laugh. I poked his arm.

"You got shot with an arrow too, I was just unlucky enough to be hit with a poisoned one. Hey, do you think we can stop in castle town before we go to the lakebed temple? I need to find someone there." I asked, remembering Roran's words about Scott. Link sighed again.

"I'm not talking you out of this, am I?" he asked rhetorically. I shook my head with a triumphant grin.

"Nope. When are we leaving?" I asked.

"After you recover." he instantly replied. Minda, as it appeared, disagreed.

_"No way, Mister Big Important Hero!"_ she snapped, flying up from his shadow. _"We've wasted enough time in this dumb village, let's go already!"_

"Oi, don't knock the village!" I exclaimed. "It's..._cozy_.." I defended quietly when she gave me a look. She rolled her eyes.

_"Very funny."_ she deadpanned. _"Seriously, we have to get that last fused shadow."_ Then I remembered something else.

"And to get into the place where the fused shadow is, we need bombs." I cut off whatever Link had been about to say. He gave me a curious look, and I knew he already had bombs in his bomb-bag. "Water bombs." I clarified. Then I knew I confused him. "I don't get it either, but for some reason the water bombs, well, are able to explode under water." I added with a shrug.

"Does Barnes have water bombs now?" Link asked. I nodded. Then his eyes flashed as he remembered something. He laughed sheepishly. "I, uh, don't have any rupees." he said, embarrassed. I giggled.

"I've got us covered." I said, pulling my small rupee wallet from my pouch and shaking it around. The rupees clinked and jingled as they hit each other. Link chuckled, and we left the storage shed.

"Midna, can we make a compromise?" I asked as we walked down the hill. She appeared, and nodded her head. "We stay one more night, here in the village, and we don't stop in Castle Town until after we've got the last fused shadow." I proposed. She thought about it for almost a minute before reluctantly nodding her head.

_"Fine._" she sighed, disappearing back into Link's shadow.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Bethany looked out the window, watching as her best friend walked down the hill with a person she once thought was nothing more than fiction. As much as she liked Hyrule, she had to admit that she missed when her life was simple, and easy. When the worst thing she had to worry about was an upcoming test she forgot to study for, not wondering when the next monster would attack the peaceful little village. More than anything, she missed hanging out with her best friends, talking and laughing, being silly..

Celia - _Rose_, Bethany reminded herself - had changed. She seemed so much more mature, and reserved. Two months ago, she would have been happy, and hyper like she used to be. But now, she was distant. Bethany hardly ever saw her anymore, and when she did come back, either she or Link were injured. But then, so was she when they came back from Death Mountain. Heat stroke, burns, and nasty marks from Fyrus' hot chains when they'd hit her.

"Hey." Bethany forced herself not to jump when Carmen's voice suddenly sounded from beside her.

"Hey." she greeted in return.

"You look lost in your thoughts." she commented. With a sigh, Beth nodded her head.

"Just thinking of home."

Carmen thought on that for a few minutes, and they heard Link and Rose enter the inn again, their laughter echoing upstairs and into their room.

"You know what I miss? Proper, honest-to-god showers." Carmen stated. Bethany nodded her agreement.

"I miss games, my little brother, my parents, heck, even my brother's cat that _hates_ me. And music. I miss music, too." she added, sighing sadly.

"You know what I miss? When my best friends in the entire universe weren't angsty." Rose's voice sounded from the door. They turned around to see her standing there, a smirk on her face. Bethany sighed. "And I think I can help with that last thing." she added.

She watched as she pulled her phone out, and suddenly one of her favourite songs began to play; _Anything I'm Not, by Lenka_. She grinned, and didn't say anything til the song ended.

"I forgot you had your phone." she said with an embarrassed giggle. Rose shrugged.

"An honest mistake." she said. "Now, what should we do for the rest of the day?"

* * *

"Well, that was a productive day." Rose said aloud as she entered hers, Carmen's, and Bethany's room that night. In the course of the day, she'd managed to find out what she could and couldn't do physically, taught Carmen how to use a sword (even if only for defense), had a nice conversation with Ilia, and helped her clean up Epona. Well, there was also that one thing that stood out the most in her mind...

* * *

_"Bethany, what is it?" she asked as she saw the more-than-a-little-scared expression her friend wore on her face. She looked like she'd just spaced out for a second, and then she'd looked scared, and horrified._

_"I think...something happened that night, when you came back here. I mean, besides the obvious."_

_Rose waited patiently for her friend to continue._

_"I thought it was just a dream, but...I think... I think I was a dragon again, but I don't know why, or how. I just remember hearing this voice in the back of my head, and then I went all...Night Fury." Bethany tried to explain, making shapes and gestures with her hands - that were completely irrelevant to the sentence - trying to make it make sense. _

_"You mean..." Rose trailed off as she tried to fit the pieces together in her mind. The black shape, the high-pitched whistling coming from the air, and how the Warg just caught fire like nothing. Then it made sense. "That was you, wasn't it? You changed again, and you...you saved Link." she whispered. Bethany shrugged._

_"I guess so. But I'd just really be interested to know why I turned into a Night Fury again. And why this guy Haedral is pretty much starring in every dream I've had recently." _

_Rose tensed at the name, and anger stirred in her stomach even hearing it._

_"Haedral? You're sure his name was Haedral?" she asked between slightly clenched teeth. Bethany nodded, not understanding her best friend's instant change in mood._

_"Why? Did you..know him or something?" she asked confusedly._

_"I guess you could say that. He used to be one of my dad's friends, but he's also the reason he, and so many other people, are now dead." Rose muttered. She then proceeded to explain who exactly Haedral was, and who had had been. And, she learned something intriguing in the process._

_"That wasn't his fault! He was under a curse!" Bethany exclaimed. Rose was surprised at how quick her pretty-much-sister (they had practically grown up together on Earth) had been to defend him. She gave Bethany a look that said Explanations are in order here. "In one of the first dreams I had of him, I heard him mention something about a curse that works the same way the Imperius curse works. He also said that the counterspell wouldn't work for long, before he was a puppet to the demon king again, as he put it." Bethany explained. Rose sucked in a sharp breath as the realization hit her._

_Haedral was one of her father's best friends, so why would he betray him? Simple, he wouldn't, unless it was against his will. He'd been cursed into doing it._

* * *

That had certainly been an interesting conversation. One which gave Rose a lot to think over. Why had Bethany turned into a dragon again? Not that she wasn't grateful that Beth had saved hers and Link's necks, but she was curious. The Twilight hadn't come back again as far as she knew, so that could be ruled out pretty quickly. But then she had a random thought, one that fit the last piece into place.

_'Who says memories can only come back when you're awake?'_

"That's it!" Rose practically yelled, but covered her mouth with her hands to muffle it. Carmen and Beth both stirred, but didn't wake. Rose then continued her thoughts, in her _head._

Bethany could be from Hyrule too! If the dreams she'd told Rose about were any indication, that is... And the dragon thing! General Haedral was the commander of Astaroth's sky-fleet for a reason; he was among the extremely rare, next to 0.01% of the Hyrulian population that could shapeshift. It was like being an Animagus. _(I love Harry Potter, so helpful sometimes)_. And, again , if the dreams were any indication...

"For Din's sake..." Rose muttered. "I'd bet every rupee in Hyrule _that's_ why Beth didn't turn into a spirit."

* * *

_A/N: So, that's that, and we don't get the explanation for Rose's epiphany. Lol. Sorry, that's a surprise for later. One more review-reply thingy (i think I should just start doing review replies for every chapter from now on...) to guest-reviewer fi-jay56. Thank you for such a long and descriptive review, and I'm happy that you went through the trouble of reviewing in english for me! :D Don't worry, I understood it perfectly. The thing about Rose's mysterious power is actually addressed in the sequel to this, to be completely honest with you. And Rose is just smart, thats why she suspected the arrow being poisoned, because she knew she wasn't feeling normal AT ALL, and that actually started within the few first seconds after being shot. Owie.. But, anyways, I'm gonna start doing review-replies at the top of the chapter now. So...bye!_


	27. Strengths and Weaknesses

_A/N: So, here's the next chapter. And, here's the promised review replies!_

_Godofmadness43: yeah, I guess she is. except she was born one, she didn't have to cook up some fancy potion. But yes._

_Juli Beawr: yep, that just about sums it up!_

_CatsAreMyJoy: you're welcome. I'm glad you didn't have to wait long (even if earlier people did :P)_

_Shadow Commando: Link/OC. _

_Angelggirl13: yeah, the fourth triforce may or may not be explained at some point in this chapter. But I guess it is sorta clever, isn't it?_

_Flame Darkmoon: Have you reviewed before? I'm not sure. I...wow. The review you left was...encouraging. Thank you! I'm glad you think Rose isn't a Mary Sue. I've been trying really hard to make sure she wasn't, so that's great. _

_So, here we are then, back into the adventure! Don't forget, if you don't have an account you can always go to facebook and 'Like' my fanfiction page on there. Whenever I put a new chapter up, I mention it there. The page is called 'Links Rose', the same as my penname, and the picture is a red rose, the same one that's on my profile picture on here. And, the idea of making the page for this on Facebook also gets credit from Selphie, simply because I got the idea from her. I've also made a Tumblr page, and a twitter, specifically for this fanfic/soon-to-be-series. The tumblr URL is followfbottfanfic . tumblr . com. And my Twitter name is just Link's Rose. So...yeah!_

_Disclaimer: Should I even say it anymore? Yeah? *sighs* fine... I don't own Twilight Princess, but my OC's are my ORIGINAL CONTENT. Borrow them without my permission, and you will be in trouble. (That might sound a bit hypocritical, and for that I apologize.) I give credit to the idea of the Fourth Triforce explanation to Saiyan Epicness, who suggested it._

_Warnings: Um... I don't think there's really anything to worry about except a slightly angsty moment._

_Italics are: Thoughts/dreams/memories/shade talk/midna talk_

* * *

Chapter 27: Strengths and Weaknesses

"Hey! I've been waitin' on you two! Take a peek at _this_!" Barnes hollered the moment he saw us enter the bomb shop. "I finished my water bombs! These little fellas are so advanced, you can even use 'em in the water!" he continued, lifting up a water bomb onto the counter for us to look at. It looked like some sort of demon-piranha with a giant black rock in its mouth.

"And...you've tested them? In water?" Link asked skeptically. I nudged him in the ribs.

"They're reliable, and handy, considering where we're going next." I said quietly.

"Oh, they'll come in handy, guaranteed. You gonna buy some?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"But, there's one little thing. How much will it cost for me to buy another bomb-bag? We only have one right now." I asked, leaning my elbow on the counter.

"Well now, I'll give you the same offer I gave your friend last time he came here. I'll give you the premium kit. One bomb bag, full of bombs, for 120 rupees." he offered. I pretended to consider it for a moment, and I nodded my head. I'd have ended up getting them anyways.

"I think I can afford that." I said, pulling the right number of rupees from the wallet, and he handed me the bomb-bag with water bombs in it. That was one issue solved, and I felt pretty good about that.

Then there was another one: actually putting the Zora Armour on. No way was I gonna ask Link to help, so I turned to the next-best people: the girls in the village. I didn't want to bother Ilia, so the ones that ended up helping me were Carmen, Bethany, and Telma. To my knowledge, Link was either doing it himself, or he was getting my brother's help.

The armour itself was complicated, because there were so many small parts to it, but we pretty much got it in the right order. From the smooth and slightly stretchy bodysuit-style thing, to the leather guards on the thighs, to the metal scale-like armour, to the blue overclothes, to the leather gauntlets. Then, y'know, my pouch, sword, and my shield. I wasn't going _anywhere_ without those unless I had to.

Wait! I forgot the most important part! I got a long dangly hat like Link's, and it had the Zora headdress thing on it. I wanted to wear my normal boots, at least until we reached Lake Hylia. Then I would put on the flipper-boots.

I giggled as I swung my head side-to-side, amused by the feeling of the hat swishing around behind me. I spun in a circle, grabbing the tip. I grinned at Telma triumphantly, and she laughed quietly.

"No matter how old you get, you're still amused by the simplest little things." she sighed, smiling fondly. "That's all, then? You're ready to go?" she asked. I could tell that was Telma-talk for are-you-sure-you-want-to-do-this. I nodded my head.

"Renado removed the stitches this morning. Six nights undisturbed let everything heal up okay. I just can't strain it too much." I explained, knowing she was worried about the wound re-opening. She nodded her head, a little more at ease.

"Either way, take it as easy as you can. We don't wanna lose you, honey. '_Specially_ since you just found your mother again."

I recalled the voice from my strange dream-world, the one that said _'Our mother can't lose you again.'_ And I knew Telma was right. It would tear her apart to lose me again, so soon after we found each other.

"I'll be a bit more aware of my surroundings. We'll be fine." I reassured her, strapping my pouch around my waist. Suddenly I found myself trapped in a hug. From Carmen.

"If you die I'm gonna kill you.." she mumbled. I could tell she was tired, not quite used to waking up as early as we did this morning. I hugged her back tightly.

"I'll come back. I may not always be in the best shape when I get here, but I'll always come back alive." I promised.

Then it was time to leave. I descended the stairs, to where Link was waiting. He was in the Zora armour as well, but he wasn't wearing the hat. I grinned at him with a wave when he saw me.

"Hey there." I greeted cheerily. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said absently, seeming distracted by his thoughts. I shrugged at him, and Renado approached us, with a bag in his hand. I could tell it was provisions.

"If you do not know how long you will be gone, you should be prepared." he said, handing me the bag. I took it and tucked it into my pouch, watching as it got shrunk down. I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing that. Magic is _cool_!

"Thank you, Renado. We'll try to come back as soon as we can, and we'll be as careful as we can." I promised, taking Link by the wrist and leading him to the door. Epona was waiting for us, and it seemed she was packed for shelter (meaning bedrolls). It was reasonable, since we were going at an easy pace. It had taken us awhile just to get from Castle Town to the bridge, and hours afterwards to get from the bridge to Kakariko, last time we travelled. And that was going at a breakneck pace, trying to get there as quickly as we could. Now, we had time to spare. And I wasn't gonna pass up the peace and quiet very easily.

* * *

"Link?" I whispered. It was night, now, and we were right beside the bridge. We were going to go down to the lake first thing in the morning.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a family? Other than the people of Ordon?" I asked. I'd been thinking about my family, how I missed my father, my brother and my mom, and I felt the need to ask. I heard him breathe heavily from where he laid beside me, and I rolled onto my side, propping my head up with my elbow so I was looking at him.

"I did, once." he whispered. There was a sad look in his eyes. "I had my parents, and..." he swallowed thickly before continuing. "I had a sister."

I heard a gasp, and I realized it was mine. Link had had a sister? I noticed he was speaking in past-tense, and I felt tears prick my eyes.

"She wasn't..." I trailed off. I couldn't finish. I couldn't say_ 'She wasn't killed with your parents, was she?'_ I just couldn't. He nodded, and I saw his eyes glistening with unshed tears. I regretted bringing up this topic now, but how was I supposed to know that he'd had a sister? Unless Aryll wasn't just in Wind Waker.

"Yeah. Her name was Aryll." Well, that settled that theory pretty quickly. "She was only seven, the year that it happened."

"I'm sorry, Link. I.. I didn't know."

As if he was taken from a trance, he quickly wiped his eyes, almost embarrassed. Inwardly, I frowned at that. Men shouldn't have to hide their tears like that.

"It's okay, Rose. You're right, you didn't know."

That did nothing to make me any less guilty about bringing up bad memories like that. With a shrug, I rolled over so I was laying on my stomach, my head on my arms. It was the only way I could get comfortable enough to sleep, apparently even here.

"Good night, Link." I murmured, just as I felt myself drifting off.

"Good night...Rose."

* * *

(_Normal POV_)**_ ((This part is sort of in Link's perspective, but still in 3rd person))_**

Link was awake for quite some time after Rose fell asleep, the sting of the old memories stabbing at his heart. A part of him wanted to be angry, but he knew he wouldn't.

_'There was no way she could have known.'_ he thought. He went back into his memory, back when everything was still normal, and happy. His eyes closed as he reached one particularly happy one.

* * *

_"Link, Link! Daddy's back!" seven-year-old Aryll yelled excitedly, jumping on her sleeping brother. Well, he wasn't sleeping for much longer, actually. He jolted awake, surprised at the sudden noise and motion._

_"What?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. Aryll grinned._

_"Daddy's back from hunting!" she squealed. A happy grin lit up Link's face as he followed Aryll out of his room. They both ran outside, disregarding the dusting of snow that was pricking their toes, and threw their arms around their father. Right before winter would settle in, it was a tradition that their father, along with the other men of the village, would go hunting for the village, so their food would last through the winter._

_"Hey, there's my beautiful little girl, and there's my brave boy!" their father exclaimed, hugging them tightly. They laughed happily._

_"How much did you catch, daddy?" Aryll asked._

_"Oh, we got enough to last the entire village the winter, Aryll." their father assured her._

* * *

That was when things had been normal in Ordon. Happy. Then the monsters had come, less than three months later. So many people had died that night, Link's family among them, as well as Ilia's mother, Bo's wife Elaina. The only ones left were Rusl and Uli, Bo and Ilia, Jaggle and Pergie, and Sera and Hanch. And Link. They rebuilt what they could of the village, and they moved on as they could. A few months passed, and things were taking on the semblance of normal. Soon Colin, Beth, and Talo were born, and Malo followed a few years later. They were finally moving on. And then this happened, upturning that normalcy once again.

Link's last thought before falling to sleep was that he hoped if he ever had kids, that they wouldn't have to go through what he did.

* * *

_(Rose POV)_

I was in the Ghostly Either, again. My dad was there. But... so was the Hero's Shade.

"Hello, dad." I greeted, hugging him. I wrinkled my nose at the pinching feeling I felt on the arrow-wound. It was like touching a sore bruise.

"Hello, Rosalie." he greeted in return.

"Daddy," I whined, falling into the Earth Slang (or so I thought was earth slang) again. "We talked about this." I reminded him, fake pouting. He chuckled.

"So we did, Rose. Now, we have something important to talk to you about." he said, gesturing to himself and the Hero. I shot them both a confused look.

"What is it?" I asked.

_"The extent of your magic."_ the Shade replied simply. My eyebrows pulled together slightly, as that made me just a little more confused.

"We're going to help you extend your magical capabilities." my father added, seeing my confusion. I nodded, an actual _explanation_ making things make sense.

"Cool. Let's get started." I said nonchalantly. The Shade nodded.

_"We will begin by strengthening your control over Din's Fire."_ he decided. This was where Jethro contributed as well.

"Din's fire is a very powerful magic, but the strength of it's carrier can make a difference in the power. Not physical strength, _inner _strength. You are very strong in spirit, my little Rose, and that makes all the difference." he spoke, and I felt myself blush just a little at the praise. "Now, if you can concentrate, you can make the fire take shape, and you can control where it moves." he urged. Closing my eyes, I began to concentrate. I held my hands out like a bowl, and pictured a ball of fire forming above them. All I had to do was think of where I wanted the little fireball to go, and it would move there.

The Shade conjured images of enemies, and I took each of them out with a fireball. I also managed to singe myself when I got too distracted.

_"Very good. Now, we shall work on Nayru's Love. Nayru's Love greatly depends on your ability to concentrate and focus."_

I nodded my head, knowing what would happen _(*cough*__**again**__*cough*)_ if I lost focus in a battle.

"If I don't properly envision the barrier, my lack of focus will make the shield as vulnerable as plate-glass." I explained to myself aloud. The Shade and my father nodded.

"Exactly. So, he is going to conjure a ball of magic, and he's going to throw it at me. At the same time, I will be battling with these." I looked to where he gestured to see a fake bunch of Bokoblins. "Your test will be to create a protective barrier between me and the Bokoblins, as well as the magic."

I nodded again. This couldn't be too difficult. The Shade threw the ball of magic at my father, and I imagined a thick barrier forming between Jethro and the oncoming threat. The shield seemed to be holding well until the magic impacted with it. A large crack sounded, the noise following the growing crack. I tried to mend it, but I felt myself panicking, even though I knew the monsters were an illusion.

_"Rose, focus._" the Shade urged. I put all of my focus into mending the barrier, and the crack sealed up seamlessly.

"Did I do okay, for my first try?" I asked hopefully.

_"You did well, child. You simply have to keep your focus."_ The Shade reassured me. _"That can be achieved through practice. But now, there is another explanation in order, regarding your confusion on how you came to bear a piece of the Legendary Triforce."_

Ah, right. The supposed Triforce of Unity.

"Yeah. That still doesn't make sense to me. The TV called me the _'Bearer of the Triforce of Unity'_ right before I fell into Ordon." I said, disregarding the fact that they didn't know what a TV was. Apparently so did they.

"So then you know who the other three Triforce-bearers are, correct?" I nodded my head at Jethro's question.

"Ganon, Zelda, and Link." I answered easily.

"That's right. There have also been previous incarnations of all three, as you well know. But, you are the very first of your own incarnation; the Bearer of the Triforce of Unity. See, the third-bearer was never meant to be Ganondorf. He gained the Triforce of Power through some sort of divine trickery."

"So, had Ganon not stolen it, I'd have the Triforce of Power?" I asked, not quite getting it.

_"No, Rose. Ganon or no Ganon, you would still bear the Triforce of Unity. I will explain that now."_

The Shade conjured an image of the Triforce to help explain. The top triangle was highlighted red, the one on the left was blue, and the one on the right was green. I knew which was which, easily.

"Power, Wisdom, and Courage." I pointed them out. "But where does Unity fit into the equation? The only triangle left is the-"

"Neutral space, here." Jethro finished for me, and the center upside-down triangle was highlighted in gold.

"Everybody in Hyrule knows the legend of the three Goddesses. But in actuality, as I have recently discovered in the afterlife, the legends are _flawed_. There was a fourth goddess. The baby sister, if you will. Hylia, who held the other goddesses together as a divine family as they created the land we call our home. In truth, there has always been four pieces to the Triforce, but the legends were lost ages ago. And now they have returned." he continued.

I was shocked into silence. No, _beyond_ shocked. I was baffled, awestruck, dumbfounded, every word in the book. It made sense, actually, which made it just a _little_ bit crazier.

"So...Hylia chose _me_?" I asked, my shock clear in my voice. Jethro smiled slightly.

"Yes." he answered simply. Then he looked to the sky, as though someone had called him. "It appears our time is up." he said. I felt my face drop into a pout. I wasn't ready to leave yet.

_"Remember your training, Rose. Practice with your magic as often as you can."_ The Shade reminded me, and everything started to go dark, and fade away.

"I will." I said.

* * *

"_Well look who woke up._" Midna teased when I opened my eyes. I didn't pay attention to her as I sat up. I wanted to see if I could still do what I learned. Cupping my hands in a bowl-shape, I closed my eyes again. I could still see the world around me, but it was in shades of black and white. I wondered if this would happen every time I closed my eyes, now. It looked cool.

_No_, I wouldn't let myself get distracted.

"Okay, here we go.." I whispered, and I saw the fireball form in my hands. It just floated there idly. I saw some Bokoblins nearby, and I sent the fireball hurdling towards them. At the last second, I threw my arms away from my body, and the fireball split into three, each of them dispatching one of the Bokoblins.

_"How did you do that?!"_ Midna demanded. I fluttered my eyes open and saw her shadowy figure directly in my face, and I saw Link beside us, still staring in shock.

"My understanding and control over Din's Fire has been evolved. My father and The Shade taught me how to do that." I said, getting up and rolling up my bedroll casually like I'd done nothing more than take them out by normal means. "Are we going now?" I asked.

Link snapped out of his daze, nodding his head.

"Good, let's go then." I said, grinning.

* * *

"Rose, you _cannot_ be serious."

I was, though. I was completely serious. We were around the middle of the bridge, and I was sitting on the edge above the water.

"It costs twenty rupees at that guy's place just for him to get out of the way." I said, pushing my side of the argument.

"I know, but this is crazy! You could get hurt!" he exclaimed "Jumping off a bridge isn't safe!"

"Duh, but that's what makes it fun." I said with a grin, before letting myself slip off the edge.

"_Rose_!"

I let out a whoop of joy as I fell through the air, and I waited until I was just a few feet away from the surface of the lake before using Nayru's Love to soften the landing. I stayed below the surface of the water for a few seconds, marvelling at the fact that I was able to breathe underwater, before swimming to the surface. I let out a giddy laugh.

"Come on, Link! The water's fine!" I yelled teasingly. But, he decided to take the long and _pricey_ way, and I met up with him at the cannon-thing. He looked mad.

"Are you out of your mind?" he demanded. His anger didn't affect me, though. I just grinned at him.

"Maybe a _little_." I said with a giggle. "C'mon, let's get down there." I said, pointing to where the entrance to the Lakebed Temple was, before diving into the water.

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

"Yer lady-friend there seems to be pretty reckless, there, sonny. Better keep an eye on her." Fyer, the cannon-operator, warned Link. He sighed.

"Don't I know it..." he muttered, before diving in after Rose.

* * *

_A/N: OHMYGOSH. That was fast, huh? So exciting, I'm almost at thirty chapters! And, I give credit to Saiyan Epicness for the explanation of the fourth triforce. Except for the Hylia part. I thought that one up myself :D See you next time!_


	28. Chill

_A/N: Thirty chapters. We're almost there, people! We're at 28 chapters! And I'm sorry I'm such a terrible human being, I checked the last time I updated and it said January 15th! I'M SORRY ALRIGHT. Here's the review replies!_

_Autobot Shadowstalker: I'm glad you like my story, and don't worry, we'll be at the Arbiter's Grounds soon enough :D_

_Angelggirl13: I'm glad you think so. I can't take full credit for it, though._

_MasterShortPantsx3: Some awesome stuff is gonna happen in the Temple, too._

_godofmadness43: definitely!_

_Juli Beawr: yes, I suppose she has changed a lot. And I'm glad you're still sticking with this story. Haven't heard from Meatbun Attack in awhile..._

_CatsAreMyJoy: I didn't expect me to update that fast either, and thank you! You're so sweet!_

_Flame Darkmoon: As usual? That makes me feel better all over again!_

_Darkyami1214: that's totally okay, but this time it actually IS taking me forever to update :P_

_MaafeMalfoy: thank you so much, and I'm sorry that his chapter took so long to write :(_

_Guest: thanks for taking the time to review, it means a lot! :D_

_Meatbun Attack: Holy Cheescake, you're back! I missed you Meatbun! And thanks for the review :D_

_VariaLover: you totally should! I'd love to read it!_

_Goddess-of-Solar-Eclipses: I'm glad you thought so! And, this is me continuing my story, hehe. And don't worry, we're getting to that soon, I promise! :D_

_SaiyanEpicness: AAHH! My 200th reviewer! *throws confetti and jumps around like a maniac* thanks so much Saiyan! And thank you for your review! It means so much! *glomps*_

_Aela-Lachance-97: Thank you SO much. Your review was really sweet._

_Disclaimer: Do I still have to say it? Okay. Just in case it hasn't gotten through somebody's skull yet, I don't own Legend of Zelda. I own my Original characters and content, but that's all._

_Warnings: It's the water temple, what do you think? Blood, Violence, and a bit more descriptive blood._

* * *

Chapter 28: Chill

Breathing underwater really screws with your mind. Your instinct tells you to hold your breath, but then... You can breathe.

'_This is really weird.'_ I thought as Link and I swam deeper into the water, until we reached the bottom.

Since we only had one set of Iron Boots, I had to give Link my bomb-bag, while I just swam around, getting a feel for the armor. Working out the stiff-spots, finding out which ways I could move within my own abilities, and doing little somersaults and flips because, well...they were fun.

I stopped, though, when I felt the vibrations of the water, from the explosion that opened the way to the temple. I swam back to Link and he handed me the bomb-bag. I stuck it back in my pouch quickly, and we swam upwards towards the opening of the lakebed temple. I gestured for him to go first, and he did so. I followed closely behind him.

The world got considerably darker as we swam through the tunnels, but not to the point where I couldn't see. I suppressed a shiver as the temperature dropped, though I was expecting it. It wasn't like the water this deep down was gonna be a hot spring. I followed behind Link as we swam down through the tunnel, avoiding the sharp-looking...green and pink spike-things. We entered the larger part of the cavern, and I saw Link was already swimming downwards to take care of the giant man-eating oyster, or whatever it was. Shellblades, I think they were called.

Link waved me over when he took care of the second Shellblade, and we continued on through to the next part of the tunnel, that moved upwards. Of course, that was when the universe decided we'd had enough smooth-sailing since I'd recovered. One of the Bari that floated around in the tunnel had drifted a little too close to Link. I tried to yell out to warn him, but the sound barely travelled in the water. I watched with horror from below as the Bari activated it's electric charge just as it brushed by Link. He convulsed as the shock surged through

him, while I was rather helpless to do anything but swim up as quickly as I could.

I wanted to scream in anger at the fact that I had to wait until the charge dissipated, but I stayed quiet until the Bari drifted away a little. The moment it was safe I grabbed Link's forearm and began towing him upwards, being particularly careful around the second Bari. I got to the end of the tunnel, using one arm to climb out of the water while I kept a firm hold on Link's arm with the other.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I helped pull him out. He seemed to have recovered, even if only a bit. He only nodded his head at me. I sighed, but before either of us could say anymore there was a disgusting squelching noise from behind us. Chus. More Chus. "I'll take care of these." I told him.

They were easy to take care of, so long as I didn't let the individual pieces meld back into one. The things were like freaking worms. After taking care of the dull task, I set about examining the rest of the room, opening chests and gathering the contents and whatnot. Link caught up with me just as I got the last one. He was better, but still shaken.

"You're okay, then?" I asked, walking towards the door.

"Yeah, fine." he answered unconvincingly. I wondered if this was what he felt like when I did that, as we ascended the stairs.

_"You both need to learn to be more careful."_ Midna grumbled from the shadows. I rolled my eyes, but I actually found myself agreeing with her. I looked to the handle hanging from the ceiling, before looking to Link.

"Is it just me, or is that lever thing just _begging_ to be pulled?" I asked, smirking. He chuckled, and gestured for me to do so. I took a short running jump and my hands wrapped around the cold metal. My weight seemed to be enough to bring it down, and I heard the gate side open behind me. I dropped to the ground, grateful for the traction my Zora boots seemed to have on the slippery floor, before returning to join Link at the top of the stairs. From there we entered the next room, and I groaned when I remembered what certain enemies were in here.

My worst enemies, Helmasaurs and Tektites. Those things were annoying little buggers. My groan did not go unnoticed by Link, and he shot me a curious look.

"Those things," I gestured to the enemies below. "Are probably some of the more annoying enemies we'll ever encounter. Not more dangerous, just more annoying." We moved forward to walk down the narrow stone path, but both stopped when a piece of a stalactite crumbled off, shaking the ground when it landed.

_"Woah, that's treacherous..."_ Midna murmured, floating up from Link's shadow. I silently agreed.

"We should knock down those stalactites before we go any further." Link said. "I bet if we used bomb-arrows, they'd go down like nothing." I waited patiently while he prepared the arrows, simply taking out the Helmasaurs. It didn't take long before our path was clear, but I made sure to keep my balance; I really didn't feel like dealing with large numbers of Tektites -like the ones under our precarious bridge- quite yet.

Before I knew it, we were already at the next door. _'And here comes Link's first Lizalfos.'_ I thought as we lifted the door. He handled it better than i thought he would, using a Shield-Attack to daze the creature, before using a spin-attack to send it to the ground, where he ended it easily. By this point, I was once again used to things not turning black and exploding, but I stared suspiciously to make sure it wasn't just playing possum. But judging by the black blood on Link's blade, identical to that pooling beneath the lizard, it was absolutely dead.

I didn't bother taking in the scenery in the corridor, the swirling water below us, the hanging vines clinging to the ceiling (which was actually the floor for the higher corridor) above us, or even the fact that there was a normal hinged door in front of us. Even in the other world, I'd despised this temple. It was so freaking _confusing_, and I wanted nothing more than to get it over with. Now we were in the circular hallway with the Harry-Potter stairs (I've always called them that, since they can change and rotate like the ones in Hogwarts), and despite my confession that I hated this place, I couldn't help but stop and stare.

It was _amazing_. Much more detailed than the game let on. The ornate and bright chandelier that hung over the stair was even more decorated than it had appeared in the game, the colourful vines strategically grown throughout the room an even larger medley of greens, reds, and purples than the animators had bothered with, and the stones that made up the walls seemed to have an unearthly aura around them.

"Wow..." I didn't realize that I'd been speaking aloud. Then I tapped into my memory, trying to figure where we were supposed to go first. Down. Clockwise. "This way." I took the lead as we went down the flight of stairs that would be much overused if I took us in the wrong direction.

_"Are you sure you know where you're going?"_ Midna asked. I shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure." I answered, making a right turn. Of course right in our path there was a Tektite, hopping around. It's eye flicked our way, and I rolled my own. "Out of the way!" I yelled to it, using my shield to bash it's side the second it landed beside me, sending it over the edge and into the water. I ran past the first door, and I saw Link looking back at it.

"Why aren't we going in there?" he asked. I gestured to something at the end of the available hallway. A bundle of arrows, perfectly tied. Huh. Usually where was a chest down there. I inwardly shrugged, picking them up and tossing them to Link.

"Now we pull this switch here. That door comes later." I said, walking past him again and jumping towards the metal handle. It felt weird being the one leading, but if I stopped I would forget pretty much everything helpful, so I'd just have to go with it. I was visibly shocked when the stairs rotated. I didn't care if I already said this; real life graphics _so_ top videogame graphics. I let go of the handle when the stairs settled, beckoning for Link to follow me as I ran up the steps. I halted when I reached the top. Of course now my memory decided to fail me.

"Which way should we go?" I asked him, giving him an apologetic glance. He took the lead again, taking us to the left. That was when I noticed the tiny wiggling jar. Oocoo. I'm really beginning to wonder how she got into this place _alive_, let alone Death Mountain, and the Forest Temple.

Oocoo yelped when Link broke the jar she was trapped in, letting out an 'oomph' as she landed on the stone floor. She took a second to recover herself before standing up and turning to us. Her expression became happily surprised.

"Oh, hello!" she greeted. "Gracious... You're that kind fellow who helped me before, and Rose is with you again! It's so good to see you both. Well, now that we've found each other again, let's stick together for a bit, hmm?" she suggested. I smiled and nodded my head, opening my pouch. She flapped her way up, and shrunk down again. I will still _never_ get over that magic pouch.

* * *

"Alright...what on Farore's green earth was _that_?" Link asked.

"Um... I think they're called Chu Worms. You alright?" I asked in reply, noticing his breath was a little heavy. I worried that the Bari from earlier might have stung him, and if it had that maybe it was venomous. But I disregarded the thought. _'I'd have noticed by now if he'd been stung.'_ I reassured myself. I then pulled out the key to the locked door in front of us and opened the lock. The room was set in a spiral-shape, meant to guide the water from the top of the room to the bottom. But... there was no water, and that left a very deep gap between the side the door was on and the side we wanted to go on.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered as I knelt down on my hands and knees.

"...I don't know about you, but I don't think jumping down there would be a pretty good idea. I vote we use Farore's Wind." I stated after gauging the distance from where we were to the lower floor. Then I stood up. In my peripheral, I saw Link nod his agreement. With that I wrapped my arms around him -I didn't want to risk any sort of injury if it went wrong, like if I'd just grabbed his hand and then he ended up falling because he was in the wrong spot- and felt the magic swirling around us. Then we were on the other side. Much better. I quickly let go of Link and we started making our way to the top of the spiral, taking out Tektites as we went.

When we reached the top, I gestured for Link to get the pulley-handle while I saved us some time and warped to the usually-unreachable ledge where the chest was sitting comfortably. It had two purple rupees inside. Surprise! That wasn't in the game!

I jumped through the shower of water -as Link had now pulled the lever- and rejoined him. We made to walk down the spiral, but the speed of the water swept us off our feet and sent us sliding down on our rear ends down to the bottom, and all but flinging us into the cold water that now filled the bottom of the chamber we'd previously warped over. I swam to the middle of the room and pulled the lever that would open the sluice gate, to bring the water to the main room. That had gone by rather quickly, thinking on it. We were already a third of the way through, I was pretty sure.

* * *

"Oooh, tunnels. Lovely." I sighed as we entered the previously-locked room. "Underwater tunnels with more Bari in them. Even better."

_"Oh come on, it won't be that bad!"_ Midna encouraged from Link's shadow. I shrugged.

"If you say so." I said, diving into the water. I knew Link was following close behind. I had to be twice as careful in here. Hylia only knew that if those currents caught me, and I ran into a Bari because of it, it would hurt. Nayru's Love aside, I probably wouldn't even have enough time to make a proper barrier to begin with.

Thankfully, we both made it out of the underwater tunnel unscathed, but now we were in one of my three least favourite places in this dungeon; the Deku Toad's room. Yuck. I almost jumped when the opening in the floor slid closed behind us, but still looked to affirm what I already knew; we were stuck in here until we got the clawshot.

I heard twin splashes from behind me, and there were two Todos -those little tadpole thingys- that had seemingly fallen from nowhere. They swam towards us, quite obviously intending to attack, and we dispatched them quickly. I almost gagged at the smell that came up from the...things. Another one fell from the ceiling, and I slowly looked up. I shuddered at what I saw; the Deku Toad. I already didn't like frogs, this fat freak just intensified that.

It looked down at us and made a...noise, before releasing itself from the stalactite and falling to the floor in front of us. It was big, messy, and looked downright slimy. And fat. Gross. It shook it's flabby back and sent a bunch of Todos flying off it, which quickly swam to us.

"Lovely." I said sarcastically as we began attacking the little buggers. It wasn't long before they were all gone, and we turned our attention back to the slimy toad. We weren't able to for long, as it decided it would be a good idea to jump into the air. We ran quickly to avoid it's shadow when it fell again, and the ground shook when it landed. We ran to it's front and began attacking its exposed tongue, which started oozing black blood -did all monsters in Hyrule just have black blood as a rule? Because I was pretty sure blood was supposed to be red- as it flailed wildly.

As it slowly recovered, I snatched a bomb-arrow I'd set up for myself earlier and sparked the fuse, nocking the arrow and preparing the fire. I let the arrow fly when the toad let out an angry bellow, and returned to slashing at it's tongue. It was gross, but it really, _really_ had to be done. I had four of the five arrows I'd set apart from the rest, and I set up another one, while Link continued fighting off more of the Todos, which technically weren't supposed to be there at that moment. I shot the Deku toad a second time, and Link joined me in doing one final attack.

It was dead. Finally. I mean, it hadn't really taken all that long, but...EW. Just ew. It thrashed around and roared, before spitting out a gross green glob out of its mouth and finally just dying. Even more 'Ew'.

"_Ugh, let's hurry up and get out of here! It smells!_" Midna called from one of our shadows. I looked around the room, but I knew there was no way we were getting out of there without opening the chest. But it was _slimy_! With one hand over my nose, I reached towards the chest. I shuddered when my fingertips made contact with the slime, and flipped the lid open as quickly as I could. I shook my hand around in the water after doing so to get the slimy residue off my fingers. I heard Link chuckle at me as he reached into the chest, pulling out none other than...the clawshot. One clawshot.

* * *

"You're so stubborn, it's almost funny."

"Rose, I'm serious-"

"I can just warp, you don't need to-"

"But using Farore's wind uses up your energy, and you're not that heavy."

"So I use a little bit of my energy, I can get that back next time I sleep."

"I piggybacked Bethany in the Goron Mines, walking upside-down and sideways."

"But that doesn't mean-"

_"Will you two just shut up?"_ Midna snapped, flying up from Link's shadow to glare at us. _"You're wasting time, here, time that could be used to get through this dumb place!"_

Link and I had been sort-of-but-not-really arguing over using the clawshot to get out of there, and how we were both supposed to use it. I brought up Farore's wind, and Link suggested that I just hold onto him when he used it so that I wouldn't have to use up my own energy. And thus, our current situation.

"...I still don't feel like this is a good idea." I said, but that was the end of my protests. I wrapped my arms around Link tightly, while he pulled the trigger on the clawshot, aiming at the colourful metal thing on the ceiling. The sudden jerking motion almost made me lose my grip, but it only lasted a second before we were stationary. In the air. We suddenly jerked again, this time moving down, and the gate that barred our only exit slid away into the walls. I let go of Link, easily dropping to the floor several feet below.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Link said teasingly as he joined me, and we exited the smelly room. I gave him a light shove, trying not to smile.

"Maaaybe." I said in return. Things were bound to get easier, even if only a little bit, now. But then there was still the morpheel and the underwater maze. Joy.

* * *

_A/N: This was very fast-paced, and I apologize for that as well. But, I have a serious question, and I want a serious answer; Do you think Rose is a Sue? A Mary-Sue? Someone from my school that read the story said she was a bit-sue-ish and I just want a few second opinions._


	29. If You Were in My Shoes

_A/N: Chapter 29! One more til 30! Here's the review replies!_

_godofmadness43: Yep, it definitely will be. We're touching on that in this chapter, and some..interesting stuff definitely happens. :3_

_MasterShortPantsx3: Thank you for being honest with me, and for reviewing. I like getting reviews, be they long and descriptive, or just a short sentence on something the reviewer thought was cool/not-so-cool, so thank you._

_Griffemon: Thank you for being honest. And yeah, it's hard to make a character completely not-mary-sue, so...thanks_

_(Guest) Ghirahim7: Thank YOU for reading it and liking it! And I'm glad you think so._

_(Guest) Ashlee S: no, I actually didn't know that story existed until I was twenty chapters in._

_(Guest) KingDove: don't worry, even if I take unintentional hiatuses, I doubt I'll ever give up on this story. How could I when so many people love it?_

_angelggirl13: Thank you so much! :3 And who knows? Maybe they will soon. :3_

_(Guest) Mizu Okami: I'm gettin' this chapter out as fast as I can, don't worry! I'm really glad you like the idea, and the story._

_TheTwilitDragon: yes, facepalm moments are funny. Heehee_

_M.T Mystery Twins: That's great :)_

_Disclaimer: I'm running out of creative ways to say that I don't own Legend of Zelda. So, I'm not saying it anymore. Someone wants to get anal about it, I made disclaimers for the first 29 chapters of this story, that should suffice._

_Warnings: I've skipped a lot of stuff in the water temple, because I really do detest this particular temple. Sorry. Aside from that...Um...spoilers~... Hehe.._

Chapter 29: If You Were in My Shoes...

"That spiral is clearly not in good condition." I observed the obvious as I looked to the eastern spiral room. There was still the issue of a lack of door, but that was easily fixed now that Link had a clawshot. And that he'd agreed to let me warp. Unfortunately, I undershot my positioning a little bit and fell right into the freezing cold water again.

"I don't think the water was this cold before." I called to Link in a high-pitched voice. I swam as quickly as I could to climb the vines and get out of the water, and Link was quick to meet me there.

"Shall we?" he suggested, gesturing to the path before us. I nodded, and we started the climb up. I frowned when we reached the first broken point in the bridge. I wasn't sure if my range was far enough to get me to the other side. I looked to Link apologetically, and he just laughed a little bit. Doing the same thing we'd done earlier, I grabbed onto him tightly and he used his clawshot to get us across when the geyser settled. Thankfully the next gap was small enough for me to cross on my own confidently, and then there was the sluice gate and pulley-lever. And the compass, which I quickly retrieved.

Once returning to the bottom, Link was the one to open the sluice gate that connected with the other rooms in the dungeon, while I waited at the door. We entered the door to our left, which had a Shellblade and two Bari, as well as a treasure chest that probably just held some rupees, which we needed.

"Can I use the Iron Boots?" I asked, pointing to the chest. Link opened his mouth to object, and I saw his eyes flickering to the monsters in the water. "I'll be fine, Link." I assured him, though I wasn't sure how watertight -pardon the pun- my assurances would be to him, after all the times I'd gotten hurt before in seemingly harmless situations.

I watched him deliberate on it for several seconds, before reluctantly nodding his head. He dug the iron boots from his bag and handed them to me one by one. I put my feet in them, and I felt the inside somewhat adapting to the size of my own foot. Dang, these things were heavy! But I couldn't have expected any less, really. I slipped into the water, and avoided the creatures in the water as much as I could as I walked to the treasure chest. It was a lot to do for twenty rupees, but every little bit counts, right?

As I pulled the lid to the chest open, and a burst of bubbles escaped, I found my vision flickering. Between somewhere dark, and scary, and what was actually in front of me.

_"And have you three located the spawn of Jethro?" an icy cold female voice demanded. Nimarae, I knew. Haedral, Edriel, and Idreniel were knelt before her._

_"No, your majesty." They responded in unison. What I knew about Haedral, thanks to Bethany, saddened me. A puppet in his own body._

I shook my head, coming out of the vision as I grabbed the rupee from the chest. Purple, not red. Surprising. I tucked it into my wallet and went to turn around, and I would have jumped back were it not for the weight of the Iron Boots holding me down. The shellblade was right there! I drew my sword without thinking, and I slashed at the exposed inner flesh of the monster, just as it took a snap at me. I drew up Nayru's love, just as it would have closed around my left hand. It caught my ring, though, and that left me stuck. I glowered at the annoying thing, and continued my assault with the sword.

I managed just as it clamped down on my ring, and even in the water there was a loud noise as the metal broke. I gasped. _My ring!_ The ring that my mom had given me to protect me, the ring that had kept me alive on several occasions already, and it was _broken_! I removed the boots before something else could catch me off guard, and I quickly put them in my pouch before swimming to the surface.

_"My lady, though we do not know of her location, we have discovered her companions from another world, called Bethany and Carmen." Edriel piped up. Both Haedral and Idreniel snapped their heads towards the other general, shocked. "They reside in Kakariko village, in the Eldin province." he continued._

_Nimarae's lips lifted in a wicked smile. "I see. Idreniel, ready the bloodmounts."_

_"My lady, no!" Haedral exclaimed, seemingly regaining control of his body for a moment or two as he stood up. "You will not lay a finger on-" he cut off with a shudder, arching in on himself for a moment, before he relaxed completely. The demon had regained its control over him._

_"You were saying?"_

_"N...Nothing, my Queen."_

"Rose, snap out of it!"

My vision refocused on Link, who had pulled me out of the water when I was pulled into the vision. We were by the moving waterwheel now, and I didn't register the fact that I was struggling against Link's hold, trying to get back to the water. It was like I wasn't speaking, but I was. "You have to let me get it! I _need_ that ring!"

"It's broken, Rose! You can't get it back." he said, and his words registered in my mind. I stopped trying to go back, instead just sitting there for a moment. My ring...the ring that I'd had for twenty-four years, that my mom had given me to protect me from dark magic, was gone. For good. I sighed. What else could go wrong?

"Alright, let's go.." I said, standing up.

* * *

"There's a quicker way to get down there." I called to Link, walking along the moving gear as I pointed to where we could go.

"You expect us to jump?" he asked , a little incredulously. I shrugged.

"Or I could warp us down there." I replied. After doing so, we were at the entrance to the lower half of the room, instead of taking the long detour that would be considered the 'safe' way. Or the long way. The long way works too. From there we jumped onto the moving platforms, and I held the chain tightly with one arm when it wobbled. I didn't like standing on unstable surfaces all that much.

Using his slingshot -I'd forgotten we even had that- Link took out the keese that were flying around the room, before clawshotting us to the clawshot-handle on the other spinning gear. I squeezed my eyes shut, tightening my hold on Link as we spun._ 'Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down..'_ I thought, not following my own advice. I looked down, and saw a possibly-endless abyss beneath us. I let out a low noise in the back of my throat.

"Who made this place?" I muttered to myself, closing my eyes again until we were on safer ground. When we opened the next door, I made a face. My second-least favourite place; the water maze.

"We should stick together down here. No telling what else might be in here." Link said as we approached the water.

"Right." I agreed. I wasn't entirely enthusiastic about going back into the water, but we didn't really have a lot of options left. So, even with being able to breathe underwater, I took in a breath as I dove into the cold water. Unfortunately, the armor didn't do much for actually seeing under the water, so everything was a bit blurry. I swam down with Link to the sandy bottom, and assisted in taking out a shellblade that had tried to sneak up on us and failed miserably at doing so. Afterwards we continued along, until the path branched off in several different places. I looked to Link, asking silently which way he wanted to go, but he just shrugged. So, we took the path to the upper right, avoiding a Bari as we went.

I borrowed Link's clawshot when we reached the end of the path, and shot it at an incoming bombfish, which I quickly dropped down beside a breakable-looking rock that blocked where we were supposed to go. The rock basically collapsed from the explosion, and we continued on our way.

* * *

"Ugh, y'know now I'm _really_ curious as to how all these monsters even live down here, and how they survive." I said as we killed another Chu-Worm. We were right above where the Big Key was, and I wasn't very happy. I also didn't like the grating that was beneath the clawshot panel, because it closed the second you let go. How to solve the problem? Lower us down on the chain until we're past it. Right, easy.

"Now, let's get out here." I said, relief hovering in my voice as Link pocketed the big key.

"Agreed."

And then we jumped into the water once again, going through the door to the tunnel that would bring us back to the maze. Link kept the iron boots on so that he could walk, but I began to see how that could be a problem whan I saw the Bari up ahead. If one of those things zapped him...

I looked to the Iron boots. Iron was metal, and metal conducted electricity. If he got zapped while wearing those, the current would just continue going through his body. That was a very bad thing. I tried to signal this to Link as he prepared to dispatch the Bari in front of him with his clawshot, just as he pulled the trigger.

And, as it turned out, the buggers were getting smarted, because just as the Clawshot reached the jellyfish, it started generating an electric current over itself. There was no stopping the clawshot now, either. I was helpess once again as Link was electrocuted, but I still tried anyways. Intending to use Farore's Wind to get us away from the Bari, I grabbed Link's hand, and the current coursed through me as well.

I'd say it hurt, but that would be the understatement of the millenia. My muscles clenched and jerked of their own violition, and I heard myself screaming, even as I tried to disengage myself from Link. The charge ceased, but I still felt the excess rolling through my body, making my muscles quiver. I knew he had it worse, though, and the second the charge ceased there I was, killing the stupid Bari. My vision was already blurry and unfocused because of the fact that my eyes were open underwater, but with my disorientation from the shock, it was just worse.

Nonetheless, I got Link's Iron Boots off and -after returning them to his pouch- started swimming one-handed with him towards the exit. I all but crawled along the ground when we came across another Bari, but that was the last one in the tunnel. Then we were back in the maze, and I was swimming us as quickly as was possible to the nearest dry land. It was a slow-going process with Link's added weight and only the use of one arm. Thus, it took longer than two minutes to get to the land.

Out of reflex, I took in a deep breath then I surfaced, getting Link up first. He was unconscious, probably from the electric shock. I hated the Bari even more now. After making sure Link wouldn't just fall back into the water, I hauled myself up with him. Then I noticed something that made my blood run cold; he wasn't breathing, and the Zora headdress was gone.

"Oh no...oh no, oh no, oh no.." I whispered, more panic setting in. I put my head next to his, and confirmed my fear. "He's not breathing, Midna!" I exclaimed, my breaths short. She came out from my shadow, and saw I was right.

_"Do something! I'm just a shadow in your world, there's nothing I can do!"_ she snapped, sounding panicked as well. I focused on taking deep breaths, and running through everything I'd learned about water safety and CPR back on Earth.

"Fifteen compressions, two breaths." I whispered to myself. Yes, that was how it worked. But the armor was in my way! I shook my head and started the chest compressions anyways, glad that Alexis and Shane had paid money for me to learn how to do basic first aid, which included CPR. Every fifteen I gave him two breaths, hoping in some small corner of my mind that Midna wouldn't tell him about it later, and this continued for another minute or two.

I almost collapsed in relief when Link began coughing out water, and I sat him up so that he wouldn't just get it in his mouth again. It was a while, even after he started breathing normally, that either of us spoke.

"You saved me... Thank you."

I just nodded my head at him, before shakily standing up.

"You need this, and yours is down there somewhere." I said, tapping the golden Zora headpiece on my hat..thing, the one Link didn't have on his head. "That's what lets us breathe under the water, and something tells me whatever's waiting at the bottom is something we'll need to fight underwater. I'm gonna go get it, and you," I pointed to him as I spoke. "Are going to stay there."

I didn't give him a chance to argue before diving back into the water and swimming toward the tunnel again.

I found the headpiece quickly, but there was a problem; the second Bari was holding it. Great. Knowing that these things had gotten at least a little bit smarter, I thought about how to go about doing this. Then I got it. I put the clawshot on my hand, and twitched it as though I was about to pull the trigger, and the electricity flared up.

So it _was_ smart. More or less. The exact second that the electricity died down, I pulled down the trigger. The claw shot out and grabbed the Bari's inner piece and pulled it out, killing it. The headpiece was now sitting in the sand. I quickly grabbed it, wanting to get back to Link as soon as possible.

When I came back to where I'd left him, I noticed that the only movement he'd made was backwards so he could lean against the wall.

"I got it." I said, climbing up beside him and handing him the headpiece. He nodded in thanks, and I slumped against the wall beside him. My muscles were still shaking, and the cold was setting in.

"We should stay here a little while, rest a bit." I suggested, seeing Link was shivering too.

Link, obviously knowing the suggestion was made for his benefit, went to protest. Before he could say anything I put my hand over his mouth.

"Don't start, you almost died." I said sternly. Then I frowned at the familiarity of the words. Then I let out a weak laugh, letting my hand drop. "Now I know how you feel when something happens to me." I said, feeling a light blush come onto my face. I heard Link huff out a laugh beside me.

"I guess you do."

"But really, Link. My internal clock is telling me that we've been going down here all day. We need to rest to fight whatever it is that has the fused shadow." I continued with the initial issue. "Not only that, but you almost drowned and we both got electrocuted. Things like that aren't a five-second recovery, even if we had a fairy with us."

"...Alright, we'll rest up before we get the fused shadow." Link finally agreed. Just as I closed my eyes, I got one more fraction of a vision.

_"My lady, the bloodmounts are ready."_

_"Good. Send them to Kakariko Village, immediately."_

I shivered. Nimarae's voice was more chilling than it had been in the frozen Zora village. I had to warn Bethany and Carmen. _How_, though?

"Oocoo." I whispered, opening my pouch. She fluttered out, shaking a few drops of water from her feathers. "I need your help." I said to her.

"What do you need, dearie?" she asked, her voice concerned.

"I need you to go to Kakariko Village, as quickly as you can, and warn the Shaman Renado that something dangerous is coming for Carmen as Bethany." I answered urgently. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What is it? What's coming for them?" she questioned. I hesitated before answering.

"...the bloodmounts of Lady Idreniel, former ruler of the forests to the south." I finally whispered.

"_What?_"

"_Quiet_!" I hissed, gesturing to Link, who was already drifting off. "Just- pass on my message. Idreniel's bloodmounts are coming for Carmen and Bethany." I urged. Oocoo opened her mouth, then closed it again before nodding her head. Then she did that teleporting spin-thing like she does in the game, and she was gone. I sighed. I just hoped she'd get there before Idreniel's footsoldiers and their mounts did.


	30. Cautionary Advice

_A/N: Thirty chapters! Whoo! This marks the longest story I've ever written in the whole of my existence, and Thank you to everyone who reads this far, and hopefully to the end of my story/soon-to-be-series! Here's the review replies!_

_angelggirl13: Thank you! In answer to your wonderings, yes. There's gonna be a space in time between temples where things develop more. And, the beginning of this chapter goes with that. This chapter is actually mostly Bethany-Carmen-Village centered._

_TheTwilitDragon: Yes, yes there is :3_

_godofmadness43: I'm not quite sure what you're saying here. Neither Idreniel, Edriel or Haedral are going with the bloodmounts to Kakariko. Just a little spoiler though, Haedral makes an appearance in the temple in the sky. But they don't actually fight them until the sequel._

_MasterShortPantsx3: Poor Link and Rose indeed. Unfortunately, we don't get to see how the Morpheel fight goes down until chapter 31. This one is solely dedicated to Carmen and Beth. Sort of. Yes, difficult temple and easy boss. Exactly._

_Ashlee S (Guest): No, you didn't offend me? *is confuzzled* I can see your review, dear. And I think I misread your last review. But it's there, I didn't block it._

_CatsAreMyJoy: I'm honestly amazed at how quickly I spat this out, actually. Before 28, I hadn't updated since january! But then two chapters in the same week and BOOM! I'm just like 'where did this come from?'_

_KingDove: Yeah, I figured I've been a bit too kind to Link, so... Yeah. Thanks so much for reviewing :D and the thing with Zant and Midna is actually happening really soon, before the desert._

_One last thing to clear any confusion about Rose's ring. Even though she is physically fifteen at the moment, she also had it for the nine years after she was born, living in Castle town. 9 years in Hyrule, and another 15 on Earth. Hence, she had the ring 24 years :) And, HAPPY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS FANFIC_

* * *

Chapter 30: Cautionary Advice

"Bethany, what are you doing?"

Bethany jumped, her eyes snapping open in surprise as she realized she was no longer alone. For the past few days, since Rose and Link left for the Lakebed Temple, she'd been trying to turn into a dragon again. She'd done it once, sort-of willingly, so why couldn't she do it again, right? But her concentration was disrupted by Colin. She smiled at the boy, beckoning him in. He came right up to her.

"I was just trying to relax a bit." she half-lied. Relaxing was a part of it, really. Concentration was the other.

"Are you worried about Link and Rose too?" he asked innocently. Beth nodded her head, her smile saddening a little bit.

"Yeah... I've known Rose since we were both little, like younger than Malo. We grew up together. It's weird, seeing her like she is now. Just a few months ago we were talking about games, and boys, and books and school. Now we're tangled up in this mess that the Twilight caused." she sighed. There was a short silence, and Bethany straightened up when she heard a flapping noise. Not like any normal bird she'd heard before. Also, usually birds didn't gasp for breath like humans.

"What is it, Bethany?" Colin asked. She held up one finger for quiet as she stood up, going outside as quickly as she could. The flapping noise was louder now, and she looked up, to the East.

"Oocoo!" she called when she realized what she was looking at. The bird-woman landed on the railing of the hotel, appearing very much out of breath.

"Rose... sent me..." she panted. Her arrival had drawn the attention of several Gorons, as well as Renado and Carmen, the latter of whom had been learning about healing and medicine from the Shaman.

"Rose? What is it? Is she hurt?" Bethany asked worriedly. After a few seconds, Oocoo replied.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm here. She sent me to warn you." she explained. The Shaman approached then, a severe expression upon his face.

"Warn us of what?" he questioned.

"She said... Lady Idreniel, former general under Astaroth, has sent... Bloodmounts, to take Carmen and Bethany." she whispered. A fearful silence overtook the gathered people and Gorons. The children didn't understand who Lady Idreniel was, but she must not have been very good, judging by the looks on the adults' faces.

Carmen and Bethany shared a conspiratorial look, remembering the dreams that they'd had. Carmen's had involved Idreniel herself.

"Then we must prepare." Renado stated. He turned to one of the Gorons. Before he could even open his mouth the Goron spoke.

"I will send more of my clan, Healer. We will not let this village or the little sisters be taken." he promised, before rolling off. Renado nodded, satisfied with that. Then he turned to Luda. "We need to go into the cellar. All of us." he said, looking to the children as well as the older girls. "Bethany, can you go get Barnes, and Talo?" he requested. Bethany nodded and jogged over to the bomb shop.

"Barnes, you in here? Renado's bringing everybody to the sanctuary, it's important." She called when she opened the door.

"Yeah yeah, I'm on my way..." Barnes called back to her. He appeared at the top of the stairs a few seconds later. "What's this thing that's so important?" he asked.

"Monsters are on their way." was all Bethany said before darting past him and up the stairs. "Talo, come down here, quickly!" she called up to the lookout when she got outside.

* * *

"...Where is Ralis?"

Everybody was in the sanctuary, and a good many Gorons had arrived from the mountain, ready to defend the village.

"I'll go get him." Bethany volunteered. "He's probably in the cemetery." she said before running out the door and to the cemetery. There was a tunnel at the back that led to where Ralis' parents' grave was, and she knew that's where he would be. Dodging past the ravens and around the graves, she entered the tunnel.

"Ralis, we need to go!" she called as she entered the hidden gravesite. The Zora prince turned to her, confused.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We're all going to the sanctuary; trouble's coming." she explained quickly. Nodding his head, the young prince dove into the water and swam her way, climbing back out the moment he reached her. He knew that when Bethany - usually the most carefree person in the village, aside from the children - was either being serious as she was, or when she was worried, that it was probably a genuine problem.

"What is it that's coming?" he asked as they re-entered the tunnel.

"Something you've never seen before. They're called bloodmounts, and they were created by Lady Idreniel of Astaroth's court." Bethany answered. She dusted herself off when they exited the tunnel, listening for anything abnormal. She held up a hand to Ralis, signalling him to stop. There was something...off. "Careful." she whispered, beckoning him to come out. He did so, and they progressed towards the was the sound of scraping claws against soft earth, and something flying through the air.

"Get down!" Ralis yelled. The two of them ducked, and something went right over their heads. It was black, though that could have just been a trick of their eyes and the sun. When they looked over, they saw what Rose had referred to as a Warg; a bloodmount. Atop it was another creature, not quite resembling the bulblins. It had a jagged sword in its hand.

"Drrragonnnnn shifterrr... I _smell_ the stench upon you!" it hissed, it's voice a snakelike growl. Bethany narrowed her eyes, and hid her confusion well. The bloodmount threw its head back and let out a loud howl, the sound reverberating off the mountain, possibly echoing for miles around. There were several more answering howls from further away.

"Ralis...when I tell you to, run." Bethany whispered to the Zora boy. His eyes - both full or fear and determination - flitted to her for a split-second as he nodded his head. "Ready..." she had to concentrate. She kept the image of herself as a Night Fury in her head, and her thoughts contained only one word; Dragon. She closed her eyes, and felt her shape changing, though only slightly. Her skin was thickening, darkening, her hair was melding with her head, her back slowly sprouting wings. The changes were moving slowly, so they wouldn't be immediately noticed.

"_RUN_!" she suddenly yelled, her voice congealed from the shift of her vocal chords. Ralis began sprinting down the path, and Bethany started changing faster. Her clothes also became a part of her skin. Her bones cracked and popped as they shifted and bent, and her wings spread out as they grew to several feet long each. Her fingernails grew into claws, while her fingers themselves shortened into her hands, and her feet did the same. The last change was her eyes, growing bigger and darker, and the pupil changed shape.

She was a Night Fury now. She let out a growl, baring her teeth at the bloodmount. The creature's hackles rose, and it snarled back.

'_Were I you, I'd run while I'm still in one piece.'_

"Haeedralll's spawnnn." the demon hissed. There was the sound of many fast footfalls, still far off; more bloodmounts on their way. "You arrre lucky Nimarraaee wants you..._alivvve_..."

Bethany rolled her big eyes, shooting a jet of flame at the ground in front of the bloodmount. It jumped backwards a step, angrily snarling again. The demon clenched it's fists furiously.

_'That was a warning shot, bucko. Now leave me, and this village alone, or __**else**__.'_ she growled. At that, the demon threw it's head back and laughed, it's voice echoing the same way it's mount's howl had. When it appeared he wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, Bethany roared, leaping into action before the other bloodmounts got there. With her claws and her teeth, Bethany had no problem dealing with the one bloodmount. She knew there were more on the way, though. She _couldn't_ let them get to the village. She spread her wings, launching herself into the air.

It took her several clumsy seconds to get the hang of flying, as opposed to the large jumps she had done as a dragon before, but she did it. She could see a lot more from the air, and she saw that the bloodmounts were almost to the village. There were a lot of them.

_'But not past the gate yet...'_ she mused, eyeing the gate at the entrance to the village. In a split second decision she fell into a dive, going right towards the gate. She took in a breath, preparing to shoot a jet of fire at the wood-and-metal gate. The wind whistled past her wings, making the whole area ring with the noise. She spread her wings at the last second as she shot a ball of fire towards the mostly-closed gates. It didn't take long for them to ignite, and she landed on the village-side of the inferno.

_'That should hold them off. At least for a little while.'_ she thought. Just to be sure she blew a second jet of fire at the blaze, heating the metal and quickening the burning of the wooden pieces. She heard the angry growls and snarls from the other side and inwardly grinned. With that, she backed away, turning to go back to the village. She should have known better. She knew that when she was suddenly being tackled, and rolling. Of course, she hadn't accounted for the bloodmount's ability to jump. She felt it's claws piercing into several different areas of her tough scales, though bare.y She winced and roared, using human-eque defense moves to throw the creature off her, long enough to swipe her own claws at it and send it's rider into the destroyed gate. There were at least a dozen more on the other side, and it seemed they weren't as strong as the one she had just taken down. They were smaller from the looks of it. Perhaps they weren't strong enough to jump over.

She could deal with that later, as it seemed the mount she'd previously thought dispatched came back for more. She cried out as it's claw nicked her wing, before snarling and pouncing on the creature. Its claws scrabbled for purchase as she attacked it in a very...human way. She got a few scratches more, but barely flesh wounds. She tried to concentrate on her human image as she backed away from the dead creature. The others had retreated for the moment from the looks of it.

The process of reverting to human again wasn't as much of a jolt as the opposite had, and when it was finished she fell weakly to her hands knees, the adrenaline running out of her system completely. She felt drained, and the cuts and scratches she'd received were starting to sting. A lot. She felt around her chest for the worst of them, from when she'd been tackled the first time, and winced when she found them. Unlike when Link had been pinned down by one of them, she didn't have the chainmail to stop it's claws from piercing deeper into her skin. Though, her dragon skin could have mostly prevented that. Had it not, she assumed the wounds would be much worse than they were.

"Alright...back to the village." she murmured, forcing herself to her feet and turning in the direction of the village. Her legs were shaking, and she'd barely made it two steps before falling again. Dry dust flew up from the ground, causing her to cough as she breathed it in. There were heavy footsteps coming from nearby, the kind Bethany could now identify as those of a Goron. Lifting her head, she saw a single Goron coming from the village, and she tried to stand again, using the wall of the trail to help her.

When the Goron caught sight of her, his expression became shocked. His eyes flitted from the mess behind her, to her, and back again before settling on her. He gave a simple nod of his head to her. Approval? Then she remembered; You gain the respect of a Goron through strength.

Without any words to be said, the Goron carried her back to the village. She was too exhausted, too weak to walk. Though she stayed conscious, Bethany found herself unable to respond to anything, like her body had shut down with her mind inside it.

"Bethany!"

"What happened to her?"

"Why is she bleeding?"

"Did she try and fight the bloodmounts herself?

Everything was a flurry of voices and motion around her, as the Goron laid her down on a bedroll in the sanctuary. She heard him explaining what he'd seen. She wondered what they'd make of the dead bloodmount and melted gate.

"She must have gone into shock..." Carmen whispered, after the Goron explained.

"That would explain why she hasn't moved since she was brought in here." Ilia agreed. "But...how?"

"I saw her...when I was running here. She was turning into..." Ralis murmured. "She turned into a dragon."

Silence greeted this, and Bethany internally kicked herself. How were they gonna react to this? Even in the world of magic in Hyrule, shapeshifters were rather uncommon. Even she knew that.

"How...how is that possible?"

Bethany's eyes started drifting closed.

"We can discover that when she awakes. For now, we must treat her wounds..."

* * *

_A/N: There ya have it! The chapter posted on the one year anniversary of it's publishment. What do you all think? Shorter than usual, but I HAD to get this out on the anniversary. Weeeeell, actually the anniversary ended twenty minute ago but that's fine details._


	31. Of Days Long Since Passed

A/N: Alright, now we're back to Link and Rose. Kind of. Let's see how they've been doing, huh? But first, REVIEW REPLIES.

SaiyanEpicness: It'll explain soon, not in this chapter, but soon. If you want a mini-explanation, you might want to check out chapter 26, the ending paragraph or so.

angelggirl13: I know, I'm excited for this chapter too! We're finally out of the water temple after this.

godofmadness43: Honestly, there's going to be several sequels after I finish this one. If things go according to plan, that is.

KingDove (Guest): I'm still trying to figure out how she'll explain, since she doesn't very well know herself. And we get to see more of that duo in this chapter!

Annadove (Guest): Oh, thanks for saying so! I wish I owned it too, but sometimes I just wouldn't have the patience for some of it :P Thanks for reviewing :D

TheTwilitDragon: Glad you think so :)

1esor2: I had trouble remembering the light guys' names too X3 And I got the joke, don't worry

Goddess-of-Solar-Eclipses: One of your favourites? Wow, thanks! :D

Keep Calm and Be Ninja: I have no idea how to respond to you. You're the first reviewer in the history of this story's publishment to review every single chapter, and you have NO idea how much that means to me. You gave constructive criticism, telling me where I went wrong but that it was still good anyways, and you understand that my writing skill has increased since I started writing this story. It means alot that you don't think Rose is a Sue, as she's one of the most developed characters I've made in the history of my writing, and I'm trying my hardest to make sure she and her friends AREN'T Sues. Here's to hoping I see more of you through this story, and in the sequels. Yes, there will be MANY sequels to this, all novel-worthy. I'm looking forward to it. :) Oh, and yes, Rose was originally from Hyrule, but sent to Earth after being turned into a baby again, and returned when she was fiftee. I also got the name Bloodmount from Gears of War, but in actuality they're more like the Wargs from Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit.

Note: This will mostly be a flashback chapter. Nothing quite pertaining to Rose SPECIFICALLY, but more to her otherworldly friends. And then there's more Link and Rose at the end.

Chapter 31: Of Days Long Since Passed

"You good to go?"

We'd simply been resting for a few hours now, and I was surprised when Link asked me this.

"Are you?" I shot back. He was the one who'd almost drowned, so it was a legitimate question. It'd only been, what? Four hours? "Why are you even awake? You should be resting."

"I could say the same for you." he muttered. It was obvious that he was tired. I sighed, shifting closer to him. It was cold, and we were both shivering.

"Well, you almost drowned and got electrocuted to death, so you should sleep for a few hours." I pressed. "Plus, we're both freezing. Neither of us is in any condition to fight whatever's waiting for us."

There was silence until Midna floated up from our shadow.

_"Back in the village, didn't you call it a... Morphy or something?"_ she asked. I let out a small laugh.

"Morpheel." I corrected. "And that's right, I remember now. The morpheel... Ugh. Not looking forward to that at all.." I groaned. Then I looked back to Link, seeing he was struggling to keep his eyes open. I tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Just quit fighting it and go to sleep. The goddesses won't begrudge us a few hours of rest." I urged.

It seemed that was the last of the prompting he needed before his eyes drifted closed, asleep in seconds. I didn't let my small frown leave my face. Even asleep, he was tense and uneasy. People are meant to look peaceful, innocent, relaxed, when they sleep. I saw none of that on his face. In fact, it was the opposite. All of the strain that he tried to hide while awake seemed to come to the surface. His face was worn and tired, like he was carrying the world on his shoulders.

Being sure to avoid the still-healing injuries he'd gained since we entered the lakebed temple, I leaned into his side, curling up against him. Midna didn't giggle from his shadow, either. I felt myself gradually getting warmer, but not by much. Combined body-heat wouldn't be enough to warm us up. It was too cold.

With that revelation, I made a tiny orb of fire in my hands. It was instant warmth, but I made sure to keep it small for now. Giving it my utmost concentration, I slowly enlarged it to about the size of a baseball. The heat radiated around us, and it was relieving after our near-hypothermia. I kept the ball of fire alive for a good hour or so, letting it die out into nothing when my body temperature had returned to normal. After checking Link's, I felt his was as well.

By then, I was comfortable enough to sleep, and drifted off curled up against Link's side.

* * *

_"Jethro, my friend!" Haedral called. I realized I was dreaming of the past again, and would not be seen. As far as these dreams worked, I was no more than a ghost, I knew from experience. My father turned, a grin on his face. He waved his friend over, meeting him halfway. "I heard the good news. Is your wife well?"_

_I wondered what they were talking about. If there was good news, why _wouldn't_ Lilliandil be well? Jethro was still smiling widely._

_"She's perfectly fine and recovering, Haedral. We have yet to decide on the name for her, though." he said. I could practically feel the elation rolling off of him in waves. That was when I put the pieces together; this wasn't long after I was born. It was _me_ they were talking about._

_"A girl?" Haedral asked, seeming just as happy. "My wife is expecting a girl as well. She already has a name in mind for her." he chuckled, shaking his head slightly._ 'But what _was_ the name she had in mind, Haedral? I need to know!'_ I thought. This could be the moment of truth, where I found out what I had been wondering since we were still in Kakariko._

_"Always the last to arrive, aren't you Haedral?" a female voice called from behind me. I whirled on the ball of my foot to see we were standing outside my mother's home in castle-town. It looked newer, and more home-like. I also saw the familiar faces standing in the door. My mother Lilliandil, and beside her were Nimarae and Idreniel. I always knew my parents were friends with them, but even _now_? And there I was, barely more than a newborn, in my mother's arms._

_"I do have my own pregnant wife to attend to, you realize." Haedral teased Idreniel._

_"Well lets not stand here in the cold, Haedral, come inside!" Lilliandil exclaimed, pretending to shiver for effect. This was when both my parents were much younger, still in what people on Earth would have called 'The Honeymoon Stage', I could tell by their loving looks at each other and little-me, and by how much more energetic they were. Not like the Lilliandil I'd met in Castle Town a mere week ago, who was reserved and withdrawn._

_'_He really was one of the best things to happen to her._' I thought, following the two men into the house. The vision shifted._

* * *

_"It's been a long time since we have all come together, my friends." Jethro spoke. The entire group -which I noticed also held Edriel and Impa alongside the others from earlier- was seated at a large nodded their own agreement. I was standing off to the side, amusing myself by making silly faces at the people, even though they couldn't see me._

_"And now we're all here again, a long year since our last meeting together, mere days after Rosalie was born."_

'A _year_? Well, thanks for telling _me_ that...'_ I internally muttered. That explained the change in atmosphere since the last vision of outside._

_"We must each discuss what we learned in our individual travels, and Lilliandil has made a discovery of her own, here in Castle Town." Jethro continued. All eyes flitted to my mother, who wasn't fazed._

_"My daughter, Rosalie, has the mark of the three Golden Goddesses upon her hand. And..." she paused to let that first piece of information sink in among the group. "She has been chosen by Hylia to carry the..." she paused again to lower her voice. "The Spiritus Potens. Spirit Power." she whispered. I actually heard a few gasps at this. Spiritus Potens... was that what my special power was? The very same one that was the cause of Astaroth's attack on Castle Town?_

_"But... how?" Nimarae asked. Lilliandil shook her head._

_"We haven't time to explain. If any of you learned anything about Astaroth in the past year, we _need_ to know." Jethro pressed. Idreniel spoke up first._

_"I found his lair."_

_All gazes snapped to her in an instant, my own included. This would help me in the future._

_"In my own forests, I came across one of his demons, and followed it into the mountain ranges beyond the north-western boundaries of Hyrule. In one of the mountains, in a cave near the peak, is a portal between worlds. This is why we hadn't found him before."_

_"Sister, why would you put yourself at risk this way? Especially when you are due to have a child!" Edriel exclaimed._

_"Edriel, calm yourself. Your sister knew what she was getting into, and is no doubt capable of defending herself." Impa butted in._

_Edriel and Idreniel were siblings? Well then... Hey, you learn something new every day, right?_

_"What about your son, Edriel? What about my nephew? I'm only a month into my pregnancy, while your son Alderon is barely a year old!" Idreniel snapped angrily. Nimarae was next to intervene._

_"I don't mean to interrupt the sibling squabble, but we have important business to discuss."_

* * *

_I was somewhere else entirely. The courtyard of Hyrule Castle. I looked older then, but still no more than six years old. My mother was there, as were Zelda and the queen._

_"I understand more people have gone missing from the ranks, other than Knights Edriel and Nimarae." the queen said severely. Lilliandil nodded._

_"They were only recently taken in one of Astaroth's raids. Jethro is still recovering. But my husband and I have noticed that more and more of your soldiers, even the common footsoldiers, have been abducted during said raids, my queen. I think we can safely assume that he plans to build an army."_

_"And what of Ganon? Is he somehow involved in any of this?" the queen asked. Lilliandil shook her head no._

_"Nothing has been seen or heard from the dark king since the sages sealed him away."_

_"Momma, what's gonna happen to Alderon, if his daddy and mommy aren't around?" little-me asked innocently as she returned to Lilliandil. She'd just been playing with Zelda._

_"I don't know, sweetheart." she said, pulling little-me into a hug, before letting her scamper off to play again. "Alderon disappeared shortly before his father was taken. But as I said before, your majesty, Astaroth is building an army. Of that I have no doubt in my mind."_

_"But what could he want? The triforce has been sealed away for centuries, no-one knows where." the queen inquired._

_"I believe it may be related to the Spiritus Potens."_

* * *

_"Momma, where are daddy's friends? And Aldy, Bethy and Carmen?" Little-Me asked. We were back in my house, and I looked to be around eight or nine, now. This was so close to Astaroth's attacks. I did a double-take as I processed my younger self's words. Bethy? There was only one person that could be. Carmen? Thinking on it..._

_I clapped my hands over my mouth as another realization hit me._

"They're their kids!"_ I screamed into my hands. It all made sense! Bethany was Haedral's daughter, that was the same girl that Haedral had been talking about! Carmen, she had an uncanny resemblance to Idreniel, who was Edriel's sister, who had a son named Alderon, who looked like a younger version of... Scott Grant. Haedral, Idreniel and Edriel were humans, hence the lack of Hylian ears on their children, yet they still lived for who-knows-how-long. And if Bethany's dream was any indication, Lilliandil wasn't the only one who had the idea of opening a portal to the other world. Earth. Only... at different times. Right before they were taken and corrupted by Astaroth._

"That's a terrible coincidence."_ I muttered. Best friends as little children, best friends on Earth, and now we all came back around the same time. Well, Scott came a year early, then I came when I was supposed to, and I wasn't sure when exactly Bethany and Carmen came. Then there was our mutual banking-on-obsession interest in Legend of Zelda, how we all felt some sort of connection to the series as a whole when we were back on Earth. We felt drawn to our home. Well, wasn't that just wonderfully corny._

* * *

_Oops, looks like the vision changed while I had my epiphany._

_"Jethro, Lilliandil!" It was Impa. She called my parents as she strode into the door. Both came downstairs quickly, recognizing the urgency in my 'babysitter's' tone. "Idreniel has been taken by Astaroth!" she hissed, closing the door to keep unwelcome ears out._

_"_What_? When?" Lilliandil asked._

_"Mere hours ago, right from the castle itself. Astaroth is growing stronger still, and I now know what it is he plans to do. " she said, her tones lower._

_"He's going to come for her, isn't he?" Jethro asked as the realization struck him. Impa nodded grimly._

_"Now more than ever, you will need to protect Rosalie. For Astaroth now knows that she carries the Spiritus in her heart. And, Astaroth has made Nimarae his queen. She has already given him an heir, her daughter Ardanelle. We do not know what the future holds, and must be more wary than ever before."_

_Jethro's hand clenched into a fist._

_"Our list of allies is dwindling... This _can't_ happen... Not now, not _ever_, and _especially_ not with..." he trailed off, looking to Lilliandil's less-than-prominent baby-bump._ 'Not with Roran on the way.'_ I finished in my head._

"Danger comes your way, little one. The dragon-shifter may have staved off the bloodmounts from the village, but Nimarae is far from done with you. Please...Be careful..."_ an ethereal voice whispered, not a part of the dream. Speaking of the dream, the moment the voice had spoken, it begun to melt and fade away around me. _"And never..._ever_...lose hope..."

* * *

Something was off when I opened my eyes. I was too comfortable, for one thing, and I was far too rested to have only slept a number of hours. The stiffness in my limbs affirmed that. Why was I feeling these things? Well, I was quick to discover exactly that as I looked around me. Then I remembered Link almost drowning, and our electrocution. I saw Link was still sound asleep beside me, and my eyes practically popped when I saw and felt his arm wrapped around me in said sleep. Midna let out an amused chortle as she floated up into visibility.

_"Well it's about time one of you woke up!_" she exclaimed. I put a finger to my lips, pointing my thumb in Link's direction. _"You've both been out for almost ten hours, I don't think I'm gonna wake him up just by talking."_

_Ten_ hours? ... That was probably the shortest injury-induced sleep I'd ever experienced since coming to Hyrule. Or...returning, rather.

"I suppose I'll let him sleep a little longer." I decided, fishing out some of the miraculously-not-soaked from my bag. "He'll need it."

There was a half-awkward, half-companionable silence in the cave-like room, broken only by the sound of Link's and my breathing, as well as my eating.

"Midna." I suddenly whispered. "Did your people...do they know anything of the Spiritus Potens, or Astaroth?" I asked. Midna's shadowy form shook her head.

_"That first one, Spiritus, rings a bell, but I didn't know who or what Astaroth was until you mentioned him back in the Zora throne room._" she answered. I sighed.

"Spiritus Potens... It translates to Spirit Strength or Spirit Power. I still have no idea what it really is, even with those dreams." I murmured. I saw Midna cock her head to the side curiously, and I went to explain. "I had more dreams about my past, going all the way back to when I was a few days old. And I made some interesting discoveries because of it. Bethany is General Haedral's daughter, and I knew her from the time I was one or two years old. Carmen is Idreniel's daughter, and I met her soon after Bethany. And...you remember when my brother mentioned Scott Grant before?" A nod. "His real name is Alderon, and he's Edriel's son, and Carmen's cousin. Edriel and Idreniel are brother and sister." I explained. Midna stayed in shocked silence for several minutes.

_"Well...that explains why they came to Hyrule in the first place."_ she said.

"They were coming back." I agreed. "The same as I was. And... right at the end of the dream, there was a voice talking to me. It said that danger was coming, that the 'dragon-shifter' -I'm assuming that's Bethany- had chased off the bloodmounts from Kakariko, and that Nimarae was far from done with me." I added as an afterthought.

I heard a noise from Link and turned to look at him suddenly. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were shut tight. Seemed like I wasn't the only one dreaming... His sword arm twitched, and his mouth opened as if to form words. Nothing came out for a long few seconds, nothing but a name.

"Aryll..."

He was dreaming about his little sister. My face fell as I realized that, accompanied with the memories he'd shared by the bridge the other day.

"No...Mom...Aryll..."

His tone was becoming panicked. I knew I should wake him, but I felt like I was frozen, unable to move or make a sound.

"Dad! No!"

His own yell startled him awake and made me jump slightly. He was still in a sleepy haze, I could tell from the distant look in his eyes. He wasn't seeing what was actually in front of him quite yet. Sitting up on my knees, I shuffled around so that I was sitting in front of him instead of beside him, on my knees.

"Link? Are you okay?"

He didn't seem to hear me, still looking wildly around us. Putting my hands on either side of his face, I turned his head so he was looking at me, and repeated my question. He seemed confused by me, by my presence, for a moment or two, but I saw the recognition flash in his eyes. I knew he was back with me then, and pulled my hands away. He caught one of them in his own, giving it a small squeeze before letting it go. I felt blood rushing to my face, and I turned my gaze to the ground to try and hide it.

"Hey, sleepyhead." I greeted rather shakily. "You feeling better?" He nodded his head, and made to stand up. I pushed him back though, gently. "You should probably eat something first." I gestured to the small amount that I'd taken out. We were running low, but we could restock in Castle Town later. He reluctantly nodded, and ate what was there. When he was finished I let him stand up, and he replaced the Zora Headpiece over his hat.

"Let's get this over with and get out of here." I said. Link nodded his agreement, and we dove into the water.

* * *

_A/N: Well...that happened. I have no idea where most of that came from, it's like my muses took over my hands and typed it themselves. See ya later! _


	32. Transform

_A/N: More lovely chapters! I hope you're all happy with the last one, and I also hope that it provided some answers to questions like "Why did they come to Hyrule in the first place" and whatnot. Also, also, I FINALLY NAMED THE MAGIC POWER. You cannot comprehend how happy that makes me. I've been messing around with ideas for ages, and nothing seemed to work for it because all the other options that came to mind belonged to some other book (Like Eldunari, from Eragon) or sounded stupid, but I finally got a name for it! Anyways, rambling, let's get on with the Review Replies now._

_godofmadness43: Yeah, Aryll. Best name I could think of that would make it even PARTLY canon._

_TheTwilitDragon: Yeah, just a bit confusing, so I'll try to explain better: Idreniel's daughter is Carmen, Edriel's son is Alderon/Scott, Haedral's daughter is Bethany. Edriel and Idreniel are siblings, making Scott and Carmen cousins._

_sslamajama97: Oh wow...this was a very long read. Thank you for reviewing, saying my story is novel-worthy, and actually saving the first fifteen chapters. It means a lot, and you bring up a few good points. I know I'm messing around a lot with the storyline of Twilight Princess, and I probably COULD have made a whole other fake game for it. But to be honest, I doubt it would be as good. Twilight Princess is the foundation for this whole thing, and it's actually the first Legend of Zelda game I ever played, my personal favourite as well. I know I'm changing everything a lot, but I like to call it AU, Alternate Universe. After all, in a few of the stories I've read things deviated even further than I have. That's not to say they weren't good, because they were. Spiritus Potens, is actually a whole other magic in itself. It's not really supposed to be addressed until the sequel to this story._

_Angelggirl13: yeah, I thought that'd be cute. If you liked that, you'll LOVE this chapter._

_Warnings: Um... boss battle, monster blood. Near-character-death. Possible initiation of - something. (spoilers!) The warnings don't go in that order, either, so keep an eye out._

Chapter 32: Transform

"Jumping off a bridge was one thing, but I _really_ think this is a bad idea."

After all of this, we were finally on our way to fight the Morpheel. But Link wasn't too keen on jumping down into the dark hole we were standing around. I couldn't help but laugh at the reminder about my stunt on the bridge.

"If it makes you feel any better..." I trailed off, scooping out a fairy from a ceramic jar into my one remaining bottle. "Now we've got two fairies if we need them. Now, here we go." With that, I jumped, letting myself fall. I gritted my teeth to keep quiet. I fell for a long five seconds before I hit the water with a splash. I swam up again as quick as I was able. "I-It's safe, Link! Just g-give me a s-second!" I chattered. It was freezing! I swam backwards to keep away from where he would generally land, trying to keep my teeth from chattering. He appeared beside me with a splash seconds later.

"It's freezing down here!" he stammered. I could tell he was trying to do the same as me; not chatter.

"Lets j-just get this o-over with, yeah?" I suggested. He nodded, and we dove under the water. It was dark, and it got even colder. To descend faster, Link opted to try and put the Iron boots on. With a bit of difficulty, he managed to do so whilst floating, and I held onto one of his leather bracers so we both went down. It seemed to get lighter as we neared the bottom, though I wasn't sure if my eyes were just adjusting to the darkness, or if it was actual light.

_'This far underground, I doubt it.'_ I thought as we continued to sink. I saw that on the sandy ground, there was something waving around lazily in the water. It was a tentacle, I knew. The moment Link's feet touched the bottom, a round object - an eye, euck - made its way up the interior of the tentacle, glaring at us from the top. It clearly wasn't impressed by us. After a few minutes, it quickly descended back into the earth, and it was quiet. I looked to Link, who seemed both confused and wary.

The ground began to shake, and more tentacles sprung up from the sand. Letting go of Link's forearm, I swam up a little ways just in time to see the mouth of the Morpheel -which illogically, impossibly, and _stupidly_ had an eye in the middle of it- erupt from the ground. I swam back down, trying to pull Link backwards to a safer distance from the tentacles; when this had still been just a game to me, I knew from experience that the morpheel liked to munch on you if it caught you with its tentacles.

Link looked to me questioningly, his eyes asking 'What do I do?'. I made a gesture meant to look like using a clawshot, while pointing at the slimy eye in the tentacle nearest to us. It took a few tries before the clawshot managed to catch the gross ball, but we finally managed, and the second it reached us we both began slashing at it until it managed to hop away and return to the body.

With another hit to the eye, the Morpheel returned to the sand.

"_That was easy. A little too easy, don't you think?_" Midna asked. I nodded my head at her, because she was right. The ground suddenly shook even more violently than it had before, and I saw Link struggling to maintain his balance. I felt bad for him, really. Not only was he still sore all over -from the Bari's electric attack- but he also admitted to having a massive headache and sore throat from the drowning ordeal. I'd tried to get him to rest more, still sore myself, but he refused. I didn't blame him for wanting to get out of here, but still...

I yelped when the Morpheel decided to show itself completely. My eyes widened; I knew it was huge, but _this_ huge? Oh man..

_"Oh… my… Well, have fun with that! Don't die!"_ Midna squeaked as she returned to Link's shadow. He was already unstrapping the iron boots, getting ready to take this fight into the more open water. I could see that he was afraid, just like I was. He was definitely brave for doing this, especially since he was still injured. I gave him a look, and he nodded his head as we kicked off the ground and headed straight for the enormous eel with haste. The murky water gave us a bit of a harder time, but the Morpheel was so huge that it was impossible to miss.

Link seemed to know what to do when he reached it, because he already had his clawshot out and aimed for the thing's eye. It latched on at his first try and he lurched forward. The Morpheel let out a loud screech of some sort as Link attacked the eye, and eventually it's thrashing was strong enough to throw Link off... right into one of the stone pillars. I winced, swimming to him even faster. I took the clawshot from him, signing with my hands that I was gonna do this one.

It was hard to swim fast, given the sluggish response of my aching muscles, and I found I had a better chance of catching the eye if I anticipated the eel's movements. After planning that out in the course of a few seconds, the beast was directly beneath me. But, it seemed it noticed me this time as it opened it's mouth and inhaled, trying to suck me into it with the whirlpool generated by the action. I kicked and paddled as hard as I could to break out, and I did so just in time to not be eaten. I finally managed to latch onto the eye, slashing away for all I was worth. The eel screeched and roared, inky purple blood polluting the water as I attacked.

It twisted and writhed, throwing me off its back and floating in the water again. One more hit was all it would take. I swam to catch up with it, trying to predict its course, when I was sent flying to the right. It had hit me with it's tail, and my left side ached even more now. I scowled, keeping a safe distance from its tail-end and swimming to where I saw it was going to be. I felt a hand grab mine just as I pulled the trigger on the clawshot, and saw Link was with me now as we were both pulled towards the bleeding eye. Double the attack, half the time.

Worked for me.

With each hit, the purple clouds of blood became thicker and darker, rushing past our faces with the eel's movements. I closed my eyes and hacked away at it until, finally, it began thrashing around the chamber in an irate and confused defeat. Finally. We held on for as long as we could, but were quickly thrown off it's back, heading straight for another pillar. Saving us the injury, I raised Nayru's Love just in time for us to collide harmlessly with said pillar.

The creature continued whipping around the room, taking down the architecture as it did so, until, finally, it collided with the wall and finished what we had started. It was finally, _finally_, dead. The water began draining down into the large cracks in the wall from the dark eel's collision, and the two of us began sinking down as the water level decreased.

I took in a deep breath when the water cleared away from my head, and my feet touched solid ground. It was only seconds later that the morpheel's corpse exploded into familiar black squares, which all grouped together to form...the last fused shadow. It looked like the front piece of Midna's helmet, with the two horn things on it.

_"There it is! The last Fused Shadow..."_ Midna breathed, flying up from Link's shadow again. Her hand-hair scooped it up from where it hovered in front of Link. _"Don't resent me for what I've put you through to get this, because I NEED these things."_ she added. I wouldn't have resented her anyways. I waved that away with my hand, a tired smile coming to my face.

"You need these things to get rid of Zant, we understand that. You can prove his power is fake by using those." I said, pointing to the shadow. Midna shrugged.

_"I've got what I needed. I'm sorry for dragging you two around all over the place. Even if, in your case Rose, it helped you find your family again."_ she admitted, seeming awkward.

"You don't have to apologize." Link dissuaded her. "We probably couldn't have done half of the things we have without your help."

She seemed to blush at that, as she opened the portal that would lead us out, but her expression changed to concern._ "Hey, you alright?"_ she asked him. I looked over, and saw that he seemed unstable on his feet. He nodded his head, but I saw his legs about to give out. I caught him when they did, sitting him down on the sandy ground.

"You exhausted yourself..." I muttered disapprovingly. He shook his head, trying to push away from me.

"I'm fine." he disagreed, but I didn't let him stand up. This was getting frustrating.

"No, you're not!" I exclaimed. I tried to think of anything that could have changed between the time we entered the chamber and now, and there was only one thing; he'd been thrown into the stone pillar the first time he attacked the eel. "Did you hit your head when you hit the pillar?" I asked worriedly. Without waiting for him to answer, I removed the zora hat and inspected the back of his head. Sure enough, there was a large bump forming, and there was a small trickle of blood mixing into his wet hair. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, that answers that question. You've probably got a concussion." I concluded.

"I'm fine, Rose!" he protested. "You don't need to-"

It was a snap-decision. I'm not sure why I did it, or what prompted me to do it in the first place. I do know that I did it, and I can't bring myself to regret it. I had just _kissed_ Link! And... I liked it. It was different than giving him air during CPR, aside from the lack of fear and panic in the action; he was responding to it! When I finally realized what I'd just done, I tensed and practically jerked away from him.

"Sorry, but you needed to stop talking." I all but squeaked, my face lighting up red with a blush as I pulled away. Link seemed stunned into silence, which had been the idea. It had also given me time to try and tap into my triforce powers to at least somewhat heal that nasty bump on the back of his head.

I stood up like nothing had happened, tamping down my embarrassment as I pulled Link to his feet as well.

"Right, let's get out of here!" I proclaimed, walking onto the portal. Link followed, and I saw he was still completely shocked by what I'd done, as the portal sent us back to the Spirit Spring.

* * *

I inhaled deeply, relieved, the moment I smelled the fresh air of the spring. So much nicer than the stale air in the temple. Link appeared beside me moments later, and we both let out an uncomfortable laugh as we turned around to leave. We halted in an instant, and I let out a gasp, my jaw dropping. Zant was here! Why hadn't I remembered this? He stood, stock-still and intimidating as ever.

There was a shimmering glow coming up from the spring behind us, and I heard the sound of Lanayru surfacing above the water. He was here to help us, and protect his light. Zant didn't even flinch. Instead he sent out a powerful shockwave, sending Link and I flying to the ground, and Lanayru into the wall. He seemed to be unconscious, his light left unguarded. Using some sort of levitation, Zant sent the light into the water, temporarily extinguishing it.

The land took on the appearance of the twilight, and Midna fell out of Link's shadow, quite literally. A dazed and unconscious Link reverted to his wolf form seconds later. Then there was me. I felt like my whole body was burning, from the inside out. Things were shifting, and there was an uncomfortable tingling across my skin. Was this what Link felt like when he'd transformed? Would I have endured this sooner had I not had my mother's ring? The burning continued to spread, and erupted. I heard myself let out a contorted scream as my bones shifted and cracked, before I collapsed, in pain and exhausted. I knew I had transformed, but into what? Was I a wolf as well?

_'So this is what would have happened before, without the help of mom's ring... I'm an animal too...'_ I thought, fighting to keep my eyes open. It was a losing battle, though, and I quickly succumbed. Not for long, as it would seem.

The next time my eyes opened, it was still in the Twilight, and it seemed my senses were more attuned. I could hear, smell, and see better than I could before. Midna was immobilized to my left, Link was a wolf directly in front of me, and Zant was to my right. A bolt of anger struck me as I registered him in my brain, and I leaped to attack despite the weakness in my limbs. I heard Link do the same, but before I could reach him, I halted mid air, and pain shot through my head. I let out a whimper, and was sent flying backwards. Then my world went dark once again, though the fire in my head did not cease for several long seconds in the darkness.

The next thing my conscious mind registered was Midna's scream of pain, and a harsh, bright light. Lanayru had teleported us away, I knew. When the light faded, we were in Hyrule field. Link slowly lifted his head, his eyes dazedly drifting open. It seemed he remembered what happened, as he suddenly seemed panicked, looking down at his paws, and then to Midna. Her breaths were short, uneven, and laboured. She was _dying_.

_"Link... Hero chosen by the goddesses... Go to the princess locked away in the castle. That princess holds the key to unlocking you and young Rosalie from your shadow forms."_ Lanayru whispered, his voice seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere, being carried along on the wind. I saw Link look over to me, his pale blue eyes meeting my green ones.

_'Go, I'll catch up.'_ I urged, struggling to get to my feet- er, paws. Link didn't move.**_ 'Run!'_** I ordered. With a reluctant nod, he did so, sprinting off into the night with the dying imp on his back. I didn't wait, I had to adjust to this new body. And that, unfortunately, meant I would be learning to walk all over again. Pretty much, at least. First I had to get the hang of standing. No, no, _no_! I didn't have time for this!

_'Sometimes you gotta learn how to run before you can walk...'_ I thought to myself, and started running. Clumsily, but running nonetheless. Physical aspects aside, there was a lot I still had to get used to, with being an animal. Enhanced senses for one, the lack of concentration on any one given thing for a length of time, and other such things. Then there was the truly disconcerting feeling of having a tail.

When I could actually bring myself to look, I saw that it was without a doubt a canine tail. Most likely a wolf. White fur with little streaks and markings of red-brown in it. Interesting.

I managed to catch up to Link just as we were entering Castle Town. It had been a pain to avoid the bulblins, but we didn't have time to take them out. We _had_ to get to Zelda, Midna's life depended on it.

* * *

_A/N: this chapter is probably terrible and rushed, but here you all go. I'm amazed and impressed with myself right now, even though I just sort of spat this up out of nowhere. Goodnight everybody, it's 3 in the morning and I am SLEEPY._


	33. Heal

_A/N: Not much was changed in this one, so it's pretty much the same save for a few details. Don't worry about your review replies, I'll be continuing them again in chapter 35._

_This chapter was revised as of 5/18/13_

Chapter 33: Heal

I didn't pay attention to the citizens of castle town, as they screamed and ran away. Link and I had one objective, and knew where we were headed. Some of the town pets suggested we go to Telma's, and I remembered there was a secret entrance to the castle in the back room. That was where we were headed now, as the rain began matting our fur to our bodies. As hard as it was, I managed to keep myself on task, both physically and mentally. There was so much _stuff_! Smells, sounds, things in my peripheral vision, all of them trying to draw my attention and distract me.

It seemed only seconds after that we had arrived at Telma's bar. The door was open slightly, and Link wasted no time in darting in. I followed behind him, a little more reserved. I heard Elena let out a fearful scream as she set eyes on us from the corner where people were gathered, and that drew the attention of the others; The resistance, impa, telma, and my family.

And, as it would appear, the goron that escorted Telma and Roran back to Castle Town wasn't happy to see us.

"Beasts!" it roared. "Get out!" With a single swipe of it's massive foot, the goron sent both Link and I out of the door, slamming it shut behind us. I whimpered, and heard Link yelp in pain upon impact. He didn't get up for a long few seconds, and I nudged him in the side with my snout.

_'Come on, we've got to find a way into the castle.'_ I whispered. Link nodded his head, and got to his feet. We were stopped just as we reached the stairs, by a voice.

"Wait! You there!"

It didn't sound like a human's voice, but that didn't make sense; what other voice could we be hearing? Wait... There was the sound of squeaking hinges above us, and I turned to the stack of crates, and the open window above them. Louise, Telma's cat, was there. She hopped onto the crates, and from the crates to the cobblestones.

"You two, you're Link and Rose, correct?" she asked, approaching us. She sniffed the air a few times, and nodded her head as our scent confirmed us. "Mm...yes, I thought so. I could just tell, you know. I'm Louise. Do you remember meeting me in this shop before? I don't believe we were properly introduced... Though, I'm a bit puzzled as to why the two of you look like that. Really, dears, you can't blame the humans for tossing you two out, the way you look."

I sighed. She was right, but we didn't quite have the time for this.

_'Louise, we need your help. Our friend,'_ I pointed with my snout to Midna. _'She's hurt.'_ I said urgently.

"Oh… Another patient?" she asked, eying the barely conscious Midna, "You certainly are a curious sort…"

Midna struggled to speak, let alone breathe. _"…Plea… Please… Princess… Z-Zelda…"_ she whimpered. Louise seemed to contemplate it for a moment or two, before walking back to the crates with a call of 'This way'. I pushed the one lone crate over to the others, letting Link climb up first to follow Louise into the window.

We were above the place now, and there were a series of ropes that went across them, leading to the secret tunnel. The resistance members were gathered at the tables, discussing us.

"-Animals don't usually wander into the town. It makes me wonder what two wolves were even _doing_ here." Roran said.

"Perhaps they were lost?" Shad suggested. I tried to tune out the voices as I walked across the first rope. Though it was hard to keep my footing, I managed, and Link was already across the second one waiting for me.

"Even lost animals don't just _wander_ into the town like that." the woman disagreed. "Anyways, what was it you were saying before, Auru?"

"Apparently, that boy that came in here with Rosalie a few weeks ago... he defeated the beast that had been attacking tourists on the bridge while escorting Telma and her young ward to Kakariko Village."

The woman -Ashei, I remembered- seemed shocked, "And here I was, thinking Hyrule was empty of men of valor…"

"Oh, no," Shad shook his head "I don't believe he's from Hyrule proper at all. No, my understanding is that he's from the small neighboring province of Ordona."

I almost huffed. So what if Link wasn't from _'Hyrule Proper'_? I started edging across the rope, being sure to keep my balance and keep quiet.

"This may sound horribly elitist… but people who do not know the city simply do not know fear," Shad finished. That made me frown.

_'Hmph! He may be braver than any of the babies that serve as soldiers here, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get scared.'_ I thought. I saw both my mother and Impa tense, and went to pick up my pace before they suspected anything. Unfortunately, the increase in speed caused me to lose my footing and almost fall, holding onto the rope with my front paws; thereby revealing my presence.

"It's that wolf again!" Elena shrieked.

"Get it!" someone else yelled. It may have been Ashei, but I couldn't say for sure. I struggled to climb onto the edge that led to the tunnel before they could get to me, but it was no use. I had been caught.

_'Go!'_ I called to Link, letting myself be pulled down when the added weight of the person trying to pull me down agitated my stitched wound. He, once again, sprinted off without me, though this time it was into the tunnel. This wasn't good. I made no move to attack Auru as he approached me, noticing that it was Roran who had caught me and brought me down. I was just...too tired. I let my head hang, ready to let them do whatever it was they planned to do, either kick me out or just let me stay. My exhaustion wasn't letting me care in the slightest.

"Watch it Auru, it looks like she's injured." Ashei muttered from where she stood protectively beside Elena. Injured was putting it mildly.

"That aside, Ashei, I don't think she means to hurt us. She and her companion could have done so whenever they liked, seeing as they made it in here without our detection. For the most part." Auru replied wryly as he knelt down. I lowered myself to the ground tiredly, closing my eyes.

"Well...what should we do with her? She can't stay here." I opened a single eye to look at who had spoken; Shad. I huffed, rolling my eyes at him.

"Well I won't be staying. It's late, and Elena and I should be getting home." Roran said, he and his wife standing up. He was being honest about it, he didn't want to leave simply because I was there. Ashei and Shad both also left their separate ways soon after, though they clearly weren't comfortable with being in the same room as me. Now it was just Auru, my mom, Impa, and Telma. I simply sat against the wall, shrinking away from the uneasy looks that were being sent my way. I knew at any point I could just reveal myself to be Rose, but something told me that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Lil, don't-"

"Shh.."

I twitched when I picked up a familiar smell, almost floral in nature, as well as the rustling of soft fabric against the wooden floor. I couldn't place it, and I flinched when I felt a hand placed upon my bruised and bleeding side, shifting away from the unwelcome touch. I sent an unhappy look to the one who'd touched me - Lilliandil.

"Oh don't start. I'm trying to see how badly you're hurt." she scolded. Her scolding confused me; why was she so calm about being anywhere near an injured animal? Did she know that it was me? It was possible, I mean... it _could_ be. I forced myself to hold still as her hand probed and examined, going from my ribs to my head. When her hand brushed against my forehead a bolt of pain jolted through my head, and I whimpered, shying away from the touch. Lilliandil hummed in thought as she saw this.

"Magic..." she muttered. "I don't suppose you look like this normally, am I right?"

Any other person would have looked crazy, talking to a wolf. Though, sanity would be reaffirmed when said wolf nodded her head. Lilliandil's hand affectionately rubbed my ear.

"I'm sorry, poor girl." she said softly. "I wish my magic was powerful enough to break this curse on you..."

I huffed through my nose, nuzzling it into her hand affectionately to tell her I was okay.

As much as I would have been content to stay there, I had to meet up with Link and hopefully Midna. They would be leaving soon, and I had to meet them at Hyrule field. I tried to convey this to my mother, getting to my feet and pointing my nose at the door. I was grateful that she understood my body language and prepared to open the door for me.

"I hope to meet you again, dear girl, and that next time we encounter each other you look as you should." she said, seeming both worried and amused. I let out a wolfy snicker, before bounding out the door. My mom was _really_ nice. And, come to think of it, so were the others for not simply kicking me out again. Unlike everybody out here, who were just screaming and running away from the big bad wolf. I sighed, resisting the urge to roll my eyes again as the people ran.

_'They really do need our help..'_ I thought pityingly.

* * *

_"Rose! You're alright!"_

It was Midna to exclaim this as I exited Castle Town, not far from where they had warped. Link turned to me as well, and his relief was palpable.

_'What happened? What's the plan?'_ I asked when I reached them. Link let out a heavy sigh, before recounting what happened, from the point where he reached Zelda and onward.

* * *

_A sense of hopelessness started swelling in Link's chest when he entered Zelda's chambers,and could not find her. His panic had driven him this far, digging his paws into soil and stone, propelling him as fast as he could go. But it would be for naught if he was unable to reach Zelda!_

_He started when the weak Imp on his back slid down onto the floor, her breaths laboured and weakening. He dipped his head closer to her, wishing there was something he could do. A silken-gloved hand appeared above her, and he looked from Midna's dying form to the hooded figure that knelt above her; Princess Zelda._

"P...Please... Please tell me..." _Midna breathed._ "How do we break... the curse on this one, and... R-Rose...?" _She lifted her hand, trying to point to Link, and Zelda cradled her hand in both of her own in a comforting gesture._ "This... is the one... You need him... to save your world!" _Midna continued, her voice barely a whisper._ "That's why... Princess... please... You must help Link..."

_Zelda looked up to the wolf at the mention of the name Link. Always, it was always Link. That was the name of the Chosen Hero, and had been for a long time. The wolf bowed his head, still looking to his dying friend when Zelda raised her right hand. The triforce upon it shimmered and glowed when it hovered over his body, and the glow brightened over his head, where the dark crystal had buried itself. She sighed._

_"What binds him is a different magic than what transformed him when he and Rose first passed through the curtain of Twilight. It's an evil power." she said sadly. The sense of hopelessness grew in Link's chest. Would he be stuck now as wolf, forever? As though the princess could hear what he was thinking, she continued. "Our world is one of balance... Just as there is light to drive away darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil. Go to the sacred grove that lies deep within Faron woods. There, you will find the blade of evil's bane that was crafted by the wisdom of the ancient sages... the Master Sword."_

_Link had only ever heard the legends of the Master Sword, and believed it to be long lost. His parents had told him and Aryll the stories as children, but it was all the more surreal knowing it was more than just a legend._

_"The Master Sword is a sacred blade, one that evil can never touch. Evil cloaks you like a dark veil, and that blade is the only thing that can cleave it. Link, hero sent by the goddesses... Like you and my dear friend Rose, I have been granted special powers by the goddesses." Zelda continued, and revealed the triforce that glowed through her glove._

"Fine... Link... You can... You can get to the woods... on your own, right? You and... Rose?"

_Link wanted to say no, that he and Rose needed her still. He wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. He saw Midna was nearly gone, now, and he hated it. He wished there was something he could do, some way he could help her. He felt useless!_

"Princess... I have one last request..." _Midna spoke again, tilting her head to face the future queen._ "Can you tell him... where to find the Mirror of Twilight?"

_Link saw understanding light up in the Princess's eyes._

_"Midna... I believe I now understand. I understand just who and what you are... Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead.." Zelda once again took Midna's hand in her own. "These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty... Accept this now, Midna. I give it to you." At that Zelda began to glow, tendrils of light finding their way to Midna just as her life would have ended. Midna's eyes widened in shock and she gasped as she, too, began to glow._

_She lifted into the air as her proper colours returned, signifying her rapid recovery. Then she realized what Zelda was doing; aside from healing her, she was using the energy of her piece of the Triforce to do it, like Rose had done for Link._

"No! Link! **STOP HER**!" _she yelled, her voice panicked as this set into her mind; the Triforce piece was in her __**soul**__. Zelda was giving her __**soul**__ to save Midna. She gave the pair a brief, peaceful smile, as Midna wrenched her hand away to halt the process. But it was already too late. The moment their physical connection was severed, the princess simply faded away, like a ghost._

_Seconds later, Midna floated gently back to the ground, her image as solid as it would have been in the Twilight, and fully healed. The two gazed sadly at the place the princess had just occupied. There was no sign of her having been there in the first place. Midna bowed her head sadly._

"We go back, Link." _she whispered, before her voice regained its conviction._ "We get Rose, and then... Back to Faron Woods!" _With that, she flipped backwards onto Link's back, landing rigidly. Her head hung once again as Link turned to leave, and he heard her whisper,_ "Zelda...I've taken all that you had to give...though I did not want it..."

* * *

I let out a sad, pained noise. Most of my memories of Hyrule were foggy, obscured by my Earthen childhood memories, but I did remember how close of friends Zelda and I had been. Though I knew she still lived, her heart and Midna's as one, and that I would see her again, the news was saddening.

_'Right...'_ I sighed. _'She said Faron Woods? Then that's where we need to go.'_ Link and Midna nodded in agreement, and we took off on the path that would lead us to Faron's province.

We hadn't been running for five seconds, when a flash of bright light appeared behind us. We turned to look, and I saw a great barrier - not unlike the Twilight - forming around the castle. Whatever it was that had created it, it was clear to me that Zelda had been holding it back as much as she could. But with her out of the way, it had free reign...

I heard Midna gritting her teeth, and when I looked I saw her hand was clenched into a shaking fist. Her anger abated quickly, though, and she prepared to warp us to Faron Woods.

* * *

_A/N: Not the best thing ever, and I probably could have drawn out the resistance's reaction to Rose a little more, but I can't visualize anything else happening while still maintaining the peace in the situation. See you all next chapter! Bye!_


	34. Restoration and Confrontation

_A/N: Again, simply minor edits, and additions to the finale._

_This chapter was revised as of 5/18/13_

* * *

Chapter 34: Restoration and Confrontation

_"Hm. As far as the creatures in your light world go, not bad."_

This was the response I'd pulled from Midna when I asked her opinion on my wolf form. Link hadn't offered anything, though that didn't surprise me. I can't imagine he'd be very comfortable, considering I'd freaking _kissed_ him. I _still_ don't know what made me think that was a good idea.

_'I'm good with that. Right, so... It looks like we're right outside the forest temple, where we got the Kakariko bridge from. This would be easier if I had my map...'_ I trailed off, and my head snapped to the right, where I saw the female monkey from what seemed like ages ago. She was running from these weird flying...things. They moved like marionettes on a string, and were moving to attack her.

I didn't wait, quickly taking out the forest monster things. If I remembered correctly, they were the Skull Kid's puppets. They were taken care of easily enough, once Link joined me in attacking. There were a near-dozen of them, and though they broke easily they also were surprisingly adept at dodging. When we finished, the monkey spoke up.

"D-Did you save me? Th-Thank you!" she stammered. I dipped my head once in acknowledgement. "Hey, since you're both so nice, let me tell you something; there's a really pretty wooded area on the other side of this cliff!" she pointed to where we'd seen her come from, and I knew that was where the Sacred Grove was, and that was where we needed to go next. "I climbed over there, but when I tried to get deeper into the woods, _those_ guys attacked me! What's even _in_ those woods, anyways?" she asked. I lifted my shoulders in a shrug, before letting them drop.

_'We were just going over there now. And, uh, you're welcome.'_ I said a bit shyly. The monkey smiled.

"It sure is a pretty forest. And...You two... your smell is so familiar... you smell like the red girl and the green prince that saved me some time ago. But you can't be them, you're wolves."

I chuckled inwardly at that, before bounding off to catch up with Link. As unfortunate as it was, I had no control over my goddess-given gifts in my wolf form, and had to rely on Midna to get me across the chasm. It wasn't that I minded her doing so, I was just used to being able to use my magic, and it was strange not to be able to after so long. With each jump the wind whipped at my fur, flattening it against my body and cooling me. There was still so much to get used to as a wolf; the feeling of my claws digging into the soft soil as I ran, all of the things my enhanced vision and senses wanted to zero in on, all the scents and sounds rustling around me, prodding for attention.

With some of the jumps my nose filled with the smell of age-old wood and moss, and other times my paws kicked up dirt and dust, and it smelled like rain and dirt. All of those things, those tiny things that were easy to overlook as a human, that were so distracting and interesting as a wolf. How did Link manage without getting distracted?

Right then, my ears picked up something else. It was a song, but it didn't seem to be coming from anywhere on particular, the notes riding on the wind into both mine and Link's ears. It was a howl-stone; I recognized the tune. I let it run through my mind a few times, before I tried to test it out. Opening my muzzle, I started howling, my tones matching the ones that were in my head. Link was doing the same beside me, his howls slightly deeper than my own.

The world faded around me, and I saw Link and I were on a grassy platform overlooking Hyrule Castle, as well as Castle Town. On a platform across from us, seemingly so close yet miles away at the same time, was the golden wolf. He seemed to be waiting for our cue before he would howl. With that, we began.

The howl song itself, Prelude of Light, already sounded amazing with Link and the shade; But with a _third_ wolf - also known as me - added into the mix, with a different tone, it sounded _amazing_. Our tones were carried on the wind, going for miles in every direction, until the song ended and all faded into silence.

_"Let teachings of old pass unto you... Take swords in hands and find me..."_ the wolf whispered, before diving off it's platform. The world faded back into existence around us, and I found myself on the grass before the sacred grove, Link beside me. We both got to our feet, and I shook myself off.

_'Is that how it went every time?'_ I asked curiously as we walked towards the grove's entrance. Link just nodded his head. _'Alright, let's find the Master Sword.'_

That was certainly easier said than done, though. As soon as we entered the grove, I was overwhelmed by the scents and sounds of the forest. I smelled water, damp earth, grass, and the bark on the trees among other things. And hearing... there were too many small things I was hearing to list them all. One thing that _did_ stand out was another howling stone, though it's tune was more familiar; Zelda's lullaby.

Link's tones were deeper than mine, so he was only able to howl a few of the tones the stone gave off, while I was more limited to slightly higher pitches. As before, two tones made for surprisingly good music. When our song ended, a very familiar creature dropped out of the tree in front of us. He had a pointed hat that curled at the end, a blue lantern and a strange looking horn. It was the Skull Kid. He let out a childish giggle before blowing into the five-belled horn, which spewed..._leaves_? Four more puppets dropped down on either side of us, preparing to attack. I sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

_'If he giggles like that one more time...'_ I thought as the Skull Kid evaded us once again with that irritating giggle I'd quickly come to hate. Not only had Link and I gotten lost a number of times, but the puppets were just coming out of nowhere, catching us off guard. All in all, I wanted this whole thing over and done with.

'_Rose, are you alright? You seem...agitated.'_ Link said from beside me. I sighed again. As usual, he was right. I nodded my head.

_'I'm fine. I just want to get this over with.'_ I explained. It wasn't the _full_ truth, but it wasn't necessarily a lie either. It seemed he accepted it, because he resumed the chase after the skull kid, into a coliseum type of area. I jumped to the ground behind him, waiting to see what the child would do. He was _not_ happy to see us, and seemed to throw a hissy-fit of sorts atop his perch, stomping his feet and jumping up and down. But then...he let out that little giggle, jumping into the air and disappearing in a puff of leaves, appearing on one of the smaller, reachable platforms. He blew his horn _again_, drawing puppets to him.

Why did I get the feeling this was going to take a long time? _Riiiight_, because it _probably_ would.

* * *

And, guess who was right? Me. It took _forever_, with the combination of evil puppets and annoying giggling, to get the Skull Kid to stop. He had let out a yell of surprise, falling to the ground stunned. I had thought that would be the end of it, until he sat up, _giggled_ like nothing had happened, jumped into the air and disappeared again. He didn't reappear, but we heard his voice.

"Hee hee hee! ...'Bye!"

I shuddered, shaking my head. That little dude was _creepy_! But...slightly helpful, I realized, when I noticed the once-blocked stone door...thing, in front of us. We were almost there! Now we just had the...heart puzzle. Oh for the love of Hylia... I hate to sound like I'm complaining even more, but that whole puzzle was a pain in the backside. I hung back a little ways as I sifted through my memory, letting Link howl the song that would awaken the stone guardians. I may have had the main points of this adventure stored in my brain, but smaller stuff -like the puzzles- weren't as easy to remember. I wasn't even sure if I could get it right at all.

_'Woah!'_ I let out an exclamation of surprise when I saw that the floor had mostly disappeared, replaced by several square panels, so to speak, that formed the heart puzzle. Looked like there would be no getting out of it for me.

My eyes snapped forward when the Statues jolted, a blue glow lighting within them and giving them life. They slammed the butt of their staffs against the ground in unison, before jumping into the air. One landed behind Link, the other in front of him, while I was a few panels away from it all.

"We are guardians of this land... Guide us to where we once stood. Only then can you enter the _true_ Sacred Grove..." the one in front of him spoke.

Link seemed to know what he was doing, so I simply stood off to the side as he moved. The one that had been in front of him jumped to the panel directly in front of me, and then I remembered I should _probably_ move out of the way. I wasn't quite sure what he was playing at, with which way he was moving, but it seemed to be working... until he got them stuck. We had to ask for them to reset themselves to try again, because they were completely stuck, and neither of us knew how to fix it.

I'm not quite sure how long it took, but at some point I rejoined Link and we just sort of...sat. We tried figuring out some sort of pattern to the puzzle, glad that I was able to look at the situation with a lateral mind, looking at it from several angles instead of head-on. I jumped to my feet as I figured it out.

'_I've got it!'_ I exclaimed. The statues had been reset before we took... did we really sit there for an _hour_ just trying to figure that out? Wow... Anyways. _'Just go in the direction I call.'_

In that fashion, it went Right, Down, Left, Left, Up, Right, Up, Up, Right, Down, Down, Left, Up. There was always a gap in time between each call of a direction, because I had to figure things out from a third-person view, and that required a lot of thought and concentration. _Especially_ as a wolf.

Once returned to their original spots and wiith a loud rumble, the statues slammed their staffs on their proper platforms, and the door to the chamber where the Master Sword was slid upwards, opening the way to us. We were almost there!

"Go now to the Sacred place, beasts..." the statue breathed. "We yield passage to the Sacred Grove..."

The blue glow faded, and the floor returned.

_"Good thinking with that, Rose."_ Midna complemented. I nodded my head at her before taking off towards the entrance to the chamber of the Master Sword. I stopped when we entered, taking time to admire the ancient architecture. Or...what was left of said architecture. No doubt I would be doubly impressed upon entering the Temple of Time, and seeing this entire room restored to its prime.

And there it was, sitting momentously in the centre of the misty, circular room; the Master Sword. I eagerly approached alongside Link, and when we neared the blade let off a blinding light, and a powerful wind tried to push us back. Midna actually did fly backwards off Link's back from the force. I felt an ache in my head where I knew the dark crystal was nestled, and I knew that the sword was trying to repel us because of it. It was defending itself I dug my claws into the ground to keep myself where I was, and I heard Link let out a powerful growl when the push became stronger, trying even harder to get us _away_ from it. But, something seemed to have been set off by the roaring growl, because the outward force dwindled away within seconds.

I saw what looked like the black Twilight-pieces darken Link's form, and I saw it was doing the same to my own as well. The world was suddenly covered in white light, and I was temporarily blinded. My sight returned after a few seconds, and I fell to my hands and knees as vertigo swept over me. Wait... hands and knees? I opened my eyes, and saw that my hands were, in fact, hands once again. I glanced over to see that Link was -in his Hylian form once again- already on his feet, drawing the Master Sword from it's pedestal.

It slid out easily, and he pointed it skyward. Another burst of wind swept outwards from the sword, driving away the mist on the ground, and for some reason driving the clouds away from the area. I now saw it was nearly nightfall again. We had taken an entire day to go through the grove. Well, nearly.

"The sword accepted you as its master..." I murmured, shakily getting up. The way I saw it, the Master Sword -being a mythical blade- was much like Excalibur, and Thor's hammer Mjolnir, as only the chosen 'hero' could wield it. That proved, as many other things in our crazy adventure had already, that Link really was the Chosen Hero.

He swung a few times experimentally with the blade, and it whistled through the air, perfectly in his control. I let a grin slide onto my face. It suited him. Midna -who I hadn't even noticed enter Link's shadow- flew up from it, and I was almost surprised when I saw her solidity, but then I remembered what happened with Zelda. With a flick of her fingers, two black stonelike objects appeared floating above her hand. The dark crystals.

_"These are the embodiments of the evil magic Zant cast upon you both."_ she explained softly. _"It's definitely different from our tribe's shadow magic.."_ she mused, inspecting it closer. I leaned in to get a better look, but she held up a hand to stop me._ "Careful. If you touch it, you'll turn into a wolf again."_ she warned. I nodded, stepping back a little bit.

"Those things are dangerous." I said. Midna nodded her agreement.

_"It's probably for the best if we just leave them here, huh? But... on the other hand, if we kept them you both could turn into wolves whenever you wanted..."_ she seemed to be thinking aloud once again. She smirked, then. _"Yeah, since Zant was kind enough to give these to us, we should be thankful and use them all we can!"_ she exclaimed. _"But listen; to be discreet, I'll hide in one of your guys' shadows when you're human, alright? And you can change whenever you want to."_

"And now... we can warp whenever we want to, because we can both turn into wolves." Link stated

That was the first time I'd heard his voice in what seemed like ages. It wasn't the same when he spoke as a wolf.

_"Exactly! But..Hey, Link... I've got a little favour to ask..."_ Midna's happy mood suddenly dampened, and she hung on Link's shoulder, resting her cheek on her hands. He looked to her, and I could see concern in his eyes. _"Would you mind coming with me to find the Mirror of Twilight? It's hidden somewhere in Hyrule..."_ she looked to me next. _"And... I want Rose to come too, if neither of you mind... That mirror's our last potential link to Zant!"_

I didn't even have to consider it for a second, and it appeared Link didn't have to either.

"Of course I'll-"

"I'm okay with-"

We both stopped with an awkward laugh, but it seemed to convince Midna, as a timid smile lit up her face and she floated away from Link.

_"You'll both do this?"_ she asked, and I could hear the cautiously optimistic undertone in her voice. Instead of speaking -and risking another awkward moment- I nodded my head, smiling at the imp girl.

"We wouldn't just leave you to go up against Zant on your own." Link agreed. Midna seemed to blush, folding her hands behind her back and ducking her head, before flying back into Link's shadow. For the first time in the grove, Link turned to face me fully, and I saw his face go from casual to shocked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked semi-sarcastically, looking down. That was when I noticed what he was looking at. "Well... I guess the goddesses decided my old clothes were no match for my recklessness and frequent brushes with death."

That's right, I had new clothes. My corset-like shirt was generally the same as it had been, the neckline was still square-shaped, though the sleeves were less flared, and the laces weren't in the front anymore. Beneath that I felt a heavy shirt of chainmail, and the third- and kind of final- layer was a simple white long-sleeved shirt like Link's that covered my neck and collarbone, accompanied by a set of leather bracers on my forearms.

Link didn't laugh at my joke. It probably wasn't the best thing to say, since I knew how much he disliked said events. I bit my lip when I remembered how upset he'd been when I jumped off the bridge into the lake. Not a smart idea, but it seemed like a good one at the time...

I started when I felt Link's hand tip my chin up, and I felt a feather-light touch against the side of my neck, just above the white shirt. I winced at the small twinge of pain that came with it, though I also felt my face heating up at the contact.

"That's a pretty bad bruise..." he said softly. I sighed. We both had our share of bruises and cuts. The healing arrow-wound in my side was acting up, but I was able to ignore it.

"Yeah. You've probably got some nasty ones too.." I agreed. He chuckled lightly before pulling his hands away. "At least we're both still in one piece." I added, easily slipping into a more casual tone. He nodded, a smile still on his face. "So, should we get going? Maybe head to Kakariko, or Castle Town?" I suggested. He was quiet for a few seconds, his previous nonchalance gone from his expression.

"I think... we need to talk first, about what happened in that chamber." he said. I felt nervousness flitting around in my stomach, making it do flips and such. This was what I was hoping _wouldn't_ happen.

"Yeah? I... I guess we should get that out of the way..." I admitted timidly, looking to the ground. I took in a breath, and mentally braced for impact. I had to so this. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. It was stupid of me, and I probably stepped over some boundary in our relationship if you can call it that, and-"

"Rose."

"-I really don't want things to be uncomfortable between us, because we need to work together to get this stuff done, and it won't be easy to do that-"

"_Rose."_

"-if we've got this awkward tension between us, so I'm just gonna come out and say I'm so-" my higher-pitched babbling was suddenly cut off, though not in the way I had expected.

It was Link. Link had cut me off. Link was... Link was kissing me. Link...was..._kissing me!_

* * *

_A/N: There we are. I fixed the ending bit, added a little more emotion into it after a bit of prompting from a reviewer. Hehe. It's better now, I think. _


	35. Second Author's note

Sorry to disappoint you all, but this is just another Author's note, sort of a 'status update' if you will. I'd just like all of you to know that the revisions are moving smoothly, and that if this progress continues the revisions will be uploaded very soon. I'd like to ask that you, again, do not leave a review on this note, as it will be deleted when the revisions are complete. I'll be posting a second note as well, to notify you all when that happens. But for now, it's still a work in progress. Thank you.

~Link's Rose


End file.
